La Verdad de Sus Corazones
by PitonisaTata
Summary: Uno no puede ser digielegido para siempre. ¿pk? Porque al crecer, los corazones caen en la debilidad y los pecados hacen mal al digimundo. Uno es digielegido mientras no te corrompa el pecado. Asi, tienes dos posibilidades: Sobrevivir o Morir
1. Capitulo 1

****

"La verdad de sus corazones"

Capítulo 1:

"Impresión a primera vista".

Siete pequeños niños, esperaban solos en una congestionada calle esperando a que "cualquier" persona los llevara gratis a la zona de Odaiba de la ciudad de Tokio; cada uno de ellos estaba algo ansioso, ya que no querían llamar la atención con sus llamativos "animalitos de peluche".

¡Lo sabía!- Gritaba algo exasperado, un chico de cabellos claros y ojos azules-¡Nadie en esta ciudad nos llevará gratis! 

¡No te exasperes, Matt!- Intentaba calmarlo un chico moreno con unas lentes de aviador puestas sobre su cabellera-Es cuestión de paciencia, ¿no estarás esperando que una limosina llegue como si nada a recogernos?... ¿o si? – hablaba en tono burlón, haciendo que Matt se exasperara más. 

¡¿Saben cuál es su problema?!- Preguntaba con un tono picarón, una chica de cabellos claros y un vestido de vaquero algo inusual, ya que era color rosa - Lo que sucede es que no atraen a la gente.- al decir esto los 7 chicos, parpadeaban confundidos. 

¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó ingenuamente, un chico pelirrojo de ojos negros. 

Lo que intento decir es... que es algo que deben trabajar nuestras cualidades femeninas ¿verdad Sora? 

La aludida, era una chica de cabellos castaños y unos jeans azul oscuro; la cual se puso algo nerviosa al ver que la joven vaquera la señalaba directamente con una sonrisa maliciosa. En pocos segundos todos veían con la boca abierta lo que hacían las dos únicas chicas integrantes del grupo... usando sus cualidades femeninas, modelaban para llamar la atención de cualquier conductor.

Esto... es... vergonzoso- Sentenció un joven de cabellos azules y de lentes. El chico de más edad del grupo. 

Oh, por favor Jô- Habló Tai con algo de desánimo ante el comentario de su compañero.-Eso no es nada desagradable; además, deben hacerlo por el bien del 8o niño elegido. 

Pero no creo que las chicas deban hacerlo de esa forma.-Habló algo nervioso Jô. 

Pues... yo creo... – El joven pelirrojo, hablaba algo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo- que... se están divirtiendo. 

Al escuchar lo dicho por Izzy, todos vieron con una ligera gota en la frente, que las dos chicas se reían mientras posaban como modelos y mandaban besos a los conductores. (Jô tenia mas de tres gotas)

Ajena a este espectáculo, una situación tensionante se llevaba acabo, dentro de una pequeña habitación la cual estaba ocupada en su mayoría por médicos. Lo extraño de esto, es que esa habitación se encontraba dentro de un camión de metal que conducía con gran urgencia, lo cual, hacia que el movimiento de esta alterara un poco el orden de la improvisada sala de urgencias.

Ellos se encontraban atentos a todas las lecturas que daban varias maquinas que comúnmente estaban destinadas a los cuidados intensivos. Todos estaban conectados a una sola persona... una niña.

La chica aparentaba tener la misma edad que Jô. Ella estaba recostada boca arriba en una estéril camilla; aunque quien sabe si se sintiera cómoda, ya que sus muñecas, sus pies y su cuello estaban sujetos con fijas cintas y sin nada que la cubriera, todos eran indiferentes a su desnudez; pues, a pesar de tener sus ojos abiertos, se encontraba inconsciente.

Aquella niña vio indiferente lo único que sentía de todo su cuerpo... su brazo izquierdo. Allí solo vio como entre su pálida piel, se alzaban plegadas y arrugadas venas de un extraño color violeta y todas se bifurcaban, en un extraño aparato pegado a su piel. 

Este vegetal, esta normal, a excepción de ese extraño injerto, no veo nada de raro.- Aseguró uno de los médicos. 

La verdad, es mucha vigilancia para esta pobre niña – Afirmaba tristemente una de las enfermeras que se hallaba cerca de la paciente. 

Pues la verdad no sabría que esperar de ella.- Confirmó un joven médico que se hallaba viendo las ondas cerebrales de la niña.-Parece como si no hubiera estrenado su cerebro. Las ondas que actúan, son solo las de las ordenes primarias. Es muy denigrante ver a esta chiquilla... – de pronto se detuvo, mientras ponía un gesto de curiosidad. 

¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó la enfermera que anteriormente se había compadecido de su paciente. 

¿No escuchan eso?- Pregunto intrigado el médico- Es como el sonido de un localizador o algo asi... 

De un momento a otro, ese extraño "injerto"empezó a emitir un extraño sonido paulatino que se aceleraba poco a poco. Todos se asustaron al ver que a pesar de la tranquilidad que mostraba la niña, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba al mismo ritmo que el del extraño aparato; mientras, sus ondas cerebrales se desequilibraban.

Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de los 7 niños charlaba acerca de su ligero problema de movilización; de pronto, la calle se volvió solitaria; mientras, todos escuchaban que se acercaba sonidos incesantes de sirenas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que divisaran una brigada de motocicletas con hombres uniformados conduciéndolas alrededor de un inmenso camión. Todos se pusieron algo nerviosos, al ver que todos llevaban armas y unos pequeños radiotransmisores en sus oídos.

¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó medio asombrado y medio asustado Jô. 

No lo sé. – Contestó Tai- Pero esto me da mala espina. Creo que deben guardar algo muy importante ahí, para que le den tan importante. 

No lo creo. –Confirmó Izzy, con aire de maestro- De ser algo de tal magnitud, lo más seguro, es que lo transportaran de noche, cuando no halla demasiados civiles en las calles; además de ser yo, lo conduciría en áreas solitarias y no en calles tan conglomeradas que estas ¿No están de acuerdo conmigo? 

Je, je, je, lo que tú digas. – Rió nervioso T.k. ante tal explicación. 

Ninguno de los 7 niños, ni de sus extraños "peluches" se dio cuenta que cada uno de sus digivices empezaron a emitir un sonido como de eco.

Mientras, los médicos se hallaban sorprendidos y algo nerviosos por intentar mantener la vida de aquella pequeña paciente.

¡¡Perdemos ritmo cardiaco!! ¡¡Secuencia anormal!- Confirmó uno de los médicos. 

¡¡Implanten una inyección de morfina!! – Confirmó otro. 

¡¡Doctor, los pulmones no reaccionan!! ¡¡No puede respirar!! – Confirmaron asustadas varias enfermeras. 

¡¡100 ml de fenobarbital y una sonda para entubarla!!–Gritaba un doctor- ¡Comuniquen este fenómeno al aeropuerto! ¡No creo posible que podamos llevar a esta niña a Inglaterra en este estado de shock! 

Parecía como si todos quisieran tocar un poco de la niña; mientras, sus dos brazos eran victimas de las inyecciones y su boca era abierta para ingresar dentro de ella extraños artefactos para mantener en pie su etérea vida.

Imperceptiblemente para los médicos, una lagrima se escapó de los hipnotizados ojos de la niña; mientras, en su mente jugaba el recuerdo de varios seres extraños de todas las formas y colores. Sobresaliendo el de una bella adulta de lentes oscuros y una sombría sonrisa.

De pronto, aquella niña, pudo escuchar el eco de aquellos digivices al tiempo que una extraña fuerza salía de su injerto, haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca de ella, salieran disparados a las paredes.

Al tiempo que escuchaba cada uno de esos ecos, podía visualizar la imagen del poseedor de cada digivice.

Valor. Amistad. Amor. Sinceridad. Conocimiento. Esperanza. Luz.-Susurró imperceptiblemente; al tiempo, que todos los caídos volvían a la conciencia. 

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó uno de los médicos, al tiempo que revisaba su cabeza. 

Creó que nuestra amiguita ya sé esta manifestando- Dijo algo burlona una enfermera. 

En fin. – Aseveró otro en tono duro y casi despectivo- Lo importante es que gracias a Dios, se encargaran de esta "humana" esos europeos, por que por lo que a mí respecta, ya no le quedan días de vida. 

Realmente, no puedo concebir ¿quién le pudo hacer algo tan atroz, a tan joven niña?- Finalizó una anciana enfermera. 

Ajenos de lo que había sucedido los chicos aún no habían conseguido un medio de transporte; lo cual, ya estaba bajando los ánimos; aunque, Jô e Izzy se habían quedado algo preocupados por ese extraño desfile de carros. De pronto, uno de los "peluches" sacó de su concentración a Izzy.

Oye, Izzy – Habló un "peluche" que tenia la forma de un insecto de color rojo y de saltones ojos color verdes. 

¿Qué sucede Tentomon? 

¿Hace un momento no escuchaste algo?- Preguntó ingenuo el insecto. 

Si, yo también lo escuché. – Afirmó un pequeño dinosaurio de color naranja- Sonaba como los ruidos que produce un murciélago. 

Izzy, pensó por unos segundos; pero se volvió a su compañero digimon.

Lo siento, creo que no lo escuche. 

¿Tai tú no lo escuchaste?- Preguntó el pequeño dinosaurio. 

Con todo ese alboroto de las sirenas de hace un rato; apenas podía escuchar mis pensamientos. – Tai, actuaba algo aburrido, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza en gesto de no importarle mucho. 

Pues... – Jô dudó un poco al decirlo; pero, ante la curiosidad causada por tentomon lo hizo continuar- Yo si escuché un ligero sonido como de sonar; pero no me causó mucha importancia, pues no parecía de algún otro digimon, así que no me fijé de donde provenía. 

Izzy ya iba a comenzar a reflexionar en su mente acerca de ese extraño sonido; pero, los gritos de las chicas lo sacaron de su meditación... ya habían conseguido a alguien que los llevara. Así que hasta ahí quedó ese extraño tema que a lo largo de toda su pelea contra los Dark Masters jamás volvió a surgir.

Pasaron tres imperceptibles años, cuando surgió una nueva amenaza contra el digimundo... nuevos niños elegidos se unieron al grupo anteriormente formado y ya había cambiado radicalmente el ambiente de cada uno de ellos. Ya eran inicios de Septiembre del 2002 y el que en una época se encontraba en sexto de primaria, ahora iba a iniciar el primer día en la preparatoria.

Jô Kido ingresó inundado de felicidad a la preparatoria de Odaiba, listo para hacer lo que más le gustaba... estudiar. Aunque se hallaba con algo de ansiedad ya que no sabría si le sus amigos y amigas de la secundaria estarían en su misma preparatoria; pues, su mayor grupo de amigos era el de los niños elegidos, así que había dos opciones para él: o quedarse con el reservado grupo de amigos que por gracia de Dios quedaran o expandirse y hacer nuevas amistades; lo cual era algo difícil, para ser uno de los jóvenes bien parecidos, era uno de los jóvenes más ansiosos y tímidos que hubiera puesto sus pies en esa preparatoria.

Al ingresar a la preparatoria, varios grupos de chicas de cursos superiores se hallaban reunidas comentando a sus viejos compañeros y sobre todo... ya estaban catalogando a los recién ingresados. Lo cual hizo surgir una gota en la frente Jô; pues, parecía que él era el blanco de las criticas.

Jô caminaba mirando hacia el piso para disimular un poco su incomodo ante las criticas ante las chicas. Hasta que su oído, escuchó algunos comentarios.

Ja, ja, ja!! Sí ¿vez al joven de cabello negro? ¡Que horror! ¡Tiene una nariz como el pico de un águila! ¡Ja, ja, ja! 

¡Es verdad! ¿Y vez a esa chica de trenzas?- Comentaba otra chica- ¡Ja! ¿Quién se cree? ¿Pippi Medias Largas? ¡Ja, ja, ja! 

Esto parece un nido de ancianas chismosas- pensaba nervioso Jô- ¿Qué me habrán criticado esas chicas? 

¡Oh, Por Dios! – Musitó con un tono de asombro, mientras codeaba a su amiga.- ¡Mira a ese chico! 

Jô sintió sobre si la mirada de todo el grupo de chismosas, lo cual hizo que millones de gotitas se situaran en su frente y empezara a caminar derechito como una tabla.

Es cierto... el chico de lentes... 

Y... cabello azul... 

¡Ay, Dios! – Pensó nervioso- Van a empezar conmigo ¿De qué se burlarán?, ¿de que se burlarán? 

De pronto se escuchó un gran suspiro que inundo todo el pasillo. Que no solo provenían de las dos chicas, sino de toda mujer presente.

Es divino... – Dijeron todas sin casi aire y con los ojos transformados en gigantescos corazones. 

Al escuchar esas dos palabras, Jô se inundó en un hermoso color carmesí y empezó a acelerar el paso; Mientras, "extrañamente" su oído empezó a escuchar palabras como: "_divino, precioso, esos ojitos, esa cabellera_" e infinidad de piropos que probablemente jamás había escuchado en la secundaria.

No anduvo mucho tiempo entre los pasillos de la preparatoria, para saber donde estaba localizado su salón y lo primero que vio, le dio una gran alegría, pues, estaban sus dos mejores amigos de toda la secundaria en el mismo salón.

Uno era un joven alto y robusto de grandes ojos serenos de color café tostado; era trigueño, lo cual indicaba a lenguas que no era de raza oriental, parecía un afro americano, pero, no poseía los labios tan pronunciados. Su cabello era corto y negro. Al lado de él, se encontraba un chico de un poco más bajo que el primero e igualmente no parecía japonés. Su piel era algo más blanca. Era pelirrojo y unas pocas pecas cruzaban sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran color miel, grandes y burlones. Ambos vestían con una chaqueta color celeste, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un largo pantalón del mismo color; al igual que Jô.

¡Hola Superior Jô!- Gritó efusivamente él joven de aspecto caribeño-¿Cómo le fue a mi jefe en estas vacaciones? 

¡Hola Kevin! – Habló muy contento Jô; mientras se acercaba donde se encontraban sus jóvenes amigos- Y no, esta temporada también la pasé en Japón, lo mas lejos que salí de mi casa fue a Kyoto por las festividades de verano. No soy como tú que se da el lujo de viajar a Curazao, Taití, San Andrés y toda isla del caribe que se te atraviese. 

Miren lo que nos trajo el viento- habló el joven de cabellos algo anaranjados y ondulados con una mirada picara- ¿Aun sin novia, solitario Jô? 

¡No! – Respondió inmediatamente; mientras, sus mejillas se tornaban de ligeras líneas rozadas- No soy un don Juan como tú George. 

Esta respuesta hizo que el aula se llenara de risas de la pareja de amigos. Lo cual puso algo incómodo a Jô. Es verdad que es bien parecido; pero, no es del temperamento del que se aventura en el mar por cualquier pez.

Veo que tú no cambiaras nunca. – Confirmo amablemente Kevin, dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda. 

Ejem... - Jô, tomó una postura adulta para ver si lograba incomodar a sus amigos... empezó a acomodarse sus lentes- pues yo vine acá solo a estudiar, no vine a formarme como un perro sin vergüenza como lo era George en la secundaria. 

Pues díganme ciego, sordo y tartamudo, pero... ¿lo que escuche hace unos momentos no fueron suspiros por ti?- la picardía de George se empezó a ver; mientras empezaba a codear picaronamente a su amigo y su mirada picarona se estaba empezando a tornar pervertida - Por que hace un momento escuche comentarios de varias jovencitas acerca de cierto amigo mío y no creo que se trataban de temas estudiantiles, sino de temas más ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Materiales? 

¡Eso... no... es... cierto!- sentenció Jô, pero, su rubor ya era lo suficiente para que George estallara de la risa. 

Ya contrólate, déjalo en paz.- Lo ayudó Kevin. 

Está bien.- Afirmó George; mientras se intentaba tragar lo que le quedaba de risa. 

Jô suspiró de tranquilidad; pero el comentario que dio fin a esa discusión, le provocó una ligera sensación de intranquilidad a Jô.

Después de todo, el pobre es un inocente y no reconocerá ni en sus narices que desde siempre a enloquecido a las jovencitas. 

Jô se sentó en forma casi automática en un puesto y apoyo sus manos sobre su cara.

Estos dos nunca van a dejar a molestarme por mis problemas sentimentales –Pensaba - y lo peor es... ¡QUÉ JAMÁS ME VOY A ACOSTUMBRAR! 

Pero NO IMPORTA que estés mas solo que una lechuga, te continuaremos apreciando como un buen amigo.- George hablaba con una gran sonrisa; mientras le daba una ligeras palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo. (¿Para consolarlo?) 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que más alumnos se acercaran al aula y empezaran las clases. George se sentó al lado izquierdo de Jô; mientras, Kevin, se sentaba detrás de Jô. Un pequeño detalle que llamó la atención de Jô: sólo se presentó él titular de curso y sin ton ni son comenzaron las clases.

¿No debió haber una actividad de integración? –Pensó Jô, algo tenso- Yo corrí con la suerte de que Kevin y George estuvieran en mi mismo salón; pero, debe haber gente que no corrió con la misma suerte y no tiene amigos en este salón y hasta en toda la preparatoria. 

Por unos instantes vio al mastodonte que tenía de titular. Se hacía llamar Sato Fujita y si Dios hubiera hecho un molde por cada persona... ese lo hizo cuando estaba borracho... ¡Pero bien borracho!

Las ilusiones de George de coquetear con una bella titular se espantaron con horror al ver que ese "adulto" delante de él, era un cuarentón gordo, de ojos negros y pequeños que apenas se podían ver por la cantidad de líneas que tenia en el rostro; algo mal afeitado y de aspecto canoso.

Jô había tenido una buena impresión de los maestros cuando entregó su inscripción; pero, con este sujeto... se le fue la estima al piso.

Bien, Bien- hablaba con voz fuerte y gruñona- además de su titular seré su profesor de ciencias políticas y humanas; así que, si veo cuadernos de otras materias, serán decomisados por el resto del año y tendrán tarea especial. Lo mínimo que esperaré de ustedes será que hagan preguntas coherentes, si no, me veré en la penosa situación de ver que la secundaria de donde se graduaron es netamente denigrante ¿entendido? 

En este pequeño sermón ya había apagado la esperanza de todos los del salón de que al menos, Sato fuera agradable.

Ya estoy empezando a extrañar la secundaria- susurró Kevin, para que George y Jô escucharan. A lo que ellos asintieron. 

Bueno y no hay nada más emocionante para mí que comprobar con un fugaz examen verbal a mis nuevos "chiquitines". 

A todos se les puso la cara pálida al ver que su nuevo titular cogiera la lista del salón y empezara a buscar un nombre. Era de suponerse que de aquí empezaba o una bella amistad con Sato... o una amarga antipatía con ese gordinflón.

Póngase de pie... el joven... – Las chicas del salón, ya pudieron darse un respiro.- Kido... Jô. 

Una inmensa gota se le formó al pobre mientras se levantaba de su pupitre... era el punto de atención.

Díganos, joven Kido... ¿Qué fundamentos tienen los defensores de la práctica de la eutanasia? 

Jô tragó saliva antes de contestar.

Argumentan que esto va de la mano con la dignidad humana, es decir que aquí quien elige la eutanasia esta en pleno desarrollo de su personalidad y que es capaz de asumir lo que es bueno y malo para él... 

Ya basta- Lo interrumpió- No le estoy pidiendo un tratado, joven Kido. Pero, debo asumir que la respuesta es la correcta. Puede sentarse. 

Tanto Jô como sus dos amigos dieron un suspiro de alivio. Kevin le dio una palmada en la espalda como gesto de apoyo y alegría. (Volviendo a desacomodarle sus lentes)

Ahora, es el turno de las "pequeñas" señoritas.- Sato buscó con gran interés la lista que tenia en su poder, hasta que hallo un nombre algo inusual- Hinemiya... Angeline ¿se lee asi, verdad? 

Jô sintió como alguien detrás de él se levantaba de su asiento. Se dio media vuelta junto con todos sus compañeros de clase.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de Hinemiya era su color de piel... jamás en su vida había visto alguna persona con piel tan pálida; luego se fijo en sus ojos, eran de un bello y profundo color violeta y su cabello era corto y rubio... según donde los rayos del sol lo tocaran parecía tornarse plateado, este se encontraba sujetado ligeramente por una pequeña cintilla, haciendo que algunos leves cabellos se escaparan por entre su inexpresivo rostro.

Muy bien, señorita Hinemiya. Díganos a mí y a toda la clase cual es el concepto de escepticismo que dio Johanes Helsen en su famoso libro "Teoría del conocimiento" 

Todo el salón se lleno de silencio y de miradas entre el miedo y la sorpresa.

¡Eso es injusto! -Pensó alterado Joe- Esa pregunta es de filosofía de grados superiores. Se lo he escuchado de mis hermanos mayores. Yo si quiera medio me sé el concepto literario. 

Sin embargo, Hinemiya sin siquiera mostrarse alterada, contestó en un tono de formalidad.

Este filosofó alemán afirma que el escepticismo es cuando el conocimiento no existe. Al no poder percibirlo por los sentidos, no se puede afirmar su realidad y de tal forma, no se puede afirmar si es verdadero o falso. Aunque, debo añadir que Helsen, solo lo explicó; pues, quien creó este concepto filosófico fue el griego Pirrón de Helis. 

Ya es suficiente. -Volvió a interrumpir Sato- Me alegro de que ya son dos los estudiantes que no dejaron el verano solo para vagar. Siéntese Hinemiya. No quiero que adelante innecesariamente a la clase. 

Sí señor. 

Eso fue lo único que añadió Hinemiya al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento. Sin importarle que había dejado a todos sus compañeros con la boca abierta.

A lo largo de las 4 horas de clase, Sato continuó con su "pequeño" examen oral. A Kevin le fue bien con una pregunta de literatura española; pero, no se pudo decir lo mismo de George. El pobre quedó callado con una pregunta acerca de la segunda guerra mundial que según él era muy difícil. (¿Cuál era el nombre del tercer Reich Alemán? ^^U.)

A pesar de toda la ayuda que le pudo ofrecer Kevin Y Jô; George de lo nervioso que estaba, no pudo descifrar la respuesta. Y eso que lo hicieron muy descaradamente; pues, Kevin fue capaz sé ponerse un borrador en la nariz y hacer movimientos con la mano, imitando el saludo al Füher. (¡Hai Hitler!) Pasando una gran vergüenza con Sato y sus compañeros de Clase.

Al final Sato afirmó que se sentía muy alegre al ver tantas mentes abiertas y conocedoras; aunque, no dejó de obviar sus miradas de satisfacción a Kido y Hinemiya. E igualmente demostró su preocupación a los pocos que no contestaron y proponiendo su ayuda (¿Masoquista?) a los pocos que no le supieron responder.

El timbre para el descanso sonó y para sorpresa de todos, Sato salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

George suspiró de alivio al ver que su opresor salía del salón.

¡No puedo creer que me halla hecho esa pregunta tan macabra!- George gritaba medio histérico y medio acomplejado-¡Pasé una gran vergüenza! 

Veo que no tocaste ni un solo libro durante todas las vacaciones- Comentó Jô con una sonrisa amable- Esa clase de situaciones siempre son un arma de doble filo. 

No soy como tú, Jefe. – George respondió notoriamente molesto y sarcástico-A ti primero se te caerán los ojos antes de no estar al menos ½ hora frente a un libro. 

No te desquites. –Kevin se acercó con su aire mediador y una sonrisa pacifista- debes aceptar que te faltó un poco de... ejem... perspicacia. 

Y de cultura general. – Jô hablaba como si nada. 

¡Y para que diablos quiero yo saber acerca de un difunto bigotudo! ¡Yo solo estoy en este lugar para llegar a ser un miserable publicista! 

¡Vaya! – Kevin estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo. 

¿Qué? – George estaba confundido por el comentario de Kevin. 

Y yo pensando que de mayorcito serias un gigoló de tiempo completo. 

George sintió como si una roca le cayera encima por ese comentario que ciertamente "hirió" su honor. Jô reía divertido mientras Kevin y George se metían en otra discusión, cuando se percató de algo. Hinemiya no se había levantado de su lugar. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados meditando, mientras veía a través de las grandes ventanas el paisaje.

¿Qué le sucederá? - Pensaba preocupado Jô sin dejar de verla- Tal vez no conoce a nadie y prefiere quedarse acá escondida... 

Dudando un poco, se acerco al puesto de Angeline; pero, ella aun continuaba inmersa en su meditación.

Hola Himeniya... 

Jô se sentía extrañamente avergonzado.

Ella volvió su cabeza levemente para verlo y centro su mirada a los ojos de Jô. Él quedo por unos segundos extasiado por los extrañamente bellos ojos de Angeline, hasta que se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo bellos... no trasmitían nada.

Me llamo Jô Kido... –no dejaba de sentirse algo apenado- Si no te incomoda... quisiera charlar un rato contigo... 

Hinemiya se levanto de su silla lo vio a él y luego señalando detrás de él, sus ojos trasmitían recelo.

Estoy segura que tu charla seria meritoria; pero por estos momentos, creo que te necesitan mas urgidamente. 

Jô parpadeó sorprendido, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la presencia de George y Kevin (que por cierto estaban con las mandíbulas colgando y con una cara de haber visto un espanto).

Hinemiya salió del salón con un paso elegante y decidido, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Jô hubiera quedado embelesado por el resto del descanso... pero... para sorpresa de él sus dos amigos lo cogieron de los hombros, lo giraron tan rápidamente que se alteró y lo empezaron a agitar turbulentamente en los hombros.

¡Te diste cuenta de lo que haz hecho!- Gritaron los dos sorprendidos; mientras, dejaban de zarandearlo. 

Él dio unos pasos atrás de lo mareado que se hallaba.

¿Q-Qué hice y-yo? - Hablaba algo tartamudo mientras recuperaba coordinación. 

¡Este pollito esta saliendo del cascarón! –Gritaba eufórico Kevin. 

Ya esta creciendo mi bebé.- George actuaba como madre puritana- Ya no es mi chiquitín de pantaloncitos de gamuza y traje de marinerito. 

¡Por favor chicos! ¡Maduren!- Jô al recuperar su orientación... recuperó su sinceridad- ¡Ya dejen tanta bufonada! 

Lo sentimos.- Kevin hablaba en tono maduro; mientras, George no dejaban de asentir con la cabeza- Pero debes admitir que no hubieras hecho esto en otra época. 

¡Pero si no estaba coqueteándole! 

Es cierto. – Ahora era el turno de George- Pero no puedes negarnos que tampoco le estabas explicando un tema de X o Y materia. 

Y además, tus pies por poco tocan el cielo y las estrellas cuando salió del salón- Kevin posó sobre el una mirada estilo "inquisición española" haciendo que millones de gotitas rodaran y rodaran en el rostro de Jô- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero Jô? 

Jô tragó saliva mientras se ruborizaba.

¿Pero saben lo que le faltó a Jô? 

George dio unos pasitos imitando a un bailarín de Ballet, puso sus manos sobre el pecho, hizo una mirada intermedia entre "cordero degollado" y "romeo enamorado"; finalizando con un fuerte suspiro.

Himeniya... ¿Podrías ignorar a estos dos ignorantes y estar los dos solos para charlar en este corto descanso de la manera tan tierna y alegre como criarías a mis hijos? 

Kevin estalló en risas; mientras a Jô sus mejillas se le coloreaban y ahora en vez de gotitas... eran miles de venitas las que cruzaban en su rostro.

¡¡¿¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE??!! 

Técnicamente toda la preparatoria escuchó el grito de Jô, mientras veían sorprendidos como todos las pinturas colgadas caían y las bebidas mostraban extrañas ondas. Kevin y George se tragaron sus risas... la sinceridad de Jô estaba al máximo... con Jô así... sus vidas corrían peligro.

¡Les falta decencia! ¡ Solo aprenderán cuando dejen a alguna pobre incauta embarazada! 

Mientras Jô hacia halagos a su emblema de "sinceridad". Los pobres estudiantes que se encontraban dentro del edificio, sufrían de otro 2do "desastre natural"; pues alguien se acercaba con gran velocidad y descuido hacia donde se hallaba Jô.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de un gran y sonoro tirón, asustando a los 3 chicos.

¡HOLA JOE! ¡Feliz 1er día de la preparatoria!- Gritaba contenta y con una gran sonrisa de victoria una chiquilla de lentes y cabellos morados. 

¡¿Jolei?!- Preguntó asombrado Jô. 

¡¿Jolei?!-Repitieron los dos amigos con una gota sobre sus cabezas. 

¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Jô aún no le hallaba razón lógica a la presencia de Jolei. 

Aun asi, la chica dejó un gran paquete en el escritorio del titular.

Es una pequeña merienda que los chicos y yo hicimos especialmente para darte ánimos en este magno día. 

¿Merienda?- Preguntó Jô. 

¿Pequeña?-Pregunto Kevin al ver el soberano paquete. 

¿Magno?- Preguntó George con una gotita y cara azul al recordar lo sucedido horas atrás. 

Jolei sólo asentía muy llena de felicidad, mientras repartía dulces, golosinas, comida chatarra y bebidas.

¿Pero cómo entraste?- Jô se notaba seriamente preocupado. 

Jolei se concentró para responder aquella pregunta.

La verdad... Por la cerca. ^-^ 

Jô casi se va depara atrás con esa respuesta y con la serenidad dicha.

¡Pero sí hoy tenias clase! – Afirmó más preocupado Jô. 

Es verdad. Nos estaban dando la misma conferencia de todos los años acerca de democracia o algo asi. Pero estaba muy aburrida... asi que me escapé. ^-^ 

¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal barbaridad?!- Jô estaba tan preocupado y alterado, que no por algo sus amigos le decían "jefe"- ¡¿Qué sucede si se dan cuenta que té escapaste?! ¡¿O si peor aun, te evalúan después lo que dijeron allí?! ¿No es verdad, chicos? 

A Jô se le resbalaron los lentes, al ver que sus dos amigos se estaban dando el gran banquete y no le estaban poniendo el más mínimo de atención a la discusión.

No te alteres- Jolei movía su mano de arriba abajo con aire despreocupado- Ya me retiro, solo venia en misión de mensajera; además, te dije que s la misma conferencia, entonces ya me la sé toda de memoria. 

Jô suspiró... no podía hacer nada por corregir a Jolei.

En fin, Nos vemos. ¡Adiós Jô! 

Hasta luego, Jolei- Jô se despidió con una cara de fatigado y vencido que dio una razón mas para hacer sonreír a Jolei. 

¡Adiós chicos! 

¡Adiós pequeña!- Respondió Kevin después de sorber un poco de jalea. 

Bye bye y gracias por los pasabocas. 

Para sorpresa de los tres. Asi tan rápido como vino, asi de rápido se fue, levantando literalmente el polvo del piso y las faldas de las chicas. Tantos sucesos habían hecho que Jô tuviera la necesidad de aire y se acercó al marco de la ventana.

Esa niña es muy agradable- Comentó Kevin- ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta que todos tus amigos son demasiado despreocupados comparándolos contigo. 

Lo tomaré como un cumplido... –Jô se sintió algo incomodo por ese comentario; pero no lo suficiente como para no ignorar su hambre y abrir un paquete de frituras. 

¿Y piensan hacer algo especial acá en la preparatoria?-Preguntó George- Ya saben... ¿Piensan meterse algún club o algo por el estilo? 

Voy a buscar algo de suerte. Tal vez allá algún grupo de limbo o alguna actividad de mi bello caribe. 

Pues dudo mucho- George hablaba algo irónico, haciendo que a Kevin le saliera una venita- si apenas hay actividades cursis de U.S.A y Europa. No creo que tengan en cuenta a unas islas olvidadas. 

Bueno "Don Sabiondo" ¿Y usted qué piensa hacer? 

George supo la forma perfecta para devolverle el indirectazo a Kevin.

¿Me preguntas a mi o a Jô? 

Jô no le contestó, sólo lo miró levemente de forma despectiva; pero a George no le afecto.

Para tu información Kevin, ingresare al club de tiro al blanco. ¿Y tu, Jô? 

La verdad no me llama la atención el ingresar a algún club. Yo me quedare desempleado este año. 

¿Sabes?-Kevin empezó a dirigirse a Jô con la madurez con la que Jô siempre se refería a ellos- Desde que te conozco no haz hecho una actividad productiva por las tardes, sólo estudias. ¿Cómo quieres hacer amigos, ni no sales mas allá de la biblioteca? 

Jô no contestó, él ya disponía de ese tiempo para reunirse con los demás elegidos o para ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa o a sus hermanos; además, desde que aparecieron las torres de control, ya necesitaba de ese tiempo. Por unos segundos se vio tentado a responderle "¿Y acaso crees que defender al mundo no es una tarea productiva?" pero si lo decía, debía darles muchas explicaciones innecesarias.

Lo siento, Jô- Habló Kevin, sintiendo que había herido a su amigo. 

No te preocupes. Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa. 

George se acercó a la ventana, justo al lado de Jô. No tardo mucho en codear a su amigo, mientras con la otra mano señala hacia fuera.

Nuestro amigo Jô estaría pensando en cualquier cosa con este paisaje. 

Curiosos Kevin y Jô fijaron su vista hacia donde señalaba George. No muy lejos, en el amplio campo verde de la preparatoria, estaba Angeline recostada sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol leyendo.

Quien te viera, picarón.- Kevin hablaba burlón, mientras desordenaba los cabellos de Jô. 

¡Ya basta! –Jô estaba molesto- ¿Acaso, hoy es el día internacional de "molesten a Jô"? 

Ambos amigos se vieron y con una amplia sonrisa le respondieron en coro a Jô: "¡SÍ!"

Aún así, los tres amigos se quedaron unos instantes viéndola en silencio... cada segundo que pasaba hacia subir el tono rosado en sus mejillas. Finalmente George rompió el silencio.

Debes aceptar que es rara, jefe. 

¿Rara?- Preguntó Jô asombrado. 

Sí, no esta escuchando música, esta sin maquillaje y sin siquiera un espejo.-Argumentó George- O es pobre o tiene baja autoestima. 

No lo creo; además, mírense par de desgarbados.- Salió a la defensa Joe, viéndolos de arriba a abajo... examinándolos-Ni siquiera creo que se hallan pasado un cepillo por esos cabellos. 

Tal vez. Por algo todas las chicas te consideran lindo.-Respondió George confiado. 

Jô giró a mirar a otro lado, para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

¡Ya lo apenaste!- Kevin habló en tono defensor; mientras, le daba una sonora palmada en la cabeza a George.- Por mi parte te convendría; se nota que es igual de culta y educada a ti. 

Y es preferible Hinemiya a que por culpa de Jolei te vuelvas un asalta cunas, ja, ja, ja. 

Kevin cogió entre su codo el cuello de George y empezó a ahorcarlo con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza... lo que había dicho era descarado.

Los dos chicos empezaron a pelear en broma por el honor de Jô. Aunque Kevin se lo tomó en serio, pues el rostro de George pasaba por toda la gama de colores.

A pesar de eso Jô se quedó pensando en lo sucedido hace unos segundos en el salón.

Hinemiya... Angeline -Recordaba en su mente aquellos ojos- Hubiera jurado que pequeñas estrellas se desprendían de ti, por cada paso que dabas... 

Por unos segundos Jô volvió a ver a la joven lectora y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle al que no le dio importancia: en su mano izquierda tenia puesto un largo vendaje que apenas se podía distinguir por entre su chaqueta.

El timbre que daba fin al descanso sonó por toda la preparatoria.

Rápidamente recogieron todo el resto de la merienda que estaba extendida en la mesa y lo guardaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

No pasó mucho tiempo para el segundo descanso (pues ahora estaba un profesor diferente a Sato) en especial para Jô, que no dejaba de pensar en aquellas estrellas.

Al toque del timbre, todos desalojaron las aulas. Según las palabras de George: "Era hora de explorar el antro", asi que decidieron irse al inmerso prado a tomar el sol.

Kevin y George se extendieron por el prado, con tal de que los venerables rayos del sol los "tranquilizaran", Mientras Jô se había sentado en este.

De pronto, algo empezó a sonar.

¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Kevin sin alterarse- ¿Alguien trajo un celular? 

Soy yo- Comentó Jô levantándose de su sitio- ¡Esperen! –contestó- ahora vuelvo. 

Toda esta bien... mientras no sea ese el sonido del detonador de una bomba.- Comentó irónico George con una leve sonrisa. 

Jô se alejó de ellos y hasta cuando se sintió seguro de que nadie lo vigilaba, saco su digivice de entre la chaqueta de su uniforme. Los ojos de Jô se contrajeron al leer lo escrito en su digivice.

¡Santo cielo!- Comentó para sí alertado. 

Se alarmó al saber que era una llamada de auxilio de Gomamon.

Instintivamente corrió de vuelta hacia el edificio en búsqueda de alguna sala de computo o de algún aparato que fuera capaz de llevarlo al digimundo. Sin percatarse que cerca de donde él estaba, bajo la sombra de un árbol, Hinemiya lo había visto.

Y sus vendajes se veían cargadas se sangre.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla; pero se sorprendió de que en una de las computadoras la puerta al digimundo ya estaba abierta.

Esto no puede ser una coincidencia- Murmuró-debe haber un nuevo joven elegido aquí, de lo contrario, no estaría abierta... aún así... no tengo tiempo para cuestionamientos, Gomamon necesita de mi ayuda. 

Jô extendió su digivice delante del monitor y luego de pasar por el ya conocido túnel de color, se encontró en uno de los comunes bosques del digimundo.

Casi instantáneamente tocó el piso, sintió una batalla no muy lejos de donde el se encontraba.

¡Gomamon!- Gritó Jô mientras corría al centro de la batalla. 

Allí vio a Davis, Ken, Jolei y Kari.

Los digimons de Davis y Ken se encontraban peleando con un gigantesco Devilmon. Los digimons de las dos chicas estaban intentado contrarrestar los poderes de varias parvadas de devi-devimons que iban dirigidos a las dos chicas y a su exhausto y mal herido Gomamón.

Extrañamente, ellos se encontraban en dificultades. Curiosamente los niveles de energía de los digimons eran muy débiles y no podían digievolucionar. La cantidad de devi-devimons era gigantesca y ya haban varios que con sus garras malherían a las chicas y a los digimons, dándole la ventaja al gran Devilmon.

Varios devi-devimons no se tardaron en ver al testigo de esos atroces castigos.

¡Corre Jô, Corre!- Gritó Kari al darse cuenta de la intención de los devi-devimons. 

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y ya varios de los devi-devimons comenzaron el ataque.

¡Dardos Devi!- Gritaban al unísono, lanzando las venenosas jeringas. 

Jô al no poder ver alguna táctica para atacar, corría desesperado. Varias de las jeringas rozaron sus zapatos.

Pronto empezó la segunda tanda.

¡Dardos Devi!-Volvieron a gritar. 

Para su mala suerte, Jô tropezó con una piedra, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera inevitablemente al piso.

¡Oh, no!- Gritó Jolei. 

¡Cuidado Jô!- Grito Gomamon, escapando de los brazos de Kari y sobrepasando sus fuerzas corría desesperado para intentar salvar a Jô. 

¡Jô!- Gritó asustada Kari. 

¡Superior Kido!- Exclamó Ken 

¡No, Jô!- Exclamó Davis 

Las jeringas se acercaban mortalmente. Los devi-devimons ya reían triunfantes; todos los chicos incluyendo Jô cerraron sus ojos para esperar el mortal ataque, mientras ligeras lagrimas se desprendían de los ojos del impotente de Gomamon.

De pronto... un temblor de tierra se empezó a sentir y ante la mirada atónita de Jô, vio como era envuelto por una ola de tierra.

Los dardos dieron en el suelo...

Pero como si la tierra gritara, se abrió enormemente y sobre una inmensa ola volvió a tocar la superficie, dejando a Jô sorprendido. El temblor se sentía tan fuerte, que los chicos cayeron al suelo, llenos de miedo.

Gomamon corrió hasta alcanzar en un fuerte abrazo a su dueño.

¡Me alegro estés bien!- Exclamó Gomamon. 

Me alegro que TÚ estés bien, amigo.- Confirmó Jô con una sonrisa. 

Pronto no pudieron continuar ignorando el temblor; pues delante de la mirada sorprendida de ellos dos, una imponente columna de tierra se irguió delante de ellos. A los pocos segundos esta se fragmento en varias lanzas de tierra.

Los devi-devimons volaban alborotados y confundidos.

Los chicos veían atónitos mientras XV-Mon y Stingmon aún peleaban con Devilmon.

Jolei estaba ahí parada e hipnotizada al ver tal espectáculo que había rebasado toda su imaginación. Por vez primera, estaba experimentando miedo.

Ken a pesar de estar atento a la pelea de su digimon, buscaba desesperado con su vista el origen de aquellos extraños fenómenos; pues sabía a la perfección que ningún digimon que viviera en ese lugar era capaz de tener semejantes poderes.

Kari cubrió su rostro con sus manos, a lo que Davis le preguntó preocupado sin dejar de ver las levitante lanzas.

¿Qué sucede? 

Esto... se va... a acabar... de una forma... inevitable. 

Kari abrazó a Davis. Y apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho esperaba no sentir nada del próximo horror que ella presentía. De ser cualquier otra circunstancia, Davis estaría en las nubes; Pero... sentía el miedo de Kari.

En un parpadeo las filudas lanzas empezaron a arremeter contra los digimons voladores. Uno a uno caían cerca de los niños elegidos, haciendo que estos gritaran de horror. Pues, no se disolvían como cuando se eliminaba a cualquier digimon... sus cuerpos empezaron a caer y a quedarse estáticos e inertes en el suelo.

Jô más que temeroso, parecía extasiado al ver ese incógnito ataque... susurrando: "las estrellas..."

Los ojos de Jolei irradiaban temor, mientras sentía un gran escalofrió que recorría toda su espalda al ver tal horror. Ken pudo darse cuenta de eso... ella estaba pálida de miedo.

Jolei... ¿Estás bien? 

Ken... ¿Q-Quien pudo... ser c-capaz de tal barbarie? 

Yo... – Ken bajo su cabeza al no saber como reconfortarla-... no lo sé. 

Finalizado aquel ataque. Devilmon, estaba ahí parado, lleno de pánico.

¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO?! ¡¿FUERON USTEDES MALDITOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS?! ¡¡YA VERÁN MI FURIA!! ¡¡TOQUE DE LA MALDAD!! 

Los dos enormes brazos de este digimon se estiraron rápida y peligrosamente hacia XV-mon y Stingmon.

¡Stingmon! ¡Cuidado!- Gritó alterado Ken. 

¡XV-mon!- Fue lo único que logro exclamar Davis; pues Kari aun continuaba abrazada a él en estado de shock. 

De la nada, ligeros vientos se empezaron a formar alrededor de Devilmon. Poco a poco empezaron a levantar el polvo alrededor de él. Para asombro de todos, estos empezaron a acelerar enormente y sin darse cuenta, este ya estaba encerrado en un veloz y potente torbellino de arena, del que ya no podía escapar.

¡DÉJENME SALIR! ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos!- Gritaba demente Devilmon. 

Todos se llenaron de asombro y nerviosismo al ver como las ramas de los árboles más cercanos se deformaban y se acercaban serpenteantes hacia aquel fenómeno; produciendo, un extraño sonido de crujido.

Esto... no es posible- Musitó Ken. 

Esto va acabar... esto va acabar... esto va a acabar- repetía cada vez Kari; mientras, empezaba a gemir en los brazos de Davis. 

Tranquila, por favor tranquilízate.- Comentaba algo valeroso Davis a Kari. 

¡Ya deténganse!- Gritaba presa del pánico Kari; mientras, lloraba. 

De pronto un imperceptible movimiento que iba acompañado por un retumbante sonido de quebrantamiento, finalizaron los voraces vientos... acompañados de un inmenso quejido.

¡Santo Cielo!- Gritó Jô al ver tan tétrica escena. 

¿Vez eso? – Comentó Jolei a Ken tan bajo y catatónica... casi como un susurro. 

Si... lo veo.- Asintió Ken, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Jolei. 

Ya todo acabó... - Ken le susurró al oído a Kari, mientras con sus manos calentaba su espalda. 

Delante de ellos pudieron ver a un masacrado Devilmon. No había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera atravesado por las ramas... su sangre fluía a través de ellas. Poco a poco las ramas volvían a su estado original; mientras todos los digimons poco a poco a poco se disolvían en el viento.

¿Sabes Jô?- Kari vio a su viejo compañero algo más tranquila.-Es la primera vez que puedo ver... – Su voz por momentos se quebraba- es la primera vez... que veo la sangre de los digimons. 

Los digimons y sus niños vieron horrorizados como las ramas volvían a su estado bañadas de sangre, que a diferencia de los digimons, no se disolvía. Finalmente todo aparentemente "había terminado"

Jô se acercó a los demás, con Gomamon en sus brazos. Había mucho que preguntar.

Jô ¿Estas Bien?- Ken era el más calmado. 

Sí, lo estoy, ¿cómo ocurrió todo esto?- Preguntó seriamente preocupado. 

Estábamos en una conferencia cuando recibimos el llamado de auxilio de Gomamon. Cuando llegamos al digimundo nos comento que de la nada surgió una torre de control y que casi inmediatamente se había materializado en un digimon de las tinieblas. 

Gomamon nos dijo que este digimon estaba desesperado buscando una puerta a nuestro mundo para ir a él. Sentenció finalmente Davis 

Jolei se acercó a Jô y Ken. Ya estaba más tranquila.

Cuando lo encontramos, este no sé cómo empezó a crear millones de devi-devimons y... - suspiró- bueno ya sabes el resto. 

Ya veo.- Jô estaba más pensativo- ¿Por qué volvió a surgir una torre de control?- Pensó- Si ya destruimos a todos los digimons que podían crearlas ¿Será una nueva amenaza? Ya que... ese devilmon era más poderoso que cualquiera de su especie. 

Jô salio de sus pensamientos, por los conocidos cometarios de Jolei.

¡Bueno ya! ¡Lo mejor será que vuelvas o empezaran a sospechar Jô! 

Pero... 

Déjanoslo a nosotros. –Davis mostraba su confianza- recuerda que es tu primer día y no queremos echártelo a perder. 

Además, recuerda que nosotros ya nos sabemos de memoria la lección de la clase de hoy. –Jolei parecía sobreactuar su comportamiento- En cambio tu recién empezaras a ver nuevas lecciones. ¡Asi que apúrate! 

¡Jolei tiene razón Jô!- Gomamon empezó a animarlo, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en las mejillas con una de sus patas. – recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que siempre te gustaba hacer tareas y estudiar. No quiero que por mi culpa te lo pierdas. 

Esta bien. Pero prométanme que me avisarán de todo lo que hallan pensado y echo por la tarde ¿De acuerdo? 

Le diré a mi hermano que te recoja ¿De acuerdo?- Kari quería estar a la altura de los demás. 

De acuerdo. 

Jô puso a Gomamon a los brazos de Kari y se dispuso el volver a su mundo. Pero... algo lo desvió de su camino. Cerca de donde había ingresado, encontraba aun los restos de las estrellas y de los "flotantes" restos de los muertos. Asi que decidió buscar a donde se dirigían. Con tan solo dar un paso hacia su nuevo destino. Una columna de aire lo lanzó unos metros por el aire, cayendo al suelo.

¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Preguntó Jô mientras se levantaba algo agitado del suelo. 

Pero nadie le respondía. Se dispuso en llegar al origen del ataque, cuando otra ráfaga de viento lo atacó. Volviendo a caer en el suelo.

De pronto, extraños fulgores de bellos azules empezaron a rodearlo, mientras los vientos eran ya más generosos. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

¿Quién eres?- Preguntó ya más tranquilo y maravillado ante tal paisaje. 

A lo lejos podía ver una figura femenina que flotaba en el suelo al compás de los fulgores.

¿Eres una Angewomon?- Preguntó algo dudoso. 

Finalmente aquella figura le respondió dulcemente; pero parecía un eco de hadas.

Sinceridad... 

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Habló más animado al ver una respuesta. 

Ocasione la protección de todo mal... 

¿Por qué así? 

Por que era un suceso inevitable... 

De pronto todos los fulgores se empezaron a reunir rápidamente y hubo un leve destello. Jô se dio cuenta que delante de él, estaba dibujado la cruz característica que representaba el emblema de la sinceridad... su emblema.

Jô estiró su mano para alcanzarlo y sintió una extraña calidez al tocar esos bellos destellos. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente con gran agitación al sentir esa calidez. Para su gran sorpresa su mano empezó a brillar con un brillo característico... el brillo de la digi-evolución, a lo que él rápidamente la apartó de su emblema.

¿Por qué temes? 

Por que no sé tus intenciones. 

Mas chispas salieron de esa figura y empezaron a flotar alrededor de él. Empezó a sentir tranquilidad en todo su ser. Su cuerpo frágilmente era levantado del suelo y empezó a flotar encima de él.

¿Por qué no temiste cuando te ataque? 

Por que sabia que no era tu enemigo. 

¿Y que es para ti la palabra enemigo? 

Es la persona que me quiere lastimar. 

Poco a poco esa figura se empezó a acercar, mientras la intensidad del brillo lo rodeaba, aquella silueta continuaba cuestionándolo.

¿Y porque apartaste tu mano de tu emblema? 

Por que no sé lo que sucederá. 

Ustedes jóvenes elegidos son iguales a su emblema pero tienen una debilidad... son egoístas. 

¡¿Por qué lo dices?! 

Por que no se arriesgan por su bienestar. 

De pronto ocurrió un gran destello que hizo enceguecer al joven Kido. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver que estaba de vuelta en la sala de computo de su escuela. Antes de poder ordenar sus ideas, el timbre sonó. Volvió a su salón como un zombi, no dejaba de pensar en la cara de Devilmon y en aquellas chispas.

Cuando llegó a su salón se encontró con Kevin y George. George manifestó su "preocupación" al ver que no lo habían vuelto a ver en todo el descanso con unas cuantas bromitas. Antes de que llegara el profesor, vio llegar a Hinemiya con un semblante de cansancio.

Continuaron las clases y Joe extrañamente no dejaba de ver Hinemiya. Le preocupaba. La pobre parecía como si hubiera perdido su energía. Tanto asi, que hasta el profesor se dio cuenta.

Hinemiya ¿Puede continuar con la clase?- Pregunto una joven de cabello castaño y lacio. 

Sí, no se preocupe.- Ella habló algo seca para que la viera alentada. 

Aún así es mi deber preocuparme. Y veo que usted está algo enferma, le daré permiso para que vaya a la enfermería. 

Gracias, pero... 

Que alguien la acompañe.- Interrumpió a Hinemiya, al tiempo que revisaba su lista.- Kido, acompáñela por favor. 

Jô casi salta de su asiento al ver que lo habían llamado. Pues, estaba en otro mundo pensando lo ocurrido antes. Se sintió algo inquieto al pensar en lo que se estaban imaginando Kevin y George pues empezaron a reírse levemente. Hinemiya y Kido se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Ella salió primero que Kido del salón. Ella llamó la atención de Kido pues, ocultaba su brazo izquierdo y empezó a mostrar un leve gesto de dolor desde cuando lo empezó a ocultar.

Ambos caminaban al mismo paso, aunque Jô caminaba detrás de ella. Ninguno hablaba. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos por los pabellones. De pronto Hinemiya se detuvo.

Gracias. Devuélvete al salón, Kido.- Hinemiya hablaba tranquila a pesar del dolor que sentía- Lo que yo tengo no requiere de tanta vigilancia. 

Pero... estas muy pálida, en cualquier momento puede darte una recaída. 

No es nada, es solo que no comí nada en el almuerzo y estoy algo fatigada, eso es todo. Ahora iré al baño, tomare algo de agua y ya estaré bien. 

Si es asi. Creo que podré ayudarte. 

Jô se acercó a Hinemiya mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su pantalón. Ella no se movía de su sitio, sólo cuando podía sentirlo detrás de ella se dio media vuelta para llevarse una sorpresa. Jô en cada una de sus manos tenia algunos de los pasabocas que le había ofrecido Jolei. En la derecha tenia una caja de chicles y una barra de chocolate y en la otra tenia un paquete de frituras. Ella lo vio confundida.

Tu eliges.- Jô le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.- ¿dulce o salado? 

No te entiendo... – Hinemiya parecía comprometida por esa situación. 

Vamos escoge lo que quieras. Si lo que tienes es hambre entonces debes comer algo. 

Ella después de ver por unos segundos las elecciones que tenia, bajó su mirada. Jô sabia que eso era un indicio de que estaba apenada.

Si no te molesta... – Ella subió su mirada y encontró una comprensiva mirada- el chocolate. 

Él cogió delicadamente la mano de Hinemiya. Ella le hubiera reprochado eso, pero estaba sin habla. Jô depositó en esta mano la chocolatina y la soltó.

Gracias.- Dijo finalmente Hinemiya, con su mirada de nuevo en el suelo. 

De nada. 

Aun así... – Eso sorprendió a Jô, pues, se dirigió a él con seriedad- debo pedirte por un segundo que me dejes a solas. Si lo crees correcto, puedes esperarme aquí. 

Jô se acordó del vendaje que había distinguido hace unos instantes.

¿Es por lo de tu brazo izquierdo?- Pregunto preocupado. 

Los ojos de Hinemiya se abrieron levemente de sorpresa.

Discúlpame, pero, aún no te tengo la confianza para decírtelo. 

Lo siento... pero al menos háblame sinceramente, pues se nota que lo que tienes es grave. 

Sinceridad... - Murmuró Hinemiya mientras ocultaba su mirada.- perdona si te ofendí. 

No es eso. Es sólo que me preocupas. 

Hinemiya trago saliva al escuchar esas palabras. Por unos segundos hubo silencio. Jô era paciente. Finalmente ella le respondió.

Si es algo con mi brazo, pero nada que pueda solucionar con unos leves segundos en el lavado, solo debo ajustarlo, eso es todo. Por favor, si te preocupas por mi, déjame ir. 

Esta bien ve, aquí te espero. 

Gracias. 

Hinemiya se alejó poco a poco de Jô. Ya lejos de él, estuvo libre de exclamar algunos quejidos de dolor. Cuando llego a los lavados, cerró la puerta con seguro y exhausta se tiró en el piso.

Jadeante se arrodilló y se quitó su chaqueta, para ver su blusa marcadamente bañada de sangre, era un milagro que no hubiera atravesado la chaqueta, ni que siquiera Jô hubiera percibido el olor a sangre. Se quitó su blusa para ver sus vendajes. Ella se quita ágilmente los vendajes como si quemaran para ver su herida de nacimiento.

El palpitante digivice estaba completamente cubierto de coágulos de sangre. Con la energías que tenia, se dirigió gateando hasta un lavamanos y allí dejo fluir el agua sobre su extensión del brazo.

Mientras dejaba bañar su brazo, ella recordaba los instantes de ese día.

Remembró como había sentido la energía del nacimiento de un nuevo digimon... como varias energías de varios seres humanos iban desapareciendo... recordó el intenso dolor que sintió cuando su digivice recibió la llamada de auxilio de gomamon... como se tele-transportada al digimundo y para salvar a las futuras victimas, masacró a los digimons malignos... recordó como su injerto absorbió sus bases de datos... 

Ya su digivice volvió a su color normal.

Ya terminó todo... 

Ella se incorporó y alzó los vendajes que ocultaban su marca de nacimiento, sin ninguna marca de sangre. Volvió a ponerse su blusa y su chaqueta y volvió de nuevo al lado de Jô.

Este notó de inmediato que Hinemiya ya estaba mejor. Y ambos volvieron en silencio al salón. Antes de que ella entrara, se dirigió a él.

La verdad Kido. No creo que pases mas allá de una preocupación efímera. 

Antes de que él pudiera responderle, ella ya había abierto la puerta. Ya el resto fue solo clase.

Finalizando la tanda escolar, Kevin y George se acercaron a él, para preguntarle lo sucedido, pero el sólo daba evasivas. Cuando miró al puesto de Hinemiya, ella ya no estaba. Por vez primera, hubiera deseado que sus amigos no hubieran estado en el mismo salón de clase.

Salió preocupado del salón, no la encontró por ningún lado. Estaba atravesando el área de los jardines de la preparatoria, cuando la vio, ya había atravesado el portal del instituto. Él aceleró el paso para alcanzarla. 

No puedo dejar que se vaya con esos pensamientos en su mente.- Pensaba preocupado. 

Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de alcanzarla y ya iba a llamarla para que se detuviera, alguien cogió por el codo a Kido.

¡Tiempo sin verte, Jô!- Era Tai, que por cierto estaba muy alegre. 

Pero... ¡Hinemiya! 

Ella se dio media vuelta, pero ya Tai se lo había llevado "arrastrando" con los demás sin notar las intenciones de Jô. Ella se quedó algo de tiempo viendo como se alejaba de ella con seriedad indiferencia.

Sinceridad... Valentía... vaya, dos sobrevivientes... – Murmuró antes de continuar su camino hacia su apartamento. 

***

En el digimundo, un chico elegido de U.S.A de apenas 10 años se encontraba frente a una torre de control. De ella salía una voz, este estaba atento a escucharla.

¿Quieres la felicidad entre tu familia? ¿Quieres ser el mejor amigo de todas las personas? ¿Quieres ser el mejor en los deportes? ¿Tener novia? No la escuches. – Le decía preocupado un elecmon a su niño elegido, pero este no hizo caso.- Algo trama, más bien, déjame destruirla. Yo quiero... ser el mejor... Entonces acércate. – Hablaba coqueta y seductoramente la torre- y te daré lo que quieras, tócame y sentirás el poder de creer. ¡No lo hagas!- Exclamaba preocupado elecmon. 

Pero el chico se acercó y la tocó, de pronto una gran nube de energía negra se desprendió de la torre y empezó a introducirlo.

El elecmon intentó defender a su dueño, pero el ataque se devolvió cargado de energía negativa y de un solo golpe, lo disolvió. El chico se empezó a desmaterializar, volviéndose sangre; pero no se quejaba estaba extasiado. De pronto, toda la sangre se oscureció y volvió a ingresar al chico. Este gritó de dolor. De pronto sus ojos se tornaron dorados y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su ser. Y el eco de una gran risa se escuchó alrededor de él.

***

En pleno camino a su casa, Angeline se detuvo en seco, aguantando para si, un inmenso dolor al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Un pequeño hilo de sangre surco todo su brazo, mientras, su extraño digivice empezó a sonar.

Otro chico fue victima del deseo.- Gimió ella, mientras se metía a un callejón para resguardarse del dolor sin llamar la atención.- No soy capaz de protegerlos a todos... no puedo... no soy una base de datos... no lo soy... soy solo una humana. 

Una lágrima rodeó su rostro, pero no era de dolor... era de impotencia.

¿Quién es en realidad Angeline?

¿Qué relación tiene con los niños elegidos?

¿Por qué su digivice esta injertado dentro de sí?

¿Qué le pasara al resto de los niños elegidos?

¿Podrá Jô convencerla?

¿Quién esta detrás del suceso con Devilmon?

No te pierdas el próximo capitulo de esta saga

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Tatiana: Hola holas ^^, ya que estoy algo sin inspiración para el fic que tengo de CCS. Decidí darme algo de vacaciones escribiendo este fic.

Dr. LaiN: Además la chica esta se aburre cuando no dan Rurouni Kenshin, Evangelion y no le doy sus dosis de morfina. ^-^v Mucho gusto, soy la nueva doctora de Tatiana, Jojo me llamo LaiN.

Tatiana: Tan sincera. T_T

Dr. LaiN: En fin, les debo recordar que los mails bombas no los manden a mi wired, ya que no comparto las mismas premoniciones y locuras de esta paciente... sólo algunas, envíenlas a tv_maya@hotmail.com

Tatiana: Espero sus comentarios a este mail.

Dr. LaiN: Si ven muchas faltas de ortografía también háganlas saber, aparte, ¿se nota que Tatiana ama a Jô?, por cierto si es Jô, para aquellos que lo escriben con Joe , ¡por Dios es japonés no gringo! ¡Ah! ¡Y recuerden! si algún hospital está interesada en ella, igualmente háganlo saber en ese mail. ¿Ok? ^-^v

Tatiana: Muy Graciosa, muy graciosa. T_TU

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - -

PREMONICIONES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:

Tatiana: Órale, que dosis de morfina @_@

¿Quién invita a un café?

¿Alguien es alérgico a los gatos?

¿Joe, que tramas?

¿Conoces a Ken Hiichihoyi?

¡Una nueva digievolución!

¿Por qué eres asi, Hinemiya?

Posdata de la enfermera// ni me pregunten que dice esta chica que yo apenas le entiendo. Pero, aquí hizo un garabato de Hinemiya de forma tradicional, aunque yo la imagino, más bella ^^U


	2. Capitulo 2

****

LA VERDAD DE SUS CORAZONES

Capitulo 2: Una tarde muy enredada.

En todo el trayecto hasta la vivienda de Matt, Tai se había arrepentido de haberse llevado con tanta urgencia a Joe de la preparatoria. A pesar de que manejo su persuasión para hacerle entender que todo había sido por culpa de su hermana, ya que se mostraba extremadamente preocupada; Joe le respondió con un largo sermón acerca de la imprudencia y la falta de amabilidad y modales.

***

Angeline llegaba extenuada a su apartamento. Al abrir la puerta, una gata de ojos verdes y de bellos tonos anaranjados, semejantes a los de un tigre, se levanto de la cama de ella y se acerco a esta para ronronearle en las piernas.

Hola, Gami. –Saludó a su mascota con una imperceptible sonrisa. 

La gata maulló contenta.

Ella tira a un lado su maleta y después de quitarse los zapatos, se encamino seguida por su naranja sombra a su alcoba.

Allí ante la vista amigable de su amiga, se quito todo su uniforme y lo lanzaba sin la menor importancia al piso. Quedando solo en paños menores, con su venda al aire. Angeline se agachó y quedo a la altura de su amiga, donde le mostró afable sus gasas nuevamente ensangrentadas.

¿Escuchas lo mismo que yo, verdad? 

La gatita empezó a jugar con unos de los extremos de los vendajes. Mientras, por el otro extremo ella dejaba al descubierto su herida piel. Dejando ver el digivice que emitía periódicamente una leve luz y el sonido característico del artefacto.

¿Sabes lo que significa? ¿Quieres ayudarme? 

Aquella amiga, se acercó de nuevo a sus piernas y paso una gran caricia con su cuerpo.

Dado el visto bueno, ella se acercó a una de las esquinas de su cuarto. Allí estaba un computador portátil. Este estaba pintado de colores militares y tenia gran cantidad de enchufes y cables. 

En un ágil salto, la gata se trepó en su hombro y ella puso sus dos manos en su corazón.

Un pequeño halo de luz la rodeo. Mientras sus ojos sé medió abrían mostrando paz. Mientras un extraño y bello eco se empezaba a escuchar en el recinto, ella empezó a recitar.

eco...

Mundo digital, Siempre he sido parte de tu encarnación. Ahora quiero acceder a tus horizontes, para realizar lo que mi vida te a prometido. Por favor, déjame ingresar para llevar a cabo tu legitimidad. 

De pronto un destello de luz se produjo en la pantalla e inundo todo la habitación. Cuando finalizo, Angeline y su gata habían desvanecido.

***

Ellos dos eran los dos últimos en llegar del grupo de digielegidos. Todos estaban reunidos en el pequeño sala comedor que ofrecía el apartamento. Matt e Izzy estaban sentados en el comedor. Jolei estaba apoyada en la pared. Sora se encontraba sentada en un sofá junto con Kari; mientras, Ken se encontraba algo apartado del grupo, justo frente de la puerta que daba al mirador. Takeru hallaba junto con Davis sentados en una alfombra que se hallaba en la sala. Todos los digimons estaban en modo training, reunidos en medio de la sala y viendo divertidos la televisión.

Ya era hora que llegaran. – Contestó Matt al sentir como la puerta se abría y cerraba. 

¿Qué los entretuvo? –Preguntó Kari asustada.- ¿Acaso te di mal la dirección de la preparatoria de Odaiba? 

Por un segundo pensé que les había pasado algo.- Corroboro Sora. 

Tai vio a Joe con algo de aburrimiento y se volvió a donde su hermana.

No te preocupes. Lo que sucede es que estábamos con una charla muy animada. 

Joe ignoro eso y se sentó en una butaca vacía y miro a todos con seriedad.

¿ Ya saben por que estamos reunidos? –Preguntó Joe. 

La verdad, esperábamos que todos estuviéramos reunidos para hablar adecuadamente de lo sucedido.- Izzy se notaba despreocupado y tranquilo. 

Entonces, ¿Qué esperan?- Matt estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco por tanto misterio.- No tenemos todo el día ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el digimundo? 

Finalmente comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido con un aire fúnebre.

Alguien o algo nos ayudo. –Habló completamente pensativo Ken. 

¿Era un niño elegido?- Pregunto asombrado Izzy. 

No lo creo. – Wuormon hablaba algo temeroso- Lo extraño, es que no conocía esa clase de poderes por parte de un digimon. 

Lo peor... –Kari hablaba afligida- No es que nos hallan ayudado, es... es que los digimons no desaparecían cuando eran derrotados. 

Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Takeru junto con sus digimons quedaron con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Izzy apoyo sus manos fuertemente sobre la mesa y se levanto tan rápido que su silla se fue para atrás produciendo un seco sonido.

¡¿Estas segura?!- Izzy había preguntado con un tono semejante al de un grito. 

Tranquilo, Izzy.- Sugirió sorprendido Matt, sujetándolo del brazo. Para que volviera a tomar asiento. 

¡Todos sabemos que los digimons cuando son derrotados, sus bases de datos son eliminadas del sistema y no dejan rastro! 

¡Eso es lo extraño! – Jolei parecía tensa ante los sentimientos agitados- ¡Además, es posible que vuelvan a aparecer digimons malignos en este mundo! 

Sea lo que sea, ni siquiera los digimons que iban a venir a este mundo lo conocían.- Sentencio Cody. 

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Kari. 

Es verdad.- Corroboró Ken, poniéndose más atento a la charla- Devilmon no sabia que era lo que había matado a sus sirvientes y se asustó demasiado al ver esos poderes. 

Eso significa que se van a sacrificar seres por ambos lados.- Comentó secamente Matt. 

Esos son los hechos imprescindibles.- Joe tenia un aire de sabio- Si no se eliminan cada uno de los impedimentos que hacen que nuestro mundo o el de digimons este a salvo, no podremos ganar. 

El triunfo necesita de sacrificios... – Repitió Takeru absorto en sus pensamientos. 

Eso es lo que me preocupa... –susurró Sora- Ya me estoy hartando de esta batalla sin fin... 

Ante ese comentario todos agacharon la cabeza. Por unos segundos hubo un largo y tenso silencio. Los digimons habían dejado tras la TV y veían confundidos a sus dueños.

Joe recordó las palabras del extraño fulgor que había visto en el digimundo:

"Ustedes jóvenes elegidos son iguales a su emblema pero tienen una debilidad... son egoístas. Por que no se arriesgan por su bienestar."

Finalmente había comprendido algo de sus palabras... o al menos asi lo pensaba. Joe se levantó de la butaca y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

No puedo creer lo que dices, Sora.- Joe la miro con unos ojos llenos de determinación. -Jamás pensé que la chica que llevara el emblema del amor, pudiera ser asi de egoísta. 

Sora bajo su mirada, ocultándola de Joe. Matt al ver que había lastimado los sentimientos de Sora se levanto y se puso delante de Joe.

¿Qué te da derecho a decirle tal cosa?- Los ojos de Matt mostraban una leve furia. 

Mi orgullo como niño elegido, Matt.- Joe parecía otra persona.- Nosotros estamos aquí para defender a nuestro mundo y al de los digimons. Y no puedo creer que alguien que a estado desde el inicio en esto quiera darle la espalda a varias personas que ni siquiera sabe que existimos; pero, que necesitan de su bienestar. 

Lagrimas silenciosas cubrieron el rostro de Sora, al escuchar la veracidad de esas palabras.

Kari puso su mano junto con la de Sora para darle algo de animo.

Los digimons estaban hechos todo un pandemonio. Cada uno fue en la defensa de quien más le convencía.

Piyomon empezó a volar en toda la sala, gritando: "¡Ya cálmense! ¡Por favor!". Pero los ánimos ya estaban muy subidos.

¡Sora no es un ser perfecto!- Matt empujo algo brusco a Joe al ver la reacción de Sora- ¡Ella tiene sus momentos de sentir debilidad! ¡No es como tú... Señor pesimismo!¡Es más! ¡ Me sorprende que alguien como tú, este ahora lleno del coraje como para hacerte el valiente! 

¡Por que a diferencia de otras personas, yo ya he madurado! 

¡Contrólense!- Gritaban Takeru y Tai, mientras se acercaban a los dos enfrentados para evitar que esto se agrandara. 

Sora dejo escapar un sollozo. Haciendo que Matt llegara al borde.

¡Ya cállate! 

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver que Matt sin resistirse le propino un golpe en él estomago a Joe, sacándole el aire. Este se balanceo por un segundo, intentando recuperar el equilibrio y el aire.

Izzy y Jolei se acercaron a Joe; mientras, Matt fue rodeado por Tai y Takeru. Ken observaba a lo lejos completamente perplejo. Mientras, los digimons parecían una representación de sus dueños. Aunque la escena era diferente: Gabumon estaba en el suelo ante una bofetada por parte de una aleta de Gomanon.

Joe finalmente volvía a pararse adecuadamente; mientras, Matt recuperaba la cordura.

Joe... yo... – Matt intentaba articular alguna palabra de justificación. 

Volveré cuando los ánimos estén menos agitados.- Joe le dio la espalda a Matt y se dirigía a la puerta- No pretenderé hablar de algo que tiene tanta seriedad, con mis sentimientos tan descontrolados. 

¡No te comportes tan inmaduro!- Grito Tai detrás de él, para ver si lo podía detener. 

No soy inmaduro. Solo pienso antes de actuar. 

¡Joe, espera! – Grito Gomamon; pero, la puerta ya se había cerrado. 

Sora sintió como si una gran espada la atravesara, cuando oyó el tenue sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Izzy empezó a alistarse.

Tentomon, quiero que vuelvas al digimundo y avísame cuando suceda cualquier detalle por pequeño que sea. 

Tentomon, se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Pero solo afirmo con la cabeza sin preguntar.

Tai, hazme el favor de comunicarte a mi casa, si hablan de algo trascendental. 

¿Adónde piensas ir, Izzy?- Preguntó ante tal orden Tai. 

Pienso averiguar algo que me inquieta. 

Izzy apresuradamente se puso el saco de su uniforme y salio a toda prisa del apartamento.

Finalmente, Matt digo con su puño un seco golpe en la pared.

¡Rayos! 

¡Por dios, Matt! ¡Serénate!- Exclamó preocupado Takeru. 

L-Lo siento.- Susurró Sora; mientras, se limpiaba las lagrimas- Por mi debilidad he hecho que se peleen. 

El ave rozada descendió en las rodillas de aliento y acariciando una de sus manos con sus alas, la vio con ojos comprensivos

¡Eso no es cierto!- Piyonom hablaba positiva- Lo que sucede es que Joe es un extremista. Eso es todo. 

Gomamon dio un extraño gruñido de ira y acercándose a pequeños pero enérgicos saltos se puso enfrente de la afectada.

¡No digas eso!- Gomamon estaba perturbado-¡Todos los que están aquí saben que Joe no es de los lastima los sentimientos de las personas a propósito! ¡Él es SOLO SINCERO! 

¡Al menos podía ser más sensible!- Comentó Gabumon en defensa de Sora. 

Los dos digimon estaban a punto de darse otra vez un intercambio de puños; pero, Tai dando unos pocos zancazos se puso en medio de ellos.

Por eso mismo es asi Joe. – Comentó tranquilo Tai.- Su forma de ser hace que el exprese sus pensamientos tal como las sienten- 

Jô se alejaba del conjunto residencial con paso ágil y veloz. Quería alejarse de ese lugar antes de que estallara y lo único que él no quería era lastimar a sus amigos. Pero, por vez primera había sentido una gran satisfacción al decirle algo que se había contenido de decirle a Matt por hace mucho tiempo.

No sabia por que pero se le forma una ligera sonrisa al recordar que Gomamon lo había defendido ante el digimon de Matt y lo había vencido. Tal fue asi que a pesar que aun estaba algo resentido por el golpe que le había dado Matt, una ligera risa se le escapaba de sus labios.

Casi inmediatamente se detuvo en seco y vio detenidamente sus manos.

¡Vaya! – Comentó Jô con algo de humor- Debo pedirle a Gomamon que me enseñe algunos movimientos. 

De pronto sintió que unos pasos se acercaban a él. Joe se dio media vuelta y vio como Izzy intentaba darle alcance.

Izzy se acercó a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro se encorvo un poco para recuperar el aire.

¡Oh, Cielos! –Izzy hablaba entre respiro y respiro- ¡Tú... estas... caminando... muy... muy rápido... últimamente... amigo Jô 

Eres la primera persona que me lo dice.- Respondió amable ante su cansado amigo que ya había recuperado energía. 

Jô ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? 

Jô encogió sus hombros con gesto de desconocimiento.

No me lo preguntes a mí, pregúntaselo a Sora. Y seria un favor para mí si le preguntas a Matt. 

Izzy lo vio con detenimiento. Haciendo que Jô se incomodara. Estaba buscando una respuesta.

La gente ya nos esta viendo extraño. – Con una gota sobre su cabeza Jô comentó eso como ultimo escape a Izzy. 

Izzy empezó a caminar y Joe le seguía el paso. Jô no sabia que lo este estaba pensando pero, en su cara parecía como si estuviera descifrando un jeroglífico.

Jô, no lo tomes por el lado equivocado pero... Te veo cambiado. 

Jô se detuvo, dejo escapar una leve carcajada de sorpresa.

¿Por qué lo dices? 

Es que nunca me imagine que tu dijeras esa clase de cosas. 

¡Por favor, Izzy! ¡Solo intentaba reanimarla! ¿Por qué no puedes negar que Sora tampoco es la misma de siempre. 

Bueno, tu sabes como son las mujeres; tal vez, era la famosa depresión premenstrual. 

¡¿PERO QUE COSAS DICES, IZZY?! – Jô se escandalizo ante ese termino. – Al menos hubieras suavizado un poco el comentario ¿Qué pensaran si te escuchan hablar asi? 

La verdad, no veo la razón para que te comportes asi. Tú mas que nadie debería estar más tolerante con ese término ¿Oh no? 

Las manos de Jô intentaban estar coordinados con los pensamientos de Jô; pero, solo lograba alborotados movimientos.

¡¿Qué yo que?! ¡¿Y por que diablos debo yo estar cómodo ante eso?! 

Izzy intento contener una risita y se volvió a ver su amigo con un semblante demasiado tranquilo.

Por que vas a ser médico ¿O me equivocó? 

A Jô se le resbalaron los lentes por la respuesta tan valedera que le había dado su amigo.

Izzy vio el semblante de su amigo y a pesar que era muy divertida; decidió ignorarlo. Aun asi al ver hasta donde habían llegado, se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Sabes lo que necesitas? 

Jô dirigió toda su atención a Izzy esperando su respuesta.

Necesitas relajarte. 

No te entiendo.- Comentó Jô esperando que las manías de George y Kevin no estuvieran hechizando a Izzy. 

Izzy se acercó su migo y puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro e Jô, con la otra mano señaló a un local que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

La fachada era de un ladrillo rustico, con grandes ventanales en los que están grabados dibujos alusivos al té, chocolate, café y semejantes. A través de los vidrios se podían ver como los marcos servían de materas en las que había varias flores y plantas decorativas. La única puerta que había era de madera y grande, semejante a las grandes puertas republicanas. 

A pesar de que aun estaban lejos de ahí, Jô escuchaba el melodioso sonido de un clarinete tocando Blues.

En los pisos superiores se podían ver varios ventanales que daban la sensación de balcones. Encima de estas existía un dibujo alternativo hecho en algo semejante al metal de una taza de café humeante en la que sus humos formaban un ángel. Debajo de él decía: "Sombra de ángel - Café"

Jô quedo con la boca abierta al ver esa clase de edificio en Odaiba. Él sabia que ese distrito estaba dividido en cuatro zonas: Industrial, Residencial, Zona Rosa y Puerto Marítimo y Financiero; pero, no pensó que caminaran tan rápido para haber llegado a la zona rosa. Por sorprendente que esto suene: Jô solo conocía el parque de diversiones de Odaiba... jamás había pasado d ahí, lo cual significaba que no conocía ni la mitad de esa área.

¡Ven! Entremos aquí. Te invitó a un café, ahí bien relajado me cuentas todo lo que paso en el digimundo ¿De acuerdo? 

No lo sé.- Jô parecía incomodo- Parece muy caro. 

Déjate hacer la invitación. Además, tu bien sabes que yo soy igual de tímido que tú para conocer nuevos lugares. Yo ya tuve la valentía de conocerlo recién las vacaciones de verano. Ahora es tu turno ¿De acuerdo? 

Jô pensó que el negarse seria una descortesía. Además, no tenían otra opción, era eso o la casa de Jô. Ya que en la de Izzy su padre se encontraba desde hace dos días enfermó de gripe, asi que solo seria incomodar. Y al pensar en la posibilidad de llevar a su amigo a su casa, le dio una sensación de desagrado. Asi que decidió entrar.

Al ingresar, Jô le agrado el sitio enseguida. El olor a café estaba en el aire. El café era una como un cóctel arquitectónico entre los bohemios cafés de los 60´s en la que los hipíes se reunían para recitar poemas y beber café; los elegantes cafés parisinos de la "Avenue de la Concorde" y los modernos edificios del underground británico.

Es más, Jô sentía que algún rincón era parecido a los lujosos bares en los que posaban los modelos de las revistas femeninas que ya estaba tan acostumbrado de verle leer a su madre.

Los dos recién chicos se sentaron en una mesa al lado de las ventanas que daban a la calle.

La mesa era muy cómoda hecha de madera. Las sillas igualmente eran del mismo material, grandes, espaciosas y con suaves almohadillas rojas

A unos cuantos metros, se hallaba uno de los lugares donde atendían. Del techo colgaban varias copas de diversas formas y colores. En la pared se hallaban exhibidos toda clase de bebidas de los alrededores del mundo en una bella gaveta de aluminio. Mientras, Dos chicas manejaban la maquina de capuchinos cerca de ahí.

Al percatarse de la llegada de nuevos clientes, una chica de cabellos negros y ondulados se acercó a ellos. Parecía una universitaria, estaba vestida con un pantalón de Dril beige, una blusa de a cuadros rojos que tenia amarrada a forma de ombliguera y una pañoleta roja que sujetaba sus cabellos

Ella les pasó a cada uno un menú y sacando de su oreja un lápiz y de su bolsillo una libreta, los saludó jovialmente.

Un saludo angelical de nosotros y sean Bienvenidos a sombra de Ángel ¿Qué desean ordenar? 

Un expreso, por favor.- Comentó Izzy devolviéndole el menú. 

Sin embargo Jô se quedo algo ambiguo. Ella le sonrió amablemente al ver la indecisión del cliente.

¿Por qué no tomas un Capuchino con Brandy?- Comentó la chica amable.- Es una buena forma par subir los ánimos. 

Seria agradable. Pero, yo lo tomaré sin brandy. 

Izzy se le formó una inmensa gota ante el comentario de su amigo. La chica se sorprendió un poco; pero, le preguntó amable.

Un Capuchino sin licor, es como un árbol sin raíces. ¿Por qué lo quieres asi? 

La conclusión que dio Jô hizo que a Izzy s le cayera la cara de bochorno. Definitivamente Jô tiene la responsabilidad en las venas.

Es que, aun soy menor de edad. 

La camarera soltó una risa de sorpresa. Jô e Izzy sintieron eso como una burla; pero, ella se apoyó en la mesa, haciendo que quedara cara a cara con Jô. Izzy estaba sorprendido y Jô trago saliva ante esa comprometedora pose.

No te preocupes, te conozco muy bien, sé de lo que eres capaz. – ella tocó su nariz coquetamente y luego le picó el ojo.- tengo buenas referencias de ti, pequeño Jô. 

Ambos quedaron con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa; mientras, ella s levantaba confiada e haberlos sorprendido.

¿De donde conoces a Jô?- Preguntó asombrado Izzy. 

Lo conozco de fotos. Este chicuelo a sacado de mil aprietos a mi primo y toda mi familia se lo tiene muy agradecido. 

Lo siento.. pero... yo... 

La joven se divertía por el asombro y el desconocimiento de Jô.

¡Por Dios! ¿¡Me vas a decir, que este tono de piel es el mismo de todos los ojos rasgados de este país!? 

Como si un disco se rayara, todo el ambiente relajado se cortó de repente y todos los presentes voltearon a mirar a la camarera. Izzy y Jô reían nerviosos al ver que eran el centro de todas las miradas.

La chica suspiró y luego de dar mil venias, dijo un: "Lo siento, pero mi ego me lastima él ver que sus ojos son más bellos que los nuestros."

Tan rápido como había ocurrido esa situación, todo volvía a la normalidad. A la chica se le hizo una gota en la cabeza al ver como los japoneses olvidan rápidamente las cosas.

¡Vaya! ¡Casi te crucifican!- Comentó algo confiado Izzy. 

Mientras me den propina, no sucederá nada malo. ^_ 

Jô si se había percatado que el tono de piel de ella era más oscuro de lo normal, ni siquiera los de Osaka eran tan oscuros, solo hasta que recordó al único con la piel tan morena se le hizo una vana idea.

¿Eres prima de Kevin? 

En realidad, soy la medio hermana mayor de él; pero es un secreto familiar.- 

La joven le dio una exagerada venia, ya que casi toca sus rodillas con su cabeza. A Izzy y Jô se les formo una sonrisa nerviosa al ver "tal muestra de respeto" y luego ella le dio su mano a su nuevo conocido.

Mi nombre es Catalina Klain. – la joven apretó enérgicamente su mano y luego la salto. 

Mucho gusto, como sabes, soy Jô Kido y mi amigo es Izzy 

Hola, mucho gusto.- Comentó Izzy saludando con la mano. 

Disculpa la pregunta, pero pensé que Kevin vivía solo acá.- Izzy estaba algo confundido. Por un instante pensó que se estaba alejando de Jô. 

Jô estaba igual de confundido, pero, ella le respondió igual de amable y pacifica que Kevin.

Lo que sucede es que Vine acá, para estudiar una especialización en tecnología aplicada a la biología marina. Disculpen si me acento es raro. Es que recién lo practico y en la isla casi ni lo utilizaba. 

¿La isla?- Preguntó Izzy. 

San Andrés. –Respondió casi instintivamente Jô- La familia de Kevin es originaria de Italia; pero, se han dispersado por todo el caribe y por generaciones se han vuelto más... 

Morenos.- complementó Catalina, antes de que Jô se incomodara por lo que iba a decir.- En fin, un Expreso y un capuchino, ambos con brandy ¿De acuerdo? 

La chica es guiño el ojo, coqueta y partió en busca de la orden.

Ambos chicos parpadearon con los ojos grandes y sorprendidos viéndola partir y luego se veían a sí mismo. La verdad ninguno de los dos comprendía como habían conseguido la amistad de Catalina.

***

En Estados Unidos ya era de noche, más no era tranquila para todos. 

La asociación de climatología estaba perpleja al ver todos los datos de sus computadoras e imágenes de satélite. De la nada había surgido en el estado de una gran tormenta eléctrica que amenazaba con llegar a Houston, su capital. 

Los Teléfonos replicaban sin cesar: periodistas, organismos gubernamentales y hasta la comunidad civil estaban buscando respuesta de aquél acontecimiento.

Todo se había vuelto un pandemonio. Unos se hallaban buscando la razón de aquel repentino ataque natural. Otros, se hallaban dibujando sobre planos de la zona, la posibles rutas de este y demarcando los rastros que dejaban. Unos pocos, se aventuraban a redactar la información que le darían a la opinión publica y otros eran suplicando para que los corresponsales de la zona hablaran de lo sucedido. 

Pero aun asi, eran elevando una suplica al cielo... para que se calmara.

Buenas noches, mi nombre es Mary Oldman y soy del equipo informativo de la CNN.- Hablaba rápidamente una chica a través de una maquina telefónica-¿Qué nos puede comunicar acerca de este hecho? 

Una persona de aparentes 40 años y de cabello canoso, tragó saliva antes de contestar.

La verdad, este suceso sobrepasa nuestras perspectivas. Ya que ninguna corriente cálida a chocado con los vientos fríos que provienen de la zona polar. Asi que no sabemos la razón por la que se ha producido. 

¿Esto tienen que ver con los demás desastres ocurridos en Rusia, Europa Oriental, Australia, India, Canadá y Argentina? 

Lo repetiré todas las veces necesarias, señorita Oldman. No ha habido pruebas de que esos terremotos y diluvios hallan tenido algo que ver con esto. Ya si lo que se refiere a los asesinatos, no es nuestra jurisdicción. 

¿Y que tan grave es este fenómeno? 

Generalmente catalogamos una tormenta en de 1 a 5 grados, y esta, se encuentra en 4,5 y va intensificándose. 

Hubo un silencio incomodó en los dos lados de la línea. 

¿Y los datos de la comunidad civil afectada? 

Según la cruz roja, desde que esto a iniciado, ya había producido cerca de 50 bajas alrededor de los pueblos agricultores y dejado atrás a los perplejos sobrevivientes con todas sus tierras carcomidas por los incendios producidos por los fugaces castigos del cielo. 

Lo que ellos no habían visto con sus datos técnicos y observatorios espaciales es que en el centro del huracán se hallaba caminando como si nada un chico de escasos 10 años. A pesar que el viento era tan mortífero en esa zona que arrastraba casas, tractores, carros y hasta unos incautos animales a kilómetros de distancia, este, estaba caminado tranquilo y sereno como si eso fuera una brisa veraniega.

Cuando aquel chiquillo veía cualquier cosa moviéndose, en sus ojos se dibujaban las siluetas de varios truenos y no pasaba una enésima de segundo para que eso fuera blanco de los rayos. Para después, reírse a carcajadas del inerte cuerpo quemado hasta los huesos.

Pronto llego a una autopista y pudo ver a una caravana de cinco autos repletos de varias familias, que intentaban huir de este desastre.

¡Lo puedo ver! ¡Lo puedo ver! – Gritaba ingenua de alegría una niña de tres años. 

¡Por favor papá, acelera! – Gritaba más llena de miedo un chico de 17 años. 

¡No puedo! - Contestaba un señor bigotudo en el volante.- Pronto, estaremos en la zona en la que cae granizo y eso seria más peligroso! 

Esta escena se repetía en los otro cuatro carros, que entre ellos se ayudaban para poder sortear los problemas del clima.

El chico sonrió malignamente, señalando con su mano el carro que se encontraba en la mitad de aquella fila india.

Como una mortal cobra, un rayo serpenteó por todo el cielo y produciendo un ensordecedor ruido cayo con gran poder en medio de la caravana.

Los desafortunados de ese carro jamás supieron que fue lo que los mató, pues inmediatamente estalló.

Los pilotos de los carros que se hallaban detrás del desafortunado carro frenaron en seco, al tiempo, que los niños estallaban en gritos de miedo y los adultos dejaban escapar unas palabras indecentes de sorpresa. Pero, por el piso mojado, no lograron frenar sino que los dos carros giraron como tropos por unos segundos antes de chocar entre ellos.

Los que se encontraban en los carros delanteros empezaron a llenarse de ansiedad y sus pelos de volvieron de punta al ver por el espejo retrovisor esa imagen desastrosa y al escuchar la incesante sirena de los dos carros que chocaron.

¡Papá, detente! – Gritaba la niña pequeña- ¡Debemos ayudarlos! ¡Ahí esta mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! 

¡Maldita sea!- Maldecía el padre, golpeando el timón del carro. 

No podemos.- habló el hermano mayor comprensivo.- Mamá, se quedo a ver como llueve. 

El chico observó confiadamente a los dos que faltaban y de inmediato una ráfaga de viento se llevó por los aires a los dos carros. Cayendo al revés, prácticamente a pocos metros de donde se hallaba la hoguera de autos.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- Lloraba la niña asustada.- ¿Por qué la lluvia esta siendo mala? 

No te preocupes, ya pronto se aburrirá, tranquila. 

Las sirenas de los últimos carros se unieron al coro de sirenas. El hermano mayor, abrazaba con miedo a su hermanita, intentado infundirle valor. Mientras, se empezaba a llenar de pavor al ver que su padre no reaccionaba.

El chico se acercó al grupo de autos, en sus ojos se veía que iba a ponerle punto final a esa pequeña diversión.

Te diviertes de forma muy infantil ¿Sabias? 

El chico busco con furia a la persona que había osado insultarlo. Viendo detrás del a una joven de 17 años, con un pantalón camuflado verde, botas de campaña y un top negro. En su cuello llevaba puesto una gargantilla con una cruz de plata colgando en él. Y en uno de sus brazos colgaba un vendaje negro. En el otro... una bifurcación de protuberantes venas que se unían todas en un punto... una extraño aparato con una pantalla rosada. En sus hombros estaba encaramada una bella gata tigresa.

El chico se puso delante de ella y se dirigió a ella con algo de confianza.

¿Te conozco? 

Eso depende de quien lo pregunte. 

¿Algo a sí como Blanco y negro?- Le contestó irónicamente el chico sin apartar su maligna sonrisa.- ¿Sol o Lluvia? ¿Humanos o Digimons? 

Aquí no hay blanco ni negro... sol o lluvia... aquí solo hay torrencial ácida. 

La gata se bajo de su dueña y un gran halo de luz rodeo a la chica. Él joven dio unos pasos atrás, mientras, de nuevo sus ojos se inundaban de rayos.

A pesar que utilices los poderes de tu sacrificado elecmon con los poderes de tu miedo, no me lograras atemorizar. 

Por u instante el chico vio una visión de su pasado con su digimon; Pero, el miedo que sintió, se apodero de él y el ultimo vestigio que le quedaba de niño elegido se borró, haciendo que riera como paranoico.

Terminemos esto, quiero continuar jugando en paz. 

La chica sin embargo no lo escuchaba, sino recitaba una especie de rezo.

Mundo digital, permíteme disponer de los poderes de tu realidad, para acabar con quien osa deshacer el equilibrio entre estos dos mundos. 

En la asociación de climatología, todos se llamaban los unos a los otros para ver los censores de rayos infrarrojos y las imágenes de satélite.

Esto... es imposible.- Comentó científico canoso al ver lo que daban las imágenes. 

Desde el centro del huracán hasta varios kilómetros a la redonda do se inundo de un color violeta casi cercano al negro, para luego dar una fugaz respuesta multicolor. En los imágenes de los vientos, mostraban que parecían comportarse como si hubieran lanzado una bomba nuclear: Primero se reunían en la zona de impacto y luego con una veloz arremetida avanzaban hacia todos os sentidos.

En realidad todo había surgido con este rezo: el pequeño halo de luz de la chica se había vuelto una inmensa luz que se expandió más allá de aquella tormenta y se propagó por todo el estado en menos de unos segundos. Varios rayos caían como locos, mientras, un grito de dolor se escuchaba por cada rincón que tocara esa poderosa luz.

La pareja de hermanos se protegía el uno al otro rogando al cielo que no pasara nada más, soportando el dolor enceguecedor en sus ojos.

Al final, poco a poco cada uno abrió los ojos para ver como ese chico caía al suelo, dejando una mancha de sangre que surgía de su cuello. La chica cayó de rodillas, mientras, respiraba jadeante.

Por unos segundos, agitó su cabeza con sus ojos llenos de dolor y lagrimas. El dolor que sentía en su cabeza era tan severo, que repetidas veces golpeaba el asfalto y hasta a sí misma, para lograr aguantarlo.

¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Descansen en paz! ¡DESCANSEN EN PAZ!- Gritaba de tal forma que la pareja de hermanos se entumieron del miedo que ella provocaba. 

Lo que no sabían, era que en la mente de la chica se escuchaban las voces de todo el pasado del chico y de todo los sucesos que lo volvieron asi... victima del deseo.

Vio la visión de varias correas, sentia como la piel del fallecido niño s volvia roja de dolor. Sintio como si fuera sentimiento de ella,

Finalmente, el clima se calmó al igual que el animo de ella. La chica se levantó y se acercó al carro donde se hallaban los dos únicos supervivientes.

La chica sin ningún esfuerzo, jaló la puerta del automóvil y ayudo a los dos jóvenes en salir.

Gracias.- Pronunció en shock el joven. 

La niña sin embargo no agradeció.

¿D-Dónde están tus modales?- Preguntó el joven a su hermanita. 

Mi mamá siempre dijo, que jamás debería halar con extraños.- Hablaba mimada la niña. 

Hinemiya, Angeline Hinemiya. Pero, eso es un secreto. 

En un mandoble de manos, los chicos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

La chica dio un suspiro de cansancio, fue entonces cuando Gami se acercó a ella y empezó a ronronearle en las piernas.

Angeline se puso a la altura de su compañera y acariciándole el oído, empezó a hablarle.

Vamos, llévame a descansar. 

Dicho esto, descubrió una pequeña fisura en la nuca de la gata, semejante a los de un módem. Angeline hizo un leve gesto de dolor, cuando una de las venas se separó de su piel y se conectó literalmente con Gami, deshaciéndose poco a poco, hasta haber dejado solo un leve rastro de chispas.

Gami dio unos cuantos pasos y luego, se disolvió de la misma forma como cuando había accedido al atajo por el digimundo.

***

Con lo sucedido en el apartamento de Matt, solo dieron un leve resumen de lo sucedió. Todos esperaban que esa pecunia disputa se solucionara rápido; para que asi, todos pudieran actuar como el equipo que siempre había sido siempre.

Aunque para ser sinceros, decidieron dejarlo asi, ya que algunas tenias sus mentes en otros lados: Sora, por sus sentimientos alterados y las palabras de Jô; Matt, por los sentimientos de Sora; Tai, por la actuación de Matt y el comportamiento de Sora; Takeru, por la violencia de su hermano y lo discutido antes de la pleita; Kari y Jolei, por el superior Jô y Sora; Davis, Cody y Ken, por la poca importancia que le estaban dando a lo ocurrido en el digimundo. (Aunque, es notorio, que Davis, también estaba preocupado por Kari.)

Cada uno salio directo para sus respectivas casas; aunque, Matt no quería quedarse encerrado en la casa. Tenia aun mucha adrenalina y furia en su interior y decidió respirar un poco de aire puro, para soltar la tensión. 

Takeru.- Lo llamo serio Matt 

¿Que sucede, hermano?- Takeru se acercó al pasillo con Patamon equilibrado en su sombrero. 

Deje un poco de arroz frito en la cocina y unas gaseosas en la nevera, disponte tú y Patomon a sus anchas, de todo lo que quieran. 

¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas? 

Iré a ensayar con el grupo- Mintió su hermano, poniéndose el calzado para salir-¿Agumón, te vas quedas con ellos? 

No, yo iré al digimundo para vigilar. 

Esta bien. –Comentó Matt, sin energías.- Nos vemos al rato, adiós. 

Matt cerró la puerta sin esperar las palabras de despedida de su hermano. Dejando a Takeru y Patamon solos en el apartamento.

El Peluche anaranjado, voló de la cabeza de Takeru hasta la cocina para ver que disponían, aunque Takeru estaba algo desganado y no era por el hambre.

El chico salio al balcón y sintiendo en el aire que se acercaba la noche, suspiró melancólico y se volvió a su compañero.

Patomon. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

El digimon se acercó volando a su dueño, sosteniendo golosamente un paquete de jugos tropicales.

Si, no te preocupes, preguntarme lo que quieras.- 

Tal vez por lo satisfecho que se sentía por esa golosina, Patamon le respondió feliz mientras aterrizaba en el barandal del balcón, al lado de Takeru.

He estado pensando en las palabras que dijo hace poco Jô. Y desde que te he conocido he estado en montones de aventuras y batallas. He conocido a personas y digimons maravillosos, pero... 

El chico vio al cielo para buscar ahí algo para argumentar sus pensamientos, pero, cabizbajo se volvió a su amigo digimon, que se encontraba interesado viéndolo.

La verdad me preocupa que debamos sacrificarnos. 

Takeru... – Pronunció preocupado Patamon. 

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos, Patamon? 

¡Claro que sí! ¡Fue en la isla PAI! ¡En el Digimundo! ¡Fui muy feliz cuando nos encontramos y e recibiste con los brazos abiertos! 

Antes de que Patamon continuara dándole palabras de aliento, Takeru le hizo una pregunta que lo dejo algo turbado.

¿Qué sentiste cuando moriste en la batalla con Devilmon? 

¿QUÉ? 

Bueno, es que estuve pensando como pudiste ser capaz de dar todo de ti, sin ningún temor y sin pensaren las posibles consecuencias. 

Patamon se inquietó y se asombró por las sabias palabras dichas por Takeru.

Pues... –él hablaba lleno de amarga melancolía por tan doloroso recuerdo.- La primera vez en que digievolucione a Angemon, yo decidí pelear con todas mis fuerzas por que te vi en peligro. Y no me importó, él haber dado mi vida por haberte salvado. 

Pero ¿Por qué? 

Por que no quería que tu risa se acallará para siempre, Takeru. Por eso. Yo di mi vida por verte feliz, Takeru. 

Takeru se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo, dio un paso atrás lleno de sorpesa y vio a su amigo confundido, solo topándose con la sonrisa amiga sincera de Patamon.

Por verme feliz... – Repitió Takeru sonriéndole de satisfacción a Patamon.- ¿Tu crees que a eso se refería Jô? 

Eso esperó que a si sea, Takeru. 

Lo mismo digo... lo mismo digo. 

Ambos se sonrieron sinceramente. Takeru acarició el pelaje de su amigo; mientras, cada uno sé inmerso en un mar de pensamientos, viendo el próximo atardecer acercarse.

***

Sora recién había llegado a su hogar. Su madre no se encontraba, ya que estaba atendiendo la tienda de flores y su padre casi nunca se hallaba en la casa. 

Te pido que no me interrumpas, Piyomon. Mañana debo estudiar y debo concentrarme ¿De acuerdo? 

Sí. No te preocupes, Sora. 

Piyomon, recién llego se acercó al televisor prendió el televisor; pero, Sora como una zombi entró a su cuarto y sin Ningún cuidado cerró la puerta. 

Ella se sentó en su escritorio y se recostó sobre sus dos brazos. Sus ojos poco apoco se empezaron a nublar en lagrimas y sus mejillas se empezaron a colorear. Su rostro se ocultaba por sus cabellos y su rostro. En un susurro, se compadeció a sí misma antes de romper en un llanto silencioso.

Lo sé, yo solo quiero la atención para mi misma... no soy capaz de dar algo a los demás... nada... 

Dos fugaces imágenes pasaron en su mente antes e ahogarse en sus confusos sentimientos y en su recién y extraña confusión.

***

Con un destellante rayo, Gami se volvió a formar luego de salir de la computadora que se hallaba tirada en la habitación de Angeline. De pronto, Angeline apareció otra vez tumbada en él suelo, jadeando y dejando salir ligeras maldiciones al dolor que ella sentía. Su cuerpo mostraba ligeras chispas, que parecían las secuelas de una electrucación.

Algunas de las chispas eran tan dolorosas que hacían que Angeline se revolcará en el suelo, gritando como poseída. Se ampliaba y volvía a doblarse como un muñeco de trapo. Sus cabellos giraban desorbitadas por cada movimiento brusco que ella producía.

Gami se metió debajo de la cama y apareció con una jeringa con una aguja larga y delicadamente filosa; Aquella jeringa tenia un liquido viscoso y azul casi neon. La gata se acercó y con gran desesperación la chica la cogió de la boca de su mascota y se arrodilló con gran rapidez y con gran fuerza introdujo la aguja por su cuello, acompañándolo con un sordo grito.

Como el liquido empezó a circular por sus venas, la chica se tendió a gatas y empezó a respirar con menor dificultad poco a poco. A los pocos segundos, la chica apartó de su cuello aquel instrumento y sin la menor repulsión la lanzó a la esquina de su habitación, en las que se hallaban otras 5 jeringas vacías allí echadas.

Gami se acercó a su dueña y empezó a ronronearle, acariciando su cuerpo con él suyo. Sin importarle que aun ligeros choques eléctricos que se desencadenaban del cuerpo de su ama, azotaban contra su cuerpo felino.

Angeline la aparto de un empujón y se tiró a su cama agotada, sin importarle que allí estaba su uniforme de preparatoria tendida en la cama.

No te preocupes tanto, Gami. Ya sabes que me he acostumbrado a eso; pero, creo que tendremos que volver al digimundo por un poco más de Catarsis. 

Gami de un saltó se trepó junto a su dueña y volviéndose un manojito caliente de piel se tendió al lado de Angeline. La chica se dio media vuelta y empezó a acariciar con ternura a la gata. Gami sabia desde hace 7 años, que era privilegiada; pues, era tal vez la única criatura por a que Angeline demostraba tal ternura.

¿Sabes? Siempre me a agradado, que hagas eso... Gracias. 

La gata maulló satisfecha.

¿Será que hago lo correcto, Gami?..Digo, ¿Y si dejó que todo suceda? – La gata la vio a los ojos, asombrada; mientras, la voz de Angeline se rompía.- Digo, no esta en mi jurisdicción salvarlos. Eso es problema de los niños elegidos. ¿No? 

Gami se levantó y empezó con su patita a tocar el injerto de su dueña. Angeline, se sentó en su cama y desahogando su tristeza y frustración habló con su vieja amiga.

¡Sí! ¡Sé que esta mierda que a atormentado mí vida, es un maldito digivice! ¡Pero eso no me hace a mí nada! ¡Tu sabes lo que soy! ¡No soy un niño elegido! ¡Nunca lo seré! 

Cuando ella se volvió a ver a su gata, ella no le estaba poniendo atención y se hallaba investigando curiosa por debajo las ropas de Angeline. Ella se divertía el ver aquel tumulto moviéndose por entre sus vestidos y dejando escapar de vez en cuando su colita por entre las hendiduras de su ropa.

¿Pero que haces, Gami? –Preguntó curiosa.- Deja ver que travesuras estas haciendo. 

La chica apartó las ropas y vio que Gami estaba intentando abrir con sus manitas la envoltura que rodeaba un chocolate. La chica cogió el manjar y vio analíticamente el pequeño bocadillo.

Gami, dio unos pasitos y estaba sobre las rodillas de Angeline; preguntándole algo con los ojos.

¡Sé lo que estas insinuando Gami! Pero, no es nada. Solo lo recibí por decencia. Tu sabes que jamás he comido estas cosas dulces 

La chica recordó con cierta amargura las palabras de Jô: 

"Creo que podré ayudarte... habla sinceramente; pues, nota que es grave.."

Es que ni siquiera sé por que lo acepté, Gami.- Habló algo despectiva, viendo con algo de ira el chocolate.- Ya decidí tiempo atrás, el tener contacto cercano con cualquiera que puede ser mi próxima victima, no lo deseó. 

Hinemiya sin ningún remordimiento lanzó aquel chocolate a la basura. Gami la vio sin titubear y luego se volvió a recostar en la cama. Hinemiya se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Parecía un laboratorio clínico: todo era blanco, con un ambiente antiséptico y luces blancas de Neon. La chica se acercó a la Nevera y saco una Botella de Vodka y sin mostrar síntomas de desagrado tomó un gran sorbo directo de la garrafa. Luego saco una caja de atún y abriéndola con las uñas, la destapó, dejándola en el suelo para que Gami la disfrutará.

Confórmate con el atún, mientras sé de algún buen parque para que puedas cazar pájaros, Gami. 

Aun sosteniendo en una de sus manos, la garrafa de vodka se acercó a una grabadora que se hallaba en una desolada habitación que con algo de muebles seria la sala. Puso un cd y empezó a sonar música algo mitica y triste.

Esa canción es mi favorita, Gami... me identifica.- Tomó algo de vodka y comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la música, imitando el sonido de las mezclas con sus manos, como si estuviera invocando hechiceria.- _You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

-La chica empezó a cantar con tal energía, como soltando todas las amarguras que tenia, sin dejar de verse en un espejo que se hallaba en el recibidor. La música invadía todo el apartamento-

You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open  
-La chica empezó a usar la botella medio vacía como micrófono, cantando con desgarradora energía y moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
-Angeline no saia por que recordo la cara de Jô y canto con mas tristeza; pero, rodeada con un aire de misticismo.- 

Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken 

La chica dio unos pasos por el corredor y se tendio al suelo y con sus uñas queria desgarrar su propia piel para evitar sentir la poca alegría por sentir al recordarlo. Su voz continuaba cantando, atrapando la energía que le atraía esa canción.

Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

Angeline dejo de cantar al ver la chocolatina medio enterrada por los vestigios de sus otros viajes. Lentamente y con su típica sequedad camino hasta quedar delante del dulce. Dudo un poco, pero lo levanto y lo vio. La música detrás de ella se acabó.

Usare esta canción en la próxima presentación. – La chica prefirió hablar de sus trabajo a enfrentar sus conflicto interno- ¿No lo crees, Gami? 

Pero la gata ni se inmutaba, estaba ya dormida en su cama. Angeline puso una alarma a las 7 pm y se tumbo en su cama, aun sin soltar aquella chocolatina y maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber establecido una conversación tan comprometedora con el digielegido japonés. Detestaba, según ella, que le hubiera tenido lastima.

***

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Jô e Izzy hubieran pasado por la puerta de "Sombra de Angel". Sin haberlo planeado, los dos jóvenes se encontraban charlando muy amenamente al ritmo de Blues, tazas de café y anécdotas recientes. 

Había momentos en los que Catalina se acercaba le añadía un tono pícaro a la conversación, contándoles alguna cita textual de las cartas de Kevin.

De no ser porque ya había oscurecido, continuarían hablando de temas de amigos; pero, ahora debían centrarse en temas de los niños elegidos.

Izzy sacó de su maletín una computadora portátil y la puso sobre la mesa. El rápidamente tecleó algunas palabras y luego vio con asombro a su amigo.

Según el programa que me cedió Guenai el año pasado, no me indica que exista una sola aguja de control en el digimundo. 

Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? 

Sea lo que sea lo que vio Gomamon, no creo que sean las torres de control que hemos combatido desde hace un año atrás. 

Jô se sintió algo molesto por ese comentario; pero, Izzy se mostraba muy serio.

¿Estas insinuando que Gomamon? 

Yo no estoy insinuando nada, Jô. Tal vez estas torres de controle han evolucionado se han vuelto indetectables. O peor aún... va surgir un nuevo enemigo. 

¿Tú crees eso? 

Bueno... – Izzy parecía algo temeroso de alertar a Jô- Averigüé en estos programas por algún digimon que cometiera ataques parecidos a los que me describiste y no halle a ningún digimon que se asemeje en un 100% a siquiera 0.000000009%. Y la únicas veces en queme han sucedido fue cuando intente averiguar algo sobre Arukenimon y Mumimon. 

Izzy soltó un suspiro cuando termino esa frase. Jô intentó calmarse tomando un poco de café. (Que por cierto, era su tercera taza) y también soltó un suspiró compara soltar el nerviosismo.

Lo más prudente será que primero vayamos a hablar con Guenai acerca de esto antes de alertar a los demás. 

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jô.-Izzy lo vio con seriedad, ero, tranquilo por ver la madurez de Jô- Llamaré a los demás esta noche y reuniré a un pequeño grupo para ir a visitar a nuestro viejo amigo. 

Cuenta contigo. 

Listo. 

Ambos sonrieron con satisfacción al ver como podrían manejar la situación. Y que a pesar de la pequeña trifulca no había empeorado el tratar tan vital tema y al contrario consiguieron tener un ameno rato.

De un momento a otro, dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa con ellos. Cada uno al lado de los jóvenes elegidos.

¡Pero, mira con quien nos hallamos acá! 

Invítanos un café, Jefe. 

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó asombrado Jô al ver a los recién llegados. 

Sin embargo, Izzy respondió con mucha cortesía y habilidad a los recién llegados.

Buenas Noches, George, Kevin. Tiempo sin vernos. 

Puedes aprender una que otra cosita de Izzy.- George empezó con sus pequeñas jugarretas, viendo el menú del café- Por ejemplo: la cortesía, el saludar decentemente y no con dos piedras en la mano. 

George... – Dijeron los tres con una gran gota sobre sus cabezas. 

No tardó mucho para que Catalina se acercara a la mesa, sin antes hacerles a Izzy y a Jô una mueca de "Finjan que no me conocen" con las manos.

¿Alguna otra orden o la cuenta? 

George puso su mano sobre la mano de Catalina y la vio coquetamente, mientras, con la otra mano se acomodaba los mechones de la cara.

Si, porque nos vamos los dos juntos a un restaurante muy intimo y tenemos una cita privada. 

A Jô e Izzy se les cayó la cara de vergüenza; mientras, Kevin reía divertido; aunque, sin imaginar que era su pariente querida. Por que de saberlo, ya le hubiera hecho sus famosas llaves a George.

Lo siento, querido. Pero estoy en turno. 

La chica se acercó a George y le empezó a hablar al oído. Aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás escucharan.

Además, solo saldría contigo si quisiera volverme lesbiana. 

Los tres estallaron en risas; mientras, nubes oscuras y luces opacas ocupaban el sobrio rostro de George que caía en otra mini depresión porno haberla conquistado. Pero, no tardo mucho ya que todos vieron sorprendidos a Jô que no paraba de desternillarse de la risa.

Él día de hoy no esta comportando como siempre. – Comentó George. 

No era asi como me lo describías tus cartas, Primito- Aseveró Catalina con una gota en la cabeza y sentándose con ellos. 

¡¿Primito?!- Preguntó sorprendido Kevin 

¿Con ustedes tampoco se comporta como siempre?- Preguntó Izzy ignorando la pregunta de Kevin. 

Al sentir que toa la conversación se centró en él. Jô intento salir de la mesa; ero, lo acorralaron. Asi que técnicamente, la inquisición española había comenzado.

No, él cambió radicalmente desde que ingresó a la preparatoria.-Comentó Kevin, sin dejar de ver a la mesera que muy confiadamente se había sentado juntó a él. 

Debe ser el piropo de las chicas bonitas. – George hablo con picardía. 

Jô intentó parar eso, preguntándole como lo habían localizado, ellos solo señalaron hacia una esquina del café en donde había una cámara de vigilancia y continuaron hablando.

O la adulación del maestro.- Kevin se unió al juego. 

O el nuevo uniforme. 

Pero la razón numeró uno y la mas sospechada es... 

¡¡ANGELINE HINEMIYA!!- Gritaron los dos en coro, señalando con victoria hacia una estrella imaginaria. 

¡¿QUÉ PATRAÑAS ESTÁN HABLANDO, USTEDES DOS?! –Jô se levantó de su silla como un cura ofendido ante la confesión de un seguidor suyo. (Pues, los vio a ellos como si fueran condenador pecadores) 

¡¿Quién?!- Preguntó curioso Izzy al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo. 

Los ojos de los dos amigos brillaron como si hubieran esperado el que les hicieran esa pregunta y con igual semblante de triunfo pusieron varias fotos de ella sobre la mesa. Eran tatas que les sorprendía a Catalina que su primo fuera fanático de la chica y a Izzy no se le ocurrió idea lógica de que tantas fotos cupieran en los reducidos bolsillos del uniforme de la preparatoria Odaiba.

Vaya, una chica bonita hace que un hombre pierda los estribos.- Comentó con aire de filosofa Catalina. 

Si, tienes razón. – Aseveró Izzy divertido.- Pero eso no explica el que se halla enfrentado a Ishida y lo halla provocado hasta recibir un golpe de él. 

¡¿Qué haz dicho?!- Dijeron al uníoslo Kevin, George y Catalina; Mientras, veían asombrados a Jô de tal manera que lo hicieron sonrojarse. 

Solo digo de lo que fui testigo. – Comentó filosófico, tomando un sorbo de su 2 expreso. 

A Jô no se le ocurría como reaccionar ante tantas fotos de la chica, ni ante las miradas y comentarios que giraban entorno de su comportamiento amigable con Hinemiya y no tan agradable con Matt.

Kevin y George le daban júbilos y vivas por enfrentarse con Matt y le dieron la total razón, a pesar que no sabían el motivo de la disputa. Catalina aplaudía emocionada de la idea de que él tímido chico que tanto había conocido por las cartas de su primo menor se enamorara e Izzy analizaba la influencia de Angeline con el cambio de Matt, aunque no dejaba d divertirse por los comentarios de sus dos amigos; pero, algo le llamó la atención de varias de ellas.

¿Esto es un fotomontaje, no?- Preguntó dudoso sin dejar atrás su rubor.- Digo... estos lugares no parecen Tokio, es más no son de Japón. 

Catalina e Izzy se acercaron a Jô para ver la foto y vieron a la chica de cabellos plateados, con un buzo de cuello de tortuga y una falda hasta la pantorrilla y unas botas de cuero todas negras, con un maquillaje gris y oscuro, resaltando sus ojos violeta, caminando seria pero tranquila. Pero, en el fondo se apreciaba la famosa señal de metro redonda con borde rojo y en su centro, el letrero de borde azul y con la famosa palabra: "underground" escrita en letras negras. Y las escaleras para bajar por el metro.

Yo conozco este lugar. –Comentó curiosa y animada Catalina.-Bueno, más bien lo he visto en los cines y películas. Eso es un distrito de Londres. 

George sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel y empezó a leer lo escrito en él.

Angeline Hinemiya, actualmente tiene 17 años y se cree que nació el 29 de febrero. 

¡Un momento!- Los detuvo Izzy intrigado.- ¿Haz dicho "se cree"? 

Sí, o al menos es lo que dicen sus células. – Continuó leyendo.- La chica por ser uno de las privilegiadas en pertenecer al selecto grupo de no tener señales de tener familiares, a sido cuidada por el gobierno del Japón. 

Bueno, eso todo ciudadano japonés lo sabe. Cuando existe un huérfano este se cuida hasta tener la mayoria de edad. 

Entiende bien, Jô.- Respondió Kevin.- No tiene NINGUNA señal de que halla tenido familia. En el caso de los huérfanos ellos no saben quienes son sus padres; pero, los registros de los orfanatos, hospitales, en algún lado deben dar información de ellos; pero, en el caso de ella no hay nadie. Por lo menos que halla vivido en Japón. 

Por eso, es que el recorrió todo país que accediera a que ella buscara información familiar; mientras, le trataban una enfermedad. 

¿Una enfermedad?- Preguntó preocupado Jô al recordar el brazo de Hinemiya. 

No se porque la información era clasificada. – Comentó con gran furia George.- Y mi pc alquilada no me funciono. ¿Puedo intentarle en este?- 

George Preguntó con ojos llorosos a Izzy al que respondió amable entregándosela. Sin antes cerrar los programas referentes al digimundo. Este conectó su celular a la entrada de MODEM y empezó a teclear rápidamente en la web. Izzy intentaba ver que era lo que hacia George y le perdió el hilo de la historia.

Hemos averiguado que entre sus destinos a estado Inglaterra, China, Rusia, Bulgaria, Alemania, Egipto, Mi querida cuba * **suspiró *** Estados Unidos, Colombia, Argentina, Brasil, Portugal, Francia, La India y otros países que ni idea.- Comentaba Kevin.- Y siempre ha trabajado desdé que consiguió su libertad al demostrar que tenia cordura, a trabajado en lugares de gran afluencia y estatus: Discotecas, Cafés, teatros. Técnicamente se a codeado con los más conocidos y cools dela música y el arte 

De pronto, encendieron un televisor en el café e interrumpieron la música. Una señora habló por micrófono que pusieran atención a esta noticia. Catalina les explico que la dueña siempre pone cualquier cosa referente a esa noticia; ya que su hijo había sido victima de eso. Todo el salón se puso en silencio.

Era una noticia en directo de La CNN.

Al fondo de una rubia periodista, aparecía una devastada carretera, y varias ambulancias y carros de policías aparcados allí. Algunos oficiales ponían varios cuerpos en bolsas y los subían a un camión como si fueran bultos de comida.

Buenos Noches, Soy Mary Oldman reportando en el kilómetro 15 al norte de Houston, Texas. Como todos saben ya es el 45 de una ola de asesinatos a escala mundial. Como siempre a seguido los mismos requisitos. Niños o adolescentes entre 3 y 19 años, desangrados en su totalidad por dos hendiduras en el cuello, con un extraño logotipo en sus heridas, y siendo atacadas en medio de una catastofre natural o movimiento de la naturaleza. En este parece que hubo dos testigos; pero, sus memorias fueron alteradas y no recuerdan ni quienes son. Como siempre no hubo huellas ni una prueba. 

Que lamentable.- comentó sorprendido por tal acto de atrocidad. 

Y pensar que esos son los que les quitan prestigios a los verdaderos locos. – Comento Triste George. 

Si alguien le hace algo asi a mi familia, se iría directo al infierno.- Comentó furico Kevin. 

Como acto de respetó por los fallecidos, pasaremos sus fotos.- Comentó Mary, volviendo la noticia al estudio. 

Jô e Izzy se vieron sorprendidos al ver las fotos de varios fallecidos. El Horror y el miedo iluminaron sus miradas.

Esos dos chicos, los ví cuando fui a Australia con Cody. – Pensó asustado al ver el rostro de un chico de unos 11 años pelirrojo y una chica de cabellos oscuros. 

¡A esos dos los ví en Moscú! – Pensó horrorizado al ver una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. 

Sin que ellos no supieran, el sentimiento de incertidumbre era compartido por el resto del grupo de niños elegidos en el Japón. Pues, todos los canales estaban dando la misma noticia para advertir a toda la comunidad. Cada uno recordaba a alguien que conocieron en su viaje por el mundo para derribar las torres de control erguidas en la época de navidad del 2001.

Todos menos uno...

***

Ken al contrario de los demás, estaba alistando una ropa muy formal, enfrente de la vista de su madre y de wuormon. Todos se notaban algo cabizbajos. Ken alzó su vista y e topó con la foto de Osamu. 

Él se acercó al retrato y por unos segundos lo vio con una sonrisa amarga pero tierna y poso su mano sobre aquella foto, intentando como acariciar el rostro de su fallecido hermano.

Mañana es el día... – murmuró Ken con tristeza. 

Su madre se acercó a él y abrazo a Ken por detrás de él, con ternura. Instintivamente sabia lo que sentía, asi que le dio ánimos muy cálidamente. Haciendo que Ken se sonrojara levemente ante el cariño de su madre.

Él esta muy orgulloso al ver, lo buen hijo que eres para mí y lo buen amigo que eres. 

Gracias mamá. 

Ahora vé a dormir, mañana será un día muy importante para nosotros. 

Sí, mamá. 

Él se retiró a su cuarto, seguido por u fiel digimon y con suavidad cerró la puerta.

¿Seguro que mañana no te puedo acompañar, Ken?- Preguntó preocupado Wuormon. 

No te preocupes, mañana será un bello día. Me enorgullecería presentarte ante él; pero, prefiero cuando mi familia no se encontré ¿de acuerdo? 

Esta bien, Ken. 

Ambos ingresaron a la cama de Ken y Wuormon rápidamente se quedo dormido; pero, antes de que Ken pudiera conciliar el sueño, musitó: "Mañana serán 7 años... 7 largos años, desde que él no volvió... desde que Osamu se fue..."

***

Angeline se encontraba caminando muy serena por los tranquilos puertos de la zona de Odaiba. Allí se encontraban solitarias bodegas; pero, no muy lejos de allí, había un montón de jóvenes vestidos de forma estrafalaria y punk haciendo fila y bailando al son de la música que se podía escapar en una inmensa bodega. La más grande de ahí.

En la entrada os grandes y corpulentos hombres e encontraban en la entrada permitiendo quien entrar o salir. En sus oídos se encontraban pequeños comunicadores se les podia ver dos pistolas camufladas cada uno.

Cuando el más grande de los dos vio acercarse a Angeline, la llamo con la mano, mientras le gritaba.

¡Llegas cinco minutos tarde, el jefe te llama! 

La chica ingresó al local como si nada.

Nadie podría imaginar el hallar cinco pistas de baile. Inmensas pantallas gigantes en cada extremo de la bodega. Luces de neon brillando al son de la música, Bailarines en varios postes estratégicamente puestos en el lugar. Y Asemejando varias tarimas se encontraban conectadas solo con escaleras en las que la gente bailaba. En el centro de toda la bodega se encontraba una gran y circular cantina. Con varias sillas de acero y gran cantidad de licor.

Cuando ella dio unos pasos hacia alla, varias luces se enfocaron en ella y una voz masculina y animada empezó a hablar.

¡Él momento que todos esperaban!¡Aquí esta! ¡La d.j venida desde la famosa Laundry en Londres, la Dj más conocida! 

Taiki.. – musitó mientras con una mano ocultaba u ojos e as incandescentes luces. 

¡ La imitadora de lo mejor! ¡Con ustedes! ¡La gran! ¡ La mejor! ¡Nuestra cantinera estrella! ¡ Y gran cantante!¡Dj. Silver Angel! 

Un hombre corpulento e logística se acercó y le dio un micrófono a Angeline; mientras, esta le daba su chaqueta.

No sé que fue lo que te fumaste; pero, hoy es lunes de Rock.- Comentó con algo e sequedad; pero, haciendo que todos enloquecieran en gritos de algarabía. 

Pero, estamos animados de verte actuar hoy, Silver Angel. Además, es la primera vez en toda tu vida en la que llegas tarde, no puedes negarme capricho. 

La chica suspiró al ver que los gritos de aceptación aumento con los comentarios de Taiki, su jefé. Además, todas las luces se centraron en ella y las pantallas solo trasmitían su imagen. La chica caminó hacia su lugar de trabajó... el inmenso bar. Ella vio directo a la cámara que la enfocaba y les dijo a todos lo presente: ¿Quieres que los divierta con un dance?"

Al ver que la chica actuaría, Taiki soltó una risa de triunfo; mientras, todos los presentes estallaban en gritos eufóricos.

Ella se apoyó en la barda dl bar y dio un gran saltó quedando encima de esta; volvió bajar al otro lado del bar; allí, se hallaba una pequeña consola en la que ella se empezó a "divertir" produciendo extraños y nuevos sonidos en los que ella cantaba extrañas canciones. Haciendo que a diferencia de ella, todos pasaran una noche enérgica y emotiva. Pero ella estaba toda la noche concentrada sirviendo bebidas, remezclando música, alimentándose de la energía que los demás expulsaban al saltar y bailar.

***

Pronto fue media noche y Sora se habia quedado dormida sobre su escritorio; pero, un sonido familiar la despertó. L abrir sus ojos, vió que su digivice tinteleaba, aun dormida lo cogio con su mno y leyó lo que estaba escrito. 

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y el sueño que le invadía se desvaneció de repente al comprender lo que había leído.

Ella salio de su cuarto y busco a hurtadillas todo el apartamento. La sala estaba vacía. La cocina tenia los trastes de la comida que seguro consumió Piyomon y su madre. En el cuarto de sus padres, solo se hallaba su madre. El baño estaba solo y el balcón solo estaba habitado por una paloma que pasajeramente estaba allí descansado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al no ver ni una sola señal de Piyomon... Lo que estaba escrito en su aparato, podría ser real.

Con toda la prisa del caso prendió su computador y extendió su Digivice hacia la pantalla.

Aguanta, Piyomon... aguanta. 

Fue Lo único que pudo decir, antes de que ella fuera atraída a la pantalla y se desvaneciera en el aire.

- - - - - - - - - - 

Tatiana: Bueno, bueno. Desde hoy les pediré que tengan andando sus buscadores de Mp3; pues, no habra capitulo que se escapé sin que tengan que bajar alguna canción. Esta vez, usamos "Frozen de Maddona" Creó que es testimonio en clave de la vida de Angeline y además, no es launica vez en que esta canción aparezca acá.

Tatiana: Jeje, creo que por no hacer el capitulo más largo corte algunas escenas de este capitulo, asi que serán desvelados en el capitulo 3

Tatiana: Comentarios y trifulcas a tv_maya@hotmail.com


	3. Capitulo 3

LA VERDAD DE SUS CORAZONES

**_Capitulo 3:_**

** La debilidad del amor...**

La nada. Solo había una espesa oscuridad.

Apenas podía diferenciar sus propias manos. Sintió que estaba caminando en una superficie desigual, con muchas bajadas y subidas.

Separó sus brazos y pudo sentir una extraña mezcla viscosa y fría. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar unos suaves sollozos. Caminó a tientas en busca del origen de los sollozos.

Vio una figura recostada en el suelo, el chico se acercó y como si le hubieran quitado una invisible venda, vio con sus ojos lo que había sentido con sus manos.

Todo lo que alcanzaban sus ojos eran unas grandes paredes azules, rugosas y forradas por una traslucida capa. Aparentemente, aquella sensación viscosa venia de toda esa orgánica y a la vez tecnológica estructura. Esta, estaba entretejida con coloridos cables, lucecitas y microchips. Estos se iluminaban esporádicamente conformé aquella extraña figura soltara un sollozo.

Aprovechando esos esporádicas y tenues luces, Se dio camino a la figura.

Acorde él se acercaba, la extraña capa se degradaba a un color parecido al de la piel humana.

Por curiosidad vio encima de él. En vez de ver las constelaciones conocidas, vio que las estrellas tenían la forma de gran variedad de emblemas.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la figura. Esta dejó de sollozar y todo se tornó en oscuridad... sintió que era observado.

- ¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó extrañado y preocupado.

Extendió su mano y sintió que había rozado con algo parecido a un hombro.

Él apartó su mano, al ver como ese sujeto se dio media vuelta con gran velocidad y todas las luces y las constelaciones brillaron de forma incandescente.

- ¡Todos estamos destinados a aprender del dolor!!- Exclamó con gran aflicción... era una voz femenina.

Él se espantó al ver como la figura, estaba atada y conectada hasta la mitad del rostro con esa biotecnológica y asquerosa capa. Hasta, sus cabellos estaban algo grasosos por la extraña gelatina. 

Jô se levanto asustado y sudando frió de su futon. 

Por unos segundos regulo su respiración y se percató eso había sido un sueño.

El joven elegido colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y exhaló lentamente. Por unos segundos se le quedaron gravados los ojos de esa figura 

- Hinemiya... – Fue lo único que murmuro al recordar la mirada de aquella impávida figura.

Volvió a recostarse en su futon. Tal vez ya había amanecido. Pero, aun no era hora de levantarse. Aun asi, no volvió a dormirse

*************

¡Piyomon! ¡Piyomon!

¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡No me dejes sola!

¡No me gusta la oscuridad! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Amiga! ¡Ayúdame!

¡Llámame!

¡Guíame!

¡Necesito luz!

¡Estoy perdida!

¡Ilumina este espacio negro con la luz de tu digievolución!

¡Te lo suplico! ¡Te lo imploro!

¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!

*************

Ya eran alrededor de las 6 de la madrugada y la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Tokio estarían durmiendo. Los corpulentos hombres de logística, estaban despachando las ultimas personas que se encontraban en la discoteca. En el bar central, Angeline se hallaba sirviéndole en pequeños frascos de vidrio, a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes, de entre los 20 a 30 años; ellos, estaban sentados en los asientos de acerco y aluminio que se hallaban alrededor del bar. Cada uno cogió su vaso y lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Angeline le dio la espalada a ellos y se dispuso de dejar el bar listo para la siguiente noche.

- Siempre que vengo acá quedo fascinado contigo, Angeline.- Comentó un chico con una playera holgada, jeans camuflados y un piercing en la oreja.

Angeline lo miró encima del hombro con cierto asco.

- Je, je, quiero decir, Hinemiya, Hinemiya.- Él chico sonrió nervioso; Pero, continuo hablando cuando Angeline volvió a su oficio.- Siempre tocas estupendamente; Aunque hoy no actuaste; Pero no importa, siempre vale la pena todo lo que haces.

Una chica de cabellos cafés, mechones rubias y un ceñido straple, colocó ruidosamente su vaso sobre la mesa y empezó a hablar casi gritando, tal vez por lo ebria que estaba.

- ¡Además, tú siempre estas estupenda! ¡A diferencia de nosotros, siempre te ves radiante ante toda una noche de parranda!

Otro chico, con un amplio saco negro y una cachucha roja, le dio un codazo y empezó a mover escandalosamente los brazos, para llamar la atención.

- ¡Minako, compórtate! ¡No querrás aparentar ante los ojos de nuestra eterna cantinera, como una aduladora!

La chica le respondió con otro codazo, haciendo que el vaso de su compañero se derramara.

- ¡Solo digo la verdad, Ginta! ¡Y mira lo que hiciste!

Ginta la vio ofendido.

- ¡¿Qué yo lo hice?!- Ginta se levanto de su asiento y puso sus manos como si quisiera pelear.- ¡¿Quién dice que lo hice?!

Sin embargo, Minako se había puesto a llorar por haber hecho tal desorden. Angeline se acercó autómata al barandal del bar y con trapo, comenzó a secar el charco de licor que habían dejado allí, sin siquiera inmutarse en la escena.

- ¡Lo siento, Hinemiya! ¡De verdad lo sientoooo! – La chica continuaba llorando; mientras, el chico de la camisa holgada era dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.- ¡No quería estropear tu lugar de trabajo! ¡No era mi intención!

- Tranquila, mujer; tranquila.

- Gracias, Jimmy... tu... tú eres... - Luego volvió a romper en estrambótico llanto de borracho.- ¡El único que me comprendeeeeeee!

A Ginta le surgió una gran gota al ver que nadie le ponía atención; asi, que volvió con su autoestima un poco más baja a su silla.

Angeline percibió que alguien se acercaba a su sitio de trabajo. Miro con algo de desconfianza por el rabillo del ojo. Contempló a una chica de unos 27 años, con un largo sastre azul, unas cantas insignias, en las que resaltaban 2 estrellas en solapas de su chaqueta y una boina igualmente azul.. La chica, ya reconocía esa silueta familia y volvió a su trabajo cotidiano.

- Según como veo el ambiente; ya es tradición que en todo lugar donde te asignamos a trabajar, ninguna noche sea como las demás. Además, estos tres siempre te siguen, sin importar a que país te traslademos.- Sin decir mas, cogió el trago de Jimmy y le dio un ligero sorbo.- Brindo por ti, Hinemiya. La ángel solitaria. La filosofa lejana.

Angeline terminó de limpiar el charco y empezó a quitar los vasos de los últimos clientes. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la chica de azul; secamente y sin pedir permiso, le quito el vaso de la mano.

- Ya déjate de Adulaciones, July.- Comentó seriamente, dándole la espalda para poner los trastes en el lavado.- No me importa que estos 3 sean clientes fieles; pero, detestó que empiecen con esas adulaciones inservibles. Mil veces les he dicho que eso no los hará merecedores de ganarse unos tragos gratis. Y menos a ti te va a servir esa estrategia. 

- ¿Y Por que siempre crees que queremos utilizarte, Hinemiya?-Preguntó igual de seria July, demostrando que unos cuantos tragos no la dejan ebria, a comparación de los tres jóvenes al lado de ella.

- Tú más que nadie sabe que ya estoy siendo utilizada, July. Por eso mismo. Por que no quiero que ellos también me manejen... aunque sea solo por unos insignificantes licores.-

Dicho esto, se acercó a la baranda del bar y puso delante de July una botella de vodka a la que le quedaban aun unos centímetros de ese dulce licor y nuevamente, volvió al lavaplatos para terminar de limpiar los últimos restos de la noche.

- ¿Y esto que significa?- preguntó July, levantando la botella y viéndola con fingida curiosidad.-¿Acaso quieres que la rompa y limpie el mundo, deshaciéndome de estos tres borrachines?- Preguntó sarcástica.

- Te lo ganaste... –Angeline hablaba con tono de poco importarle.-Eres la primera persona que no necesita estar totalmente ebria para dirigirme a palabra y como para mantener una charla normal.

- Yo también puedo mantener una charla normal.- Comentó Jimmy alterado.

Angeline sin voltearlo a ver, preguntó.

- Si es asi ¿Cuánto es 15 más 7?

Jimmy se rascó la cabeza y confuso empezó a contar con los dedos.

- 1... 2... –Poco a poco con mas lentitud y con somnolencia.-20... 72... 93... 100

Finalmente Jimmy cayó de la silla, July miro con cierto asco el ver que él había caído dormido en el piso lleno de mugre del cigarrillo y papeletas, que habían servido para albergar pastillas de éxtasis o papeletas de cigarrillos.

- ¿Ahora entiendes?- Preguntó Angeline al escuchar el sonido del cuerpo de Jimmy al caer contra el suelo.

July sonrió un poco y luego de ver a Angeline, levantó jubilosa aquella botella de vodka.

- ¡Brindo por ti, Hinemiya! ¡Ángel que caíste en la oscuridad, cuando fuiste visto por un humilde mortal!- Dicho esto, bebió satisfecha de un solo sorbo el contenido de la botella con gran gustó.

Angeline paro en seco su deber y volvió a ver a July. Si uno se fijaba en su rostro, no mostraba ninguna alteración; pero al verla en sus ojos, mostraba una mirada de extraña turbación.

July sonrió satisfecha al ver como su eterna cantinera, mostraba un leve cambio de actitud en los tres años de conocerla.

- A pesar de los tragos y las extenuantes horas de guardia, no pierdo mi buen sentido de la vista.- La chica vio a través de la boquilla de la botella, el menor indicio de algún poco de vodka.- El hecho de que hallas llegado un poco tarde acá, da muy mala espina y mucho más, si le niegas tu jefe tu actuación; menos mal Taiki tiene siempre un plan de contingencia.

- No soy un juguete, al que le deben dar cuerda.- Se excusó secamente Angeline.- No puedo estar todos los días cantando como radiola.

- Tal vez no puedas... Pero, tú sabes que de eso depende tu existir.

Angeline se dirigió a July y digo un golpe seco en el barandal, frente a frente con July.

- No necesito que me recuerdes mi vida, July.

July le sostuvo la fría mirada de Angeline y la cogió de su brazo izquierdo. Susurrándole intimidatoriamente, para que los 3 últimos clientes no escucharan... Aunque en realidad no les estaban poniendo la más mínima atención.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no te recuerde como es tu vida, si aparece todos los días en los noticieros?

Angeline soltó bruscamente su brazo y apartando sus ligeros mechones, la vio como una hambrienta leona.

- ¿Esa es tu vida, no? Tú eres la encargada en encubrir esas situaciones. ¡Claro! Si no quieres ganarte el pan de cada día honradamente, y mantener en pánico a la absurda población.

- Me ayudarías mucho en mí misión, si me dieras la lista de todos esos chiquillos con aires de héroes. Asi, nos adelantaríamos a los hechos y podrimos ocultar evidencias, huellas y testigos con más facilidades. Es más, hasta nos podríamos ocupar de la familia. ¡Pero NO! ¡La niña bajo MÍ custodia, se quiere guardar secretitos! 

Por unos segundos ambas se vieron fríamente en silencio. Finalmente, July suspiró y la miró con tranquilidad.

- Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿Eh?

Angeline la volvió a ver con su clásica mirada de imparcialidad.

- Solo me adaptó a las situaciones. Eso es todo.

July cogió su boina y empezó a agitarla. Tal vez el licor no la emborrachaba, pero, hacia que se le subiera la temperatura.

- Es solo que me desespera el no saber lo que piensas... ¿Y al final si quieres que te excusé el día de hoy?

- Por algo eres mi tutora.

- Pero tu siempre haz sido la que se maneja tu propio mundo.

Angeline produjo un leve sonido sarcástico.

- Bueno yo y una larga fila de médicos y programadores de computación.

July le sonrió. Desde que había vuelto al Japón, notó que estaba más "abierta"

- ¿Te vas a ausentar todo el día?

- Sí.- Angeline dudó un poco y luego se volvió a July.- No, volveré a la mitad de la jornada.

- ¿Alguna clase en especial?- Preguntó curiosa July. Haciendo notar el doble sentido.

Angeline suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo que sé...

July la vio por unos segundos. Quería descifrar aquellos extraños movimientos, en una persona tan distante y reservada como lo era Angeline.

Finalmente, negó con a cabeza y se levantó de la silla.

- Bueno, me retiró. Después de 48 horas en guardia, necesito mi descanso de 8 horas. Cuídate ¿Quieres?

- Capitana Bangalter...

- ¿Qué sucede Hinemiya?

La chica estuvo unos segundos analizando las palabras que diría y luego volvió a ver a July.

- ¿Crees que no será lastimosa mi presencia?

- Tal vez lo sea. Pero es necesario. Y por eso, será valiosa.- July le sonrió tranquilamente.-Como me decías cada vez que te lastimabas cuando eras una niña: "Uno aprende del dolor"

- Te lo reconozco...

- De nada. Para algo existen los tutores. ¿No?

************

¡¿Mamá?! 

¡¿Papá?!

¡¿Están Aquí?!

¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

¡Por que nunca están juntos!

Yo los necesito a ambos... como una familia.

¡¿Papá?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ME AYUDAS?!

¡¿SON TUS ALUMNOS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE TU PROPIA HIJA?!

¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES A AYUDARME?!

¡¿TE PREOCUPA MÁS QUE YO ASISTA A UN JUEGO DE SOCCER A VENIRME A AYUDAR DE ESTA HORRIBLE SOLEDAD?!

Por favor... Por favor... ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!

************

Jô sentía el lleve rechinar de la madera. Y por su rutina ya sabia. Asi, que decidió fingir estar dormido. Casi sin emitir el menor ruido. Una dama algo joven para su edad, de cabello recogido y azul oscuro abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Jô. Tenia puesto un largo vestido azul marino y un delantal blanco con arandelas. Hubo una sonrisa maternal por parte de la señora. Se acercó y cogió un extremo de la colcha de Jô.

La sonrisa cambio de maternal a picara e un santiamén... Cuando, la mano de Jô se interpuso.

- ¡Te atrapé!- Exclamó victorioso Jô.

La dama dio un paso atrás de sorpresa y luego volvió a ver a su hijo alegremente.

- Buenos días, Hijo. Veo que esta noche no dormiste tan pesadamente como de costumbre.

Jô cogió las lentes que se hallaban al lado suyo y se levantó de su cama.

- Digamos que hoy no quería ponerte en la molestia de desorganizar más de lo habitual mi cuarto.

La dama suspiró al no haber logrado su objetivo.

- Bueno, es que es una forma divertida para iniciar el día. Tú sabes que la vida de una ama de casa no es muy divertida que digamos. Además, contaba que con lo extenuado que llegaste anoche, podría hacer algo más de mis truquitos.

Una gran gota cruzó en la cara de Jô al recordar el motivo de su cansancio. Los ojitos de la madre de Jô se volvieron dos estrellitas y tenia un aura de esperanza... y fantasía.

- Este día empezó muy diferente. ¡Tal vez! ¡Tal vez! ¡Sí!¡Tal vez vaya a ocurrir algo excepcional! ¡Tal vez algún encuentro mágico! 

Jô la observaba divertido, mientras, ponía en orden su habitación. Su madre era una señora muy gentil, llena de ánimos, alegría y expectativas. Pero, era algo supersticiosa y además... era una fanática total a los mangas de fantasía heroica o ciberpunk... era fan oficial de clamp... y para alguien de su edad es muy poco común. Ha sido una madre excepcional, una esposa paciente y cariñosa y una ama de casa ordenada; pero, ese brillo de juventud jamás se iba, al pensar que esas cosas podrían ser reales.

Como diría ella misma: "Trama tan bien elaborado no se puede inventar todos los días"

Sin añadir, que el hecho de conocer a Gomamon y saber que su hijo era un "Niño elegido" había reforzado más su idea.

- Ten fé y tal vez ocurra.- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa comprensiva Jô.

Este salio de su cuarto, y se dirigió al baño. 

- 9, 8,7, 6, 5, -Jô empezó la cuenta regresiva para algo muy normal en sus mañanas.- 4, 3, 2, 1...

¡Splash!

- ¡Ah!- Era Shin que exclamaba totalmente aturdido.-¡Mamá Nanase!

- ¿Quieres una toalla?- se pudo oír pronunciar a Nanase. Mientras Jô se entraba a bañar.- 

A pesar de que Jô se encontraba en la tina bañándose, ya estaba en su mente la ya tradicional imagen de Shin con la cara y parte de su pijama totalmente empapada por una olla de agua fría de Nanase.

Eso siempre lo hacia cuando su padre no se hallaba en casa. Y no podía levantar a Jô halándole las cobijas

*************

En la aula del profesorado de la preparatoria Odaiba, Poco a poco los maestros llegaban a charlar con sus compañeros y alistar las diferentes clases del día. De pronto sonó el timbre de un teléfono. 

Cerca del replicante objeto se hallaba una figura obesa y desgarbada que recién había llegado con el cabello desorganizado y con un leve pero delator olor a alcohol... era Sato Fujita

Sato Fujita se acercó y levantó el auricular.

- Buenos días.- Contestó con un tono que delataba su cansancio.- Preparatoria Fujita.

Al otro lado del auricular se hallaba July Bangalter, en una gran oficina, sentada en una inmenso escritorio, con desorganizados archivos y carpetas y una computadora portátil. 

- Buenos días me permite al profesor Sato Fujita.- Contestó gentilmente la capitana.

Al escuchar la joven voz femenina, Sato se aclaró la voz, se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y comenzó a hablar más "civilizadamente".

- Habla con él. En que pudo ayudarla.

- Sí, Bueno, habla con la tutora de una de sus alumnas. Soy la encargada de Hinemiya Angeline.

- ¡Ah, claro! Chica tan inteligente esa. Debe estar muy orgullosa señora...

- Señorita. Señorita Bangalter.

- Sí, dígame señorita Bangalter.

- Llamó para excusarla. El día de hoy debe atender un asunto de índole privado, asi que mínimo podría faltar 1/3 del día lectivo. 

- Entiendo.- Comentó Sato Pensativo.

- Aún asi, en caso de que falte en la totalidad del día, le encargó que alguien le lleve su tarea a su apartamento. Claro esta, si no se la pueden enviar por e-mail.

- Por supuesto.

- Bien, era solo para eso. ¿Debo hacer alguna clase de papeleo por eso?

- ¡Oh, claro que no! ¿Con su llamada era más que suficiente!

- Me alegró. Asi me evito que fuera allá, es usted muy amable. Bien, adiós.

Sin esperar la respuesta del titular de 2 grado, July colgó el teléfono y suspiró aliviada. Por su parte, Sato se mordió los labios, al pensar pudo haber conocido a esa belleza de no ser por su gran bocota.

***********

Jô ya se había aseado y se había alistado para su día escolar. Ahora, se hallaba en una pequeña habitación, en la que él y Shin se hallaban comiendo un saludable desayuno; mientras, su madre limpiaba los trastes del desayuno. Shin ya había superado la "alarma matutina" e igualmente estaba bien vestido; aunque, concentrado en un libro de literatura.

Jô detuvo su comida para detenerse a leer él titulo del libro diario de su hermano. Pues, el dibujo un chico de lentes, cabello negro y ojos verdes le llamó la atención.

Una gota cruzó su cabeza.

- ¿Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego?- Preguntó Jô asombrado y con una pequeña gota en su rostro.

Shin ni siquiera levantó su cabeza para responderle.

- Sé que estoy atrasado, ya sacaron el quinto y dicen que es un interesante de todos los 5.

Jô se detuvo un poco a analizar; pero, aun asi ¿Su hermano mayor leyendo Harry Potter? 

Nanase se acercó a les con unas tazas de té y le sirvió a sus dos hijos. Luego, puso ojitos soñadores al escuchar el tema de sus hijos.

- El otro día vi unos bonitos doushinjis acerca de Harry Potter. Además de baratos, eran muy entretenidos. Y lo dibujaban muy tierno.

Por unos segundos quiso decirles: "¿Y que hacen ustedes leyendo esos libros? ¡No les gustaban las lecturas más... maduras?" Pero, a leguas se notaba que suena insultante. 

Tal vez, era un libro revendido que su hermano por curiosidad compro en las ya tradicionales tiendas de quiosco.

Tal vez, era algún manga que alguna amiga de su madre se lo cedió para esconderlo de su hijo reprendido.

Asi, que dejó a Shin continuando su lectura y a Nanase contándoles lo bella y tierna que habían dibujado a Hermione.

************

Tai e Izzy se encontraron de camino a su secundaria par poder hablar acerca de lo del día anterior y para encontrase con Matt y Sora.

- Buenos días, Tai. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar Izzy ¿Y tú? ¿Qué cuentas? Te notó algo cansado. Parece que tienes ojeras. ¿No dormiste bien?

Izzy bostezó y luego de refregarse los ojos se dirigió a su amigo.

- Pues, digamos que ayer Jô y Yo fuimos victimas de las jugarretas de George.

Tai soltó una risa nerviosa. Él sabia lo que era capaz de hacer George cuando tenia una idea muy bien planteada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y esta vez porque fue?

- Por para la cuenta... Mi madre se sorprendió cuando me vio llegar a la 1 y 30 de la madrugada solo porque debí trabajar para pagar la cuenta de un café.

- ¿Y si no tenias para pagar la cuenta porque te metiste a consumir lo que no puedes pagar?

Izzy le hablo con ojos llorosos al recordar tan degradante situación.

- Jô y Yo teníamos lo suficiente para lo que nosotros consumíamos. De un momento a otro ellos llegaron y consumieron lo equivalente a 15 personas y luego salieron como bólidos. Y nos dejaron a nosotros el esfuerzo.- Izzy suspiró.- Al menos Kevin pagó lo de él... pero George parecía un pozo sin fondo.

- Je, je. Tranquilo. ¿Y Jô? ¿Cómo a estado?

- Pues, él esta bien. Tomó muy bien lo que paso ayer. Pero hoy no me pude encontrar con él.- Una gota surgió en su cabeza.- Pase temprano por su casa pero cuando iba a timbrar escuche los gritos de Shin... Asi que no me quise arriesgar.

Tai carcajeó un poco al ver la "cobardía" que tenia Izzy a Nanase.

- ¿Y que tal esta Matt? – Preguntó Izzy en tono jovial.

El rostro de Tai tomó un aspecto más serio.

- No lo sé. Creo que él si lo tomo más en serio.- Él rostro de Izzy se tornó preocupado.- Anoche lo llame cada hora pero solo sonaba la contestadora. Lo volví a llamar a la media noche; pero, el señor Ishida me menciono que no había llegado aun. Llamé a Takeru y me comentó que el se había ido a un ensayo con su banda. Aun así. Nunca se queda hasta esas horas en un ensayo sin ninguna presentación cerca.

- Vaya. Ojala este bien.

************

¡¿Matt?!

Por favor. Ayúdame.

He estado aquí llorando en esta soledad...

Por favor... no puedo estar sola. Necesito de tu compañía... de tu amistad... de tu amor... 

¡¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA?!

¡MATT, HÁBLAME!

Sé que no soy la chica con la que buscas estar el resto de tu vida; pero, por lo menos tolérame.

Por lo menos háblame.

¡ODIO ESTE SILENCIO!

¡NO ME IGNORES!

¡No quiero estar sola! 

¡AYÚDAME!

¡TE NECESITO! 

Si es necesario, mátenme... 

No quiero estar más esta oscuridad...

Ya lo veo todo claro...

¡¡SOLO TE GUSTAN LAS FANATICAS PRESUMIDAS DE TUS SOSAS CANCIONES!!

¡¡SOLO ERES UN CHIQUILLO CON AURA DE FAMOSO PODRIDO!!

¡¡ESTA BIEN!!

¡¡NO ME AYUDES!!

¡¡NO NECESITO DE TU HIPÓCRITA Y FALSO AMOR!!

Tu por mi solo tienes piedad...

**************

Alrededor de las 6.45, el timbre de la casa de la familia Kido sonó. Mientras sus hijos terminaban de limpiarse los dientes; Nanase salio a la puerta a recibir al madrugador visitante.

Enfrente de ella apareció un chico de once años de serios ojos verdes y cabello castaño, vistiendo un adorable traje beige y sosteniendo un maletín escolar.

Nanase sonrió amablemente y le di una venia al joven visitante.

- Buenos días, Cody. Siempre es muy agradable tu visita.

- Buenos días, señora Kido.- Saludó respetuoso y cortés el nuevo digielegido.

Nanase abrió totalmente la puerta y lo invitó a seguir. Él aceptó gustoso y se sentó en una poltrona. Nanase no tardo más de dos segundos para traerle unos pasabocas matutinos a Cody.

- Me extraño mucho que ayer no vinieras por aquí. ¿Te encontrabas enfermo?- Pregunto amable Nanase.

- No. Es que tuve un pequeño retraso y si venia acá llegaría tarde al estudio y tal vez también hubiera puesto en dificultades a su hijo.

Nanase sonrió gustosa y orgullosa.

- Eres un niño muy responsable. Cuando crezcas estoy segura que serás un hombre de bien.

Cody se apenó y sus mejillas se inundaron de colores. Nanase rió divertida.

Una puerta corrediza se abrió y apareció Shin vestido con un sastre negro y un maletín de cuero.

- Buenos días, Shin-kun.- Cody saludó muy amable e intentado alejar el tema de Nanase.

- Hola, Cody. – Sonrió igual de gentil que su madre y su hermano de Jô.- ¿Estas enfermó? Te veo todo rojo.

Cody negó rápidamente con la cabeza y algo incomodo.

Shin vio con una gran gota a su madre y esta sonrió juguetona al ver la actitud de su hijo intermedio.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Cody?

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Es el mismo de siempre!¿Verdad?

Cody volvió a asentir sonrojado y sin musitar palabra.

- ¿No le estarás contando las historias de tus mangas mamá?

La aludida se sonrojó y empezó a negar con la cabeza algo nerviosa.

- No, como crees. Ya desde hace mucho ya sé que el no tiene esos intereses.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y finalmente con dos gotas sobre su cabeza Shin preguntó con total tono comprometido.

- ¿No le estarás hablando de sexo, verdad?

Una gran roca cayó encima de Nanase y Cody empezó a negar rápidamente la cabeza, rojo como un tomate.

Una gran vena se formó en el rostro después de que se recuperara de aquel golpe acusador.

- ¿No conoces a tu madre? ¡Por Dios! ¡Yo no estoy educando a hijos ajenos en esos temas!

Cody sonrió nervioso y con más de tres gotas detrás de él al ver asombrado como Nanase había sacado un objeto de la nada.

Una gran sombra femenina se cernió sobre la pequeña figura de Shin. El pobre vio con ojos nerviosos la gran sonrisa malévola de su madre. 

- Yo... este... pues.- Balbuceaba Shin con unas dos gotas nerviosas.

- Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti.-Murmuró malévola.

De ser ellos un manga... habría gran fuego y sonoros truenos en el fondo de Nanase. 

Detrás de ellos apareció Jô con un genio muy amable.

- Bueno, ya me voy... ¡¿Mamá?!

¡Bang!

Los ojos de Cody quedaron como dos puntos al ver a Shin. Este quedó en el piso con un gran chichón en su cabeza. Sus ojos orbitaban como dos círculos sin fin. Mientras Nanase reía divertida mientras movía como porrista un gran martillo de hule.

- ¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto asombrado Jô al ver tal escena. 

Nanase cogió el martillo de hule y empezó acariciarlo con la mejilla con gran emoción y cariño.

- ¡Hacia tiempos que no usaba a mi querido amigo!- Nanase exclamaba con alegría y con una cataratas de lagrimas.- ¡Pensé que ya se les habían bajado las hormonas! ¡Soy tan feliz, Jô! ¡Mi viejo chipote chillón esta de nuevo en las andadas!

Dicho estas exclamaciones de jubilo, beso tiernamente el martillo rojo con amarillo. Cody tenia miles de preguntas volando en su mente a pesar de tener una mirada algo indiferente.

- Jô... no entiendo... ¡¡Jô!!

Sin embargo Jô sonreía cómplicemente a su madre.

- Bueno, se me hizo tarde. Nos vemos luego, mamá.

Nanase dejó por unos segundos sus júbilos de alegría, camino encima del cuerpo de su hijo intermedio dejando negras huellas sobre su rostro y se acerco a despedir a su hijo con un abrazo... y sin soltar el chipote.

- Te cuidas y ponle atención a la clase.-Comentó cariñosa.- No te me desconcentres.

- No te inquietes. Apenas estamos comenzando asi que no hay que preocuparse.

Nanase se separó de su hijo y empezó a equilibrar su chipote y con una mirada amenazadora.

- Aun asi... no... te... desconcentres.

Jô le sonrió nervioso al ver el errático comportamiento de su madre.

- Pero lo mejor será comenzar con el pie derecho.- se apresuro a concluir Jô. 

Nanase volvió a su compostura cariño y se acercó a Cody y acaricio cariñosamente el cabello de este. Este se sonrojo levemente ante los mimos de la madre de Jô.

- Pórtate como siempre. Confió en que te vaya muy bien. ¿De acuerdo?.

- Sí... Sí señora.

- Asi me gusta.- Nanase sonrió y le pico el ojo juguetonamente. Luego, volvió a ver a su hijo.- Si debes volver a trasnochar como anoche me avisas ¿Bueno?

Una pequeña venita se formo en la nuca e él.

- Sí... de acuerdo.

Ambos salieron el apartamento de la familia Kido y empezaron a caminar hacia la primaria Odaiba.

- ¿Anoche te trasnochaste?- Preguntó curioso Cody.- ¿Estuviste hasta muy tarde con Izzy?

Una gran gota se formo en el rostro de Jô.

- Pues... digamos que se presentaron problemas de ultimo minuto y tuve que hacer unos pequeños trabajitos.

- ¿Trabajitos?- Preguntó sin entender Cody y sin darse cuenta que una venita se formaba en el rostro de Jô al recordar la causa de esos "trabajitos".

- Sí. Trabajitos... –Cada "Trabajito" que él mencionaba hacia que él apretara con más y más fuerza su puño y con miles de venitas alrededor de él. -Lavar trastes, trapear pisos, hacer cafés, recibir ordenes, trabajar hasta media noche, quitar manteles, limpiar vidrios.

El rostro ceñudo que había puesto Jô hizo que Cody se apresurara por cambiar el tema a cosas menos laborales.

- Je, je, ¿Sabes? Anoche aprendí un nuevo movimiento de Kendo. Es muy difícil y mi abuelo tuvo que prepararme por dos meses para poder aprender.

- ¿En serio?- Volvió a hablar alegremente luego de haber "desahogado su ira"- Te felicito mucho Cody.

Ya desde hacia dos años. Cody le pedía a Jô que se vieran de vez en cuando... sin que se dieran cuenta, terminaron acompañándose todos los días a la escuela. En especial desde hace año y medio. En la que los padres de Jô pudieron costear un nuevo departamento. Después de todo, ambos se dieron cuenta que era tiempo que Shin tuviera su propio cuarto y dejara de dormir en el armario... pues, podría afectar su personalidad y darle algún trauma o algo parecido.

El nuevo digielegido del conocimiento y a confianza había visto en Jô un ídolo a seguir. Le pareció la persona correcta a la cual ver como ejemplo de un hombre... se podría decir que es la especie de ejemplo que debió haber recibido de su padre. Su abuelo, era una persona viva con grandes cualidades. Pero, Jô le mostraba todas las facultades que admiraba en una persona. Asi que ambos se hicieron grandes amigos. A Jô le agradaba la idea de que Cody lo hubiera elegido como "tutor" aunque le entristecía en cierta parte las razones.

Después de todo... no importa que tanto esfuerzo uno haga... uno no puede remplazar a un padre.

**************

¡¿Tai?!

Por Dios, ayúdame...

No me cojas odio por no corresponderte...

Estimo demasiado tu amistad, para perderla.

¡Ayúdame!

¡Eres nuestro líder!

¡Debes proteger a los más débiles!

¡DEBES AYUDARME!

¡¿ACASO ERES UN COBARDE QUE SOLO BUSCA ALGO DE REPUTACIÓN CON DISCURSOS MORALISTAS Y DIGIVOLUCIONES ESPONTÁNEAS Y NO MADURAS?!

¡¡TAI!!

¡CON UN DEMONIO, AYÚDAME!

**************

Matt, Izzy y Tai se encontraron en la portería del edificio en donde vivía Sora. 

Izzy y tai saludaron entusiastamente al chico rubio pero este solo mencionó un seco Hola. Dejando a los dos chicos con una mala sospecha.

Los tres pusieron al mismo tiempo el dedo sobre el timbre de ese departamento. Luego de unos segundos se escuchó por el interruptor la voz de la madre de Sora.

- Residencia Takenouchi.

- Buenos días, Sra. Takenouchi.- Respondieron los tres en coro.- ¿Sora se encuentra en casa?

- No. Ella salio temprano. Cuando me levanté ya no se encontraba en casa.

- Ahh.- Respondieron los tres sin ocultar su preocupación.- ¿Dejo algún recado o nota para nosotros?- preguntó Matt fingiendo una voz curiosa no preocupada.

- Solo dejo una nota diciendo que llegaba tarde. Nada más.- la Sra. Takenouchi empezó a predecir ese extrañó miedo.- ¿Por qué sucede algo?

- ¡No, para nada!- Respondieron rápidamente los tres.- Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

El grupo de amigos portaba el verde uniforme de la secundaria Odaiba. Los tres se alejaron del edificio y empezaron a cuestionar el paradero de su compañera.

- ¿Creen que aun estará afectada por lo de ayer?- Preguntó algo dudoso Izzy.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de los digimon, a lo de Jô o a la bronca de ayer?- Comentó sarcástico Tai.

- Pues a lo de los digimon.- Comento seguro Matt.- Una chica como Sora no le daría tanta importancia a los comentarios del sabelotodo de Jô.

Tai e Izzy quedaron con la boca abierta ante el comentario de Matt.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Matt?- Preguntó sin evitar su extrañeza Tai.

- Anteriormente, ya hemos tenido varios problemas por la lengua larga de Jô. Yo creó que ya se debió haber acostumbrado a sus sandeces.

Izzy se molesto por ese comentario. Aun asi, el no es del estilo que levantaba los puños por cualquier cosa. Él es del tipo de: comentario sutil. Su curiosidad lo había dotado para notar ciertos detallitos que los dejaba guardaditos para "momentos de emergencia".

- Pues... –Los ojos de Izzy se llenaron de suspicacia y empezó a codear cómplicemente a Matt.- Veo que aun cierta personita no sé a acostumbrado a esas sandeces. Porque esa personita casi destroza las paredes de su propia casa por ponerle atención.

Matt dio unos pasos adelante y vio a Izzy con cierta bajeza.

- Tal vez me envenene mis oídos por ponerle atención a ese idiota y de paso defender a alguien que no era capas de decirle lo que se merece. Pero, me molesta que lo hagan ver a él como un mártir.- Izzy y Tai estaban sorprendidos y heridos por el violento comportamiento que estaba tomando Matt.- Él es un tonto sabelotodo que ya se cree que por un año ya se sabe todas las jugadas de la vida, cuando en realidad es un fracasado perdedor y si tú continuas con esas tonterías notaria que no eres un amigo de confianza.- llego volvió a ver a Tai.- ¿Vienes? 

Tai que hasta ese momento no había tomado participación activa de la charla, dio unos pasos adelante y lo vio seriamente.

- No sé que asuntos tengan tú y Jô pendientes. Pero, no veo la razón para que nos pongas todos en contra. Hasta que no te serenes o al menos no nos pongas en estas situaciones tan meticulosas lo mejor será que estés un momento a solas para reflexionar.

- ¡¿Ósea que estas de parte de Jô?!- Exclamó Matt indignado.

- Yo solo estoy de parte de la unión que tenemos entre todos los jóvenes elegidos y no quiero que una charla banal nos deje sin esa unión tan indispensable para proteger el digimundo.

- Amistad.- Ambos vieron a Izzy que hablaba en un tono igual de serio.- ¿Acaso ese no es tu emblema? Un emblema de tan gran significado y poder que ha vencido a poderosos enemigos. No estoy seguro si ahora tengamos un enemigo. Pero, si lo tenemos, creo que tu no servirías pues tu emblema ya no te tendría... creo con ese comportamiento estarás muriendo como niño elegido.

La mirada de Matt se inundo de ira y resentimiento. Con grandes pasos se acercó a Izzy y lo sin pensarlo le dio un certero golpe en el rostro. Este dio unos pasos atrás y dejando caer su maleta y su computadora se arrodillo en el suelo.

- ¡¡Matt!! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, HACES??!!- Preguntó sorprendido Tai.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas! ¡Tu no sabes nada de amistad! ¡Es más no creo que sepas nada de valores! ¡Si ni siquiera tienes una familia!

Las pupilas de Izzy se dilataron al escuchar esa dolorosa frase. Izzy vio a los ojos a Matt este lo veía con desprecio y con una sonrisa en la que parecía disfrutar el tocar aquella vieja llaga. 

- ¡Si solo eres un recogido!

- Cállate.- Murmuro con el rostro ensombrecido Izzy.

Sin embargo, Matt continuaba.

Los ojos de Izzy se llenaban dolorosamente de lagrimas que él no quería dar el placer de derramarlas frente a Matt.

- ¡Un niño que creció gracias a la lastima de unos parientes! ¡Te criaron por lastima y egoísmo! ¡Ellos te criaron por su deseo de tener un hijo a expensas de la muerte de tus padres! ¡De lo contrario, te hubieran dejado en un orfanato como el vagabundo que tú eres!

- ¡Detenté!

Tai detuvo ese doloroso sermón, empujando a Matt hacia una pared y lo alcanzó de las solapas de la chaqueta.

- ¡Ya detente! ¡Deja las estupideces entre tú y Jô! ¡No nos molestes a nosotros! ¡Yo te estimo mucho como amigo; Pero, si me entero que haz lastimado a uno de mis amigos o algunos de los niños elegidos me veré en la penosa necesidad de intervenir! ¡¿De acuerdo?!- Al ver que Matt no le respondía lo apresó y lo volvió a empujar en contra de la pared.- ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

- Sí... como sea.

Tai lo volvió a empujar y se dispuso a ayudar a Izzy. Este rehusó la ayuda de Tai y sin antes frotar desapercibidamente sus ojos, se levantó por sí solo. Este se limpió un poco de sangre que le salio en la nariz. 

- Tal vez sea un recogido. Pero, al menos no soy un adolescente con problemas emocionales que se quiere desahogar con los demás y que se divierte con el dolor ajeno, solo porque su familia verdadera no funcionó como tal.

Izzy vio de arriba a abajo a Matt y le escupió el poco de sangre que tenia en su boca.

Tai cogió las cosas de él y de Izzy y siguieron su camino a la secundaria sin esperar la compañía de Matt.

Este vio como se alejaban y volvió a dar un puñetazo en contra la pared, muy parecido a como lo hizo el día anterior.

************

Angeline llego a su departamento. En la sala se encontraba Gami concentrada jugando con unas mariposas que había entrado por el balcón.

Sus labios se movieron un poco. Para alguien como Angeline era una sonrisa.

Se despojo de su chaqueta y sin importar que tenia los zapatos puestos camino hasta su cuarto. Allí vio la computadora prendida varias paginas web estaban en la batalla en esta. En todas se veían fotos de funerales y temas asociadas a estas.

Gami entro al cuatro persiguiendo a dos mariposas negras.

Estas se acercaron a Angeline. Revolotearon por unos segundos alrededor de ella y se sintieron atraídas a su brazo izquierdo. Cuando se acercaron varios rayos fulminaron. Las dos mariposas cayeron incineradas al piso. Gami se acurruco y curiosamente acercaba sus patitas a las pequeñas fogatas.

Sin el mayor interés ante ese suceso Angeline se sentó en el piso y vio sin extrañeza las imágenes que le daban en esas paginas.

Suspiro.

- Gami, te dije que quería algo que fuera serio. No anticuado.

La gata le bufó y continuo jugando con los incinerados insectos.

- Tal vez sea de tu gusto; pero, no del mío.- La gata maulló molesta aunque sin dejar de jugar. Angeline volvió a "sonreír"- Bueno, intentare darle mi propio toque.

Ella acercó su mano hasta la pantalla sobre una imagen. No en una de las que les había buscado Gami. Sí no, en la de una publicidad de una película de acción. En la que había dos hombres y una mujer, los tres vestidos e largas gabardinas negras y gafas oscuras.

La pantalla se comportó como si fuera una capa de agua y ondeó con el tacto de Angeline. Un halo multicolor empezó a recorrerla mano, el brazo y después todo el cuerpo de Angeline. Si uno tuviera la vista bien fina, uno podía distinguir que ese halo estaba compuesto por millones de cadenas conformadas por ceros y unos.

Cada milímetro que tocaba aquella extraña cadena desvanecía la anterior ropa de Angeline. Cuando la onda llegó a los pies. El halo desvaneció. 

La gata examinó la nueva ropa que había conseguido su dueña. Ahora levaba puesta una larga y ondeante falda negra de seda. Un buzo cuello de tortuga de licra e igualmente negro; una larga gabardina que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla igualmente negra y unos extraños lentes de sol. La chica también había obtenido unas pulseras de plata y dos artes de plata que apenas se distinguían en su alborotada cabellera gris. En uno de ellos se distinguía un dije con un símbolo... era el mismo signo tibetano que quedo impreso en el niño que había matado l noche anterior... y en las 54 veces anteriores.

- Miauuuuuuuuuu.- Contestó llena de sorpresa Gami al ver lo seria y a la vez bella que había quedado su dueña.

- Te lo reconozco Gami. ¿Me acompañas? ¿O continuas en vigía?

Angeline comprendió que su compañera de habitación no quería acompañarla cuando vio que otra mariposa se había filtrado por el balcón y había salido en su cacería.

Sin decir siquiera Adiós salio de su departamento. Tenia mucha prisa por llegar antes que los demás.

**************

Takeru, Kari, Davis y Jolei salieron al encuentro de Cody y Jô al verlos cerca de la entrada a la secundaria de Odaiba.

- Buenos días, Chicos.- Comentó de buen genio Jô.

- Buenos días amigos.- Saludo cortésmente Cody.

- Hola. ¿Cómo amanecieron?- Preguntaron los cuatro a los recién llegados. (Cada uno a su manera, no en coro.)

- ¿Ya han logrado averiguar algo de lo de ayer?- Preguntó inquietada Kari.

- Yo no. Tuve que estar en unas clases de Kendo y no tuve tiempo para nada.- Se excusó Cody.

- Yo estuve hablando ayer con Izzy sobre eso. Lo único que pudimos concluir es que podrían haber evolucionado algunas torres de control.

- ¿Evolucionado?- Preguntó sorprendido Davis- ¿Acaso ellos son seres vivos capaces de evolucionar?

- Nosotros solo sacamos locas teorías, Davis.- Se excuso rápidamente para no alarmar a nadie innecesariamente.- Creemos que por eso no los detectamos en nuestros digivice y hacen que los digimon que salgan de allí sean más fuertes.

- Eso suena lógico.- Aseveró Takeru.

- De todas formas hoy vamos a ir donde el señor Genai para que nos de un informe de la situación y de una vez nos pueda dar nuevas teorías y tal vez respuestas.

- ¡Eso suena genial! ¡Cuenta con nosotros!- Comento segura y contenta Kari.- ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí!- Comentaron los 5.

- Bien, cuento con ustedes.

Antes de que Jô se dispusiera a ir a su preparatoria Jolie comentó un tema curioso.

- ¿Vieron las noticias de ayer? ¿Supieron lo del chico masacrado?

- Sí ¿Por qué lo mencionas, Jolie?- Preguntó algo turbado Takeru.

- Bueno... díganme loca... pero cuando mostraron las fotos... me pareció que alguno que otro chico lo habíamos conocido antes...

- Pues a menos que tu hallas salidos del país, o lo creo.- Comento algo severo Davis.- Todos son extranjeros y algunos dicen que son solo victimas de los sucesos metereologicos. Otra cosa es que se les den publicidad o algo parecido.

- ¡Yo se que son extranjeros, Davis! Lo que quiero decir, es que me pareció verlos en el digimundo.

- ¿Insinúas lo que yo creo?- preguntó algo miedosa Kari.

- Mira que lo que dices es muy serio. – Sentenció Takeru.- ¡¿Estas diciendo que solo mueren brutalmente los que son niños elegidos!

- ¡Claro que sé lo que digo! ¡¿Pero no les dio la corazonada?!

Casi todos le vieron como si estuviera loca. Pero, Jô ocultó su mirada. Él también había reconocido a un niño elegido... el que conoció en las playas australianas. Pero, Jolie también lo dijo, es solo una corazonada. Uno no puede hacer pánico por una muy sospechosa corazonada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Se me hizo tarde!- Comentó Jô para saltar el tema.- me debo ir. Hablaremos de eso esta tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.- Respondieron todos en coro.

Jô saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un dulce de caramelo y se lo entregó a Cody.

Este lo vio con ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

- ¿Y esto?

- Porque eres mi pequeño hermanito.- Este le sonrió abiertamente y salio corriendo deprisa hacia su preparatoria. 

- ¡Oye!- Gritó algo escandalosa Jolie- ¡¿Yo te lleve almuerzo y no me das ni una migaja, ehh?!

Jolie fue "atacada" por los codos de Takeru, Kari y Davis para que mantuviera la compostura.

Jô salio tan aprisa que no notó las mejillas sonrojadas de Cody.

************

Dos chicos levantaban el polvo por las calles de Odaiba con tal de llegar a la preparatoria Odaiba antes de que dieran las 8 de la mañana y cerraran sus puertas.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa!- Gritaba George sin dejar de correr.

- ¡¿Mí culpa?! – Preguntó indignado y casi sin aliento Kevin.-¡Yo no me detuve para saludar a unas bellas policías de transito!

Los dos amigos peleaban y corrían sin fijarse en nada que estuviera delante de ellos.

- ¡Pero tu me debiste decir que estábamos atrasados! – Continuo excusándose George.

- ¡Pero tú dijiste que no te molestara en cuanto a cosas del corazón!

- ¡Pero si te debes meter en cosas del estudio!

- ¡Pero no soy tu secretaria para recordarte tu agenda!

- ¡Pero si eres mi amigo!

- ¡Pero no tu alcahuete!

- ¡Pero si eres mi com...!

Los dos amigos no se fijaron que llegaron a una esquina y chocaron estrepitosamente contra alguien. Los tres sujetos cayeron al suelo y Volaron maletas, zapatos y... lentes.

- ¡Auch!- Gritaron los tres de dolor.

George se levantó (a pesar de que sentía un gran dolor.) y empezó a persuadir una disculpa

- ¡Imbecil! ¡¿Qué no te fijas donde... ca-mi-nas?!

George titubeó al ver la figura delante de él. Sin embargo, Kevin lo saludó cordialmente entregándole sus lentes.

- Hola Holas, jefe.

- Buenos días Kevin... – Las manos de Jô se crisparon y se cerraron... alrededor de la garganta de George.- Buenas muertes, George.

George parecida un monigote de un niño de cinco años. Ojos grandes y pupilas pequeñas. El rostro grande y azul por la falta de oxigeno. Cuello muy pequeño... por la acción de Jô. Brazos estirados y con un extraño porte. Y el resto del cuerpo chiquito... y con líneas azules por doquier.

Kevin rió divertido.

- Veo que Jô-kun aun continua disgustado por lo de ayer.

- No solo disgustado.- Por cada sinónimo que decía apretaba un poco más el cuello de George.- También estoy: Deshonrado, despreciado, ya sin presencia, trasnochado, con dolor en la espalda y ligeramente resentido.- Finalmente los ojos de George se volvieron espirales y con un letrero de "fuera de servicio" girando en compás de los ojos.- Pero aun asi... mereces ser perdonado.

Jô soltó el cuello de este y cayo redondo como una fruta.

Rápidamente se levantó y empezó besar los zapatos de Jô.

- ¡Gracias por perdonarme! ¡Gracias! ¡Solo era una broma! ¡Perdón!

- Ya deja eso.- Comentaron Jô y Kevin con cierto asco a esa escena.

Este se levantó y volvió a su aspecto jovial y travieso.

- Tienes razón después de todo... ¡¡¡SE NOS ESTA HACIENDO TARDE!!!

Dicho esto salio tan rápido como el Max5 (Comentario de la Pitonisa: XDDD ¡Go be racer, Go be racer, Go be racer, Gooo!)

Al caer en cuenta de esta verdad. Ambos salieron detrás de su amigo.

Después de unos segundos de correr; George señalo sin dejar de correr hacia una parada de autobuses y comentó algo inocentemente.

- ¿Aquella chica no es Hinemiya?

Jô fijo su mirada hacia la parada.

- ¿En serio? Pero sí yo no la...

Imaginémonos esto: Si hubiera una cámara grabando todo el desempeño de Jô a su misma velocidad, como si fuera una cámara de esas que siguen las carreras de atletismo. En medio de la frase la cámara estaría corriendo sin la imagen del corredor. Ahora imaginémonos a la cámara buscando a su corredor y luego se topa con un poste de luz... y debajo de este esta el noqueado corredor.

Kevin y George rodearon el cuerpo del caído. Kevin preocupado y George con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Je, je, veo que le interesa.-Comentó risueño George.

Con una gota de sudor Kevin vio un gran chichón en la frente de Jô y un rostro girando en infinitas espirales. De haber estado hace hora y media en la casa de Jô, se habría dado cuenta del parecido de Jô y de Shin en esa pose tan poco usual. Los dos empezaron a indagar el estado de salud de su amigo

- Pues yo veo que ahora le interesara una aspirina. – Comentó sensato Kevin.

- Y una curita autoadhesivo.

- Y tal vez una enfermera. – Kevin estaba con un mal presentimiento por la salud de Jô al ver tan tétrico estado.

- Y también un medico. -En cambio George ya lo había tomado por el juego de palabras.

- Aunque tienen cara para una funeraria.

- ¿Y que tal el abogado para el testamento?

- ¿Pero que nos podría dejar él?- Preguntó algo acomplejado.- ¿Qué no hay nada más valioso que su presencia en este mundo?

- ¿Qué te parecería los ahorros de la universidad?- Preguntó George juguetón e interesado y con unos signos de dólares en los ojos.

- Y hablando de caras.¿No crees que debe cambiarse de lentes?

- Sí. Ya están pasados de moda. Aunque son mejores que los que tenia en la primaria.

- Tal vez si le cortamos el cabello le lucirían mejor esos lentes.

- Sí. Porque con ese cabello largo parece una mujer XDDD

Sin embargo Kevin volvió rápidamente al mundo real.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdame a levantarlo! ¡Ya falta unas cuadras para llegar a la escuela!

- Y si ya timbraron a tenemos un pretexto para nuestra tardanza.- Sugary precipices George.

Cada uno cogió a Jô y lo llevaron a rastras por unas cuadras, hasta que recuperó la conciencia... y volvió a ahorcar a George.

*************

¡¿Takeru?! 

¡¿Kari?!

Le tengo miedo a esta oscuridad

Es muy fría...

Por favor, demuestren que ser mejores que sus hermanos.

Denme una mano

Tengan compasión de mí...

¡¿Takeru?!

¡¿Kari?!

Por favor.

Por favor.

Den ejemplo vivo de sus emblemas.

¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que ya habían madurado!

¡Que ilusa he sido!

¡Kari! ¡Tú continuas siendo una chica de ilusiones! ¡Nunca has tenido los pies sobre la tierra!

¡Para ti solo son los digimon!

¡Ilusa!

¡Takeru! ¡Tu eres igual de mentiroso que tu hermano!

¡Continuas viviendo, bajo las naguas de tu hermano!

¡Aun eres un llorón!

¡Aunque lo intentes, nunca serás un hombre de verdad!

¡¿Lo oíste?!

¡¡Nunca!!

¡No los necesito!...

Prefiero morir este frió lugar; a recibir ayuda de sus mentirosas manos.

*************

Una chica de cabellos negros, piel algo trigueña y ojos cafés, ingresó a la oficina de July Bangalter y coloco enfrente de ella una carpeta con el vistoso sello de "TOP SECRETA" en letras grandes y rojas.

- Mónica, aun tengo cuatro horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos de descanso. ¿No podrías traer ese archivo cuando se cumpla ese tiempo?

Sin embargo Mónica soltó el archivo delante de July y la vía con mirada autoritaria.

- Mientras, yo este en servicio diríjase a mí como Lugarteniente Romero. Y en segundo lugar, puede analizar este documento mientras esta en descanso y después si puede discutir y reprobarlo.

- ¿Cómo puede dirigirse de esa forma a alguien e rango superior al suyo, "Lugarteniente" Romero.?

- Capitana Bangalter, usted sabe que yo, solo actuó asi cuando el asunto no puede esperar.

July la vio con ojos inquisidores y con desdén.

Abrió el archivo y vio varias fotos de una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes.

- Esta reportera ha estado metiendo sus manos al fuego con el tema de los seudo llamados jóvenes elegidos. Hemos averiguado que ella a estado en escenas del acontecimiento antes que cualquiera y tiene muchas fuentes que vienen desde adentro. Creemos que es un peligro potencial para los propósitos de Hinemiya y los nuestros.

- ¿Y su nombre es?

- Takaishi... Takaishi..

Luego de que July releyera algunas frases del informe se dirigió a Mónica más confiada.

- ¿Ya has encargado a alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No. Creo conveniente que usted elija el misionero. Pero yo recomendaría a...

- No te preocupes. Le diré a Hinemiya. Anoche no se alimento o suficiente y estoy segura que le agradaría una merienda de media noche. Le diré por la tarde. Dejare que esta sea la ultima noche de esta oven divorciada.

- Bien. Y un ultimo consejo.

- Dígame.

- ¡Ordene esto!

July sonrió abiertamente.

- No critiques. Yo arreglo mi oficina cuando tu arregles tu departamento.

Mónica carcajeó un poco.

- Me parece un rato justo. July.

- Lo mismo digo, Mónica.

La lugarteniente salio de la oficina con una sonrisa. Las pocas veces que dejaban atrás los gajes del oficio, era agradable compartir con su superiora.

*************

Un vespertino aire flotaba en el aire.

La gabardina de Angeline se movía leve y acompasadamente con aquel sutil viento junto con los mechones de su cabello. Ella estaba parada enfrente de un pequeño montículo de piedra mármolizada en la que se hallaba un monolito de mármol. Más no era el único. A diestra y siniestra estaban cientos de monolitos parecidos y esparcidos en un campo abierto. Levemente decorado con algún distante árbol.

En este montículo había un florero vació y alrededor de estos unos juguetes conservados a pesar de la crueldad del tiempo.

Ella portaba en sus amos un ramo de lirios que había comprado antes de venir a ese lugar.

Se acercó y posó su mano sobre el borde del monolito.

- Buenos días, amigo. Disculpa por no haber venido a visitarte antes, es que he estado algo ocupada en estos tres años. Los cuatro años anteriores, estuve "hospedada" con los amigos de July... creo que donde tú estas debes saberlo ¿No?. Sabes, aun recuerdo que además de las bombas de jabón, te agradaba el olor de los lirios y pues, te traje un ramo. Están frescos. Yo te hubiera traído una maceta con estas flores, Pero, te traje estas... estoy segura que no te agrada el pensar que estas; también, van a morir por mi culpa... 

Ella se detuvo y respiró profundamente. Se volvió a agachar sobre la graba y con la palma de sus dedos dibujo y leyó lentamente lo escrito sobre este.

OSAMU ICHIJOYI 

_1984 – 1994_

_Aquel que dejo la tristeza del mundo banal y logro dejar libre su alma secuestrada._

- Me alegra pensar que estas en un lugar mejor, a diferencia mía. Sabes. Los pocos instantes en los que mi instinto no me maneja, anheló con que sea donde estés ahora estés feliz y contento al lado de mi pequeño Alexander... – La chica con todas sus fuerzas no dejó escapar un sollozo.-Te extrañó tanto... Gami también te extraña. No había nadie mejor que tú para jugar cogidos con ella. -Sonrió levemente y ocultó su rostro como si él pudiera verla.- Sé que suena tonto, pero era divertido verte persiguiendo a nuestra amiga felina. – Ella paró unos segundos, volviendo a respirar hondo para ocultar sus emociones.- Sabes. Hasta extraño que sientas lastima por mí... recuerdo... recuerdo... como una vez lloraste por mí... me defendiste... no me merecía tu amistad. 

Ella colocó su mano en el rostro y aparto rápidamente una lagrima.

- Fuiste el único que me ofreció un espacio en su corazón. Me ofreciste una familia, una bella gente que me apreciaba y me estimaba... y yo en cambio... no pude sacrificarme... me volví asesina... destruí tu familia... ¡Por mi culpa tú y tu hermano fueron victimas de la semilla del mal! ¡Yo los puse en bandeja de plata! ¡No me merecía tu amistad! ¡Tú me diste todo y yo te lo quite!... todo por nada...

Unas escenas se difuminaron en la ambigua mente de Angeline.

Unas extrañas llagas abiertas en sus dos manos. Su injerto ardiendo como un fiero hirviente. Corriendo sin punto fijo... huyendo... de su culpa... huyendo... para salvarlo.

_Detrás de ella, un chico, corriendo detrás de ella con una leve y sangrante herida en sus muñecas... de la misma forma que las llagas de la niña. _

_Gritando que volviera. Que no le tenia miedo. Que la ayudaría. Que eran amigos y que confiara siempre en él._

_Ella con un acrobático saltó cruzo una avenida... él en cambio no podía imitarla y atravesó sin miedo y preocupación la congestionada avenida._

_Escuchó el seco sonido de unos frenos frenando con máximo esfuerzo... unos gritos de sorpresa..._

_Unos vidrios fragmentándose... unos lentes rompiéndose... Y un cuerpo cayendo._

_Jamás pudo decirle adiós... _

_Ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse de la familia que le confió._

La chica apretó con fuerza el ramo de flores y sus cabellos ocultaron su adolorido y culpable rostro.

Sus ojos se fijaron en sus dedos. Estaban polvorientos. Ella sonrió amargamente.

- Veo que para ellos también es duro él venir visitarte, Amigo mío.

Angeline extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el monolito, exhibiéndole al monolito una fracción de sus extrañas venas.

- He mantenido una mis promesas. A pesar de todo, he estado vigilando a tu hermano. Aunque no lo he protegido, he hecho que él caiga en grandes errores y se que debí haber intervenido hace 2 años que hubiera sido cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero, debía ver que era alguien digno de ti. Y no creas que es mi maldito comportamiento instintivo. Fue mi poco raciocinio humano. Y creo que lo más convenientes es que lo tenga ahora... para que sea un gran rival cuando llegue su turno... - Una lagrima intento rodar en su rostro; pero, ella ágilmente la borró de su rostro.- Sé que no hubieras querido esto... pero no puedo evitarlo... es mi único objetivo en la vida... es eso o la muerte... debo hacerlo. Todos deben ser parte de mí. Me alegró que tu no pasaste por esto. Pero, al menos... por lo menos... creo que él si pueda tener la posibilidad de eliminarme... solo debo decirte dos cosas: perdón... y... gracias... Osamu... 

*************

En los Estados Unidos. Mimi Tachikawa recibía la llamada de su amigo Wallace. Un niño digielegido de USA.

- Hi. Mimi al habla.

- Hi, Mimi. Soy yo, Wallace.

- ¡Oh, Wallace! ¡¿Que cosas agradables tiene que contarme mi amigo amiguísimo?

Un silencio incomodo ocurrió por unos segundos al otro lado de la línea y después de que este carraspeara un poco, habló en tono serio a Mimi.

- Mimi. Es Bruce... él... falleció hace unas horas..

- ¿Perdón?- Preguntó sin querer entender.-¿Qué me quisiste decir?

- ¡Bruce MURIÓ!

- ¿Pe-pero como?

- Anoche murió a causa de un tornado... en Texas.

- ¡No empieces con bromas! ¡Sí él vive en tu mismo barrio en Boston!

- ¡No me refutes nada! ¡No se como fue a parar allá; Pero, murió! 

- ¿Ya revisaste el correo? 

- No.

- Te debe llegar la invitación al funeral en estos instantes. Y lo peor es... que creen que fue victima de ese asesino en serie.

- ¿Él que degolla a sus victimas con extrañas figuras?

- Sí...

Mimi no pudo controlarse más y rompió en llanto.

- Esto es imposible. Alguien tan encantador y tierno... imposible... ¿Qué va a ser de su pobre elecmon?

- No lo sé, Mimi... No lo sé.

***********

Tres personas enlutadas caminaban por entre los bastos y verdes lotes del cementerio.

- ¿A que horas es la misa?- Preguntó dubitativo el Sr. Ichijoyi.

- A las 8 y 30, papá.- Respondió cortamente Ken.- ¿Allí van a asistir todos los integrantes de sus familias, verdad?

- Sí.- Contestó triste la señora Ichijoyi.-Es muy triste pensar que toda la familia se encuentre, solo para situaciones tristes.-

Cada uno los 3 integrantes de la familia Ichijoyi caminaba a la tumba mirando al suelo. Les resultaba algo duro afrontar tan dolorosa vista.

Ken notó una sombra que se extendía en el prado y terminaba en una figura femenina enfrente de la tumba de Osamu. Él alzó su vista y vio a una chica vestida con una larga gabardina negra. Sus cabellos plateados flotaban alborotadamente con el aire. No evito su sorpresa al ver que la tuba de su hermano se hallaba limpia y con un extraño brillo provocado por un poco de Wisky que había sido derramada sobre este. Sin dejar de notar un bello ramo de lirios que estaban ya colocados de forma armoniosa en el florero.

La Sra. Ichijoyi fue la primera en reaccionar y se dirigió a la chica con extraña dulzura.

- Buenos días, señorita.- Preguntó él Sra. Ichijoyi con voz amable.- ¿Conociste a Osamu-Chan?

Angeline se dio media vuelta y vio a la familia Ichijoyi delante de ella. Sus ojos a pesar de parecer serios, estaban llenos de sorpresa y tristeza. Ken quedo anonadado al ver sus extraños ojos color violeta que se podían distinguir entre los mechones agitados.

- Sí. –Contestó muy civilizada. -Fuimos amigos de infancia. 

La señora Ichijoyi se acercó a ella y poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Angeline, se acercó a ella. Ken quedo sorprendido por la extraña confianza que tenia su madre con esa desconocida.

- ¿Angi-Chan? ¿Eres tú? 

- ¿Angi-Chan?- Preguntó asombrado el señor Ichijoyi al escuchar ese nombre de su esposa.-¿En verdad tus ojos no me engañan?

Hinemiya apoyo una de sus manos sobre las manos de la Sra. Ichijoyi y las bajo del rostro.

- Me honra saber que aun me recuerden.

Al escuchar esa respuesta. La Sra. Ichijoyi no pudo evitar el abrazar muy cariñosamente a la recién llegada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Angi-Chan! ¡Que alegría volver a verte!

Hinemiya se sorprendió por la reacción de la Sra. Ichijoyi y lenta y hasta miedosamente apoyo sus manos en la espalda de ella y le correspondió a ese inesperado gesto de afecto.

- Disculpa a mi esposa.- Se impulsó a excusar el Sr. Ichijoyi.- Es solo que eres la única amiga de Osamu que aun viene a visitarlo.

Ken no dejaba de analizar la ultima frase de su padre: "La única amiga de Osamu" Aun después de aquella escena el no podía recordar el rostro de aquella joven.

- Son demasiado amables. No merezco ese comportamiento de su parte- Habló casi imperceptible.

La Sra. Ichijoyi se separó de la recién llegada y le sonrió nostálgicamente.

- Veo que sigues siendo igual agradecida y humilde.

- Se los reconozco.

Las miradas de Angeline y Ken se cruzaron. Él no lograba percibir que clase de emoción estaba teniendo ella al verlo. No trasmitía alguna señal de agrado o de disgusto hacia él.

- ¿Y este joven debe ser Ken-Chan?- Preguntó amablemente y ocultando muy bien su emoción de verlo.

- Asi es.- Contestó el señor Ichijoyi.- Él es el dueño de nuestro hogar. Preséntate Hijo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ken Ichijoyi. Hermano menor de Osamu.- Este dio una pequeña venia y le sonrió amablemente.

- Y mi nombre es Angeline Hinemiya. Y el gusto es mío.

Angeline se inclinó un poco como si Ken fuera un niño muy bajo para su altura y le preguntó de forma curiosa y amable.

- ¿Aun continuas soplando las bombas de jabón igual de suave y dulce como le gustaba a tu hermano?- Dicho esto echa le pico el ojo y lo miro tiernamente... muy parecido a como él recordaba la mirada de Osamu.

Ken quedo por unos segundos aturdido por la pregunta y luego respondió algo sonrojado.

- Sí. Bueno. Eso creó. Asi mucho tiempo desde que no he vuelto a soplar.

Los padres de Ken sonrieron al ver como se estaba portando Ken. Se estaba comportando igual de tímido que en la bella época de hace 7 años atrás.

- Ken. Quédate un rato si quieres con Angi-Chan. – Sugirió la Sra. Ichijoyi.

- Mientras, nosotros iremos a recibir a la familia y arreglar los últimos detalles para la misa.

Antes de que Ken pudiera emitir palabra, sus padres ya se habían ido. Él volvió a ver a Hinemiya y ella estaba viendo muy cariñosa uno de los juguetes que se hallaban alrededor de la tumba.

Él se acercó y vio que era un pequeño periscopio.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Ken al notar como Angeline no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿Aun te acuerdas de esto?

Ken bajó su rostro.

- Sí. Cuando había noches estrelladas Osamu y Yo nos asomábamos al balcón y él me mostraba una a una las constelaciones.

- Recuerdo que una vez me dijo, que le gustaban las bombas de jabón porque los traslucidos y bellos colores que producían sobre su superficie, parecían estrellas de luz durante el día.

Ken agachó su rostro... recordó aquella frase de su hermano... más aun no podía acordarse de la chica. Aquella vez cuando dijo esa frase Osamu... él se veía muy feliz.

Angeline vio su semblante triste. Se acercó y acaricio su cabello.

Ken no pudo evitar el sentirse algo extraño. Pues, sus manos eran tiernas y cálidas en comparación a sus ojos. Además, ella colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza de forma idéntica a como lo tocaba Osamu.

- Disculpa- Preguntó algo inseguro Ken

- ¿Si dime?

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres de Osamu?

Ella no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza.

- Él fue mi mejor amigo. Mi único y gran amigo. Fue muy importante para mí, ya que fue alguien que me dio fuerzas para vivir y me dio muestras de que yo también era alguien humano.-Para sorpresa de Ken ella lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa adolorida.-Y le hice dos grandes promesas que pienso hacer cumplir sin importar nada. Por que son para hacerlo feliz a él... y a ti.

- ¡¿A mí?!- Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asintió su rostro sin dejar aquella triste sonrisa.

- Así es.

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que la Sra. Ichijoyi los llamaba con las manos. Ya iba a empezar el servicio funerario.

- Te lo contare cuando le hallamos rendido homenaje a tu hermano ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí. No hay problema.

************

¡¿Jô?! ¡¿Mimi?!

Ustedes siempre han sido los más sinceros del grupo.

No me menosprecien.

Ayúdenme.

No me dejen sola en esta fría oscuridad.

¡Jô! ¡Mimi!

Mi cuerpo ya esta frió... Ya me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar.

Soy tan frágil.. Tan vulnerable.. Tan Imbecil.

¡Jô! ¡Mimi!

¡AYÚDENME, IDIOTAS!

¡Sabia que tu no me ayudarías, Mimi! ¡Tan solo eres una chiquilla caprichosa, vanidosa y cobarde!

¡Como si con tus ridículos peinados lograras el respeto de la gente!

¡Ja! ¡Eres solo una Vagabunda!

¡Lo mismo digo de ti, Jô! ¡Tan cobarde y nervioso! ¡Tu primero te orinarías en tus pantalones antes de venir a ayudarme!

¡Ahora te crees tan fuerte como la roca! ¡Cuando solo eres húmedo estiércol!

¡No los necesito!

¡Podría ganarme sus muy "envidiable" reputaciones!

************

Los tres amigos llegaron 10 minutos tarde a la preparatoria de Odaiba. Pero, todos los dioses le habían sonreído a Kevin, George y Jô y habían tenido misericordia con ellos. Los maestros estaban en una reunión y aun no había comenzado "legalmente" clases.

Cada uno dejo sus maletas en sus puestos y decidieron charlar más tranquilamente en el barbulló y "apacible desorden" que uno puede esperar en un salón de clases.

George estaba sentado sobre su pupitre. Kevin estaba parado apoyándose en su pupitre y Jô estaba sentado en su puesto leyendo un articulo de filosofía que Sato había aconsejado sacarle el resumen para el final de la semana. 

- Jô, tengo un negocio que hacerte.- Sugirió en tono profundo George, sacando su famosa agenda electrónica.

- Sea lo que sea. NO.

- ¡Ah, vamos! ¡Te va a interesar!

- ¿Acaso sabes el significado del NO?- Contestó algo molesto Jô. Tal vez porque aun no había superado lo del poste d luz.

- Te va a interesaaar.- Contestó George en tono musical mientras tecleaba en su fiel aparato.

- No me hagas interesar en tu funeral.- Continuo negándose Jô.

- Es acerca de Angeline.

Jô levantó el texto y oculto su rostro de la vista de George.

- No me interesa.

- 1000 yenes por un dato biográfico de ella. 1500 fotografías.

- ¿Cómo consigues eso?- Preguntó curioso Kevin.- ¿Estas actuando bajo las leyes japonesas o soy amigo de un criminal?

- Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.- George contestó tan rápido como un trabalenguas.- ¡ Vamos! ¡Ayuda a esta pobre alma!

- No me INTERESA.- Contestó con todo el mal genio que pudo actuar Jô. Y rogando a Dios que no le quitaran el articulo porque sino delataría su sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué no lo provocas con una muestra gratis?- Preguntó inocente Kevin.- Es una buena estrategia publicitaria.

- ¡Gracias secretaria!

Él chico tecleo unos botones y empezó a leer animadamente.

- ¿Sabias que, Hinemiya no tiene hermanos?

A Kevin y Jô se les formo una ligera gota.

- Nos los dijiste ayer. Nos dijiste que no tiene a nadie con ningún parentesco.

- Entonces ¿Sabían que, Hinemiya es barman y disjockey?

La ligera gota se engrosó un poco.

- También nos dijiste eso ayer.

- ¿Les dije que trabajaba en la zona marítima en Laundry?

- No.- Mintieron los dos amigos a ver si podían sacarle información gratis... y se lo creyó.

George empezó a teclear con fiereza mientras buscaba algo que su gran bocota no había dicho.

- ¿Sabían que, a pesar de que esta inscrita en esta preparatoria, ella vive en el distrito de Ginza?

Ambos lo negaron y George se la volvió a creer.

- ¿Sabían que, ella casi estira la pata el pasado 11 de septiembre del 2001 en New York?

Al escuchar eso Jô casi se cae de su silla y Kevin casi terminó en el suelo al perder el equilibrio ante descabellada idea.

Al recuperar equilibrio, los dos se pusieron enfrente de George, con sus puños cerrados y sus venas bien palpitantes.

- ¡NOS SOMOS UNOS BRUTOS INGENUOS! – Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

- ¡Oh! Eso no lo sabia. – George saco su billetera y a cada uno les dio 1000 yenes.

Ambos lo cogieron de las solapas y empezaron a zarandearlo.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas, George?!

- Sí, yo solo digo verdades... @o@

Kevin y Jô soltaron a George y empezaron a chequear lo que decía la agenda electrónica. Una gruesa vena se formo al leer lo escrito en ella:

Message Erased... 1...

- Él... lo borró – Contestó Jô con asombro.

- Antes de que nosotros –Complemento Kevin.

- La cogiéramos.- Sentenciaron al unísono Kevin y Jô.

Los dos suspiraron agotados.

Fue entonces cuando el señor Sato llegó al salón y luego de llamar lista y anunciar la razón de la falta de Hinemiya, comenzó clases.

***************

Eran alrededor de las 9 y 45 de la mañana cuando dio fin al servicio funerario. Ken Ichijoyi se molesto al ver como algunos de sus parientes bostezaban y se estiraban al terminar la ceremonia. Y le dio cierta furia al ver a algunos de sus primos rogarle a sus padres que los llevaran a sus casas y no los regresaran al colegio; pues, creyeron que eso iba a durar más y no habían hecho las tareas del día.

Ken tenia tanto coraje que apretó con fiera su puño y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de despedirse de sus familiares y salio corriendo hacia la tumba de Osamu.

Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a la tumba al ver que Hinemiya se hallaba arrodillada enfrente de la tumba de su hermano, dándole los ultimaos toques al arreglo floral.

Hinemiya lo vio afectuosamente. Estiro su brazo para intentar tocar sus mejillas.

- Estuviste llorando.

- Yo... yo... – Tal era esa furia que sentía Ken sin darse cuenta sus ojos habían desprendido aquellas mudas testigos.

- No es que sea atea. Pero, es por eso que no me gustan esa clase de ceremonias. Solo sirven para actos hipócritas.

- De ser asi. ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Preguntó algo rudo.- A duras penas te recuerdo y ya han pasado 7 años desde que Osamu se fue... Ni siquiera me acuerdo que hallas asistido a su funeral.

La chica de cabellos grises agachó la cabeza y apretó la grava que había en sus manos. Luego, lo volvió ver triste.

- Ya te lo dije. Porque debía cumplir dos promesas.

- ¿Y de que promesas hablas?

Angeline suspiró y le preguntó con una sonrisa confiada.

- ¿Alguna vez has podido digievolucionar a tu Wormon a fase Mega? ¿O siquiera haz visto a tu Wormon digievolucionar en forma metal o tal vez war?

Ken dio un paso atrás al escuchar como esas palabras salían del enigmático rostro de Angeline.

- ¿Cómo sabes acerca de Wormon?- Preguntó asustado.

Sin embargo Angeline parecía sorda a sus inquietudes. Ella se puso de pie y parándose delante de Ken, continuó habando.

- A pesar de que los digimon necesitan solo de los sentimientos de u niño elegido para digievolucionar, en los primeros intentos este necesita de un catalizador entre esto –Angeline colocó su mano sobre el pecho el Ken, justo donde debería estar su corazón.- Y esto.-Angeline coloco su otra mano sobre el bolsillo del pantalón del digielegido.

Los ojos de Ken tintineaban.

- Querido Ken. Yo le hice una promesa a tu hermano Osamu. Era el de proteger tu digi-egg. Ambos sabíamos que si tú te convirtieses en lo que tú conoces como "emperador de los digimon" esas dos herramientas te darían un indescriptible poder que tus compañeros digielegidos no podrían frenar. No solo por el poder de digievolución de tu digimon. Sino, por su poder de fusión. Si un digimon como el tuyo en tan solo fase metal fusionado con otro metal pudiesen superar con creces a cualquier mega.

- ¿Osamu sabia acerca de la semilla del mal?

- Tristemente él fue la primera victima de ese decadente código informativo. Pero, en el fondo él pudo mantener el control. Por eso es que en su etapa final de vida, el te prohibió que tocaras tu digivice. Porque sabia que tú serias la próxima victima. Pero... tristemente, tu te me adelantaste a mis actos y tomaste posesión de tu digivice mucho antes de lo que yo imaginaba. Así que la oscuridad corrompió tu digivice y tu alma... tu digi-egg y tus emblemas fueron sacrificados para salvar por unos instantes la corrupción del digimundo. Pero, nuevas rupturas se han presentados y antes de que tus elementos, que hasta hace menos de dos años servían para evitar la contaminación de ese mundo alterno fueran absorbidos por la nada, yo los salve y los tome bajo mi custodia.

- ¿Y porque no me lo cediste cuando pudiste recuperarlos?

Ella lo vio triste y acaricio su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

- Por que no era necesario. – Ella le sonrió tristemente y dio un paso atrás.- Pero, ha llegado el momento en el que hay que tomar medidas drásticas. El digimundo esta corrompiéndose bajo una nueva y más poderosa forma de la oscuridad y es el momento en el que los pocos niños que quedan deban frenar este nuevo problema.

- ¿CÓMO?- Preguntó sorprendido.- ¿ que te refieres con los POCOS digielegidos que QUEDAN?

- Por el momento, solo puedo decirte que tanto el poder que ayuda al digimundo y que a la vez lo va a aniquilar, son sus propios corazones.

- Nuestros propios corazones... - Repitió casi inaudible Ken.

- Prométeme algo.

- ¿Qué seria?

- Lo que vas a ver ahora, por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Por lo menos no ahora. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie hasta que consigas digievolucionar a tu digimon en la fase Mega.

Él asintió con una mirada seria y analítica.

- De acuerdo.

Angeline se quitó su larga gabardina y se arremangó las mangas de su saco. Ken quedo en completo shock al ver aquel extraño y amorfo digivice adherido en la piel de la chica.

- ¿Eres una joven elegida?- Preguntó al borde del aliento.

- En cierta forma se podría decir que sí. Ahora pon atención.

Hinemiya respiro hondo, levantando lentamente sus dos brazos. Entre más los levantaba unas pequeñas luces se dibujaban debajo d ella. Cuando los alzó en su totalidad se vio la forma de chips de computadora. Estas dieron un pequeño fulgor y un aire veloz cubrió los alrededores de Hinemiya. Los ojos de Hinemiya se veían más violetas que nunca. Extendió sus brazos delante de ella y la pequeña pantalla de su digivice expulsó una inmensa luz verde y púrpura.

- Pon tu mano encima de la luz.- Ordenó Angeline.

Por los grandes vientos, Ken se acercó lentamente. Cuando sus dedos empezaron a rozar con la luz, pequeñas chispas empezaron a reunirse en un punto.

Finalmente cuando toda su mano estuvo sobre la luz. Una gran fuerza expulsó a Ken unos metros atrás.

Cuando alzó su vista vio una bello rosa de color rosada metalizada. Arriba de este, estaba una placa color amatista... era el emblema de la amabilidad y su respectivo collar.

El collar y su emblema flotaron hasta el cuello de su dueño. Y el digi-egg fue rápidamente absorbido por su digivice.

Finalizado este acto, Angeline cayó brutalmente cansada al suelo.

- ¡Hinemiya! – Exclamó Ken.

El digielegido corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba el agotado cuerpo de Angeline y colocó la cabeza de a chica sobre su regazo.

- Hinemiya ¿Estas bien?

La chica respiraba agotada y apenas podía abrir sus ojos.

El rostro de Ken se veía extremadamente preocupado... angustiado seria la palabra adecuada.

- ¿Hinemiya, estas bien? ¡Responde!

- Ese rostro... - Pensó acongojada.- Esa mirada...

Un recuerdo fugas vino dolorosamente a los ojos de Angeline.

_*******************_

_Un chico de lentes volvía caminado tranquilamente de su día en la escuela. De pronto, unas manos envueltas en guantes morados lo atraparon por la espalda y lo arrastraron hasta un callejón._

_Él chilló, pataleaba e intentaba gritar angustiado; pero, aquella persona que lo sostenía era muy fuerte. Una persona se hizo delante de él. Con más fuerza intento zafarse al ver con horror que era una alta y delgada momia con una extraña gabardina azul._

_Uno de los guantes luego de unos movimientos macabros, tomo la forma de las pinzas de una araña y sin piedad pico la nuca del chico. Él pobre niño pudo haber soltado un grito muy agudo de dolor de no ser porque la otra mano enguantada le tapaba casi asfixiadamente la boca._

_-Aun no esta listo.- Confesó Arukenimon._

_-Entonces, eliminémoslo.- Sentenció Mumimon- Si no es parte de la solución. Es parte del problema._

_-No te preocupes. En una hora él ya estará muerto._

_De pronto, Arukenimon cayó herida al suelo y una invisible sombra cogió el cuerpo del niño y lo apartó lejos de los dos digimon._

_-¿Quién esta ahí?- Preguntó enfadado Mumimon.- Sea quien sea, morirá._

_Todo el pabellón se inundo de vendas y estas empezaron a inundarlo con voraces choques eléctricos. Milagrosamente el chiquillo no sufrió ninguna quemadura; pero, su protectora sí._

_Ella se apretó del chiquillo y una capa invisible desapareció. Dejando ver el semidesnudo cuerpo de una chiquilla de cabellos grisáceos y en sus pies, una extraña gatita._

_-¡Hinemiya! ¡Aléjate y no estorbes!- Gritó histérica Arukenimon.-¡Chiquilla! ¡Sabes, que te esta prohibido que abandones el digimundo!_

_-Yo no te obedezco a ti. ¡Yo defenderé a niño inocente!_

_La chiquilla extendió su brazo injerto un viento tan poderoso se desprendió de él que sepulto a Arukenimon y a Mumimon en la pared._

_-No molesten a niños._

_-Esta bien. No molestaremos a nadie.- Sentenció con voz chillona Mumimon.-¡Solo te molestaremos a ti!_

_Todas las vendas se dirigieron a la chiquilla y la envolvieron en las vendas eléctricas. A pesar del gran dolor no gritaba. Solo miraba con resentimiento a Mumimon y Arukenimon que reían divertidos. Poco a poco la fuerza la dejaba y la gatita no dejaba de maullar preocupada._

_De pronto. Algo inimaginable pasó._

_Aquel chiquillo se levantó y sin importarle los efectos del veneno y la electricidad, cogió las vendas e intentaba con todas su fuerzas soltarla._

_-¡Suéltenla!- Gritaba el chiquillo.-¡Por favor, suéltenla!_

_Los dos digimon no paraban de reír divertidos ante la escena._

_-¡Por favor!- los ojos del pequeño se enjuagaron de lagrimas ante la impotencia y el dolor.- ¡Por favor!_

_Y pasó lo imposible... el digivice de la chiquilla brilló y el chico pudo romper las vendas. Con las fuerzas que reunió Angeline, ella congregó la electricidad que había recibido y los mando lejos gracias a unos rayos de Energía._

_-Acércate.-Le susurró al chico._

_Él chico se acercó sin dejar de llorar al verla tan incapaz. La chiquilla puso sus manos sobre la herida y su injerto absorbió el veneno. Los ojos de la pequeña se desorbitaron y cayó desfallecida. La chica sabia de ante mano que eso no la mataría. Pero, no imagino que el chico desconociera esa cualidad suya._

_El chico la cogió en brazos y la agitaba para que se despertara._

_-¡No te duermas! ¡Despierta! ¡No te duermas! ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Háblame!_

_-¿Por qué... te preocupas?_

_-Porque eres mi amiga... diste tu vida por mí._

_-Entonces... tu también eres... amigo mío..._

_-No te mueras... amiga mía.. .- El hico pego su frente con la de ella y sus lagrimas enjuagaron el pálido rostro d la chiquilla.- Por favor... no te mueras..._

_La chica pudo ver sus manos... estaban completamente rojas y con llagas... la chica extendió sus manos y curo esas heridas..._

_El chico la vio sorprendido y le sonrió._

_-Vivirás..._

_-Y tú también, amigo._

_-Soy Osamu Ichijoyi._

_Y yo Angeline Hinemiya y ella... es mi gata Gami._

_La gata ronroneó al recibir una sonrisa por parte del chico._

_-Bien, Angi-Chan. Te llevare a mi casa para que descanses._

_-¿Angi-Chan?- Reflexionó pensativa._

_Él chico se quitó una abrigadora chaqueta azul oscura y rodeo el torso de Hinemiya. Y apoyándola, la llevo a su casa. Donde fue recibida con gran amabilidad._

_******************_

- Angeline. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas muy pálida?

- Tan parecidos... y a la vez... tan diferentes... - susurró la chica soltando una lagrima que recorrió todo su rostro.

- Angeline.- Pronunció triste. Pues, Sabia que se refería a su hermano.

- Vamos, Ken-Chan. Fue solo una recaída. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Él chico rodeo el brazo de Hinemiya con su cuello y poco a poco, ambos pudieron pararse del suelo. Angeline se volvió a colocar su gabardina e intento arreglarse algo el cabello.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó preocupado Ken.

- Sí. No debo faltar a clases.- Contestó seria y con las fuerzas ya recuperadas.

- Disculpa, puedo hacerte dos ultimas preguntas.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Cuál es tu digimon?

La chica bajo la mirada y luego lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa afligida.

- Te dije que en cierto modo soy una joven elegida. Sí por un digivice uno es un chico elegido, yo soy uno de ustedes. Pero a diferencia de ustedes, no poseo ni digimon, ni elementos, ni siquiera tengo un emblema o característica especial y no conozco a un grupo de chicos elegidos con mis características. Solo tengo esto.

- Yo, lo siento.

- No te aflijas. Yo peleo a mi manera. ¿Y cual es la otra pregunta?

- Pues... - EL chico se sonrojo levemente y la vio con amabilidad.- Aun vivimos en el mismo lugar en el que vivíamos cuando Osamu existía. Y pensé si tal vez, pudieras venir hoy o mañana a mi casa a charlar de cualquier cosa... tu sabes... charlar acerca de ti y de mi hermano...

- Me encantaría.- Contestó Angeline con una sonrisa encantadora.- Hoy iré, a las 5 y media. ¿Te parece adecuado?

- Sí. Muchas gracias. Angi-Domo.

Por un momento ese apodo no le sonaba en la cabeza a Angeline. Pero, luego le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa amistosa y con una venia se decidió.

- Hasta luego, Ken-Chan.

- ¡Angi-Domo!

- ¿Sí?- preguntó esta volviéndose a ver a Ken.

- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

- No me des las gracias a mí. Daselas a tu hermano. 

Finalizada esta conversación, ambos se despidieron. Y cada uno salio hacia su propia escuela.

************

Ya eran cerca de las 10 y 30 de la mañana. La preparatoria Odaiba se encontraba en la hora del descanso. Jô y Compañía se encontraban caminando por los pabellones, comiendo gustosos un poco de golosinas y charlando amenamente acerca del cercano examen de selección de materias.

El examen de selección de materias es una prueba en el que dependiendo de los intereses, aficiones, gustos y proyectos que tenga el chico en un futuro elaboran su horario con las materias que cada alumno necesita para no tener que estar perdiendo innecesariamente el tiempo en cosas sin importancia.

De pronto, un chico compañero de clase del grupo se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

- Kido. Te necesita el profesor Fujita en a sala de profesores.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.- ¡¿Sabes porque?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Dijo que era algo importante y que debías ir solo.

Jô hubiera querido que lo tragara la tierra... Pero, él obedeció y les pidió a sus compañeros que se encontraran con el en el pasillo de su salón en quince minutos y que si por algún motivo no llegaba... pidieran refuerzos.

George y Kevin se encontraban charlando temas de chicos. (Bueno, ustedes eligen: videojuegos, música o chicas.) Cuando escucharon una conversación algo fuera de tono. Si que como buenos curiosos se asomaron en una de las esquinas de la pared.

Allí estaban 3 chicas de los cursos superiores haciendo parte de sus ya acostumbradas y fuertes oficios de criticadoras.

El objetivo: La alumna recién llegada... Hinemiya. Ella no se había ido a cambar y había ido con su atuendo de luto.

La chica elegida se encontraba caminando en silencio y sin provocar a nadie; mientras, las chicas hablaban en un tono tan alto que las personas que se encontraban en un piso de diferencias las escucharan.

- Pero miren quien llegó, Vampiresa.

- ¿Quién se cree? ¿ Una cowboy?

George se arremango su chaqueta. Su boca botaba espuma y en su rostro había varas venitas. Él ya se hubiera abalanzado sobre las urracas, de no ser por un pequeño toque de Kevin.

- ¿Adónde vas?- Murmuró curioso e "inocente"

- ¡¿Adónde voy?!- Preguntó e voz baja exasperado.- ¡Estas insultando a Hinemiya! ¡ Al vez no es nuestra amiga oficial, pero, es una prospecto de esposa de Jô! ¡Hay que ayudarla!

- ¡Aun no! ¡Se paciente! ¡Tal vez ella pueda defenderse pos si sola!

- ¿Pero!

- ¡¿Te gustaría de ser tú, que alguien se metiera en esta clase de discusiones cuando tu puedes defenderte?!

George entendió el punto de Kevin y continuo en silencio... pero, con unas enormes ganas de que le dieran la orden de atacar. Rogaba ara que llegara Jô. Daría su brazo a torcer, a que Jô ya hubiera saltado sobre ellas mucho antes que él.

- ¿O Tal vez, una chica de Matrix?

- Pero miren ese cabello. ¿Tenemos a una anciana con una buena cirugía estética frente a nosotras?

- ¡Y esos ojos! ¡Se nota que son lentes de contacto!

Sin embargo Angeline continuaba caminando lentamente hacia su salón de clase... haciendo que las chicas empezaran con la artillería pesada.

- ¡Que chica tan deprimente! ¡¿Se le habrán comido la lengua los ratones?!

- ¡Esa piel! ¡Y ese rostro! ¡Parece un muerto viviente!

La otra chica empezó a tararear una incomoda canción.

- ¡Comprendámosla! ¡Es una niña diferente, incomprendida por la gente y por toda la comunidad!

- ¡Comunidad!- Corearon sus dos amigas, acolitándola.

- ¡Y me harté! Con una forma de ser tan indiferente, no creo que alguien la lloren su funeral.

- ¿Dime, Hine-muerta? ¿Tienes esa cara de cadáver porque vienes de un funeral?

- ¿Lloraste? ¿Gemiste? ¿Gritaste?

Angeline se detuvo en seco.

Al ver que le iban a sacra palabra a la chica, empezaron a ofuscarla más por ese lado.

- Dinos, Hine-muerta. ¿Quedaste como un bebe sin caramelo?

- ¿Quedaste solita en este mundo y con gas de pegarte un tiro?

- Dinos, Hine-muerta. ¿Cómo murió? ¿Drogado?

- ¿Violado?

- ¿Secuestrado?

- ¿Con una enfermedad sexual?

- ¿Masacrado?

- ¿Asesinado?

Ante los inexpertos ojos de las tres chicas, Hinemiya se había movido de la nada y ahora tenia sujetando a una de las chicas con una mano, el brazo d una de las cotorras... estaba apunto de quebrarlo. Angeline les dirigió una mirada fría a las otras dos chicas y estas se quedaron quietas del miedo que tenían.

- Pídanle disculpas... - Murmuró Angeline.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaron las chicas al no oírla.

- ¡PÍDANLE DISCULPAS A ICHIJOUYI- la chica apretó un poco el codo de la rehén y esta hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Lo sentimos!- repitieron las tres.

- ¡Con sinceridad!- Angeline apretó otro poco.

- ¡¡Lo sentimos!!- Gimieron cada una de las chicas... en especial la rehén.- ¡Perdónanos! ¡Ichijouyi! ¡Hinemiya!

Angeline soltó a la rehén; sin antes, empujarla a donde sus compañeras. Haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo.

- Por mí parte, pueden hablar oda la mierda que se les de la gana. Pero, no considero respetuoso el que se burlen de personas a quienes no conocen y tienen algo de más valor y dignidad que ustedes tres juntas.

Kevin y George estaban literalmente con la boca abierta ante al espectáculo. Y estaban 100% de acuerdo con ella. Aunque con cierta curiosidad por saber quien era Ichijouyi

- ¡Asombroso! – Murmuro Kevin.

- ¡Yo quiero pelear asi!- Concluyó George emocionado.

La chica se dio media vuelta y vio las curiosas y asombradas caras de Kevin y George. Un escalofrió recorrió toda sus espaldas al ver que habían sido descubiertos. Angeline solo puso su dedo sobre sus labios como gesto de silencio e ingresó como si nada al salón de clases.

Kevin y George se acercaron al grupo de cotorras con presencia altiva.

- ¿Se encuentran bien, señoritas?- Preguntó juguetón Kevin.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Tienen caras de muertas!

- ¡Tal vez debamos empezar a llamar al cirujano estético con urgencia!

Las tres chichas se levantaron en silencio y con un gesto de enfado y antipatía. Salieron lejos de pabellón de los de segundo de preparatoria.

Ambos se echaron a reír por el comportamiento de las cotorras.

En ese momento llegó Jô con un fólder en sus manos.

- ¿De que me perdí?- preguntó curioso ante la razón de las risas de sus amigos.- ¿Pasó algo gracioso?

- Te perdiste de algo interesante, amigo.- Confesó George.

- ¿En serio? O_o ¿Y que era?

Ambos chicos picaron el ojo.

- Es un secreto.- Concluyeron los dos.

Los lentes de Jô se resbalaron ante esa respuesta.

- Más bien; cuéntanos para que te llamaba el señor Fujita.

Jô alzó el fólder en tono triunfal.

- ¡Estas son las tareas de día! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- De fondo estaba el sol japonés y grandes olas de mar.

A George y Kevin se les tornaron los rostros azules al ver el grueso del fólder.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?- Preguntó George en un tono quejumbroso.

Una gota apareció en el rostro de Jô al haber exagerado sus emociones. Luego, agachó la vista como chico regañado y jugando con las horas del fólder confesó algo apenado.

- Pues, como Hinemiya faltó hoy a clases... pues... ustedes saben.

Una risa malévola apareció en el rostro de los dos amigos y empezaron a actuar "ingenuamente". 

- No, no sabemos.

- Pues... Me pidieron el favor que le llevara los deberes... a su apartamento... y de paso le explicar los temas que habíamos visto en el día... – Jô empezó a dibujar circulitos en l fólder mientras estrellitas se formaban en su rostro.- Y tal vez hagamos la tara juntos...y me de permiso d decirle Angeline-san... o Angeline-sempai... o Angi-Chan...

- ¡Se nos olvidaba!- Exclamó Kevin sacando de lugar a Jô.- ¡George tenemos que ir a ese sitio!

- ¿A ese sitio?- Preguntó confundido George.-¡¿Cuál sito?!

- ¡A ESE sitio!- Recalcó Kevin haciendo muecas hacia el salón de clases.

Interrogantes aparecían sobre el rostro de Jô.

- ¡Ahhh!¡Ese sitio!¡Ahora volvemos Jô! ¡Espéranos dentro del salón de clases! ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. No hay problema.

Al escuchar el gesto afirmativo ambos salieron como balas perdidas.

Jô ignoro se detalle y abrió al puerta corrediza. No hay que obviar como se le subió y bajo la bilirrubina. Ni como se les resbalaron los lentes, empezó a tener una sonrisa nerviosa acompañada de 10 gotas sudorosas y una extraña sensación de debilidad al ver que su compañera de clases había estado a escasos metros de él... y hubiera escuchado lo que dijo.

Angeline parecía no inmutarse con su presencia. Al igual que el día anterior, ella se encontraba sentada en su puesto, cruzada de brazos y viendo hacia la ventana.

Jô tragó un poco de saliva y se acercó a su compañera de clases.

- Buenos días, Hinemiya.- Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella ni se inmutó.

Jô puso el fólder sobre el escritorio de Hinemiya. Ella fijó la vista al texto.

- Estas son las tareas del día. El señor Fujita me había pedido el favor que te las entregara si no llegabas a clases.

La chica cogió en sus manos el fólder y hojeó con desgano lo escrito dentro de este.

- Hoy vimos algo sobre filosofía medieval. Sí no entiendes algo, con mucho gusto te lo explicare.

Angeline después de ver algunas líneas, cerró el libro y vio a Jô con mirada severa.

- No necesito de tu explicación. Yo entiendo a la perfección estos temas.

Jô tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta que su presencia es muy molesta para Angeline. Así que sin decir más se dispuso a salir del salón de clases. Ella lo siguió con la mirada. Él semblante de su compañero había cambiado... eso le molestó.

- ¡Espera!- Exclamó Angeline cuando él abrió la puerta. Él la vio con ojos desanimados.-Creó que lo que dije sonó muy tajante.- La chica vio por un segundo al suelo antes de volverlo a ver. - Lo siento.

La chica de ante mano cerró sus ojos.

- No te preocupes.- Contestó él comprensivo.- Creó que estas en esos días, en los siquiera uno mismo puede aguantarse.

Jô pudo divisar el rostro extrañado de Angeline. Una gota cruzó por el rostro de él al notar que tal vez ese no era el caso de Angeline.

Por un segundo anmbos estuvieron en silencio. Ni Jô se movia del barabdal dela puerta y ella no se movía de su asiento.

- ¿Oye?

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó Angeline.

- ¿Te gustó el chocolate?

- Pues, digamos que me djo algo aturdida.

- ¿Atrdida? ¿Estaba defectuoso? ¿te enfermó?

Ella negó con el rotro.

- Digamos, que eso me dio mucho para pensar.

Volvió a cundir el silencio en el salo de clase. Angeline decidió aprovechar ese momento.

- Kido. De antemano te digo que no somos aun amigos.

Él chico sonrió.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y Porque sonríes?

- Porque ya estas empezando a ser sincera conmigo.

La chica lo volvió a ver con extrañeza. ¿Acaso sabia lo que pensaba? 

- ¿Y porque me miras así?- Preguntó Jô aprovechando ese pequeña oportunidad.

- Porque tú siempre me haz ofrecido confianza.

- ¿Y eso te parece una cualidad de un bicho raro?- Preguntó juguetón al ver que no dejaba de verlo con detenimiento. Ella volvió a negar con el rostro.

- Solo que, esa cualidad mal manejada es muy riesgosa. –El rostro de Angeline se oscureció.- ¿Sabes? Hasta podría darte muerte.

- Yo solo confió en quienes me trasmiten también su confianza.

Esa respuesta si que sorprendió la chica. Jô se dispuso al salir del salón y antes de cerrar la puerta, contuvo la respiración y vio con algo de ingenuidad a Hinemiya.

- Y ese vestido te luce.

En ese momento Jô cerró la puerta y soltó un gran suspiro en su colorado rostro. Jô no pudo ver como la boca de Hinemiya se había abierto levemente ante ese inesperado comentario. 

Cuando Hinemiya notó su raro comportamiento, cerró su boca y con sus manos apretó sus faldas.

- No me importa lo que él diga.- Pensó afligida.- No puedo confiarme. Mi total aprobación solo va dirigida a los hermanos Ichijouyi.

Un leve calambre viajó por todo su brazo izquierdo. Ella soltó un doloroso gemido y viola pantalla que había en su injerto. Habían dos lucecitas tintineando. Una roja y otra azul. De pronto, en la luz roja se pudo distinguir un punto negro que písela píxel aumentaba de tamaño.

- Cada vez corrompen más rápido... ya no puedo vivir así... – Murmuró adolorida.

*************

¡¿DAVIS?! ¡¿JOLEI?!

¡Ustedes son lo mejor de las nuevas generaciones!

¡Denle un ejemplo a sus antecesores!

Demuéstrenme que podrán ayudarme...

Me sacaran de esta oscuridad.. Un poco agradable.

Por favor..

Se los ruego...

¡¿POR QUÉ NO VIENEN A AYUDARME?!

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ??????!!!!!!!

Ya debía habérmelo imaginado...

¡Davis, solo eres un tonto ingenuo!

¡Jolei, Tu solo eres una remilgosa consentida!

¡No los necesito!

¡Son igual de vulgares y asquerosos que toda la gente que conozco!

*************

Él resto de las clases en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria de Odaiba habían transcurrido en total tranquilidad. Ya en el salón 2ª era habitual que Angeline saliera una vez en el día para ir al baño. 

En la secundaria, habían escusado a Sora por un pequeño resfriado. Aunque Matt y Tai sabían que eso era falso.

Matt había estado el resto del día completamente solo. Ni siquiera aceptaba saludos de sus compañeros.

La nueva generación de niños elegidos se encontraban muy alegres por sus avances en las nuevas materias. 

Ken, había asistido a sus clases; pero, no se hallaba muy concentrado, solo estaba concentrado en recordar el rostro de Angeline. Le parecía tan familiar; pero, a la vez tan desconocida. Y Mimi había estado charlando con el resto de digielegidos de USA acerca del deceso de Bruce.

Cuando en los 3 institutos sonó la campana cada uno se dispuso a salir a sus diferentes casas. 

Jô volvió a peder de vista a Angeline.

Tai e Izzy volvieron a salir juntos del instinto y sin la compañía de Matt al ver la mirada desconfiada que él les mostró cuando lo invitaron a volver con ellos a preguntar por Sora.

Cody, Takeru, Jolei y Kari salieron en grupo hacia la casa d Jolie para charlar un poco acerca de las clases del día. Y Ken salio rápidamente a su casa para organizarla de forma que Angeline se sintiera muy cómoda.

**************

Matt estaba caminando a su casa. Se encontraba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos. Casi todos eran de resentimiento.

- ¡Hoy sido mi peor día! ¡Ahora todos están en contra de mí! ¡Y solo, porque ya le ven la cara de líder a ese niño mimado! ¡Ya nadie acepta los comentarios verdaderos! Valiente cantidad de imbeciles, se dejan engatusar tan fácilmente. Y por eso, estamos perdiendo fuerzas. Sora ya ha sido la primera afectada por las blasfemias de ese cuatro ojos. Ya estoy solo.

Él no se había fiado; pero, Angeline tenia caminado hacia él de forma felina.

Matt caminaba viendo hacia el piso y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- Ya no puedo confiar en nadie. Las decisiones que toe en adelante, serán solo para mí y para los que me quieren. Ni siquiera puedo confiar de Takeru... hasta él evito que le diera su merecido a ese Imbecil ¡Imbecil!

Cuando cada uno paso al lado del otro. Matt sintió que caminara en cámara lenta. De pronto la chica susurró.

- ¿Así de preocupado estas por ella que maldices a tus camaradas?

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó desconfiado.

- No te preocupes por mí. Sí continuas así; pronto ambos estarán juntos... en el otro mundo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Él tiempo se volvió a acelerar a su paso normal y él se volvió violentamente para ver a su interlocutora; pero, no halló a nadie. Buscó rápidamente a la chica; pero, no vio a la chica de gabardina negra cerca de allí.

Él puso su mano sobre su frente y suspiro cansado.

- Otra vez tengo una maldita pesadilla.

Matt continuó su camino sin percatarse que Angeline se asomada hallaba encima de él... asomada en el borde de un techo de un edificio de 20 pisos para ser más exacta.

Hinemiya extendió su mano izquierda y varios de los viscosos "circuitos injerto" se escurrieron debajo de l manga de la gabardina y de forma rápida formaron un extraño teléfono móvil de color verde. Ella apoyo su mano sobre la superficie reptilica del celular y lo apoyó en su mano.

Al otro lado de la ciudad July Bangalter se hallaba caminando por los pasillos de.... en compañía de la Lugarteniente Romero.

Un pequeño pítico empezó a sonar.

La capitana Bangalter tenia su celular en su mano y después de un leve teclead, ella contestó.

- Aquí la capitana Bangalter.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos esta madrugada?- Preguntó franca y sin rodeos Hinemiya.

July se detuvo y Mónica se quedo en silencio intentando escuchar lo que decían al otro lado del celular de su superiora.

- Sí, me acuerdo.

- Digamos que te voy a dar unas cuantas migajas.

July se apartó por unos segundos el auricular y le pidió a Mónica que escribiera todo lo que ella dijera.

- Adelanté.- Contestó en tono militar July.

- Sora Takenouchi. 16 años. Secundaria Odaiba. Tokio, Japón.

Angeline colgó. Los "circuitos injertos" volvieron serpenteantes a su lugar de origen.

July y Mónica estaban a punto de un paro cardiaco al escuchar que la próxima "eliminación del mal" iba a dar lugar en plena capital.

- Solo pido 3 horas más...- susurró Angeline.

**********

¡¿Cody?! ¡¿Ken?!

¡Son los de corazón más bondadoso!

Por favor...

No me hagan rogar...

Ya estoy muy cansada...

Aunque ya este frió y esta soledad ya no me molestan tanto; pero, me hiere que ustedes no me reconozcan.

¿Cody?

¿Ken?

Lo sabia... También son unos malditos miserables.

¡Cody! ¡Tu nunca fuiste de mi confianza!

¡Ken! ¡Maldita mala hierba! ¡Tu corazón corrupto es d lo peor!

¡Los detesto!

¡Los detesto a todos!

***********

El timbre sonó por todo el apartamento.

Ken se asomo al reloj de la sala. Eran las 4:30. Él se dirigió a la puerta y vio que era Angeline.

- Buenas tardes, Angi-Domo.

- Buenas tardes, Ken-Chan. Disculpa por venir más temprano. Espero n te incomode.

- Claro que no. Sigue. Eres bienvenida.

Cuando Angeline estuvo dentro del hogar de Ichijouyi, sintió como si hubiera vuelto al pasado. Parecía como si cada pequeño detalle de ese lugar fuera una dulce droga para ella.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente al ver que Ken había estado en lo correcto al decir que nada había cambiado desde que Osamu había dejado de existir.

Al estar en la sala, ambos no dejaron de obviar sus miradas hacia una foto de Osamu.

- ¿Quieres verla más de cerca?- Preguntó comprensivo Ken.

Ella asintió.

Ambos se sentaron y ella acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el vidrio del portarretratos de Osamu. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella colocó de nuevo la foto en su lugar y se dirigió a Ken.

- ¿Dónde esta wormon?

- Esta en mi cuarto. ¿Quieres que los presente?

- Claro. Aunque... – Ella murmuró.- Sé que el ya me conoce.

Ambos caminaron hasta el cuarto de Ken. Cuando abrió la puerta, Angeline creyó ver la figura de Osamu recostado en la cama inferior del camarote leyendo algún libro de fantasía heroica.

Cuando aquel recuerdo fantasma se desvaneció, vio la figura de wormon durmiendo en el lugar que ocuparía Osamu.

Ellos ingresaron en silencio y cada uno se sentó al lado de Wormon.

- Se ve muy saludable.- Elogio tímidamente Angeline.

- El siempre a sido mi mejor amigo. Me a ayudado en grandes faenas.

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

- Me alegra mucho que ambos se lleven tan bien.

Angeline empezó a acariciar a Wormon detrás de sus orejas. Wormon soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Creo que sufre de cosquillas.-Sonrió emotivamente Ken.

Angeline la vio maliciosa y juguetona.

- Eso quiere decir que tu también sufres de cosquillas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Digimon y Humano comparten tanto, que casi se vuelven uno solo.

La conversación se hubiera vuelto más trascendental, de no ser porque ella empezó a buscar sus lugares sensibles con sus frágiles dedos..

Y que teoría tan acertada.

Ken nunca había reído tanto en su vida. 

El ruido que hacían. (Él diciendo: "¡Ya basta, ja ja ja! ¡ya! ¡ja ja ja!" Y el de ella: "¡Te lo dije! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Vamos!") Hizo despertar a Wormon.

Cual no fue la sorpresa de Ken al ver que Wormon se lazó a los brazos de Angeline a abrazarla con mucho cariño.

- ¡Hinemiya-Chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ^-^

- ¡Hola, Wormon!- La chica acaricio la cabeza del digimon con cariño mientras de dirigía una sonrisa a él y a su dueño.

- ¿Se conocían?- Preguntó confundido Ken.

- ¿No la recuerdas?¡Es Hinemiya-Chan!

Ken se sintió algo incomodo al ver que era el unió que no recordaba a Hinemiya.

- ¡Ella fue quien te ayudo hace 7 años!- Contestó en tono jubiloso Wormon.

- ¿Hace 7 años?

- ¡Ella nos ayudo ese día! ¡En el desierto! ¡Cuándo te desmayaste cuando entró en ti la semilla del mal!

La chica se ruborizo levemente.

- No exageres.- Contestó entono bajo Angeline.- De haberlos ayudado, le hubiera podido extraer la semilla a Ken-Chan. Yo solo evite su proceso.

- ¡Lo importante fue la intención! No te aflijas, Angi-Chan. ^-^

- ¿Y porque no me lo contaste?-pregunto confundido Wormon.

- Pensé que la recordabas.- Contestó sincero. Además, hacia mucho tiempo que no me la volví a encontrar, es mucho tiempo. Pensé que te habías quedado en el digimundo.

El timbre del D3 empezó a sonar.

Ken vio en el monitor que era un e-mail de Jolei.

_Reunión en el apartamento de la mamá de Takeru._

_A las 5:15 pm de hoy._

_Iremos a donde Guenai para averiguar acerca dela posibilidad de nuevas torres._

_Jolei._

Ken vio triste a Hinemiya y de ante mano ya sabia lo que significada.

- No te preocupes. Debes ir.

- Angi-domo ...- Murmuró triste Ken.

- Y recuerda nuestra promesa.- Complementó Hinemiya. Luego, vio a Wormon.- Pelea con todas tus fuerzas.

- Como tu digas. ^-^

- Al menos, podrías acompañarme de trayecto a la casa de mi amigo. Asi podríamos charlar un poco más.- Sugirió con tono esperanzado Ken.

Por unos segundos dudó; pero, luego aceptó.

************

Matt había recibido ese mail. Decidió ir. No iba a dejar de ser un niño elegido solo por una inútil discusión. Además, iba a demostrar que lo que había dicho Izzy era pura coincidencia... 

Una turbia y maldita coincidencia de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

***_Flash Back_***

Matt había ido en busca de Sora a la biblioteca de la secundaria. De pronto, el digivice empezó a sonar... era un mensaje de Takeru pidiendo apoyo.

El fue rápidamente a la sala de informática de la secundaria... no vio a nadie... ni siquiera a sus compañeros digielegidos.

Extendió su digivice enfrente hacia uno de los monitores.

Hubo una gran luz...

Y una gran fuerza que lo rechazó y lo envió unos metros de donde el se hallaba.

Maldijo.

Volvió a extender su digivice. No sucedida nada. Ni era tele transportado, ni había luz, ni siquiera había vuelto a ser rechazado. Intentó uno a uno cada uno de los computadores...

Nada.

Ni digimundo... 

Ni digielegidos...

Solo él, en su desesperación por temer lo peor por su hermano.

Sonó el timbre... vio pasar a Sora, con un rostro demasiado afligido. Él la llamó; pero, ella ni siquiera parpadeó al escuchar cuando la llamaba.

Luego, pasaron Tai e Izzy charlando muy alegremente, volvió a llamarlos para que lo ayudara... ellos tampoco se detuvieran a darle ayuda.

Intentó otras 10 veces el intentar ingresar al Digimundo. No lo logró.

Volvió preocupado al salón de clases, donde recibió la amonestación del profesor.

Y la cara de ingenuos y "falsamente preocupados" de sus dos amigos...

Y de Sora.

***_End del Flash back_***

Iba a demostrara que esa teoria barata de Izzy era una burda mentira...

***************

¡AHHHHHHH!¡SON NOS MALDITOS!

¡Unos IMBECILES!

¡Unos hijos de PUTA!

¡NO SON GENTE! ¡SON MIERDA!

¡UNOS MALDITOS ARRASTRADOS! ¡UNOS IDIOTAS SIN CEREBRO!

¡GENTE SIN CORAZÓN! ¡CORRUPTA HASTA LOS HUESOS!

¡PIYOMON!

¡SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA BUITRE TRAICIONERA!

¡ME TENDISTE UNA INSULSA TRAMPA!

¡ME CULPO POR HABER CAÍDO EN ELLA!

¡SOY SOLA UNA Imbecil!

¡UNA BASTARDA!

¡HIJA DE UNA FAMILIA SIN AMOR!

¡NO MEREZCO AMOR!

¡YA ME EXTRAJERON EL AMOR!

¡AHORA ESTOY COLÉRICA!

¡MALDITA SEA MI PUTA VIDA! ¡HE VIVIDO EN UNA PORQUERÍA DE MENTIRAS!

Una maldita telaraña de mentiras...

Y yo soy la sucia mosca atrapada en ellas.

Solo yo...

Y nadie más.

Solo vivo para mi misma...

Si no me defiendo yo misma, moriré.

No puedo depender de nadie.

No soy para nadie.

Debo...

Sobrevivir..

Par que los débiles perezcan...

Y yo...

Sobreviva.

Sora abrió lentamente los ojos. Se vio a si misma atrapada en un bello cuarzo negro. Alrededor de este, habían mas cuarzos de diferentes tamaños y colores; pero, no le sostuvo importancia.

El frió que recorría todo su cuerpo, era una sensación agradable... estaba en el éxtasis.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto turbios y lo poco de era que sobre salía del frió cuarzo, estaba invadido por sondas cristalinas... todas ellas terminaban sobre una criatura... Piyomon.

- Sora... – Murmuró adolorida la ave rosada.- 

- Piyomon...

- ¿Estas bien? Disculpa por no haber ido en tu ayuda... pero, siempre estuve a tu lado.

- ¿Estas sufriendo?

La ave negó con la cabeza. Aunque se hallaba muy fatigada.

- Estoy igual que tú.

Una negra aura se pudo ver rodeando las figuras de Sora y Piyomon. Los ojos de cada una se volvieron rojos oscuros y un destellante y vibrante luz negra se vio en todo el panorama alrededor de aquel cuarzo.

Él cuarzo se rompió en mil pedazos y las sondas serpentearon hasta ocultarse en al tierra.

- Unámonos... – Pronunció con voz oscura Sora.

- Para sobrevivir... - Complemento igual de corrupta Piyomon.

En las manos de Sora se hallaba el digivice de ella. Ella lo apretó con las uñas con tal fuerza que hizo fragmentar la pantalla de este... e hizo sangrar sus propios dedos.

El aura negra que estaba alrededor de ellas dos se condensó y cuando se disipo. Sora se hallaba con una truza ceñida de color negro y con el cabello salvajemente alborotado y mirada triste pero con los ojos rojos y corruptos por el odio.

Piyomon hizo su poder de espiral mágico y un agujero negro se formó... al fondo podían ver la sede de NHK de Odaiba.

- Es hora de mostrar... - Sentenció en tono solemne Piyomon.

- La debilidad del amor.-Completó con tono sádico Sora.

Cuando atravesaron el puente negro, todos los digielegidos del japón sintieron un sonido que retumbaba en sus digivice.

- ¿¡Ese sonido!? – Preguntó Tai adolorido.

- ¡Que es eso!- Exclamó Jô.

- ¡Mis oídos! – Exclamaron Cody y Jolei.

- ¡Es una frecuencia muy alta!- Exclamó Izzy asombrado.

- ¡Alguien que lo callé!- Exclamaba histérica Hikaru.

Los 5 digielegidos se hallaban en el apartamento de Takeru. Los cuatro sufrieron una grave recaída ante ese inesperado y molesto sonido.

- ¡Mi cabeza!- Exclamó Matt.

Matt se hallaba a pocas cuadras d la vivienda de Takeru. Su recaída, hizo que varias personas se acercaran a preguntarle su estado de salud.

- ¡¿De donde viene?! – Preguntó adolorido Ken

- ¡Ken!- Exclamó Wormon.

Angeline se hallaba con Ken y Wormon en las calles de Odaiba.

Ella vio con mirada autoritaria a Ken y Wormon. Ella cogió a Ken y apoyando su frente con la de él, tapo sus oídos. Ken se sorprendió al ver que las manos de Angeline eran un perfecto inhibidor del sonido.

Angeline vio a Wormon de forma preocupante.

- Recuerda lo que me prometiste, Wormon. Pelea con todas tus fuerzas y protege a Ken.

- Sé lo que prometí.- Conesó preocupado Wormnsin dejar de vigilar a su digielegido.

De pronto, una gruesa nube negra se empezó a arremolinar y y un leve temblor empezó a producirse causando temor entre la población.

- Ken. Quédate aquí y a menos que vuelvas a sentir ese sonido. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero acompañarte!

- ¡No lo harás! – Respondió Angeline en tono forzoso y con mirada preocupada.- ¡No es momento de usar tu digi-egg! ¡Aun no es necesario que te arriesgues!

- ¡¿El digi-egg?!- Preguntó asombrado Wormon.- ¡¿Ken tiene el digi-egg de la amabilidad?!

- ¡No puedo dejar que peles sola! ¡No tienen un compañero digimon!

- ¡Yo peleo a mi manera! ¡Y en mis batallas yo peleo sola!

Ella vio los ojos fieros de Ken. Él quería ayudarla. Sabia que como ultimo vestigio de su hermano, no quería perderla tan fácilmente.

- Ken-Chan... lo siento.

- Agg.

- ¡Ken!- Exclamó Wormon.

Angeline le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca dejándolo tenuemente inconsciente.

- Protégelo. ¿De acuerdo?

Hinemiya no esperó la respuesta de Wormon y salio corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el epicentro del temblor.

Más no era la única...

Cuando el sonido se atenuó un poco cuando empezó el temblor. Los chicos pudieron coger su digivice y darse cuenta que la posición de Sora. Temiendo lo peor, llamaron a sus digimon al mundo real y salieron todos hacia allá.

Aunque, no sabían que lo peor que podían imaginar no era nada con lo que en realidad sucedía.

Angeline llegó al epicentro y lo que vio fue una imagen ya muy familiar para ella.

Los vidrios de los edificios estaban rotos, varias personas se hallaban heridas por las cortadas o por el caos. Algunos objetos y personas estaban deformados por el caos atómico que hacia ese extraño portal al digimundo. Las calles estaban fragmentadas y arruinadas, algunas estaban en llamas.

En el centro, se hallaba una chica caminando muy campadamente.

Aunque, algo le sorprendió... su digimon la acompañaba.

- Esa chica... no absorbió los poderes y la esencia de su digimon.- Una sonrisa confiada se formó en el rostro de Angeline.- Veo que la naturaleza esta evolucionando. Será más difícil acabarla.- Hinemiya se relamió los labios.- Será una cena bien ganada.

Sora se paró a unos metros frente a Angeline.

- ¡Hola! ¡¿Quieres morir?!

- Esa opción te favorecería más a ti.

- Ya lo veremos.- El rostro de Sora estaba deformado por una risa satánica- Ya lo veremos.

Sora levantó su digivice y un aura negra se arremolino alrededor de Sora y Piyomon.

- ¡PIYOMON SURVIVOR DIGIEVOLUTION TO DARK HAWLKMON!

La pequeña ave roza fue cubierta de la masa negra y en un santiamén se convirtió en un gran Halcón negro, de entre unos 10 a 15 metros de alto.

Angeline puso un rostro serio al ver que esta vez no podría vencer a un elegido corrupto en su forma humana.

Más Angeline no era la único testigo.

No lejos de ahí. Los digielegidos estaban alrededor del gran espectáculo.

No estaban lejos para distinguir que la causante de eso era Sora: Pero, no podían escucharlo que decían, ni reconocer a la "contenderá".

Matt apretó su puño al ver tan lamentable escena. Luego vio con furia a sus recién encontrados compañeros.

- ¡Vamos a salvarla!

- ¡No, Matt! - Exclamó Takeru.

Sin darle tiempo de explicaciones, Matt y su digimon se tropezaron con una capa invisible que protegía a en unos 30 metros a la redonda a la elegida corrupta. Ambos fueron despedidos unos metros atrás de la capa.

- No sé como explicarlo.- Se apresuró a explicar Takeru, ayudando a levantar a su hermano.- Pero, si alguno de nosotros se intenta acercar, sale despedido

- Creó que solo hay dos formas de entrar.- Divagó Izzy sin importarle lo pasado por la mañana.- O que ella quiera que entremos o que ella no nos conozca.

La gran ave graznó al haberse convertido en esa imponente depredadora. Produciendo una gran polvareda, se elevó con un gran aleteo al cielo oscuro. Siendo seguida por Sora, que se hallaba flotando en el aire por la fuerza de su alma corrupta.

- Serás un aperitivo para mí digimon, insignificante humano. Luego, iré por el gran banquete.

- Te equivocas en dos cosas. Numero uno: Yo no soy una insignificante mortal; y, Número dos: Yo seré quien me daré un gran banquete.

Como si fuera una pose de pelea, Angeline extendió con velocidad sus brazos a cada lado d su cuerpo. Respiro hondo y alzó su brazo izquierdo.

- ¡ANGIHUMANMON LOADING DIGIEVOLUTION TO...

En la pantalla de su "digivice injerto" se divisaron dos extraño emblemas. Uno era el del chico Bruce y otro era el que ella siempre dejaba en las heridas mortales de sus victimas. Estos dos se fusionaron y una extraña luz amarilla y blanca rodeo todo el contorno de Angeline. Ella dio varias vueltas sobre si misa, mientras los ceros y unos que formaban su traje se deshacían para dar paso a una huma forma.

El cabello de ella se torno más gris metálico, En su frente se formaron varios tatuajes violetas que fueron bajando hasta cubrieron todo su cuerpo. Sobre su pecho y su muslo aparecieron dos ceñidas cintas color cafés, con varias gemas casi flotando alrededor de los bordes de esta. Sus pies descalzos se volvieron más largos y felinos y en sus talones, aparecieron dos metálicas garras. Sus uñas se alargaron y fortalecieron. Y finalmente... su emblema asesino y insignia aparecieron dibujados sobre sus dos palmas.

- FELINANGIMON! ¡EL EQUILIBRIO HECHO CAOS!- Exclamó finalmente Angeline con una voz más adulta y misteriosa.

De entre los vestigios de los edificios. Había una computadora que no había sufrido percances. Ahí apareció Gami y con un saltó casi suicida cayó al lado de su compañera y bufó salvaje hacia Dark HawlkMon y Sora.

- Esto sé esta poniendo entretenido.- Sentenció Sora.- Esta seria una merienda muy dulce... ¡A ella!

_¿Angeline es chica o digimon?_

_¿Que sucederá con Sora?_

_¿Qué significan las dos nuevas digievoluciones?_

_¿Podrán los digielegidos intervenir?_

_¿Podrá Ken reunirse con los demás, antes de que acabe la pelea?_

_¿Quiénes son los otros chicos atrapados en los prismas?_

_¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo del comportamiento de Matt?_

_¿Por qué es tan Importante la Familia Ichijouyi para Angeline?_

_¿Qué relación tienen los desaparecidos Mumimon y Arukenimon con Hinemiya?_

_¿Qué papel cumple July y Mónica con la función de Hinemiya?_

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta saga.

**********

**TATIANA: **¡Lo logré! ¡Otra obra maestra! ¡Jajaja!

**XXX: ** ¡Pst! ¡Aquí! ¡Tatiana! ¡Pts!

(La pitonisa vuelve a ver y es Ratatis en un agujero y viendo como frenética a todos lados con unos binoculares.)

**TATIANA**: Ratatis. ¿Qué haces? O_o¡¡

**RATATIS:** Estoy revisando el perímetro. No quiero ser el aperitivo de Gami.

**TATIANA:** Ratatis _¡¡¡ En el hospital Psiquiátrico No dejan entrar animales tan grandes.

(Ratatis suelta un suspiró y sale corriendo al encuentro con su amiga)

**RATATIS**: Que bueno. ¡Puedo visitarte sin arriesgar mi bello pescuezo! ^o^

TATIANA: ^-^¡¡¡ RATATIS ¿Y tienes sobras de comida? 

**TATIANA:** Tomalas... están en la esquina del cuarto. T_T¡¡

**RATATIS: **¡Vaya! ¡Espinas de Pescado! ^o^ ¡Verdad que estamos en vigilia de cuaresma! Mmmmm ¡Qué rico!

**TATIANA:** Bueno... ya que vienes acá a robarme; digo, visitarme. ¿Tienes algún apunte acerca de este capitulo?

(La rata se trepa hasta quedar en el hombro de Tatiana y empieza a leer lo escrito en la computadora)

**RATATIS: **Pues... veo que estas delegando a muchos personajes. Veo que tienes preferencias. =P Eres una digiracista.

**TATIANA: **No es eso... es solo que si me tomo a todos los personajes por capitulo, será un tratado cada episodio.

**RATATIS: **¿Harry Potter? ( La rata recalcó con más fuerza) ¡¿HARRY POTTER?! ToT¡¡****

**TATIANA:** Bueno, el que sean anime, no quiere decir que también sufran de la moda ^o^¡¡

**RATATIS: **¡¿CLAMP?!

**TATIANA: **Bueno... me gustan... le debía gustar a alguien, ¿No?

**RATATIS:** ¿Y esos gif?

**TATIANA:** Pues... al de July es de otro anime... los otros dos gif los hice Yo ^o^ jojojoj

**RATATIS:** ¿Angeline y el 11 de septiembre? ¿Estas loca?

**TATIANA:** Por algo estoy aquí ¿no?. Yo ya se mi carreta asi que en eso no te metas =P****

**RATATIS: **¿Mierda? ¿Puta? ¿Segura que no te censuraran.

**TATIANA: **No lo sé. (¡_¡) Pero me debía arriesgar. Debía mostrar angustia existencial sin describir con pelos y señales lo que hacia Sora. Creo que con eso los lectores podrían imaginarse más realmente ^o^¡¡¡

**RATATIS: **Pero, Angeline es toda rara. Con algunas personas es una dulce fresa con otras una dulce... pantera.****

**TATIANA: **Pues..... -¡¡ Solo puede decir que eso se debe a cosas... del corazón XDD****

**RATATIS: **T_T¡¡****

**TATIANA: **¡Oh! ¡Mira quien viene ahí! ^O^ jo,jo,jo

**XXX: **¡Miiiiiiiiiaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu! `^o^´

**RATATIS: **¡Ahhhhh! @o@

(La habitación psiquiátrica se vuelve una habitación tipo Tom y Jerry. Tatiana Saca una cachucha con el logo de Ratatis y un banderín con el logo de Gami.)

**TATIANA: **¡Vamos Gami! ¡Ratatis, Corre! ^o^

Y Recuerden:

¡Comentarios, correcciones y mails bombas a tv_maya@hotmail.com ¡

**------- PROXIMO CAPITULO ----**

_¡¡Llamen a Ralph Guilanni!! ¡Tal vez el sepa como arreglar este desorden! o_

_ ¡¿Catalina?! O_o_

_ Jeje, menos mal el papá de Jô es medico._

_ Ken y Angeline super cute!!!!!!! ^O^_

_ ¡¿Matt?! @o@ ¡¡DETENTE!!_

_ Kari debería estar en la habitación al lado mía v_v¡¡_


	4. Capitulo 4

!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN"  
!-- saved from url=(0053)http://www.dontworry.host.sk/pitonisa/corazones/4.htm --  
!-- saved from url=(0203)http://64.4.20.250/cgi-bin/getmsg?curmbox=F000000001&a=b8327c330258e7ec526c298d70366e9d&msg=MSG1019956561.46&start=764409&len=479237&mimepart=3&disk=64.4.20.68_d71&login=imaginefanzone&domain=hotmail.com --HTML   
xmlns="http://www.w3.org/TR/REC-html40" xmlns:v =   
"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:vml" xmlns:o =   
"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" xmlns:w =   
"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:word"HEADTITLEla digievolucion del caos proveninte del corazón/TITLE  
META http-equiv=Content-Type content="text/html; charset=windows-1252"  
META content=Word.Document name=ProgId  
META content="MSHTML 5.50.4134.100" name=GENERATOR  
META content="Microsoft Word 9" name=OriginatorLINK   
href="./4_archivos/filelist.xml" rel=File-List!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorUSUARIO OEM/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorUSUARIO OEM/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision14/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime1598/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2002-03-20T23:28:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2002-04-27T23:38:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages32/o:Pages  
o:Words19298/o:Words  
o:Characters110003/o:Characters  
o:CompanyWINDOWS/o:Company  
o:Lines916/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs220/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces135091/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version9.2812/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]--!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]--  
STYLE@font-face {  
font-family: Wingdings;  
}  
@font-face {  
font-family: Bradley Hand ITC;  
}  
@font-face {  
font-family: Tw Cen MT;  
}  
@font-face {  
font-family: OCR A Extended;  
}  
@font-face {  
font-family: Arial Narrow;  
}  
P.MsoNormal {  
FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"  
}  
LI.MsoNormal {  
FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"  
}  
DIV.MsoNormal {  
FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"  
}  
H1 {  
FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt 70.8pt; TEXT-INDENT: 35.4pt; FONT-STYLE: italic; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-font-kerning: 0pt  
}  
H2 {  
FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Arial Narrow"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD  
}  
P.MsoTitle {  
FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-SIZE: 13pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; text-underline: single  
}  
LI.MsoTitle {  
FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-SIZE: 13pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; text-underline: single  
}  
DIV.MsoTitle {  
FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-SIZE: 13pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; text-underline: single  
}  
P.MsoBodyText {  
FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD  
}  
LI.MsoBodyText {  
FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD  
}  
DIV.MsoBodyText {  
FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD  
}  
A:link {  
COLOR: blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single  
}  
SPAN.MsoHyperlink {  
COLOR: blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single  
}  
A:visited {  
COLOR: purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single  
}  
SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed {  
COLOR: purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single  
}  
P.Estilo1 {  
FONT-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Bradley Hand ITC"; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-name: Estilo1; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman"  
}  
LI.Estilo1 {  
FONT-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Bradley Hand ITC"; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-name: Estilo1; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman"  
}  
DIV.Estilo1 {  
FONT-SIZE: 11pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Bradley Hand ITC"; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-name: Estilo1; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman"  
}  
DIV.Section1 {  
page: Section1  
}  
OL {  
MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0cm  
}  
UL {  
MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0cm  
}  
/STYLE  
!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:shapedefaults v:ext="edit" spidmax="1027"  
o:colormru v:ext="edit" colors="#606"/  
o:colormenu v:ext="edit" fill"none"/  
/o:shapedefaults/xml![endif]--!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:shapelayout v:ext="edit"  
o:idmap v:ext="edit" data="1"/  
/o:shapelayout/xml![endif]--/HEAD  
BODY lang=ES style="tab-interval: 35.4pt" vLink=purple link=blue   
bgColor=#ffffcc background=""!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
v:background id="_x0000_s1025" o:bwmode="white" fill"#ffc"  
v:fill src="./4_archivos/image001.jpg" o:title="Pergamino" type="tile"/  
/v:background/xml![endif]--  
DIV class=Section1  
P class=MsoTitleSPAN style="FONT-SIZE: 14pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt"LA   
VERDAD DE SUS CORAZONESo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN   
style="FONT-SIZE: 11pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt"Capitulo   
4:o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
H1 style="MARGIN-LEFT: 35.4pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN   
style="FONT-STYLE: normal"Jamás te pedí que confiaras en   
mío:p/o:p/SPAN/H1  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"BI![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/I/B/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"FelinAngimon vio con austeridad a   
la levitante digielegida delante de ella. No dejaba de reírse sarcásticamente de   
los esfuerzos de ella por matarla. La vio fijamente a los ojos y percibió como   
un gran color rojo inundaban sus ojos... era un tono sangre... que inundaba sus   
ojos de vació./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"En el alma de Sora ya no había   
nada.../P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Solo quedaba el vacío.../P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Y el caos del digimundo había   
ingresado a su ser.../P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"El Gran halcón Negro se lanzó en   
picada en contra de la presa nombrada por su dueña. FelinAngimon no aguardó un   
segundo más y de un rápido y violento se lanzó a recibir el ataque de la inmensa   
Ave./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Los chicos elegidos pudieron ver   
como una leve luz dio lugar a una sonora explosión. Todos quedaron sorprendidos   
al oír el estruendo de aquel choque de poder. /P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l48 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Santo cielo!- Exclamó Kari./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l48 level1 lfo2; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Cúbranse!- Gritó Tai/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Los chicos elegidos se tumbaron   
al suelo para esperar la onda de choque; pero, lo que sucedió fue algo que los   
asombro de verdad. El mismo campo de fuerza que nos permitía absorbió el choque   
y o devolvió. Causando doble desorden en el área resguardada por el campo de   
fuerza, causando nuevos heridos... y muertos/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Como si fuera un pesado objeto,   
FelinAngimon cayó sobre un lujoso carro. Tal fue la fuerza con la que la empujó   
DarkHawlkmon que todo el techo se colapsó y los vidrios de este se rompieron,   
asemejándose más a un juguete rotó que a un lujoso Toyota./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l80 level1 lfo4; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Jajaja. ¿Acaso creíste igualarte al catalizador de mi poder?-   
Rió escandalosamente Sora./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l80 level1 lfo4; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Ahhh!- Gritó adolorida FelinAngimon./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Los cabellos de Sora se movían   
enloquecedoramente sin dejar de observar de ver con repulsión a la extraña que   
la había retado a una batalla con su digimon./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"La ave negra volvió a alzar vuelo   
y con impresionante potencia agitó sus dos grandes alas./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Oscuridades fugaces!- Exclamó el digimon corrupto./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Sin que FelinAngimon pudiera   
reaccionar una lluvia de flamas negras se dirigieron a unos 200 metros alrededor   
de ella./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"No hay que obviar el gran polvo   
que levantó y los gritos de dolor que ella dejo soltar. Sora levitó hasta estar   
a las proximidades de la polvareda. Pudo sentir el olor a sangre./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Jajaja ¡Humana Ilusa! – Reía la chica poseída.-No eras nadie   
para mí y mi digimon./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"La Chica se dio media vuelta en   
busca del "verdadero banquete"/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Pero.../P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿¡Que demonios!?/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"De entre la nube de polvo salio   
FelinAngimon y tumbó a Sora de espaldas al suelo./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Te dije que no soy humana- Replicó, sin ningún animo   
FelinAngimon. /P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"La chica digimon dirigió una de   
sus garras al cuello. A la aorta para ser más especifico. Sora ya sentía unos   
leves hilillos de su propia sangre escaparse por entre su piel./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Y te dije que yo tendría mi aperitivo!- Exclamó satánicamente   
divertida Sora.- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"De pronto el cuerpo de Sora se   
inundo de incandescentes flamas negras. FelinAngimon no tuvo de otra que dar un   
salto para protegerse de aquel sorpresivo ataque./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Sora se levantó como si nada y   
tocó un poco de la sangre que salía en su cuello. La lamió... se le vio gran   
placer al hacerlo./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Eres buena para esto.- Habló Sora.-Pero, creo que te dejaste   
engañar. Él que mi digimon peleé no quiere decir que yo no sepa pelear./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Sin que Sora ordenara nada,   
DarkHawlkmon volvió a embestir a FelinAngimon. Esta vez si estuvo más dispuesta   
para su ataqueSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANy lo esquivó. Cada   
vuelo que hacia el digimon de Sora, producía una fuerte ráfaga de viento y   
polvo; FelinAngimon, solo podía estar a la defensiva./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Eres toda una inocente si crees que a punta de brincos podrás   
vencerlo. Pronto se cansara y te aniquilará.- Una sonrisa macabra rodeo e rostro   
de Sora.- Disfruta de tu muerte, ilusa humana./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Mientras FelinAngimon evadía uno   
a uno las agresiones de DarkHawlkmon. Gami se encontraba totalmente concentrada   
viendo la pelea. Ni los vientos, los vidrios o la gente gritando y agonizando la   
distraían de la batalla de su dueña./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Los chicos elegidos se levantaron   
asombrados de ver aquel extravagante acontecimiento./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó Matt/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Pues, yo estoy completo. Con eso me basta.- Sentenció ansioso   
Davis./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Kari y yo estamos bien.- Contestó Takeru/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Nosotros también estamos bien.-Respondió tai al referirse a   
Izzy, Jô y él./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Y Por nosotros no se preocupen.- Respondieron Jolei y Cody casi   
a coro./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Es un alivio.- Suspiro Matt al saber que todos estuvieran   
bien./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Que fue eso, Cody?- Preguntó Armadillomon./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]No tengo idea, Armadillomon.- Luego observó al resto del   
grupo.- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Todos enfocaron la vista hacia   
Izzy. Este movió nerviosamente las manos al ser el centro de atención./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]No sabría que decirles, muchachos.-Izzy se sonrojo levemente.-   
No tengo la explicación oSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANel motivo   
de este extraño fenómeno./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Solo sabemos que Sora esta adentro.- Interrumpió en tono serio   
Matt./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Pero recuerda lo que te dije, hermano.- Intervino Takeru.- No   
podemos entrar dentro de ese campo de energía. Recuerda como fuimos   
repelidos./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Y como nos dimos cuenta, tampoco nada puede salir.- Concluyó   
pensativa Jolei.- Todo lo que quedo atrapado desde que inicio la tormenta quedó   
apartado del resto de la ciudad./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Tenemos que entrar de alguna forma!- exclamó preocupado Matt.-   
¡Por dios, Chicos! ¡Sora esta ahí atrapada! ¡Debemos rescatarla!/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Oh, Por supuesto! ¡Se nos olvidaba! Y dinos, Don preocupación.   
¿Sabes alguna forma de entrar dentro de esa... esa cosa para poder rescatar a   
Sora? – Preguntó sarcástico Tai./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Matt le dirigió una mirada de   
pocos amigos de Tai y luego se dirigió a su digimon./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Gabumon, digievoluciona./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Matt... – respondió preocupado Gabumon/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Nosotros hemos intentado entrar; pero, no hemos experimentado   
si los poderes de nuestros digimons pueden derribar ese campo./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]No considero necesario que malgastes la energía de tu digimon,   
Matt.- Sentenció serio Izzy.- Sí un choque de energía como el que acabamos de   
ver no derribo ese campo, no creo probable que tu digimon lo pueda hacer./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Pero si unimos las fuerzas de todos nuestros digimons   
podríamos conseguirlo!- Respondió Matt algo exasperado./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l55 level1 lfo6; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Pon más atención a las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor, Matt!   
– respondió Ofendido Izzy al ver que Matt no comprendía.- ¡Recuerda que todo lo   
que golpea desde afuera el campo, este lo repelé! ¡Si atacamos todos juntos al   
campo, no lo destruiríamos! ¡Haríamos que los poderes se devolvieran hacia   
nuestros digimons! ¡O peor aun! ¡A la propia Odaiba!/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Todos se quedaron en silencio al   
escuchar esas palabras. Matt vio con seriedad y luego se dirigió en tono serio a   
Gabumon./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Vamonos, Gabumon.- Este lo siguió en silencio./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"¿¡Matt!?- Exclamó Takeruo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"¡Matt!-   
/SPANLo volvió a llamar Tai/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Sí se quieren quedar con los brazos cruzados, ahí verán   
ustedes. Pero, yo no puedo quedar discutiendo en si podremos o no hacer algo si   
no lo intentamos. Vamonos Gabumon./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Espéranos, Matt! –Exclamó Takeru mientras le daba alcance con   
Patamon./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Yo te acompaño, Takeru!- Kari los siguió con gatomon y los   
tres se alejaron del grupo./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Ese obstinado de Matt!- Exclamó fastidiado Tai- Quien sabe que   
bicho que picó/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Al menos no se fue solo.-Contestó alentador Cody.- Por lo menos   
ya tendrá la ayuda de Kari y su hermano./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Es verdad.- Pronunció finalmente palabra Jô./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]A mí, él que me preocupa es Ken.- respondió en voz baja   
Jolei./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Es cierto!- Tai se alarmó.- Recuerdo él se iba a encontrar con   
nosotros en l apartamento de Takeru; pero, no llegó a la cita./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Y tampoco sea comunicado por mail. ¿Crees que esta cosa este   
afectando el funcionamiento de la comunicación de los digivice, Izzy?- Preguntó   
intranquilo Jô./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Izzy tecleó unas cosas en su   
computadora y luego negó con la cabeza./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]No, aparentemente solo esta afectando el distrito de Odaiba a   
escala climatológica; pero, informaticamente esta bien./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Eso me preocupa. Ken ya hubiera intentado dar con nosotros.-   
Aseveró Davis./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Debemos dividirnos.- Concluyó Tai.- Izzy, Jô y Yo buscaremos   
alguna otra forma de intentar inutilizar o traspasar el campo de energía, por lo   
menos alguna entrada secreta; mientras, Cody, Jolei y Davis irán a buscar a Ken.   
Nos mantendremos comunicamos con nuestros digivice y si algunos de nosotros   
logramos dar con nuestra misión les informaran al grupo de Matt y a nosotros y   
nos veremos en este mismo lugar ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]De acuerdo.- Respondieron Cody, Jolei y Davis./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Suena muy lógico. Sigámoslo.- Respondió asertivo Izzy./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l37 level1 lfo8; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Como no veo que otra cosa podríamos hacer.- Respondió con una   
gota Jô./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Cada grupo se separó y empezó la   
búsqueda. Matt para ingresar a la fuerza; Davis para localizar a Ken y Tai para   
encontrar otra forma de ingresar./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"**********/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Un cuarto totalmente oscuro. En   
el centro del cuarto había dos sillas metálicas previamente sujetadas al suelo   
por unas clavijas. Ahí, estaban sentadas dos personas. Se hallaban con los ojos   
vendados y con los pies y las manosSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANesposadas./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Se escuchó el rechinar de una   
puerta y el ingreso de dos personas... dos mujeres, ya en sus pasos se lograba   
diferenciar el sonido de tacones./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Cada día que trabajó aquí, me sorprendo de la eficiencia de la   
empresa.- Habló alegre July al reconocer a las dos personas sentadas frente a   
ella.- En menos de una hora pudieron dar con los padres de Takenouchi./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Las dos personas al escuchar las   
voces, se agitaron, intentando vanamente el poder levantarse de sus "pequeñas   
cárceles".SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANMónica y July   
continuaron hablando como si eso fuera algo cotidiano./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Esas personas fueron fáciles de Localizar.- Contestó seria la   
lugarteniente Mónica, leyendo algunas líneas de un informe que tenia en sus   
manos- la señora Takenouchi es ama de casa asi que fue viable dar con ella. Él   
señor Takenouchi dio algo más de esfuerzo, ya que se hallaba en una lección en   
la universidad. Pero, en ambos casos pudimos hacer la cuartada perfecta./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Lo único que me incomoda de esto es que esta vez Hinemiya no   
quiso alejar el conflicto de las ciudades principales.- July suspiró y coloco su   
mano en su cabeza como signo de cansancio.- Doy Gracias al cielo de ser alcalde   
de Tokio. Ya quiero ver la cara del pobre ante los medios de prensa sobre todo   
este desastre./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Mientras diga las razones que le acabamos de enviar por fax. No   
tendrá muchos riesgos./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Sí. Pero ojala lo diga bien, sino los medios de prensa se lo   
comerán vivo por las bajas./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Y hablando de bajas... - Mónica señaló a la pareja Takenouchi.-   
¿Qué haremos con ellos?/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Lo que le sucedería a cualquier preso bélico. Morirán./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Al escuchar esa palabra. La   
pareja Takenouchi empezó a moverse con más desesperación. Intentaban gritar.   
Pero, gracias a la cinta adhesiva que habían pegado sobre sus bocas con   
anterioridad, Mónica y July solo escuchaban pequeños gemidos./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Todos los que escuchan esa palabra en este lugar se comportan   
igual, ¿Verdad capitana?/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l74 level1 lfo10; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Sí. Es divertido. – /P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"A July se le vio una sonrisa   
traviesa. Como si el ver esa clase de sufrimiento fuera como una pequeña broma   
del tipo de poner azúcar en un salero o el de hacer una broma telefónica./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l86 level1 lfo12; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]No se preocupen.- Contestó seria Mónica.- Sí creen en el   
infierno cuando ustedes mueran, su hija los estará recibiendo en las puertas   
mismas del centro de la tierra. /P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"La pareja Takenouchi volvió a   
forcejear con más rudeza. A July se le amplio más la sonrisa juguetona./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l86 level1 lfo12; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Quieres una taza de café, Mónica?-Preguntó July tan   
campadamente como si lo que hubieran acabado de hablar fuera algo de rutina./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l86 level1 lfo12; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]En Horario de trabajo soy Lugarteniente Romero... y sí... me   
estoy muriendo de frió./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l86 level1 lfo12; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Esta bien, esta bien.- Contestó apenada July con una leve gota   
sobre su cabeza.- Vamos por un café, "Lugarteniente Romero"/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Las dos militares se alejaron y   
cerraron la puerta de aquel cuarto. Ignorando que la pareja Takenouchi no gemía   
para que les perdonaran sus vidas; Si no, para que ayudaran a su hija./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"************/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Angeline se hallaba recostada un   
bloque de cemento que antes había sido parte un edificio. Estaba respirando   
agitadamente y de vez en cuado tragaba saliva. DarkHawlkmon iba a volver a   
arremeter contra ella. Ya estaba fastidiad de tanto huir, si quería acabar con   
ella, debía hacerlo ya./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo14; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Acábala de una buena vez, DarkHawlkmon!- Grito exasperada   
Sora./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"El ave se lanzó en picada hacia   
ella y FelinAngimon volvió a escapar en un acrobático salto en el ultimó   
minuto.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANMas sin embargo, la ave   
negra hizo un movimiento que ella no esperaba./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Estiro sus alas y varias plumas   
se lanzaron como filudas y certeras flechas sobre ella. Ella pudo evadir con   
gran dificultad la mayoría de las plumas./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"La mayoría.../P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo14; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Arggg! – Exclamó ella de dolor./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"FelinAngimon se arrodilló y pudo   
ver que su hombro derecho y su antebrazo recibieron varias de estas. Cuando las   
cogió para arrancárselas es simple hecho de que las rozarlas con sus dedosSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANhizo que estas abrieran grandes heridas   
en sus manos y partes de estas fibras se quedaran pegadas en sus manos, como si   
fueran pequeñas agujas invisibles.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANElla se las arrancó sin pensarlo dos veces... Sabia que sino reaccionaba   
pronto no podría pelear por el dolor de sus brazos y terminaría   
desangrándose./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"DarkHawlkmon volvió a alzar   
vuelo. Esta vez unió sus dos alas y al replegarlas una inmensa bola negra de   
energía se empezó a formar./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"FelinAngimon cerró su puño lista   
para cometer cualquier acto suicida con tal de evadir ese ataque./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo14; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Papá, papito.-SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANse   
escucho la voz temblorosa de una niña.- Tengo miedo, papá. /P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Los ojos de FelinAngimon se   
dilataron y buscó el origen de esas infantiles suplicas. Rápidamente divisó que   
en uno de los bloques de concreto cerca de ella, se hallaba una familia   
conformada por padre, madre, hija y un bebe se hallaban escondidos esperando a   
que ese "fenómeno climatológico"se acabara./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo14; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Tranquilízate Mako, por favor.- hablaba temblorosa la madre sin   
dejar de abrazar a su bebe./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo14; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Quiero irme a casa, papá, mamá./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo14; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]No te preocupes, Mako.- Él padre miró con suplica a   
FelinAngimon.- ya veras que nos van a ayudar y pronto esto acabara./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l6 level1 lfo14; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿En serio?- Preguntó esperanzada la chiquilla de 5 años./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Él padre no respondió a la   
pregunta de su hija y se quedo viendo a FelinAngimon en busca de la respuesta de   
su hija. FelinAngimon vio en un parpadeo la bola de energía que iba a estar   
lista y en tono condescendiente le habló./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Lo siento. Pero, van a morir./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Todo lo que sucedió en dos   
segundos después de esas palabras pareció suceder en cámara lenta:/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Sora reía poseída al ver como su   
digimon replegaba sus alas y soltaba la gran bola negra, El padre rápidamente   
abrazó a su esposa y a sus hijos y en un ultimo abrazo de despedida, se hicieron   
un pequeño ovillo. FelinAngimon volvió a movilizarse con gran agilidad entre los   
objetos en busca de salir de la zona de impacto... Luz... Explosión...   
cenizas... nada./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Los chicos digielegidos volvieron   
a tragar salivar al ver que ese ataque había sido más fuerte que el   
anterior.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANHasta el mismo campo de   
energía provocó un extraño sonido hueco cuando la onda de choque se estrelló   
contra esta./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"El grupo de Matt, Takeru y Kari   
agacharon sus rostros para evitar que el leve fulgor del poder los cegara.SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANLa primera en alzar la vista fue Kari...   
y se topó con algo que no se viera todos los días./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]No.. No es posible... – pronunció casi hipnotizada Kari./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Qué sucede, Kari?- preguntó preocupada Gatomon./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Ella solo se limitó a señalar   
hacia l campo de energía. Los ojos de gatomon y el de los demás miembros se   
fijaron que delante de ellos, Varios cuerpos de personas anteriormente   
vivasSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANfueron arrastrados por la   
onda de choque hasta el campo de energía y se volvieron pedazos ante sus   
ojos./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué esta sucediendo esto?!- Exclamaba presa   
del pánico Kari.-¡Alguien que lo detenga, Por favor!/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Dios, que no le halla sucedido esto a Sora.- Susurró turbado   
Matt./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"El grupo de Jolei, Davis y Cody   
no tuvieron la suerte de ver esa imagen. L contrario, siguiendo el rastro de sus   
d3se alejaban del lugar de la batalla en búsqueda de Ken. Al menos, les   
tranquilizaba que el no estaba dentro de esa complicada fiesta./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Dios Santo! – Exclamó Jolei.- ¡Aguanta Ken!/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Izzy, tai y Jô se hallaban igual   
de cerca al campo de energía pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en ayudar en lo   
posible a Izzy para buscar leves lecturas con sus digivice que no vieron el   
momentáneo pero perturbador espectáculo de los cuerpos. /P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Esto es asombroso!- Exclamó Izzy al ver las lecturas de su   
computadora./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Qué sucede Izzy?- Preguntó preocupado tai/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Ese poder tiene la misma descripción táctica que un ataque de   
Birdramon!/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l14 level1 lfo16; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡¿Estas insinuando que la causa de eso es el Piyomon de Sora?!-   
Preguntó asombrado Tai/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Los ojos de Izzy tintineaban de   
alteración al ver lo escrito en su maquina. Ignorando lo preguntado por Tai, vio   
a sus dos compañeros con ansias./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 39pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l77 level1 lfo18; tab-stops: list 39.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Pero... ese ataque tiene un poder destructivo 10 veces mayor.-   
Concluyó finalmente Izzy./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 39pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l77 level1 lfo18; tab-stops: list 39.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡¿Que haz dicho?!- Respondieron Tai y Jô asombrados./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 39pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l77 level1 lfo18; tab-stops: list 39.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Debemos conseguir alguna forma de entrara cualquier costo!-   
Finalizó Tai.- ¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder!/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Sora había dejado de reír, ahora   
solo tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver todas las calles empapadas   
del tono carmesí. Ya poco le importaba si era ella o su Digimon quien acabara   
con la chica, ya por lo menos habían decorado las calles cercanas de laSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANNHK de su nuevo color favorito./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Angeline milagrosamente se salvó   
de recibir de lleno la onda de choque.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANElla vio hacia el lugar en donde hace unos segundos se hallaba la   
familia... ya solo era un inmenso cráter con hierros retorcidos y amorfo   
concreto./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"¡Ya se había hartado de esa   
pelea!/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l58 level1 lfo20; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Me ha agradado mucho tu decoración.- Habló burlona Sora.- Me   
gusta la forma en la que estas ayudando en el arreglo de este lugar./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l58 level1 lfo20; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Creo que es tu turno para que también colabores.- Respondió con   
sumisa neutralidad FelinAngimon./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l58 level1 lfo20; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Lo siento.- Pero DarkHawlkmon se tomo muy a pecho su oficio y   
no quisiera quitarle su hobby.- Contestó traviesa Sora./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l58 level1 lfo20; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Entonces, yo se lo quitare por ti./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"FelinAngimon cerró sus ojos y   
leves rayos empezaron a tronar a su alrededor. Segundo a segundo eran más   
luminosos y sonoros. No hubo que esperar mucho para que un leve cráter se   
formara en donde se hallaba parada./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Sora hizo una sonrisa tan macabra   
que distorsionó todo su rostro./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡No me asustas con esos fuegos artificiales, Ilusa!- Gritó   
Iracunda Sora./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Más FelinAngimon no se   
detenía./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Ya logré hacer una imagen computarizada de lo que podría estar   
sucediendo adentro!- exclamó triunfal Izzy./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Que bueno!- Exclamaron sus compañeros./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Cada uno se asomó a un lado de   
Izzy y lo que dijo su compañero los segundos de ver las imágenes, los   
intranquilizó./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l72 level1 lfo24; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Qué esta sucediendo allí adentro?- preguntó asombrado   
Izzy./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Qué sucede ahora, Izzy?- Preguntó Tai al ver la nueva   
turbación de su amigo.- ¿qué es lo que ves? ¡Traduce!/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Este circulo es el campo de energía. Fíjense que en centro hay   
dos puntos./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Sí, son uno violeta y dos rojos.- complementó Tai./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡No! ¡Concrétense!- corrigió Izzy.- son solo dos. En realidad   
es un solo punto rojo, solo que están levemente distorsionados los extremos. –   
Izzy empezó a contornear con su dedo la cercanía del punto violeta.- este hace   
poco tenia una leve carga negativa y ahoraSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANtiene una gran carga de energía positiva que poco a poco a estado   
incrementándose. Él punto rojo es completamente carga negativa. ¿Y que es lo que   
sucede cuando hay dos cargas del mismo sentido?/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Se repelen.- sentenció Jô./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Exacto! Por eso los choques. Porque no podían acercarse el uno   
del otro. Pero ahora, esos se están igualando.../P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Y que sucede si se igualan?- preguntó incrédulo Tai/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Se unen... - concluyó Izzy/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Y?- Preguntó si entender Tai/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l61 level1 lfo22; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Se fusionaran.../P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Ni tai ni Jô entendieron muy bien   
a lo que se refería Izzy; Pero, el tono con que lo dijo sonaba mal... muy   
mal./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l71 level1 lfo26; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Debemos hacer algo, rápido!- mencionó en tono autoritario   
Matt.-SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANdebemos abrirnos paso de   
este campo y salvar a los que podamos./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l71 level1 lfo26; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Tienes razón.- corroboró Kari.- No puedo ver sufrir más a la   
gente./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l71 level1 lfo26; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Están seguros?.- preguntó Takeru.- Recuerden lo que dijo   
Izzy./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l71 level1 lfo26; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡No importa lo que dijo!-contestó Matt.- ¡Debemos al menos   
intentarlo!/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l71 level1 lfo26; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Matt. ¡Gatomon!/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l71 level1 lfo26; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Gabumon!/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l71 level1 lfo26; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Sí ustedes los dicen.-suspiró Takeru.- ¡Patamon!/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Cada digimon digievolucionó a su   
nivel metal. Y se formaron en posición de ataque delante del campo de   
energía./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l34 level1 lfo28; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¡Ataca MetalGarurumon!- exclamó Matt/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l34 level1 lfo28; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"¡Hazlo, Angewomamon! -SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANOrdenó Kari.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l34 level1 lfo28; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"¡Adelanté MagnaAngemon! – Ordenó   
Takeru.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l34 level1 lfo28; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡/SPANAlientoSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD" Metálico! – Gritó MetalGarurumon mientras un   
/SPANfuegoSPAN style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD" /SPANazulSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD" se /SPANexhalabaSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD" de /SPANsuSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD" boca.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El Fuego Azul se estrelló contra el campo de   
energía y su efecto en ella fue como la del agua. Se formaron ondas que   
absorbieron todo el poder. Pero, el espectáculo de este era mejor.   
o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sora dejo de insultar a FelinAngimon y   
vioSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcomo una onda multicolor   
parecida a una aurora boreal atravesaba todo el campo de   
energía.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Asi que ellos están aquí... – Pensó en voz   
alta Sora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Las orejas de Gami se movieron al percibir el   
origen de aquel poderSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANy empezó a   
moverse como un cometa en busca del origen de esa aurora. FelinAngimon seguía   
concentrada en fijar el nuevo poder adquirido por su ultima   
victima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Golpe de Fé! –Exclamo MagnaAngemon al   
dirigir su puño al campo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Volvió a pasara lo mismo y Gami volvió a   
acelerar en búsqueda de aquellos ataques.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En   
realidad quieren entrar. –Comentó pensativa Sora.-¿Qué prefieres, ilusa? ¿Acabó   
primero contigo o los dejo entrar para que presencien tu   
muerte?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pero ella no respondía. Eso hizo rabiar a   
Sora. El Golpe de Fé de MagnaAngemon tuvo el mismo efecto en el escudo que el   
aliento metálico de Metalgarurumon. Matt y Takeru maldicieron al ver que aun no   
lograban derribar el campo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Es tu turno, Angewomamon! – Ordenó   
Kari.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angewomanon estiro su brazo derecho y una   
flecha de luz se formó, cuando ella ya estaba apuntó de liberar su ataque, los 3   
digielegidos vieron con sorpresa como una ágil gata de tonalidades tigresas y de   
extraños artefactos electrónicos adheridos a su piel saltaba de entre los   
escombros y atravesaba el campo de energía como si de una burbuja de jabón se   
tratara y se paró justo delante de Angewomamon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Deténganse! –Ordenó con voz felina   
Gami,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANfinalizando con un   
bufido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Pero cómo?!- preguntó sorprendido   
Matto:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡La gata habló!- Exclamó   
Takeru.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Y   
no se mató al tocar el campo de energía!-Exclamó Kari fuera de   
sí.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No hagan una tontería!- Ordenó la gata,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANignorando las incoherencias que los   
chicos decían.-¡Si se quedan cerca de aquí y atacan este escudo le avisaran a la   
muerte misma donde están!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿A   
que te refieres?- Preguntó Takeru.- ¿Eres un digimon? ¡Eres un enemigo   
nuestro!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
sabría decirte que soy; pero, puedo decirte que si ustedes no se alejan de aquí   
sus vidas y las de esta ciudad se verían en peligro. ¡Allí esta encerrado el   
mismo odio del corazón de un digielegido!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿El odio del corazón de un digielegido?-   
Repitió Matt.- ¡¿Done esta Sora?! ¿Sabes algo de ella?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Olvídense de ella y aléjense de   
aquí!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No lo haremos!- Respondió Kari.- ¡No podemos   
a abandonar a una compañera nuestra!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡USTEDES DEBEN APRENDER A ABANDONAR ALOS   
MUERTOS!- Bufó la gata y luego vio a Angewomamon y MagnaAngemon.-SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANDeben saber en que momentos actuar o no.   
No valdría la pena hacer sacrificios en vano o sus vidas serian   
frustradas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!!- Exclamó   
traumado Matt- ¡¡NO LO ESTA!!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Vamos Kari.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Que dijiste   
Angewomamon?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l42 level1 lfo30; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esta no es neutra pelea vamonos.- corroboro   
MagnaAngemon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los digimon Ángeles volvieron a su anterior   
estado. Gatomon Vio a Gami con seriedad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l23 level1 lfo32; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Solo espero que pronto sea nuestra pelea.-   
sentenció Gatomon a Gami.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l23 level1 lfo32; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Piensa antes de desear, Gatomon.-Corrigió   
Gami.- Puede que se te haga realidad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Solo gatomon pudo percibir una sonrisa de   
alivio al ver que había salvado por un día más el pellejo de digielegidos que   
aun no merecían morir y volvió a internarse al campo de   
energía.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l23 level1 lfo32; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No podemos dejar a Sora sola!- Grito Matt al   
ver que Takeru y Kari le iban a ser caso a Gami.- ¡¿Quién no podría asegurarnos   
que os intentara alejar como alguna vez lo hizo   
devidevimon?!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l23 level1 lfo32; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Yo   
confió en ella.- Contestaron Patamon y Gatomon al unísono.- Puedo ver su   
sinceridad en sus ojos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l23 level1 lfo32; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y   
nosotros confiamos en nuestros digimon.-sentenció Takeru.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l23 level1 lfo32; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Aunque me duele aceptar la realidad.-   
Complementó Kari.- además, pronto será nuestra pelea ¿No?.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Takeru y Kari se alejaron del campo de   
energía junto con sus digimon. Matt estaba en un estado de negación. Solo quería   
aceptar su verdad. Pensó que ellos dos lo habían traicionado, pero, no percibió   
la tristeza que había en sus rostros al sentir la amargura del posible deceso de   
uno de sus compañeros. Él decidió montar guardia junto con MetalGarurumon, al   
menos iba estar allí hasta el final...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Reacciona estúpida! ¡Te estoy hablando!-   
Gritaba más iracunda Sora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El cráter amplio su magnitud y los rayos   
alrededor de ella se multiplicaron y tronaron con gran impacto, Sora levemente   
retrocedió y su rostro se lleno de enojo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡YA ME HARTASTE!! ¡¡MÁTALA   
DARKHAWLKMON!!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El ave como en repetidas ocasiones volvió a   
mandarse en picada y a extrema velocidad a FelinAngimon. Ella abrió sus   
ojosSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANy unos leves rayos rodearon el   
contorno de sus ojos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡OSCURIDADES FUGACES!!- Exclamó con fuerza   
el ave negra y llamas más grandes y oscuras se dirigieron   
FelinAngimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella unió sus manos y se lanzó contra el ave.   
En el aire ella separó sus manos y las arqueo como si fueran unas garras. Sora   
vio con sorpresa como varios rayos rodearon a velocidad asombrosa el cuerpo de   
FelinAngimon y dos grandes bolas de electricidad se formaron en los garras e   
FelinAngimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡ELECTROSHOCK!! – Gritó a todo pulmón   
FelinAngimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Electricidad y llamas se volvieron una sola   
energía y estallaron con gran potencia. Un leve temblor de tierra se inicio   
cuando el choque tocó el suelo Y un inmenso y quejumbroso Graznido junto con una   
exclamación de dolor inundó toda la ciudad de Tokio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Hinemiya!- Exclamó Jô   
asombrado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué sucede Jô?- Preguntó asombrado tai al   
ver que él mencionará un apellido en vez de alguna frase negativa por el   
temblor.- o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Quién es Hinemiya?- Preguntó Tentomon.   
o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No me dirás que es el nombre de algún tipo   
que debes investigar para una tarea!- Preguntó burlón Tai para zafarse un poco   
del nerviosismo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"/SPAN¡Conociéndote!- le acolito   
Agumono:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pero Izzy que protegía a su computadora como   
si fuera su vida, identifico el apellido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó Izzy   
preocupado al ver la intranquilidad de Jô.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Ella! ¡Ella fue la que gritó! – Jô volvió su   
vista al imponente campo de energía- ¡Debo ayudarla!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Él empezó a correr hacia el campo de energía,   
sin recordar lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos con Matt y con la primera   
onda de choque que presenciaron.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No! ¡Jô!- Gritaron humanos y   
Digimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l17 level1 lfo34; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No lo hagas, Jô!- Exclamó Gomamon que lo   
seguía.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos cerraron sus ojos para la predecible   
escena... o al menos no tan predecible.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l31 level1 lfo36; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Increíble! –Exclamó   
Gomanono:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l31 level1 lfo36; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Jô paso el campo de energía! – Exclamó   
boquiabierto Taio:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l31 level1 lfo36; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Sí él lo hizo, yo la haré!- Exclamó   
Gomanon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La foca digimon corrió hasta el campo e   
igualmente lo atravesó.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l66 level1 lfo38; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Ya entiendo!- Izzy había recibido   
iluminación divina.- ¡Si uno piensa en alguien muy querido que esta dentro del   
campo de energía uno puede entrar al campo de energía!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l66 level1 lfo38; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Argggggg!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l66 level1 lfo38; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Gomamon!- Jô se detuvo y se volvió a ver a   
su digimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Este se hallaba retorciéndose y la luz de la   
digievolución lo rodeo... y se convirtió en un bukamon... y mientras continuaba   
retorciéndose de dolor,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANempezando   
otra vez a retroceder de nivel. Jô corrió hasta junto a su digimon, lo alzó y lo   
llevo al origen del campo de energía donde lo puso fuera de   
este.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Esto es un enredo!- Exclamó Izzy, escarbando   
su cabeza con las manos.- ¡Los digimon pierden su energía dentro del campo!   
¡Pero, hay un digimon con las características de Piyomon haciendo el caos dentro   
de él! ¡Y Jô entro en pensar en una amiga! ¡Pero, Matt no pudo entrar al pensar   
en pensar en la persona que más quiere! ¡Ag! ¡Ya me dio dolor de   
cabeza!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Jô! ¡Debes entrar y buscar a Sora!- Ordenó   
Tai.- Yo no puedo entrar ya que no se de alguien especial a parte de Sora dentro   
de allí. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pero si ves algún riesgo, devuélvete.-   
Sugirió algo cansado Bukamon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De   
acuerdo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô se alejó de la orilla del campo de energía   
y empezó a correr hacia el centro del campo de energía.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Solo espero que esa Hinemiya no sea quien   
gritó.- sugirió Agumon, observando la figura de Jò alejarse.-Realmente gritó de   
dolor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sora sujetaba con sus manos su cabeza y se   
agitaba histérica.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No es Posible! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!- Sora estaba   
completamente fuera de sí.- ¡AHH! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los graznidos se intensificaban y eran más   
agudos y llenos de sufrimiento. Debajo de donde se hallaba Sora, el gran Ave   
acostado boca arriba, intentando darse la vuelta y salir al aire; pero, el   
primer ataque que había recibido de FelinAngimon le había cortado parte de sus   
alas y grandes rayos que provenían de la nada, se lanzaban hacia el cómo si   
fuera un juego de dardos. Sobre su gran torso, se hallaba FelinAngimon, que   
estaba completamente acostumbrada a este eléctrico   
elemento.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sin el mas mínimo sentido de compasión,   
enterraba una y otra vez sus largos brazos en el vientre de DarkHalkmon. Sora se   
retorcía en el aire,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANsu sudor   
empañaba su cuerpo y sus brazos no dejaban de acariciar exorcizadamente su   
propio vientre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡DETENTE!! – Gritaba enloquecedoramente   
Sora.- ¡Deja de atacar a mi Compañero!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"FelinAngimonSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANvolvió a electrizar susSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANbrazos y sin ningún resentimiento volvió   
a apuñalar con sus garras el costado izquierdo del ave.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Electroshock!- Gritó   
FelinAngimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l25 level1 lfo40; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡AHHHHHH! – Sora y su Digimon expulsaron un   
gritoSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANidéntico de   
dolor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La chica digimon dejo por unos segundos que   
la oleada eléctrica inundara el interior del digimon y luego como si de rasgar   
una hoja se tratara abrió más la herida del digimon... hasta que ella misma   
pudiera entrar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo42; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No.. lo... hagas... ilusa...- maldecía   
maltratada Sora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Haciendo caso omisoSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANella se agachó, olió la sangre que se   
hallaba en sus brazos y luego metió tan suavemente como si fuera una propia   
caricia para Gami, su brazo izquierdo en la abertura de   
DarkHawlkmon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sora sintió una dolorosa picada en su propio   
corazón... e instintivamente coloco sus manos en su boca.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo42; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Puff... PuffSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANaggggg– Sora había vomitado un poco de   
sangre... y su picada se intensifico.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En el interior del digimon, el injerto de   
digimon habíaSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANsoltado varios   
circuitos que semejando hambrientas serpientes, reptaron por todo el cuerpo del   
digimon y empezaron a absorber poco a poco de su energía y su cuerpo. El dolor   
que sentía DarkHawlkmon era tan impresionante que se agitó mucho más que como si   
recién hubiera acabo de Digievolucionar; pero, FelinAngimon se mantenía firme   
como si ella misma fuera parte de la gran Ave.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Poco a Poco, el ave negra perdía volumen y   
peso. No tardo mucho tiempo para que Sora perdiera fuerzas y soltara su   
digivice. Y cómo si fuera un frágil porcelana al chocar contra el suelo... se   
rompió.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo42; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO HALLA ATRÁS?! –   
Exclamó sorprendida Jolei.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo42; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tienes razón. –Comentó Cody.-Una luz de   
nuestros D3 se ha desvanecido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo42; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No es momento para detenernos! –Afirmó   
Davis.-¡Nuestra misión es ubicar a Ken! ¡Si algo malo pasara, nos lo   
comunicarían!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo42; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Tienes razón!- Sonrió algo afligida   
Jolei.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l4 level1 lfo42; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Continuemos!- afirmó   
Cody.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La gran ave negra se disolvió en una base de   
datos sin antes dar la leve impresión de haber mostrado la ilusión de Piyomon   
dormido. FelinAngimon se levantó del suelo con su brazo izquierdo aun empapado   
de sangre de su reciente presa, vio momentáneamente los fragmentos del digivice   
de Sora y luego elevó su vista a su victima del día.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sora no sabia que sucedía a su alrededor. Su   
cuerpo le sudaba y lo sentía congelado; tenia grandes dolores en sus brazos y en   
todo su vientre y su visión se hallaba borrosa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Crees que estas sufriendo?- Le preguntó   
repulsiva FelinAngimon.- Tu no sabes nada del dolor...   
¡NADA!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En un salto casi inimaginable   
FelinAngimonSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANlanzó hacia Sora y   
toda gran cantidad de rayos fueron en conjunto con FelinAngimon hacia la   
digielegida del amor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Las garras de FelinAngimon buscaron el rostro   
de la digielegida. Su poca visión, solo podía distinguir dos manos tatuadas   
sobre su rostro. Su cuerpo de arqueó adolorido ante la estampida de rayos y sus   
ojos se dilataron ante el extremo dolor que sentía. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los relámpagos empezaron a tronar con mas   
ruido y luminosidad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Te   
diré algo antes que agonices... El cuerpo humano no siente el verdadero dolor   
que debe experimentar. Ya sabes: las bifurcaciones nerviosas y el subjetivismo   
de nuestra mente hacen que no sientan la verdadera intensidad de esa emoción de   
supervivencia... por eso es que ustedes, ilusos humanos se corrompen y se   
vuelven armas del corazón... Asi, que como regalo de despedida, te mostrare el   
verdadero dolor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"FelinAngimon colocó su mano izquierda sobre   
el cuello de Sora y la llaga en ella abrió la piel de ella y dejo que sus   
circuitos se dieran paso entre el cuerpo de ella y dejara fluir gran cantidad de   
sangre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Algunos de los circuitos de FelinAngimon se   
unieron con los órganos vitales... la otra mitad a toda la medula espinal. Un   
gran escalofrió inundo el cuerpo de ambas y en el rostro de ambas sé inundo de   
una sola emoción... para FelinAngimon, Placer... para Sora,   
dolor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"************o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En el centro metereologico de Estados unidos   
los ánimos estaban alterados.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Señor! ¡Tenemos la misma lectura de   
ayer!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En verdad esta pasando lo mismo del   
estado de Texas en la mismísima Tokio?!- Preguntaba el jefe de 40 años y   
lentes.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Sí, señor! o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Oh, por dios!- Exclamó l muchacho frente a   
la pantalla de los movimientos de lasSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANnubeso:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Qué sucede?!- Preguntó   
ansiosos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡OCURRIRÁ LO DE AYER! ¡¡ LO DEL MOVIENDO   
NUCLEAR!!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l33 level1 lfo44; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿QUÉ?! – Preguntaron todos mientras se   
ponían en frente de la pantalla.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y era verdad... ocurrirá el mismo movimiento   
metereologico de Texas... en Tokio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"*************o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sora dejo escapar un ultimo grito de dolor y   
una inmensa y enceguezadora luz se formó allí, que fue acompañado por el mayor   
de los movimientos telúricos y una gran onda de poder.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô por estar cerca del epicentro hubiera   
salido volando por los aires de no ser por haber tenido la buena fortuna de   
haberse sujetado con gran fuerza de un poste de luz.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cuando la onda chocó con el campo esta se   
rompió como si fuera cristal y mando a todos los que estuvieran cerca (En este   
caso: Matt, Tai, Izzy y sus digimon) fueron arrastrados por la onda de choque a   
unos metros de ahí.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Takeru, Kari, Cody, Jolei y Davis solo   
sintieron el gran movimiento y la luz enceguecedora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ni siquiera con los ojos cerrados se sentían   
cómodos... Sus ojos les ardían. Las nubes se abrieron paso del epicentroSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANy FelinAngimon cayó pesadamente junto   
con el inconsciente cuerpo de Sora.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANSin importar que Sora no estuviera completamente muerta, arranco sus   
circuitos orgánicos de ella ySPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANse   
revolcó completamente adolorida mientras las imágenes de toda la vida de Sora   
golpeaban sobre su cabeza.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gritó...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pronunció palabras sin sentido para ella:   
Mamá, Papá, compañeros... Matt.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A los pocos segundos FelinAngimon volvió a   
tener control en sí misma y se levantó.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANCaminó hasta donde Sora y dándole una patada la dejo boca   
arriba.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ya   
hasta desangrado el 80% de tu sangre. No falta mucho para que mueras. – La   
mirada que le dirigia a Sora era de insensibilidad.- No puedo creer que tus   
problemas de chiquilla depresiva te costaran la vida de un excelente digimon y   
me vayan a costar una inyección de Catarsis.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Nuevamente los ceros y unos la rodearon y   
volvió a transformarse en Hinemiya Angeline, volviendo a portar su ropa negra...   
aunque en las ropas en su hombro derecho estaban rotas y manchadas de   
sangre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Te   
felicitó... eres la primera que me hiere. Veo que entre menos importantes los   
dilemas en la cabeza de mis enemigos,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANmás peligrosos se vuelven.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami se acercó a ella y ambas se fueron   
caminando lentamente lejos de la agonizante. Mientras, las nubes volvían a   
retornar al sitio de la batalla.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Al ver la posibilidad de entrar, Matt, tai, e   
Izzy ingresaron a la zona roja. Y no era solo porque era el epicentro del   
anterior terremoto... sino porque por donde uno viera solo había cadáveres   
ensangrentados y pedazos amorfos que daban la impresión de haber sido alguna vez   
un ser viviente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Después de haber superado la primera   
impresión de aquellas fuertes imágenes, Izzy y Tai se adentraron en la zona y   
dieron con Jô. Este se hallaba desmayado a unos metros del poste que le había   
impedido volar como paloma y con su rostro empapado en sangre... uno de los   
escombros había golpeado su frente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gomamon y Tentomon se acercaban a Jô con   
preocupación y urgencia para asegurarse que aun siguiera con vida, Izzy y Tai   
continuaron caminando hacia el epicentro en busca de Sora y posibles   
heridos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Izzy escuchó a alguien   
tropezándose.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Izzy vio que una Chica se había recostada muy   
cansada sobre una pared... y había dejado su rastro de   
sangre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Izzy; pues, además   
de Jô, era la única persona con vida que había visto.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella no respondió. Izzy se acercó y vio su   
herida.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
esta profunda. No lastimó ni las clavículas ni los omoplatos. -Él buscó entre el   
bolsillo de su pantalón y hallo un pañuelo. Lo cogió y lo puso sobre la herida   
de la chica.- Sujétalo para que no salga más sangre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella solo asintió en   
silencio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Estarás bien; pero, ve a un   
hospital.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Izzy al ver que estará fue de peligro se   
alejó en busca de Sora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Conocimiento... – musitó Angeline mientras   
veía el pañuelo empapado de su propia sangre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami salio de entre los escombros y le paso   
una caricia en sus piernas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Las nubes se agruparon y poco a poco empezó a   
llover...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tai que no había visto a la chica, había   
continuado su apresurada marcha y dio con una imagen muy   
dolorosa...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sora... Respóndeme... Sora...   
hábleme...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Matt y MetalGarurumonSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANhabían dado con Sora. Matt la tenia   
recostada en sus piernas y la había cobijado con su chaqueta y con una de las   
mangas de su blusa había intentado obstruir la hemorragia de su cuello. Su blusa   
blanca y roída se hallaba empapada de sangre y Matt se hallaba al borde el   
llanto acariciando el frió y dormido rostro de Sora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Matt agachó su rostro y sollozó el nombre de   
Sora sin cesar. Fugaces lagrimas se confundían con la fugaz lluvia que empañaban   
el rostro helado de Sora; mientras, MetalGarurumon se hallaba detrás de la   
escena en silencio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Levemente se escuchó el ulular de ambulancias   
detrás de ellos. Mientras, aquellas tres testigos se quedaban velando a la chica   
elegida por el amor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sora... Sora... ¡Sora! –Matt Gritó carcomido   
por el dolor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tai fijó su mirada al suelo y sus pupilas se   
dilataron al ver, como las gotas de lluvia rebotaban sobre los pedazos del   
digivice de ella que estaba vuelto añicos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tai se arrodillo y cogió los fragmentos del   
digivice... los observó hasta que sus ojos, solo pudieron mostrarle amorfas   
figuras por las pesadas y silenciosas lagrimas que se hallaban viajando por su   
rostro.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l70 level1 lfo46; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esta confirmado.-Recitó en tono solemne   
Mónica en la entrada en el cuarto donde estaban presos la pareja Takenouchi.-   
Sora Takenouchi, de 16 años a llegado con una hemorragia y un tumor maligno en   
el lóbulo temporal del cerebro, varios soplos en el corazón, hemorragias   
internas, laceraciones en el sistema digestivo, 5 costillas rotas; 6 vértebras   
rotas, que le impedirán el volver a caminar; Los huesos de sus brazos   
literalmente quebrantados; Paro cardiaco y respiratorio y en un estado comatoso   
al Hospital metropolitano de Tokio a las 6:45 de la tarde. Hemos pasado una   
autorización en nombre suyo que dice que si en 15 días ella no se recupera,   
podremos recurrir al derecho a morir dignamente y se le desconectaran los   
aparatos de supervivencia vital.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A pesar de tener los ojos y la boca vendados,   
Mónica podía sentir que ellos habían roto en llanto.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Dentro de unas horas; tal vez minutos, se   
sellaran sus destinos.-Ella dio una pausa y volvió a hablar.- Siéntanse   
aliviados. Al menos serán ustedes quienes esperaran a su hija en el centro del   
infierno. Se lo tiene merecido... a causado 105 heridos de gravedad y 288   
muertos... aproximadamente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mónica cerró lentamente la puerta. Ese sonido   
era el sonido del juicio final para los padres de la portadora de la debilidad   
del amor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**********o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jolei abrió la puerta de un local de una   
patada voladora y entraron preocupados seguidos de Davis y   
Cody.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Ken, aquí venimos a rescatarte!- Exclamó   
Jolei en tono heroico.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A los 3 digielegidos se les formó una gigante   
gota al ver a Ken sentado con Wormon cómodamente en una gran poltrona, arropado   
con un gran chal y con una inmensa y deliciosamente antojosa taza de chocolate.   
Sentado junto a ellos se hallaba una chica de cabellos rizados y morena, que se   
hallaba sirviéndole unos pastelillos de chocolate a Ken y al fondo una señora de   
unos 50 años viendo que se hallaba viendo las noticias hasta ser tan   
abruptamente interrumpida.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La chica dejó su oficio de los pastelillos y   
se acercó a los 3 digielegidos con unos menús.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Bienvenidos a Sombra de Ángel. Como son los   
primeros clientes después de esta tormenta, les regalaremos una taza de café con   
leche totalmente gratis.- la mesera les picó el ojo al grupo, haciendo que Cody   
y Davis no puedan evitar el ruborizarse un poco.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sin embargó Jolei se acercó a   
Ken.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Qué te pasa contigo, Ken?! ¡Nosotros   
preocupados por ti y por el resto de nuestros compañeros! ¡¿Y tu que hacías?!   
¡Estabas tomándote una taza de chocolate!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jolei, veras yo ^^Uo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Tú, nada! ¡Al menos debiste habernos   
avisado! ¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Pero, no! ¡Te quedaste callado y casi nos provocas un   
ataque de nervios! ToT**o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Je,je.-Los interrumpió la mesera.- No se que   
pasara aquí pero el pobre estaba desmayado en la calle unas cuadras arriba de   
aquí. Y como la jefa y yo nos íbamos a quedar aquí, decidimos cuidarlo hasta que   
recuperara la conciencia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Desmayado?!- Preguntaron los recién   
llegados.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l39 level1 lfo48; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí.- La mesera asentía con una gran y   
confiada sonrisa.-Así que nos tomamos la libertad. – la chica vio amigablemente   
a Jolei.- Disculpa si te cause mucha preocupación por tu novio, amiguilla.   
^^o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Davis casi se tuvo que tragar una gran   
carcajada y Cody se le formó una inmensa gota sobre su rostro al ver a Ken   
agachando su rostro completamente sonrojado y a Jolei gritandoSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANlos cuatro vientos que ellos no eran   
novios... aun.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo50; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Shhhhh.- Cayó la señora de 50 años.-   
Catalina, van a hablar del informe especial.SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANNo es momento para que hagas   
ruido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Catalina Romo se apenó y junto con el resto   
de digielegidos se acercaron al televisor para ver el informe de lo   
sucedido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo50; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
siento, jefa. ^^Uo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Un hombre delgado y de unos 60 años se   
dirigió a la ciudadanía, sin antes abrir un sobre sellado y con las iniciales   
INTERPOLSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcasi escondidas en un   
extremo del sobre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo50; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ciudadanos, según la hora nacional de Tokio a   
las 5 y 15 de la tarde, la ciudad fu envestida por un doble desastre natural:   
Terremotos y tormenta. Registramos como máxima lectura de rigther el punto 6,5.   
Y las tormentas llegaron hasta clase 5. El epicentro de ambos casos fue en el   
intermedio de la zona comercial y marítima de Odaiba. Como cualquier actividad   
de la madre naturaleza fue imposible el prever de esta tragedia. Nuestro equipo   
de emergencias a calculado unos 1000 fallecimientos de los que se han confirmado   
oficialmente aSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPAN288 personas, en las   
que se cuentas diligentes, extranjeros, mujeres y niños.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="MARGIN-LEFT: 35.4pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Si alguien creé que un familiar   
suyo pudo haber sido victima de esta tragedia llamen a las líneas de la policía   
distrital y confirmen el estado de sus parientes. Les pedimos a los ciudadanos   
mantener la calma y que ayuden en actos voluntarios para ayudar a recuperas   
heridos y cadáveres o donando sangre. Varios heridos de gravedad necesitan de   
esto. Mientras, evaluamos las perdidas de este dramático accidente, he pedido   
que hallan dos días en los que el sector de la educación y la industria cesen   
sus labores mientras esperamos posibles replicas y se aseguran que todas sus   
familias estén a salvo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="MARGIN-LEFT: 35.4pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esto es todo lo que sabemos por   
el momento. Asi, que vayan a sus casas y descansen. Buenas   
noches.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La imagen del despacho del alcalde de Tokio   
se cambió al de los estudios de la CNNo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo50; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lamentable tragedia.- Musitó la   
presentadora.- EsteSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANya es uno de   
los desastres que se adicionan a los ahora 55 desastres metereologicos en las   
principales ciudades del mundo. Por el momento se estima que el valor perdido en   
este desastre asciende a los 5 millones de dólares. Este suceso superó al pasado   
ayer en Texas, Usa. Ya que las muertes ascendieron considerablemente. Y como   
pensamiento propio de esta presentadora, espero no toparnos con otro adolescente   
atrozmente asesinado por razones ajenas a estos desastres. Soy Fuu Ashimiya y   
esto es CNN en japonés.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La dueña de café "Sombra de ángel" bajó el   
volumen del televisor y vio con seriedadSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANlos chiquillos y a su empleada.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo50; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Fuimos afortunados, sobrevivimos y mi negocio   
esta en pie.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l2 level1 lfo50; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, debemos dar las gracias a Dios. -Contestó   
tristemente alegre Catalina.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La dueña, sacó un celular de su abrigo y vio   
con paciencia a los chicos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l65 level1 lfo52; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Estoy segura que sus padres estarán muy   
preocupados por ustedes. –Ella les ofreció el teléfono móvil a los   
digielegidos.-Será mejor que los llamen.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l65 level1 lfo52; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Muchas gracias.- Agradeció Cody, quien fue el   
primero en empezar a telefonear.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken se hallaba pensativo, observando su taza   
medio llena de chocolate.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline... –Recordó las ultimas palabras de   
Angeline antes del golpe: I"Ken-Chan... lo siento."/I-Esperó que este   
bien.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"***********o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sala de urgencias del Hospital Metropolitano   
de Tokio. 6:55 de la noche.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En la entrada principal había cientos de   
personas preguntando pos sus familiares desaparecidos. En la sala de urgencias   
Tai, Izzy, Matt; Kari, Takeru y Jô se hallaban allí por varios   
motivos:o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tai, Matt y sus hermanos, esperaban noticias   
de Sora y aguardaban la llegada de sus padres. Izzy se hallaba acompañando a Jô,   
que le estaban suturando una herida que se le había hecho en su   
cabeza.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô estaba sentado en una silla de espera   
mientras una enfermera le cosía unos puntos Lo hubiera hecho en un rincón   
especialmente adecuando; Pero, por razones obviasSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANhabía falta de   
espacio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ve   
el lado positivo.- Comentaba travieso Izzy para levantarle los ánimos a Jô.- Al   
menos pudiste estar cerca de tu futuro sitio de trabajo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tienes razón.- Contestó Jô algo aliviado al   
ver la habilidad de la enfermera.-Al menos me toco una enfermera d buenas manos,   
no siento ni un poquito de dolor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tienes suerte, Jô-kun.- Suspiro aliviada la   
enfermera.- Tu herida fue en cerca de la coronilla. Estos 3 puntos que te hice   
no se te notaran con tu cabello. Y si te quedara cicatriz, no se te notara   
jamás. O al menos, si no eres de esos que se rapan el   
cabello.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Muchas gracias.- Contestó aliviado por las   
nuevas buenas Kido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Uh, Oh...- soltó nerviosa la enfermera ese   
sonido gutural.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó algo nervioso Jô;   
pues, coincidencialmente ese sonido fue acompañado con una ligera sensación de   
jaloneo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te alertes... Pero se me quedó mi anillo de bodas pegado a la   
sutura...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿¿QUÉ??!- Exclamó asustado   
Jô.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Bromeaba ^^ - Exclamó la enfermera mientras   
se levantaba y se iba a curar otro enfermó.- Je, je eres igual de preocupado e   
histérico que él jefe ^^. Cuídate.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l69 level1 lfo54; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Que enfermera más simpática ¿Verdad Jô?   
¿Jô?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô estaba más blanco como un papel después de   
esa broma. A él solo se le ocurrió pensar en el riesgo que ese anillo con   
llevaría... uno nunca sabe donde pudieron haber estado esas cosas antes que en   
tu cabeza.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los 4 restantes estaban en silencio esperando   
que el jefe de residencia llegara con el estado de salud de Sora. Ella en estos   
momentos estaba siendo operada pos las laceraciones y haciendo un gran esfuerzo   
por detener las varias hemorragias internas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"***********o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"7:15 de la noche.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La puerta de la habitación en donde estaban   
recluidos la pareja Takenouchi se volvió abrir. No sabían si eran las dos   
mujeres que siempre los vigilaban. No podían escuchar ningún   
sonido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se ilumino el cuarto y los vendajes que   
cubrían sus ojos les fueron quitados. Delante de ellos estaba Angeline que no se   
había cambiado de ropa; pero, había recibido atendida médica y en su hombro   
descubierto se veía un vendaje cubierto de sangre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se   
estarán preguntando porque están aquí ¿Verdad? -Habló Angeline con su típica   
insensibilidad.- Están aquí para que puedan recibir a su hija y ser una familia   
feliz. Los felicitó. Deben estar orgullosos de la señorita Takenouchi. Es una   
chica muy fuerte y a la vez muy débil e incoherente. ¿Ven este vendaje que tengo   
en mi hombro? Ella me provocó una herida en esta. Perdí algo de sangre; pero,   
nada en comparación a ella. Supe muchas cosas de ella y ahora que los veo frente   
a frente veo los motivos de sus actos... por eso me siento feliz de no haber   
sido criada como la chica Takenouchi...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el   
señor Takenouchi y con su dedo índice tocó la frente del jefe de familia. La   
señora Takenouchi veía asustada el comportamiento de la chica y la mirada triste   
que tenia su marido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Solo esperó que recibas a tu esposa y a tu   
hija con los brazos abiertos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En un santiamén los circuitos del digivice   
orgánico se dispararon por entre el dedo de Angeline y atravesaron la frente del   
señor Takenouchi.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La señora Takenouchi cerró dolida sus ojos y   
empezó a gritar sordamente. Intentó con más fuerzas el intentar escapar;   
mientras, su esposo tenia los movimientos involuntarios típicos del rigor   
mortis. A los pocos segundos este cedió y Angeline apartó a su hora aguja   
injerto de su frente en un movimiento áspero y el cadáver de este dio un ultimo   
movimiento hacia adelante.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Casi se me olvidaba.- Habló impasible   
Angeline. Ella cogió el mentón de la señora Takenouchi y la obligo ha ver su   
dedo índice; mientras, se acercó al oído de esta.- Cuéntale a tu esposo las   
ultimas palabras de ella.- IPapá, Mamá./Io:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los ojos de la madre se dilataron al máximo   
antes de morir de la misma forma de su esposo. Pues, la voz con la que su   
asesina había pronuncio esas palabras fue idéntica a la de   
Sora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Idéntica... igual... hasta se podría decir   
que la que habló fue la misma Sora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADLa mano de Angeline volvió a su estado   
original y ahora su mano estaba empapada de la sangre de esas dos personas.   
Seguidamente, varios cadetes entraron y se llevaron los cuerpos de esas dos   
personas en unas bolsas negras y se alejaron sin decir la más mínima   
palabra./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Bravo, Bravo y más Bravo! –Aplaudió   
satisfecha July Bangalter.- me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Haz ayudado muy bien   
el día de hoy. No haz perdido tu toque.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mmm... si tu lo dices, a mí me da   
igual.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿y   
que haz pensado del trabajo que te propuse esta mañana? ¿Lo   
harás?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mmm... ahí veremos. ¿Ya han logrado tus   
científicos hacer una copia del Catarsis?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No, lo siento. Me apenas mucho, que tu hagas   
cosas tan pulcramente y nosotros no te salgamos con nada.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ya   
lo imaginaba. En fin. Mañana te diré si acepto tu trabajo.- Opinó si ningún   
emoción Angeline mientras salía de la habitación.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l11 level1 lfo56; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Oki Doki! ¡Y Recuerda! ¡Cuándo debas matar a   
otro de tus chiquillos, comunícame los nexos familiares!- Angeline cerrar la   
puerta y dejó a July con una conclusión sádica.- Asi, noSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANhabrá personas que los extrañen y no nos   
pondrán problemas, ni demandas ^^.-La joven capitana dio un brinquito triunfal.-   
¡Realmente como adoro mi trabajo!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"************o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"9:35 de la noche.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En medio del caos circundanteSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANen el área de emergencias del Hospital   
Metropolitano de Tokio, uno grupo de cirujanos salieron con caras negativas de   
un quirófano. Seguidos por ellos, unas enfermeras jalaban el cuerpo inconsciente   
de Sora Takenouchi. Mientras los doctores iban sin derecho al descanso a tratar   
nuevos heridos de gravedad, uno de ellos se acercó al grupo expectante de niños   
elegidos que en ningún instante habían abandonado el centro   
medico.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La gran figura era una persona muy alta, de   
piel blanca, con profundos ojos azules marino con lentes de marco negro y   
redondos. Su vestido de cirugía era azul oscuro, curiosamente casi idéntico   
parecido al color de su cabello. En su mano llevaba un fólder típico de los   
hospitales, en los que se hallaba el historial clínico de su   
paciente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l85 level1 lfo58; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Buenas noches, soy el jefe de residencia de   
la sala de urgencia. ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Takenouchi?- Preguntó este con   
impasibilidad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l85 level1 lfo58; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, somos nosotros.- Menciono Matt; mientras,   
todos se acercaban al doctor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El medico observó por unos segundos a Jô y   
este le respondió a la mirada. Finalmente, este comenzó a   
hablar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l40 level1 lfo60; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La   
señorita Takenouchi llegó a un estado lamentable al hospital. Entre las   
múltiples heridas que tenia cuando las recibimos fue el de hemorragias internas,   
laceraciones en el estomago y múltiples fracturas en el cuerpo, en el que se   
incluyen las vértebras inferiores de la columna vertebral.- Kari se tapó con sus   
manos el rostro ante el asombro de esta noticia.- En la operación que acabamos   
de finalizar, detuvimos la mayoría de las hemorragias ySPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcerramos la mayoría de las laceraciones.   
Aun así, desde que llegó vimos que sus pupilas no reaccionaban y al hacerle los   
requerido exámenes con el encefalograma y las tomografías, nos dimos cuenta que   
también tenia varias anomalías cerebrales, que la llevaron al estado de   
coma.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l40 level1 lfo60; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿En que grado?- Preguntó Jô con cara de saber   
lo que preguntaba.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l40 level1 lfo60; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De   
primer grado.- Todos menos Jô hicieron cara de no entender. Jô, por el contrario   
mostró una cara de profunda tristeza- esto significa que entro en un estado   
vegetativo tan evolucionado que ella necesita aparatos de subsistencia vital.   
Ella ni siquiera puede respirar o mantener su corazón a   
ritmo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l40 level1 lfo60; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Dios Santo!- Exclamó Kari, mientras rompía   
en llanto.-o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l40 level1 lfo60; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Esto es imposible!- exclamó   
Tai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l40 level1 lfo60; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿No hay algo que ustedes puedan hacer para   
que vuelva a la normalidad?!- Preguntó alterado Matt.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l40 level1 lfo60; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
es científicamente probable. Su sistema nervioso dejó de manifestar corrientes   
eléctricas... Técnicamente su cerebro ya dejó de funcionar.- Paró un segundo y   
luego le mostró una copia de un documento a Matt.- Este es un documento que   
firmaron los padres de Takenouchi de ejercer en un plazo de 15 días el derecho a   
morir dignamente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los ojos de Matt temblaban al leer lo que   
tenia en sus manos. Todos quedaron en silencio ante esa   
noticia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l44 level1 lfo62; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
único que puedo ofrecer por ustedes, es que pueden velar su sueño. ¿Alguien   
quiere quedarse esta noche junto a ella?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l44 level1 lfo62; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Yo   
lo haré.- respondió velozmente Matt.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l44 level1 lfo62; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Entonces sígueme. Los demás pueden irse para   
sus casas. No hay objeto para que se queden acá. Mejor vayan allá y descansen.-   
El medico, llamo a la enfermera más cercana.- /SPANSPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"¡Misuki-san!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l44 level1 lfo62; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"¿Dígame, jefe?- o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Para la sorpresa de Jô, era la misma   
enfermera que le había suturado la cortada. Misuki al ver que Jô había conocido   
a su jefe, lo vio con ojos juguetones. Realmente se le formó una gota sobre su   
rostro cuando supo que esos comentarios sobre el jefe de residencias eran   
exactamente de ESE doctor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l83 level1 lfo64; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Aliste una bata para dársela a este chico. Va   
a acompañar a la paciente del cuarto 125Bo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l83 level1 lfo64; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí   
señor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Antes de que el doctor, la enfermera y Matt   
se alejaran Jô mencionó algo un poco fuera de lugar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l44 level1 lfo62; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué le digo a Nanase-San?-Preguntó Jô   
cambiando radicalmente el tema y llamando la atención de los   
demás.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l44 level1 lfo62; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Dile que hoy tampoco podré ir a casa por   
razones obvias, Jô-San. Ahora ve a casa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Dicho esto, el doctor llevó a Matt hasta la   
habitación en la que se hallabaSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANsobreviviendo Sora, en el área de cuidados   
intensivos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l20 level1 lfo66; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Por qué mencionaste a tu madre? ¿Lo   
conoces?- Pregunto Izzy extrañado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l20 level1 lfo66; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí.-Respondió triste por las noticias sobre   
Sora.- Él es mi papá.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De no ser por las malas noticias, hubiera   
comenzado el gran cotorreo acerca del mentor de la vida de Jô. Solo Tai comentó   
algo antes de que todos se separaran para sus casas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l20 level1 lfo66; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pues debo aceptar que fueron hechos del mismo   
molde.- Pensando.- Aunque este es mas reservado y no aparenta serSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANtan histérico como en algunas ocasiones   
resulta ser Jô. ^^Uo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cada niño elegidoSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANque había escuchado la salud de Sora,   
decidió llamar a alguno de los que nos sabían la noticia para   
comunicarles.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Kari llamó a Davis. Takeru llamó a Jolei. Tai   
llamó a KenSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANy Jô llamó a   
Cody.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ambos recibieron la noticia igual de   
afligidos que como si ellos también hubieran escuchado de boca del papá de Jô la   
noticia. Aunque, eso no dejó de opacar la alegría de que sus familiares y resto   
de allegados se hubieran salvado de ese desastre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"***********o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"La nada. Solo había una espesa   
oscuridad./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Jô apenas podía diferenciar sus   
propias manos. Sintió que estaba caminando en una superficie desigual, con   
muchas bajadas y subidas. Separó sus brazos y pudo sentir una extraña mezcla   
viscosa y fría. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar unos suaves sollozos. Caminó a tientas   
en busca del origen de los sollozos. Vio una figura recostada en el suelo, el   
chico se acercó y como si le hubieran quitado una invisible venda, vio con sus   
ojos lo que había sentido con sus manos. Todo lo que alcanzaban sus ojos eran   
unas grandes paredes azules, rugosas y forradas por una traslucida capa.   
Aparentemente, aquella sensación viscosa venia de toda esa orgánica y a la vez   
tecnológica estructura. Esta, estaba entretejida con coloridos cables, lucecitas   
y microchips. Estos se iluminaban esporádicamente conformé aquella extraña   
figura soltara un sollozo. Aprovechando esos esporádicas y tenues luces, Se dio   
camino a la figura. Acorde él se acercaba, la extraña capa se degradaba a un   
color parecido al de la piel humana. Por curiosidad vio encima de él. En vez de   
ver las constelaciones conocidas, vio que las estrellas tenían la forma de gran   
variedad de emblemas. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la figura. Esta dejó de   
sollozar y todo se tornó en oscuridad... sintió que era observado./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó extrañado y preocupado./P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Extendió su mano.../P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Se estremeció levemente al   
recibir un ligero apretón de una mano que se sentía femenina. Aquella figura   
femenina alzó lentamente la vista, como si quisiera detallar poco a poco la   
vista de él. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. Los bellos y profundos ojos de   
aquella bella y prisionera figura se encontraron con los asombrados ojos azules   
del digielegido de la confianza./P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN![endif]Hinemiya... - Susurró Jô/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"Jô vio como la palma de la mano   
que tenia apretada empezó a brillar levemente y ligeras chispas parecidas a las   
de las luciérnagas empezaron a flotar alrededor de ellos dos.SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La chica lo jaló casi imperceptiblemente   
hacia donde ella estaba recostada, haciendo que este se pusiera a su   
altura.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Estas bien?- preguntó   
Jôo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La chica no respondía y solo lo veía en   
silencio y con su típica mirada de insensibilidad. Para sorpresa de él, ella   
acarició tan suave como una caricia del aire sus mejillas y su   
rostro.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se acercó más a él y él estaba más quieto que   
una estaca.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Él rostro de ella se acercó y luego de oler   
el cuello de Jô, se acercó a su oído.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Nunca te pedí... - la chica colocó su mano   
luminosa tiernamente sobre la frente de Jô mientras le continuaba susurrando.-   
Que confiaras en mí.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De prontoSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANél sintió su frente arder más que nunca.   
Él quería escapar; pero, como si ella se hubiera pegado a él, le cogió con gran   
fuerza la cabeza. Sentía su piel chamuscada y gritaba de dolor.SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANSin dejar de quitar su mano izquierda de   
su frente, ella lo mordió salvajemente en su cuello y el chico podía sentir su   
frente quemada y su cuello inundado de sangre y de la voraz lengua de   
Hinemiya.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Finalmente él lo soltó y se pudo verse a sí   
mismo muerto y con una extraña cicatriz en el rostro...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Nooooo! – Exclamó totalmente agitado Jô   
mientras volvía en sí de ese sueño en su cómodo futon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Rápidamente se pasó sus manos en su cuello y   
su frente para asegurarse que en realidad no le había pasado nada en ese sueño.   
No se topo con sangre o con cicatrices; pero, sí con un frió   
sudor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Aun así, no podía creer que aquel evento tan   
dolorosamente real hubiera sido un sueño. Sin fijarse en nada se paró y se fue   
al lavado. En el espejo del baño confirmó que no había estado herido y se lavó   
la cara con agua fría.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cuando ya sintió su rostro fresco, apoyo sus   
dos manos en el lavado y viendo el agua correr recuperó la poca cordura que le   
faltaba.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya... - volvió a susurrar realmente   
sorprendido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada y no   
tenia ganas de volverse a dormir. Así que retornó a su alcoba, encendió la luz   
de su escritorio y empezó a desarrollar la tarea que técnicamente era para el   
día siguiente para poder tranquilizarse.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ese Miércoles fue muy   
extraño.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se declaró toque de queda en todo Tokio y la   
ciudad se encontraba extrañamente deshabitada. Solo los hospitales, los equipos   
de rescaté, medicina legal trabajaban sin descanso; mientras, las empresas   
publicas y servicios televisivos trabajaban solo con los empleados estrictamente   
necesarios, no querían correr riegos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La familia de tai y Kari se hallaban en su   
apartamento rogando para que todo mejorara y ti algo deprimido por el estado de   
Sora.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Takeru se quedó con ellos; pues, sus padres   
estaban trabajando en las televisoras y Matt estaba con Sora, asi que no quería   
estar solo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Izzy y su familiaSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANno dejaban de seguir la noticia en   
televisión, al igual que la familia de Davis. Jolie y su familia se encontraban   
descansando dela noche anterior; pues, antes de que empezara el toque de queda,   
su tienda dio el mayor abasto de clientes jamás imaginado para darse abasto en   
esos dos días.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cody, su abuelo y su madre; más que estar   
preocupándose por si mismos, se hallaban reflexivos y elevando oraciones al   
cielo para que la gente que se estaba ayudando entre los escombros no murieran   
en servicio, como fue el caso su padre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô se hallaba con su madre, Shin y Shun,   
esperando a que su padre pudiera llevar a cabo su turno de 72 horas in   
contratiempos. Aunque, la familia Kido se sorprendió un poco cuando vieron   
llegar a Shun de Kyoto dosSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANhoras   
antes de la tormenta, él mostraba algo preocupado porque el sensei Takenouchi   
debió cancelar por motivos personales ya al saber por lo de Sora no dejaba de   
inquietarse... Pero Nanase se las arregló para que vieran este caso como una   
forma de reunión familiar, asi que empezó a animarlos con juegos de mesa y cosas   
por el estilo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken y sus padres estuvieron relajados todo el   
día, aunque siempre flotaba en el aire la pregunta sobre el bienestar de la   
vieja conocida de Osamu.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Kevin después de haber confirmado que su   
prima estuviera Bien, llamo a sus familiares colombianos para que no se   
preocuparan por él y su prima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ese fue el caso de George; aunque, para el no   
fue tan fácil; pues, la madre de él ya estaba haciendo papeleos para enviarle un   
jet privado para que volviera de nuevo a Inglaterra al saber de las posibles   
replicas. Menos mal las bromas de George lograron tranquilizar a su madre y la   
convenció para que no viniera ella misma a recogerlo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y Angeline...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pues sin tener que ir a trabajar por razones   
obvias, decidió irse a merendar un poco...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ya a la gente se estaba acostumbrando por   
hallar otro fenómeno ecológico y otra extraña muerte que no fue anticipada por   
July y la INTERPOL...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esta vez fue una chica mexicana la que sufrió   
del mismo desangre en una ligera tormenta tropical en la península de   
Yucatán.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y July casi se da de cabezazos al saber que   
Angeline volvió actuar sin avisar. Pero, aun asi se salieron con la suya y   
pudieron silenciar a la familia de la victima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Por la noche, todos los niños aprovechando   
que tenían Webcams se unieronSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANuna   
videoconferencia para recompensar la reunión fallida que habían planeado el día   
anterior.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando Jô   
encendió su computadoraSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANy se   
conectó a la Internet. No tardo mucho en unirse con el resto del equipo en la   
videoconferencia. La pantalla no daba abasto para las 6 imágenes de los   
digieleigidos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Buenas noches, Jô.- Saludaron todos los   
conectados.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Como siempre eres él ultimo en Llegar, Jô.-   
Bromeó Davis.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
siento mucho, es que mi madre me pidió el favor de ayudarla con la   
cocina.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te preocupes por eso, Jô.- Kari tuvo que apartar el micrófono para poder hablar   
con Jô.-Recién íbamos a empezar a hablar, ahora solo estábamos hablando de cosas   
sin importancia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Que bueno.- Suspiró Jô.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cada uno tiene que contar que vio cuando   
estábamos en ese muro de contención.- Ordenó Izzy como el líder del equipo en   
cuanto a "líder científico" del grupo.- Tal ve podamos averiguar un poco del   
posible digimon que causo esa tormenta. ¿Alguien comenzar?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos suspiraron   
agotados.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Yo   
quiero comenzar.- Contestó Takeru.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Adelante.- Contestó en tono analítico   
Izzyo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mi   
hermano, Hikari y yo ordenamos a nuestros digimon digievolucionar a modo   
Ultimun. MetalGarurumon y MagnaAngemon no lograron mayor efecto en el campo de   
energia; pero, cuando iba a atacar Angewomamon... apareció de la nada una   
extraña gata.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Una gata?- preguntó asombrado   
Izzy.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí.- Contestó Kari.- la gata era extraña, no   
solo porque hablaba, también tenia unos extraños aparatos en parte de su cabeza   
y su espalda.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Una gata que habla?- Preguntó para sí   
Jolei.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, sé que suena raro; pero, ella nos ordenó   
que no atacáramos más el campo de fuerza. Decía que el odio de los digielegidos   
sabría donde estriamos nosotros y nos matara antes de   
tiempo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿El odio de los digielegidos?- Preguntó sin   
comprender Cody.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Yo   
tampoco sé lo que significa- Contestó preocupado Takeru.-Pero, Patamon y Gatomon   
aceptaron esa excusa y nos recomendó que nos alejáramos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y   
a los pocos minutos fue la explosión.- Complementó finalmente   
Kari.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Takeru apoyo su mano en la mano de Kari y   
ambos se vieron con mirada triste.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo70; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Cody,   
Davis, Jolei. /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Alguno de los tres podria contar lo que les   
pasó a ustedes?- preguntó Izzy.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo70; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
nuestro no fue tan extraño. Comento serio Cody- Solo nos dejamos guiar con   
nuestros digivices para bicar a Ken.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo70; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ahora que lo recuerdo.- Comentó pensativa   
Jolei.- Segundos antes de la explosión, la luz que representaba a Sora se   
desvaneció... antes de tener un brillo violeta.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo70; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Violeta?- preguntó Izzy   
asombrado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo70; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí. Pero, no sabría o que significa. Luego   
fue la explosión. Pero, nosotros ya estábamos alejados y no nos pasó nada malo.-   
Concluyó Davis.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l3 level1 lfo70; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Ken?- Llamó Izzyo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken se hallaba en silencio, pensando que cosa   
podría decir sin tener que mencionar a Angeline; además, no había sabido nada de   
ella desde el día anterior y eso le molestaba. Pero, lo cogieron fuera de   
base.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l56 level1 lfo72; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Sí?-Preguntó intentando mostrar   
tranquilidad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l56 level1 lfo72; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cuéntanos como te fue a ti, por favor.-   
Sugirió Izzy.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l56 level1 lfo72; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pues... yo me dirigía al apartamento de   
Takeru cuando empezó la tormenta... – Ken agachó tímidamente su rostro.- Lo   
siento... pero no recuerdo nada más... solo se que de un momentoSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANotro desperté todo magullado en una   
cafetería que quedaba algo cerca de donde se originó la tormenta... perdón, pero   
no les pude ayudar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l56 level1 lfo72; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te preocupes, Ken.- Jolei le dirigió una comprensiva sonrisa.- No fue tu   
culpa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l56 level1 lfo72; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En   
cambio nosotros solo fuimos a ver todo a través de la computadora de Izzy.-   
Refunfuño Tai.- Lo único extraño fue cuando Jô atravesó el muro de   
contención.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l56 level1 lfo72; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron Todos, excepto Izzy y   
Tai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l56 level1 lfo72; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Creo que esa fue tu entrada, Jô.- Comentó en   
tono juguetón Izzy.- Cuéntanos. ¿Qué pudiste ver antes de que hubiera esa   
extraña explosión?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô se tocó por un segundo el lugar donde se   
hallaba su sutura y empezó a contar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pues, recuerdo que desde donde estábamos solo   
estaban los vidrios rotos y gente herida y desmayada. Pero, mientras más me   
acercaba veía partes de cuerpos mutiladas y carbonizadas. A lo lejos podía   
escuchar la voz de... ¿Birdramon? Ag, no estoy seguro, creo que gritaba algo de   
"oscuridades centellantes" "oscuridades fugaces" o algo así, no lo   
recuerdo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
encontré ningún digimon con ese taque o semejantes.- Interrumpió Izzy.- Mientras   
hablabas revise los programas de Guenai y nada registra con esas cualidades.   
¿Recuerdas algo más?-o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô negó con el rostro.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No. Luego todo el ambiente se lleno de   
electricidad, se sintió el aire muy pesado y se me hizo muy difícil continuar...   
recuerdo... graznidos... y los gritos de alguien... finalmente hubo un inmensa   
relámpago, me desmaye y después me vi en brazos de Gomamon y   
Gomamon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la   
conclusión de Izzy.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esa gata de la que habla Kari, puede ser otra   
clase de gatomon, debe ser por eso que Gatomon y patamon aceptaron sus excusas.   
Él que Jô halla atravesado el muro de contención, tal vez fue porque se preocupó   
por alguien que no es un niño elegido y tal vez, solo tal vez, pudo haber pasado   
ese muro. Pues, recuerdo que Gomamon cuando entró empezó a perder energía. Tal   
vez ese era un muro en contra de elegidos y digimon. – Vio con tono preocupado a   
la web cam para que todos lo vieran.- Como le dije hace dos días, lo mejor será   
reunirnos con Guenai, tal vez el pueda resolvernos estas   
dudas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Vayamos de una vez!- Sugirió sin pensar   
Davis, sacando su D3o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No, dejémoslo para mañana.- Sugirió Tai. Ya   
es de noche y nuestros padres; a pesar de que sepan que somos niños elegidos, no   
creo que piensen conveniente entrar al digimundo a estas   
horas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿A   
las 7:24 pm?- Preguntó asombrada Jolei.- Aun es temprano, opino lo mismo de   
Davis, vamos de una vez.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Seria una descortesía con Guenai llegar a   
estas horas.- Cody se sonrojo levemente al recordarle a los demás, las clases de   
cortesía.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l26 level1 lfo74; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Además, debo cocinar. – Izzy también se   
sonrojo al recordar sus deberes.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Un extraño sonido invadió las computadoras de   
todos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Una pequeña gota surgió en la frente de   
todos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo76; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken... ^^U – Comentó finalmente   
Jolei.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El aludido se sonrojo de forma   
alarmante.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo76; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
siento, es que tengo hambre... y con empezaron a hablar de   
comida.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos rieron   
amenamente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo76; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Bueno, reunámonos mañana en el digimundo a   
las10 de la mañana.- Sentenció Tai.-o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo76; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y   
recuerden venir bien desayunados.- Se burló coquetamente Jolei.- ¿de acuerdo   
chicos?¿Ken?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo76; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De   
acuerdo.- Asintió el sonrojado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo76; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esta bien.- Acordaron   
todos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l7 level1 lfo76; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Eso me recuerda!- Se apresuro a contar   
preocupadamente Davis antes de que todos se desconectaran.- ¡La mesera dijo que   
Jolei y Ken eran novios!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos se cayeron de sus   
sillas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Pero que cosas dices tú, sabandija! – el   
gran rostro de Jolei se veía en toda la pantalla gritándole toda cantidad de   
sandeces para acallar los ánimos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mientras Jolei continua bajándole la   
autoestima a Davis, uno a uno se fueron desconectando.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADAlguien golpeó la puerta de la   
habitación de Jô./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Diga?- preguntó Jô.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Estas ocupado?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô se apartó un poco de la pantalla de su   
computador y fijo su vista a la puerta.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Entra Shun. ¿Qué   
sucede?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El hermano mayor de Jô abrió la puerta y lo   
vio con amabilidad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mamá Nana quería servirnos una taza de té   
mientras veíamos juntos una de las ovas que mamá quería ver solo cuando   
estuviéramos los tres juntos y queríamos saber si ya pronto terminarías de   
hablar con el resto del grupo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te preocupes, ya acabé.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Que bueno, vamos ya. Mira que mama esta algo   
preocupada por el fin del mundo y esas cosas y ahora quiere desetresarse un   
poco. – Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa Shun.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te preocupes, con razón obvia la tiene. ¿y que película quiere ver   
mamá?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Creo que se llama X o algo   
asi.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l52 level1 lfo78; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
me digas. ^^Uo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mientras los dos hermanos dejaban l alcoba   
vacía, una sombra felina se alejó del barandal de la ventana de Jô y sin ningún   
problema cayó 6pisos hacia el asfaltó y empezóSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANa perseguir a una rata que había salido   
a curiosear la noche lejos de la seguridad de las cloacas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"8:30 p.m. APARTAMENTO DE KEN   
ICHIJOUYI.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El teléfono empezó a sonar. La señora   
Ichijouyi salio de la cocina y se apresuró a contestar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Residencia Ichijouyi.- Contestó   
Ella.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Nadie respondió.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó la madre de   
Ken.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Buenas noches, Sra. Ichiyouji.- Contestaron   
finalmente al otro lado algo dubitativa.-o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Angi-Chan!- Reconoció con alegría la voz de   
Angeline.- ¡Me alegró que estés sana y salva!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gracias. Veo que ustedes están   
bien.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí. Gracias a Kami-Sama que todos nos   
salvamos de ser victimas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Y   
Ken-Chan? ¿Esta... Bien?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, claro que lo esta. Él no lo reconoce pero   
sé que salvó por un pelo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Me.. me alegra... mucho- contestó tímidamente   
Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Angi-Chan? ¿Podrías hacerme un   
favor?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí... claro.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cuando acabe este absurdo toque de queda,   
prométenos que nos visitaras.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
Prometo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Que bien Angi-Chan! ¡Solo dime que quieres   
que te cocine y con gusto lo haré!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gracias... solo llamaba para asegurarme que   
estaban bien, con su permiso.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Que pases buena noche, Angi   
Chan.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l82 level1 lfo80; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Igualmente Sra.   
Ichijouyi.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sin decir más colgó.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken salió de su cuarto al sentir el   
característico olor del arroz con un tiempo execiso de   
cocción.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l32 level1 lfo82; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mamá, algo se quema.-Comentó apresurado Ken,   
mientras, iba sin pensar a la cocina a quitar la olla del   
fogón.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l32 level1 lfo82; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Es verdad! ¡Casi se me olvida!-   
o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La Sra. Ichiyouji siguió a su hijo y vio con   
decepción al arroz ya no blanco... sino amarillo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l32 level1 lfo82; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Que mala suerte.- Concluyó la madre.- Creó   
que tendrán que comer sopa de fideos sin arroz al curry.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l32 level1 lfo82; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te preocupes, mamá.- Comentó comprensivo Ken.- Pero me sorprende que te hallas   
distraído tanto. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l32 level1 lfo82; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Es   
que llamó Angi Chano:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los ojos de Ken vieron a su mama con sorpresa   
e inquietud.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l51 level1 lfo84; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Cuándo? ¿Que dijo? ¿Porque no me la   
pasaste?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l51 level1 lfo84; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hace unos segundos. Preguntó como estábamos y   
dijo que ella estaba bien. Y no te la pude pasar porque colgó antes de que yo   
pudiera decir otra cosa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l51 level1 lfo84; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ahora yo soy el de mala   
suerte.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l51 level1 lfo84; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te preocupes. Ella me prometió que cuando acabara el toque de queda, vendría a   
almorzar con nosotros.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l51 level1 lfo84; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿No bromeas?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l51 level1 lfo84; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Yo   
nunca miento.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sus ojos se inundaron de esperanza y en su   
rostro se formó una sonrisa de alegría. Como si fuera un niño en promesa de ver   
un excelente regalo de navidad, Ken ya rogaba para que se acabara el toque de   
queda.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"***********o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miércoles 12:48 amo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hospital Metropolitano de   
Tokio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Matt permaneció sentado al lado del cuerpo   
pálido, flácido de Sora. Ella estaba conectada a cantidad de objetos médicos. Lo   
único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los aparatos de supervivencia   
vital. Cada sonido era una señal de esperanza para Matt.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l84 level1 lfo86; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Debes descansar. Extralimitando tu salud no   
es una solución para el estado de tu amiga.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l84 level1 lfo86; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gracias, pero no esta en su derecho a darme   
consejos.- Contestó malhumorado Matt al papá de Kido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l84 level1 lfo86; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Nunca les he dado consejos a los parientes de   
mis pacientes, les doy es ordenes.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANY yo le ordeno, bajo el poder que esta envestido en mí como jefe de   
residencia que te vayas a descansar. No quiero a otro enfermo más en esta sala   
extralimitada y tú familia debe estar de preocupado por ti como tu a esa   
chica.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l84 level1 lfo86; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esa chica se llama Sora Takenouchi.-   
refunfuño Matt.- Y yo me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo necesario. Tal vez sea la   
única persona que realmente esta preocupado por ella.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l84 level1 lfo86; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Déjeme recordarle que su presencia aquí no es   
primordialmente necesaria. Si quiere pídale a alguien que cambie por un turno;   
Al menos, le pido que se duerma en esa silla. Pero, asi no lograra   
nada.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sin esperar una respuesta el señor Kido se   
marchó al ver una nueva camilla ingresando a la sala de   
urgencia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l22 level1 lfo88; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Eso es mentira.- Murmuró Matt.- Yo sirvo para   
algo. Sé que con mi presencia que infundare ganas para vivir. Por favor Sora,   
pelea. ¡Vive!... por favor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"***********o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"JuevesSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD" 3: 38 a.m. Distrito de   
Odaiba.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Creo que necesitare pastillas para dormir.-   
Concluyo desalentadoramente Jô enfrente del lavado.-Ya es la 4 vez que tengo   
esos sueños, si continuo asi no podré poner atención a clases...   
o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô vio al espejoSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANvio su reflejo. Se notaba a leguas que   
había amanecido muy huraño.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Y   
tu que me ves! ¡Chico ojeroso!- El desvelo se le veía tan mal que hasta empezó a   
hablar consigo mismo.- ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quiero dormir!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿uhm? – Jô parpadeo y se frotó los ojos al   
ver a una gata lamiéndose en frente suyo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué haces aquí, niña curiosa?- Pregunto algo   
desalentado Jô, pensando que tal vez ese era otro sueño de   
él.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El chico se agachó y le acaricio detrás de   
las orejas, la gata ronroneo levemente y volvio a dirigirse al chico   
somnoliento.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l43 level1 lfo92; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l43 level1 lfo92; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Te gusta?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l43 level1 lfo92; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué no sabes otra cosa que   
decir?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Veo que no. ^^Uo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Miau?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l62 level1 lfo90; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
mejor será que me duerma, no puedo creer que una gata este aquí, en mi   
apartamento.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Arrastrando sus pies se volvió a su cuarto y   
se arriesgo a volverse a dormir, rogando que la chica sexy y pegajosa que veía   
en sus sueños, le dejara de rasgar las entrañas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La gata espero por unos segundos que Jô se   
quedara dormido. De un saltó se paro en el borde de la ventana y como lo había   
hecho unas horas antes, Gami volvió a escabullirse del dormitorio de Jô y   
continuo viajando por la ciudad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jueves 4:15 a.m. Distrito de   
Ginza.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline soltabaSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcon fragilidad una jeringa ya usada al   
piso. Los pocos residuos que quedaban dentro de ella delataban que eran   
catarsis; pues, se deslumbraban el particular color azul   
neon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya se encontraba con un ligero top   
blanco y su pequeña ropa interior blanca, respirando el aire matinal de la   
mañana en su balcón.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Realmente ella se podía dar esos lujos, vivía   
en el piso más alto y a muy pocos se les antojaba ver hacia arriba; además, en   
el caso de que hubiera gente impúdica,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANestaría aun durmiendo a esas horas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Huele a polvo.- concluyó después de una larga   
inspiración.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se reclinó sobre el barandal de su balcón y   
volvió a ver a la ciudad dormida bajo sus pies. Una que otro carro se paseaba a   
sus pies, vio al cielo aun oscuro y apenas pudo ver volar a algunos cuervos.   
Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de los vaivenes de sus cabellos con la   
brisa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADLe agradaban esos pequeños momentos de   
silencio y reflexión... pero su mente le empezó a mostrar fugaces   
recuerdos:Io:p/o:p/I/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres de   
Osamu?**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**¡Angi Chan! ¡Que gusto me da él volver a   
verte!**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**¿Te gustó el   
chocolate?**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**Ya estas empezando a ser sincera   
conmigo.**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**Yo solo confió en quienes también me   
trasmiten confianza**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**¿Estas bien?**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**¿Por qué estas   
aquí?**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**Porque eres mi amiga... diste tu vida por   
mí**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**¡¿Quieres morir?!o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**Ni siquiera recuerdo que hallas venido al   
funeral de Osamu**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"**¡¡Hinemiya!!**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADAngeline volvióSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANabrir sus ojos con una leve sorpresa   
ante el ultimo sonido que salio de su mente. No recordaba que alguien   
hubieraSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANexclamado su nombre de esa   
forma... no alguien aparte de Osamu. Pero, no era él./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADElevó su vista a los luceros de la   
mañana mientras continuaba respirando el aire de Tokio, sintiendo con su olfato   
las cenizas de la pelea... el olor de Sora./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADYa gasté la ultima inyección de   
catarsis que tenia.- Reflexionó para sí misma, alejando aquellos vanos   
recuerdos.- Aprovechare el toque de queda para volver al digimundo en busca de   
más./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADUna pequeña estela naranja vino desde el   
suelto hasta el lado suyo, cuando vio a su lado, vio que era Gami, que había   
recurrido a su "extrema" agilidad felina para llegar desde l acera hasta al lado   
suyo...SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANseis pisos   
arriba./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD¿Miau?- Maulló Gami acercándose a   
ella para informarse más en los planes de su dueña./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADGami... eres una pequeñita traidora   
¿sabias?/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD¿Miau?- Preguntó sin comprender la   
gata mientras una ligerilla gota se formaba sobre sí./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD7 años creyendo que no podías hablar   
normalmente si no estábamos en el digimundo, 7 años traduciendo entre 50 clases   
diferentes de ronroneos, 38 clases de maullidos y 12 clases de bufos, sin   
mencionar la infinita cantidad de mezclas que tienes tú, solo para que ayer   
supiera que podías hablar con naturalidad y no lo hiciste para hablarme a mí;   
Sino a los curiosos digielegidos japoneses./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADMiau... - afirmaba apenada la   
gata./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADY aun así... me continuas   
maullando... y no me hablas normalmente... – Un pequeño tono de sarcasmo se noto   
en la voz de Hinemiya./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l46 level1 lfo68; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADMiau... ^^U – volvió afirmar la   
gata./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADHinemiya suspiró agotada./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l27 level1 lfo94; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADSolo dime porque. /SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADSilencio./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADAngeline volvió a ver a su amiga gatuna   
y ante la mirada corto punzante que ella le dio la gata volvió a suspirar   
apenada./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l27 level1 lfo94; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADPorque... parecería una mascota de   
una chica mágica.- Hinemiya abrió levemente la boca ante la inesperada y poco   
racional razón de Gami.- ¡Te imaginarias que me catalogaran como cualquier   
peluche que ayuda a esas chicas del anime! ¡Tengo categoría! ¡No soy como esa   
gata luna de Sailor Moon o algo por el estilo!/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADUna leve sonrisa se formo en la comisura   
de los labios de Angeline y después de sentarse en el piso del balcón, alzó a   
Gami y la llevó a su regazo, en donde empezó a acariciarla   
cariñosamente./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l27 level1 lfo94; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADNunca pensaría eso de ti, pequeña   
compañera.-Gami empezó a ronronear ante esos gestos de cariño.- Yo más que nadie   
sé que no eres una típica mascota, Gami-Chan. Si encuentro a alguien que diga   
eso de ti, yo personalmente le arranco la medula ósea de su cuerpo./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l27 level1 lfo94; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADSiempre me agradan tus halagos,   
Angi-Chan. /SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADPor un rato, ambas estuvieron asi en   
silencio. Las ideas de Gami le divertían a Hinemiya. Y no le importaba mucho si   
maullará o hablara, solo le importaba que cada día estuviera allí... era quizás   
la cosa más importante de Himeniya... más que su estudio... más que su trabajo..   
Más que su misión. Pues, era el único ser que siempre le ha dado confianza y que   
jamás la traicionará o que ella misma tendría que traicionar./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
único a lo que ella podría llamar familia... como a Osamu... o   
Alexander.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l73 level1 lfo96; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Angi Chan?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l73 level1 lfo96; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Sí?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La gata   
alzó la vista con la típica mirada de mascota fiel, cariñosa y siempre   
agradecida vio a Hinemiya.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l73 level1 lfo96; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Puedo comerme el dulce que esta en tu   
alcoba? Es que es de fresa y se nota que esta muy rico.. y... como a ti no te   
gustan las cosas dulces.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l73 level1 lfo96; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No.- mencionó sin mucho pensar   
Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l73 level1 lfo96; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Pero Porque?????? – Preguntó con ojos   
suplicantes Gami.- Si no veo que tengas ganas de comértelo y últimamente no he   
podido salir a casar gorriones.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l73 level1 lfo96; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Porque... –o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline no sabia que decir, solo veía   
seriamente a Gami para ver si ella podía aceptar su mirada como un pretexto. Por   
el contrario, la gata empezó a mover juguetonamente la cola mientras veía a su   
dueña con curiosidad felina.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Detectó cierta indecisión en tu mirada, miau.   
¿Será que ese dulce tiene cierta importancia sentimental,   
miau?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No... por supuesto que   
no...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿En serio?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Jamás se te a pasado por la   
mente?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Me lo juras?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l8 level1 lfo98; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Entonces, no le veo razón para que me digas   
que no me lo coma.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami salio como un bólido de las piernas de   
Hinemiya y salio corriendo hacia la habitación de su dueña. Sin que ella lo   
pensara, se vio persiguiendo a su gata hasta su cuarto para evitar   
engullirlo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cuando le dio alcance, vio que de un zarpazo   
iba a rasgar el pequeño bombón de centro liquido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l10 level1 lfo100; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Gami, no lo hagas!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Como si un invisible control hubiera   
espichado "pause" la gata se quedo quieta in fraganti. Angeline cogió el bombón   
y se recostó en la cama.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l10 level1 lfo100; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau, Gami-chan no te entiendo. ¿Vas a dejar   
que se añeje?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya puso el bombón delante de ella y lo   
vio detenidamente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l10 level1 lfo100; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los gatos no nacieron para comer chocolates,   
Gami-Chan.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l10 level1 lfo100; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y   
tú no naciste para ser asesina, Angi-Chano:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Silencio...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"** ¿Te gusto el   
chocolate?**o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"** IDiste la vida por mí   
/I**o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya volvió a levantarse con el usual   
gesto con el que siempre andaba... un rostro autómata y lleno de inexpresividad.   
Sin dignarseSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANresponder a Gami, se   
dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y en la repisa coloco ese   
dulce.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l5 level1 lfo102; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"LoSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANsiento, Angi Chan.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyText   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; mso-list: l5 level1 lfo102; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRADNo tienes que disculparte, Gami-chan.   
Yo elijo mis actos... no es tu culpa que mis actos repercutan en cosas   
mayores./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se acercó a su computadora que siempre estaba   
encendida y volvió a descargar un traje... esta vez consiguió un pantaloneta   
ajustadaSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANnegra en Jean. Un   
esqueleto ceñido de color negro y unas botas negras. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l54 level1 lfo104; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Vienes? Tal vez necesite de ti.- Preguntó   
sin más ni más Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l54 level1 lfo104; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau, digo, Esta bien. Allí puedo hallar   
mejores cosas para desayunar que acá.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline volvió a decir las palabras para que   
su computadora la absorbiera y la llevara al digimundo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"*************o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En el digimundo, a la entrada de una gran   
casa que parecería más una gran casa japonés de la época de Edo, se encontraban   
en guardia dos fuertes y grandes copias del Guenai en sus épocas de juventud. Lo   
único que los diferenciaba aluno del otro, era unos pequeños lentes, parecidos a   
los que usaría un pulcro científico.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo106; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Que bonito amanecer. ¿No te   
parece?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo106; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, esta muy bello. Siempre me ha gustado   
como se ven Aquí. Definitivamente, comprendo porque el señor Guenai sin importar   
que sean días de paz o de guerra se levanta a estas horas para ver el   
amanecer.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo106; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y   
hablando de cosas bonitas.- El científico codea a su compañero.-Mira a esos dos   
gatos tan bonitos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo106; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, hacia siglos que no veía dos de esos, a   
mí me gusta el que parece tigre.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo106; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No, el gris es más   
bonito.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo106; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
importa son bonitos. Hoy he visto un bello amanecer y dos bellos   
gatos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo106; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Un   
momento... – Uno de los guardias cayó en cuenta de algo importante.- Los gatos   
como tal...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l19 level1 lfo106; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
existen el digimundo.- Concluyó con sorpresa su compañero.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ambos desenfundaron unas extrañas y pequeñas   
armas y las apuntaron a los dos polizones que ya habían atravesado la gran   
puerta de la residencia de Guenai..o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ante sus ojos vieron como el gato gris se   
empezó a estirar y a agrandar; mientras, empezaba a esconder su gran pelaje y su   
figura se estilizaba más y más. En un santiamén ya no había un gato gris, sino   
una figura femenina a gatas observándolos fijamente con sus ojos   
violeta.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Antes de que los dos guardias pudieran   
parpadear,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANella había dado un bote   
y les había dado unas atadas en sus muñecas, haciendo que soltaran las armas.   
Luego dirigió su brazo injerto hacia ellos y varios circuitos arremetieron en   
contra de uno, atravesándolo. Cuando ya había pasado por toda la extensión de   
este, los circuitos parecieron tener filo y con un impulso de Hinemiya, este   
atravesó el cuerpo ya inerte del primer guardia, para partir de un solo sablazo   
al segundo guardia. Sus largas lianas volvieron a su lugar de origen y con un   
mandoble, ella se quitó la sangre que había quedado n sus   
manos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Al instante los cuerpos partidos de los dos   
guardias se volvieron bases de datos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline y Gami echaron a correr, en lo que   
parecía ser un gran jardín de bellas y extrañas flores bien cuidadas y que solo   
se verían en el digimundo, aparecieron escondidos varios rifles que   
aparentemente reaccionaban al movimiento y empezaron a disparar sin cuartel   
hacia donde Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Como si aquellos rayos no fueran más que   
moscas, ella empezó a devolverlas, haciendo que ellas mismas se destruyeran,   
haciendo unos bonitos fuegos artificiales.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Finalmente llegó el corredor exterior de la   
casa de tipo japonesa y al abrir la puerta,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANla recibieron una horda de flechas que   
eran dirigidas automáticamente desde el fondo del   
corredor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sin titubear se dirigió hacia al origen de   
estas. Algunas las podía esquivar, otras las podía coger con las manos y solo   
una pudo dar en el blanco... técnicamente; pues, le dio en el injerto, este como   
si fuera un ser diferente a Angeline, la absorbió y se auto reparó. Finalmente,   
ella dio un palmazo al viento y un corte en el aire se dirigió hacia el origen   
de estas y como si le hubieran lanzado un cohete esta estalló y le abrió un   
acceso para el nuevo nivel.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hubiera parecido que Hinemiya con su golpe de   
aire habría conseguido abrir una puerta a una dimensión paralela, ya que al   
ingresar se topó con un gran desierto y con el tope de un gran acantilado como   
único artificio decorador de este. Arriba de este, se podía distinguir el   
segundo pisó de aquella casa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l63 level1 lfo108; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
hay de otra. Toca escalar.- Concluyó Hinemiya.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l63 level1 lfo108; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿A   
la forma tradicional o a la forma de vanguardia? – Preguntó curiosa   
Gami.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline no le respondió y la alzó con su   
brazo derecho.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l29 level1 lfo110; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Perdona si te aprieto más de lo que   
debo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella alzó su brazo izquierdo y de forma   
asombrosa uno de los injertos se elevo con potencia y velocidad por los aires.   
Gami sintió el leve apretón por parte de Hinemiya. Esa pequeña proeza de solo   
"disparar la liana" le dolía tanto como si con sus propias venas estaba haciendo   
su lazo de escala.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l29 level1 lfo110; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau, nunca he entendido porque no me   
respondes directamente.- Refunfuño la gata mientras   
ascendían.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l29 level1 lfo110; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mhm.- Fue lo único que   
dijo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Rápidamente subieron sin mayor dificultad   
aquel acantilado y se vieron en el segundo piso. Todo se cerró y varias placas   
de hierro se cerraron en todas las direcciones.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l29 level1 lfo110; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Miau! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Exclamó sorprendida   
Gami.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l29 level1 lfo110; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Nos intentan encerrar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De pronto los muros de metal que estaban   
delante y por detrás de ellas dos, se empezaron a acercar a   
ellas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami se acercó a estas y con sus pocas   
fuerzas gatunas intento frenar unas de las placas. Angeline, se acercó a delante   
de ella y a duras penas la podía frenar, pero ella ponía más fuerzas y laque   
estaba atrás e ella no dejaba de retroceder.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l12 level1 lfo112; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
me gusta como se ve esto, Angi-Chan.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l12 level1 lfo112; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l12 level1 lfo112; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Angi Chan?- Preguntó Asustada Gami al ver   
que Angeline planeaba algo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l12 level1 lfo112; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Probaré un nuevo   
juguete.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami vio como poco a poco las dos manos de   
ellas se empezaron a rodear de un rojo vivido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l50 level1 lfo114; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Apártate.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami retrocedió de un saltó y Angeline se   
puso en medio de las dos pedazos de metal.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l81 level1 lfo116; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Llamaradas fugaces.- Exclamó en tono casi   
autista.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Varios vientos rojos se embistieron en contra   
de los dos fieros y se volvieron metal retorcido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l81 level1 lfo116; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau, Miau.- Contestó alegremente Satisfecha   
Gami.- Veo que aprovecha muy bien tus juguetes, Angi Chan.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ambas al ver que solo tenían un camino que   
seguir (Pues era eso o devolverse por el acantilado) y se dirigieron hasta   
encontrarse con un biombo de bambú aparentemente normal. Cuando lo abrieron,   
vieron que era una gran terraza y en ella estaba una mesita de Té que hasta al   
más rico de los ingleses daría gran envidia. Allí estaban sentadas dos personas,   
tomando al más puro estilo ingles un té matutino.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l81 level1 lfo116; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Buenos Días, Hinemiya-San.- Saludo un viejito   
bonachón.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l81 level1 lfo116; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tiempo sin verte, Hinemiya-San.- Saludo una   
señorita de unos 40 años de edad finamente vestida.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l81 level1 lfo116; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Guenai-San,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANKotenmon-Dono, Buenos   
días.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La señorita se levantó y con un ademán la   
invitó a sentarse. Guenai por su lado, empezó a aplaudir muy   
satisfecho.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Siempre pasas tus pruebas con creces,   
Hinemiya.-Aludía Guenai a la recién llegada.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mi   
viejo amigo tiene razón, Hinemiya. Cuando me invitó ara que leyera las lecturas   
de tus pruebas, me alegro de haber venido. Maravillas como las que tú haces, no   
se pueden ver todos los días.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline vio con desconfianza a Kotenmon y   
con la mirada se rehusó a tomar asiento. Gami siempre estaba detrás de ella, en   
silencio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El   
truco del gato fue muy recomendado, veo que cada vez puedes manipular de mejor   
manera las bases de datos aquí en el digimundo.- Concluyó con entusiasmo   
Guenai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Es   
solo cuestión de practica, no es para que me alaben tanto.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Entonces puedes hacerlo a placer? – Preguntó   
interesada Kotenmon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Técnicamente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Te   
retó a que te asemejes como yo.-La incitó Kotenmon con   
travesura.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
lo haré. No soy una atracción de feria.- Hinemiya observó secamente a Kotenmon y   
luego se dirigió a Guenai.- Quiero mi Catarsis. ¿O quieres que peleé contigo o   
con Kotenmon por él?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Guenai se levantó de su silla y después de   
espantar las pequeñas boronas que estaban en su traje le dirigió una sonrisa de   
esas que solo los ancianos pueden dar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ni   
más faltaba, Hinemiya.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Él presionó un botón oculto n su traje y   
enfrente de él se formó una leve luz en el suelo y de ahí, salieron unos   
pequeños tubos de varios colores metalizados. El cogido un puñado de esos   
pequeños tubos y luego la luz cesó.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El viejo científico abrió su puño y se podían   
ver doce pequeños frascos, del tamaño de unas balas de buen calibre y las puso   
sobre la mesa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esta vez vas a ser muy generoso, Guenai.-   
Refutó Kotenmon.- 12 dosis de Catarsis es excesivo. Asi no podremos evaluar al   
mismo ritmo a Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Tú eres la número uno bajo el mando de   
Guenai, verdad? – Preguntó Angeline reflexiva.- Tú eres quien registra los   
cálculos de las entradas, salidas, digielegidos y digimon de este lugar. Tú más   
que nadie sabe lo que tengo que hacer yo. Los humanos que han entrado aquí cada   
vez se corrompen con más facilidad y para poder limpiar sus bases de datos con   
propiedad, necesito de esa sustancia y con estas pruebas lo que me hacen es   
limitarme mi tiempo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tal vez te quitemos tiempo; pero, asi   
podremos mantenerte bajo vigilancia. No queremos que de un momento a otro te   
vuelvas fuera de control y puedas hacer más daño a este y el otro mundo que el   
que podrían hacer los niños elegidos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Prefiero correr es riesgo a que más gente que   
no tiene que ver un bledo en esto muera.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l87 level1 lfo118; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Señoritas, señoritas.- Guenai intentaba   
calmarSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANel mal ambiente el lugar.-   
cada una de ustedes tiene razón. Así que haré algo más equitativo para ambas.   
Hinemiya, extiende tu digilife.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline asi obedeció.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Guenai coloco sobre este tres de los frascos   
y el digivice los guardo dentro de sí. Luego, cogió la mano de Hinemiya y puso   
os 9 restantes en sus manos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l76 level1 lfo120; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los 3 Catarsis que absorbieron en tu digilife   
están programados para solo salir y ser inyectados en tu sistema orgánico en   
caso d extrema emergencia, los demás podrás inyectártelos cuando sea   
conveniente. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l76 level1 lfo120; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Aun creó que eres muy benevolente, Guenai.-   
Confesó Kotenmon, sentándose de nuevo en la mesa de té y tomando un sorbo este.-   
La taza de mortalidad con respecto al numero de niños elegidos a estado   
aumentando: Hace 7 años apenas fueron 2 muertes. Hace seis años fueron 40. Hace   
cinco años fueron 70. Hace cuatro años fueron 948. Hace tres años fueron 1059.   
Hace dos años fueron 1196 y lo que va corrido del año van 1601 bajas; bueno,   
1600 si no contamos a la digielegida de la generación del 99 con el emblema del   
amor... 3857 digielegidos muertos de 5000 digielegidos. Solo nos quedan 1143. ¿Y   
todo gracias a quien? Aceptó que esos niños se corrompen mientras se vuelven   
adultos, pero agg, si que nos causan destrozos acá. Deberías matarlos allá   
"afuera"o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l76 level1 lfo120; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No pidas cosas que no se pueden dar!- Habló   
finalmente Gami.- ¡Si ella extermina a los 1143 que quedan, haría un caos total!   
¡La gente entraría en pánico al ver que más niños meren. Ellos creen que solo 54   
han muerto "indirectamente" por Angeline. Pero, si se entera que las "muertes   
casuales" y desapariciones también se relacionan con ella,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANlos adultos podrían ir en contra del   
digimundo, ¡Hasta de la propia tecnología!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l76 level1 lfo120; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
es mi culpa que la tecnología caiga en las manos adécuelas.- Concluyó   
Kotenmon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l76 level1 lfo120; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami, Kotenmon, tranquilizaos. Como siempre   
tú eres muy humanista, amiga felina. Y tú eres igual de racional y empírica,   
compañera Kotenmon. Pero, no nos podemos salir de curso. Haz todo como creas   
conveniente.- El anciano bajo levemente el rostro.- Sí es necesario que los   
elimines rápidamente no podré detenerte.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El anciano le dirigió una iluminada sonrisa a   
Hinemiya. Ella no le correspondió, solo lo continuo viendo con   
seriedad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l64 level1 lfo122; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Solo ve al punto y no te extralimites.-   
Añadió Kotenmon.- ¿Galletas?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El digilife de Angeline empezó a emitir   
varios sonidos de sonar. Ella dirigió su vistaSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANél y vio 10 luces de diferentes colores   
en su pantalla. 9 se acercaban allí y una al contrario de los demás, se estaba   
alejandoSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANtenia unos untos   
negros.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l64 level1 lfo122; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Se me confiere su autorización para eliminar   
sujetos con un porcentaje de contaminación del 65%?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Guenai y Kotenmon se vieron a los   
ojos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l64 level1 lfo122; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Puedes asesinarlos desde un nivel de   
contaminación del 60% si es necesario. No veo problema.- Contestó   
Kotenmon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Kotenmon apretó un botón escondido en su   
uniforme y aparecieron tres cápsulas más de Catarsis ySPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANlas lanzó a la dirección de Gami.SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANLa gata saltó y con su boca cogió dos de   
estas; la tercera, la cogió un circuito semejante a los que utilizaba Hinemiya y   
que salio directo de su columna vertebral.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l64 level1 lfo122; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Solo porque ya quiero salir de este problema   
te daré tres dosis más. Pero quiero que vengan seguido. Necesito tener todo en   
balance.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l64 level1 lfo122; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De   
acuerdo. Vamonos, Gami.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami se tragó las dos cápsulas que tenia en   
sus quijadas y la tercera se introdujo en su columna vertebral. Solo con miradas   
tristes se despidieron de los "capataces" del digimundo y con ágiles saltos,   
ellas estuvieron en un par de segundos a varios metros de lejanía de la   
residencia de Guenai y se dirigían por otra cifra más para los cálculos de   
Kotemon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Crees que estoy actuando correctamente,   
Kotemon?- Preguntó entristecido Guenai.- Tantos años ayudando y protegiendo a   
los niños elegidos, para que al final yo mismo le ayude a la persona que los   
asesinara a sus espaldas a disponer del puñal con el que los   
matará.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Kotemon se levantó y colocó su mano sobre el   
hombro de Guenai en señal d apoyo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
es tu culpa. Nuestra misión es proteger a este mundo, y si debemos sacrificar a   
los que se encargaron del trabajo sucio, no es nuestra responsabilidad. Solo   
seguimos es la programación que el digimundo nos ha impuesto.- Ella le dirigió   
una sonrisa de camaradería a Guenai.- Ahora debemos alistar tu casa. Ahora   
parece un campo de batalla, debemos volverla a lo que era antes, la amena   
residencia del sabio Guenai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, tienes razón.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Guenai se apartó de Kotenmon y volviendo a   
oprimir de un botón escondido en su traje, todos los implementos de "prueba" y   
los sitios ubicados estratégicamente ahí, se disolvieron. Los guardias se   
ensamblaron y volvieron a levantarse sin esfuerzo, las armas deshechas del   
jardín se desvanecieron y volvieron las flores exóticas y los peces flotando en   
las cercanías. Los pabellones de hierro y cerbatanas inservibles, se volvieron   
cómodos sillones, futones y muebles, el gran acantilado se volvió en una amplia   
escalera y los muros móviles se volvieron parte de la gran biblioteca de   
Guenai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El reloj dio las 11 de la   
mañana.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l13 level1 lfo126; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El   
tiempo se mueve cada vez más rápido.- Sentenció Kotemon.- Detestó cuando el   
tiempo se vuelve asi de variable, me produce dolor de   
cabeza.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l13 level1 lfo126; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A   
pesar de ser yo él mas viejo, tú eres la más gruñona, amiga Kotemon.- Bromeó   
Guenai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A los pocos minutos se escucharon pasos en el   
primer piso.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Señor Guenai?! – Exclamó Davis a toda   
voz.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"/SPAN¿Se encuentra en casa, señor Guenai? –   
Volvió a preguntar Tai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GUENAI!!!!!!!!! – Llamó con todo   
el poderío de su vozSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANJolei.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No hables tan fuertes, Jolei!- Exclamaron   
todo el grupo de digielegidos, tapándose los oídos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
siento chicos ^^U. – Se disculpo Jolei.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Creó que no hay nadie en casa.- Concluyó   
Kari.- ¿Están seguros que el señor Guenai sabia de nuestra   
visita?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí.- respondió segur Izzy.- Yo mismo lo   
confirmé esta mañana.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Niños elegidos, buenos días.- Saludó Guenai   
desde lo alto de las escaleras.- Disculpen mi tardanza; pero, cada vez me hago   
más viejo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Buenos días.- Respondieron todos en   
coro.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Discúlpenos por las molestias.- Complemento   
Cody.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l41 level1 lfo124; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
hay ninguna molestia. Es más, le s voy a presentar a alguien. Chicos, les   
presento a la señorita Kotenmon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De la biblioteca salió una señora de unos 40   
años, con una larga coleta de cabellos café tostados e inundados levementeSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcanas, con un uniforme parecido al de   
Guenai y con aun porte que inspiraba respeto.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo128; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mucho gusto en conocerla.- Respondieron   
todos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo128; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El   
placer es mío.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo128; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella es mi mano derecha. No había podido   
presentársela con anterioridad pues, ella es más de trabajo decampo y no le   
gusta estar en un sitio por mucho tiempo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l16 level1 lfo128; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Me   
he enterado que necesitan información. Yo les puedo suministrar la que   
necesiten.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ante ese comentario tan radical de Kotenmon,   
decidieron ir al grano, asi que todos se reunieron en uno de las habitaciones d   
visita del primer piso, especialmente acogedor por bellos peces coralinos   
flotando en los alrededores.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADEl grupo de digielegidos les comentó   
acercaSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANdel encuentro con devilmon,   
del fenómeno de dos días atrás y de sus posibles sospechas con aquellas torres   
de control y posible invasiones./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l59 level1 lfo130; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ja,ja,ja. Que niños tan curiosos.- Kotenmon   
los vio con cara de "que niños tan ingenuos"-SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANEl suceso de los devilmon era solo un   
acto de "autodefensa del digimundo"SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANCuando el digimundo percibió aquella pequeña atrofia decidió eliminar   
desde la raíz la base de los datos de los mismos y se manifestó en la naturaleza   
circundante. Y díganme, aquellas torres de control que me habéis contado. ¿Las   
han eliminado ustedes mismos?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l59 level1 lfo130; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No, como no hemos podido ubicarlas hemos   
podido eliminarlas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l59 level1 lfo130; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Aquellas torres de control que ustedes dicen   
que son "perjudiciales". En realidad son mas necesarias de lo que creen y si   
hubieran destruido un sola de estas, hubieran cometido un homicidio con un   
compañero elegido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l59 level1 lfo130; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Qué?!- Saltaron todos al oír esas frases de   
Kotenmon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l59 level1 lfo130; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Aquellas torres no las pueden hallar porque   
existen en la información de cada elegido. Estas torres representan la fuerza de   
la psiquis de cada elegido y es lo que protege del exterior al digimundo. Las   
pocas veces que se pueden ver es cuando alguno de estos   
muere.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l59 level1 lfo130; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Pero si los digimon que nos atacaron   
salieron de una de estas!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l59 level1 lfo130; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Es   
porque el digielegido actuó de forma distinta a la de su corazón y se corrompió.   
Cuando eso sucede, tanto el digielegido como la torre mueren y Por eso el   
digimundo reacciono y mato a esas criaturas. Porque hacen todo lo contrario a su   
función original.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l59 level1 lfo130; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Entonces... – Tai dudó un poco; pero, ese   
aventuró a hacer la pregunta.-¿la torre de Sora esta dando ahora   
problemas?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos callaron.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo132; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sin comentarios.- respondió Kotenmon.- Solo   
se lo que les acabó de decir. Cuando me entere de algo más, se los haré   
comunicar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De pronto todos los digivices empezaron a   
sonar. Todos buscaron sus aparatos y vieron sus pantallas:/SPANSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Tw Cen MT'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'OCR A Extended'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Necesito   
Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos se vieron con cara de asombro al ver   
que ese era un idioma diferente al japonés, solo pudieron reconocer una luz azul   
celeste con pequeños visos negros tintineando al este de   
ahí.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo132; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Esto es Francés! – Concluyó sorprendido   
Takeru.- Un digielegido esta pidiendo ayuda.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo132; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Tenemos que ir en su ayuda!- Exclamó Tai,   
poniéndose de pie.-Niños elegidos, digimon. ¡Vamos!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tai, Takeru, Kari, Davis, Cody, Jolei y sus   
respectivos digimon salieron en búsqueda de quien había envido ese   
mensaje.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo132; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Buena suerte! – Se despidió Kotenmon con su   
mano mientras veía a los niños elegidos alejándose a toda carrera del lugar.-   
¡La necesitaran!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo132; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Esperen!- Exclamó   
Guenai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Solo Ken, IzzySPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANJô pudieron alcanzar a escuchar lo que   
dijo el viejo sabio y se detuvieron.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l47 level1 lfo134; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Debo advertirles algo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los tres parpadearon   
sorprendidos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l47 level1 lfo134; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué piensas decirles?- Susurró Kotenmon a su   
compañero.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Guenai se aclaró la garganta e hizo caso   
omiso del cometario de su compañera.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l9 level1 lfo136; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mis niños, recuerden que todas las torres   
tienen un gran porcetanje para corromperse. Es como una gran porción de   
explosivos, solo necesitan un pequeño detonante para hacer gran caos. Por favor,   
piensen con la razón y corazón antes de actuar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l9 level1 lfo136; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Por qué nos dice eso, señor Guenai?-   
Preguntó confundido Jô.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l9 level1 lfo136; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Porque quiero que se den cuenta que ustedes a   
la larga pueden ser el mayor peligro para el digimundo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos quedaron asombrados de lo que decía   
Guenai. En especial Ken, que se daba cuenta que lo que le había dicho Angeline   
no había sido un gran discurso para ganarse su confianza.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"***************o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Una chica de unos 15 años, de largos cabellos   
rubios y vestimenta de alta costura, estaba tendida agotada y exhausta en el   
suelo, viendo con miedo y horror a la persona enfrente de   
ella.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Un Kiwimon se interpuso entre las dos   
figuras.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l18 level1 lfo138; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Marie   
Antoniette!SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN¡Picotazos!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El ave verde abrió su picó y de ahí salieron   
varios picos filudos en busca de darle a la figura femenina. Ella extendió su   
mano y desplegó un escudo de aire que desorientó el ataque de   
Kiwimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l18 level1 lfo138; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Imposible!- Exclamó pasmado   
Kiwimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l18 level1 lfo138; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No! ¡Kiwimon!- Exclamaba llena de miedo y   
desconfianza Marie Antoniette.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La palma de su mano se arío y varios circutos   
se fueron como enrededareras hacia elSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANKiwimon y sin ningina dificultad lo levantó por encima del   
suelo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
siento, tu no merecías morir; pero, tu fidelidad a este error del digimundo fue   
tu sentencia de muerte.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se escuchó un crujir de huesos y sus bases de   
daos se disolvieron en el aire.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Dios Santo! ¡Kiwimon! – Sollozó la   
chica.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Una ilusión se empezó a formar detrás de   
Marie Antoniette. Era una alta torre que poco a poco comenzaba a   
desmoronarse.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La chica dejó de sollozar al sentir la mirada   
de la asesina de su compañero digimon. Angeline dio un paso hacia ella y Marie   
Antoniette empezó a arrastrarse en búsqueda de refugio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
escaparas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline vio un saltó y estuvo a milímetros   
con ella.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANLa cogió del cuello y sin   
la menor dificultad la levantó sobre el nivel de sus rodillas. La chica luchaba   
por respirar y con sus manos intentabaSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANquitar sus manos del cuello de ella.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La cara de Marie Antoniette se torció de   
dolor al sentir como algo que salía de las manos de Angeline se abría espacio   
por su cuello.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANSe espantó al sentir   
que no podía respirar tanto por la fuerza de Angeline como por la sangre que   
empezó a agolparse por su cuello y su garganta.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Suéltala ahora mismo! o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tai y los demás habían llegado al lugar. La   
escena con la que se toparon impresionó a todos, en especial a Tai y a Takeru;   
pues, esa era la chica francesa que habían conocido en la ocasión que había ido   
a ese país.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline viró su rostro y lo primero que vio   
fue los ojos de furia de Tai. Se le notaban las ganas de   
luchar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De   
acuerdo.- Concluyó ella.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline vio a la agonizante Marie Antoniette   
y con un ligero apretón le rompió el cuello. Los ojos de la chica se nublaron y   
su cuello se hizo imposiblemente hacia atrás. Angeline la soltó y el cuerpo de   
ella cayó al suelo. El grupo de digielegidos se estremeció al ver como Angeline   
recogíaSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANsu liana que hacia unos   
momentos había estado viajando y absorbiendo el cuerpo de Antoniette, invadido   
de la sangre de Marie Antoniette.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La ilusión mostró como la inmensa torre   
pareciera hecha por naipes y cayera finalmente al piso...   
desvaneciéndoseo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! – Exclamó   
horrorizada Kari.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Eres una maldita!- Exclamó adolorido   
Takeru.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Eres un asesina! ¡Una asesina!- Repetía sin   
control Cody.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡AcábalaSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANAgumon! ¡Digievoluciona! – Ordenó   
Taio:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l67 level1 lfo140; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Digievoluciona también, Halkmon! – Exclamó   
Joleio:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Agumon, Halkmon y Armadillomon   
digievolucionaron aSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANMetalGreymon,**** y **** . Angeline solo se quedó parada en   
expectativa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l15 level1 lfo142; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Están provocándome? – Preguntó con   
neutralidad Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Eso desespero más a los niños   
elegidos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l75 level1 lfo144; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Ataquen!- Ordenaron Cody, Jolei y   
Tai.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l75 level1 lfo144; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Bombas Giga!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l75 level1 lfo144; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l75 level1 lfo144; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Taladros de Oro!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hubo una gran explosión y al ver el gran humo   
que habían levantado pensaron que ya habían acabado con ese "digimon virus"   
Pero, todos quedaron pasmados al ver que esos ataques habían estallado en el   
escudo de aire que Angeline podía levantar en su forma   
humana.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l79 level1 lfo146; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, querían provocarte.- Gami respondió   
irónica, viendo la batalla en una rama d los árboles.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l79 level1 lfo146; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Miren!- Kari señalo a Gami con asombro.- Es   
la gata d e la que hablábamos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En ese instante de desconcentración,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANella se lanzó con una gran velocidad   
sobre los digimon. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Primero fue contra MetalGreymon,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANle dirigió un poderoso codazo y   
reuniendo una extraña bola de aireSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANlo golpeó de tal forma en el estomago que lo lanzó por los aires y cayó a   
los pies de Tai en forma de Koromon. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo148; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No! ¡Koromon!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Luego, fue contra ***SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANLe cogió lo brazos y le dio una patada   
en la quijada, este se arrodillo al piso y sin remordimiento le rompió los dos   
taladrosSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANque tenia como brazos   
ySPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcon uno de ellos y le   
atravesó el estomago.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo148; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No!- Los ojos de Cody se invadieron de   
lagrimas.- ¡No te mueras *** ¡o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Finalmente,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANle lanzo el segundo taladro a *** y lo   
hirió en una de sus alas, este empezó a caer al suelo; pero, ella lo recibió con   
una inmensa columna de viento que ella había provocado común mandoble de sus   
manos.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPAN*** cayó alo pis de Jolei en   
forma de *** con su pico roto y *** se transformó en ese sitio en*** tosiendo   
sangre por su boca.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo148; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Cómo te atreviste! ¡Eres una salvaje!-   
Gritaba llena de coraje Jolei.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo148; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Yo   
no buscaba pelear contra ustedes. Además, ustedes son los   
salvajes.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo148; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Nosotros?- pregunto extrañado   
Takeru.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo148; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De   
ser verdaderos elegido deberían ustedes mismos, no mandarían a sus digimon, eso   
no es el coraje de un digielegido, es cobardía.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo148; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Tu no sabes nada de nosotros! ¡Nada! –   
Gritaba tai llevado por la furia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo148; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Es cierto!- Jolei se estaba dejando llevar   
por la impotencia y la frustración- ¡Tú solo eres una asesina! ¡Una enferma   
asquerosa!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline sintió un pequeño tintinear en su   
brazo. El portador de la valentía y la nueva elegida del amor y la pureza   
estaban subiendo su contaminación hasta un 48 %. Cody estaba en un 31% y Kari y   
Takeru estaban en un 12%.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l35 level1 lfo150; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Kotenmon y Guenai comprenderán.- Murmuró para   
sí, Angeline.- Después de todo ellos quieren que acabé rápido con el problema y   
dos de ellos ya llegaran a los limites.- Angeline levantó su vista y con una   
mirada de cazador vio a Jolei.- Tal vez sea una asesina; pero, tú eres una   
chiquilla.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline la señalo pero todos quedaron en   
shock al ver como miles de circuitos salían de su brazo izquierdo y atraparon el   
cuello de Jolei. Angeline llamó a los circuitos y con una velocidad peligrosa   
arrastró el cuerpo de Jolei hasta que su mano palpó el cuello deSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANJolei, imitando la escena que hacia unos   
segundos había hecho con Antoniette.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l35 level1 lfo150; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡V-Mon, Digievoluciona! –Davis le lanzó una   
mirada de coraje a Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"V-Mon digivolucionó a XV-Mon; pero, algo   
extraño ocurrió. La tierra por debajo de él empezó a treparse por entre sus   
piernas y en unos segundos lo había cubierto en su totalidad volviéndolo una   
escultura de barro.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Davis corrió hacia su digimon e intentaba   
desenterrarlo; pero, no lograra atravesar esa tierra, parecía   
concreto.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l35 level1 lfo150; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¿Qué le haz hecho a XV-Mon?!- Gritaba   
histérico Davis.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline solo hizo una leve sonrisa con la   
comisura de sus labios. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que le había dicho   
Guenai era cierto: "Ya sabia manipular las bases de datos del digimundo a   
placer"o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l35 level1 lfo150; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No podemos permitirlo!- Kari vio a Gatomon y   
este entendió la orden.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l35 level1 lfo150; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Ayúdala, Patamon!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ambos digimon digievolucionaron en Angemon y   
Angewomamon. Pero, algo se interpuso entre ellos y   
Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l24 level1 lfo152; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Aléjense de aquí!- Bufó Gami a los dos   
digimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l24 level1 lfo152; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No ¡Esta pelea no la podemos evadir!-   
Contestó Angewomon mientras apuntaba una de sus flechas a   
Gami.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l24 level1 lfo152; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Ustedes aun no están contaminados! ¡Aléjense   
cuiden a sus compañeros! ¡No me obliguen a ayudarlos!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l24 level1 lfo152; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡No lo haremos! ¡Ella esta apuntó de   
matarSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANuna amiga nuestra!- Angemon   
por su parte ya estaba preparando su golpe de fé.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La gata vio con lastima a los dos digimon   
Ángeles y suspiró cansadao:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l38 level1 lfo154; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
quería llegar a este extremo, pero... – Gami los vio con deseos de batallar.-   
/SPANSPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"¡CATMON LOADING   
EVOLUTION TO…o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami empezó a alargarse y a volverse más fina   
y aerodinámica de figura.SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANSus   
piernas se volvieron más fuertes y sus garras se ampliaron.SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANSus orejas se agrandaronSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANy sus colmillos se agrandaron. Su pelaje   
cambió de tonalidades naranjas a tonalidades grises. Y su digilife injerto se   
dividió en dos y se localizo en sus poderosas garras superiores, y un tótem   
metalito apareció de perchero.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Gami tomo una pose semejante a la que usan   
los felinos para atacar y entre unos característicos mechones casi negros los   
vio con furia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l38 level1 lfo154; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SNOWTIGRISMON, EL EQUILIBRIO QUE ESCONDE EL   
CAOS!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sin que nadie de los digielegidos o los   
digimon que aun podían dar batalla pudieran asimilar la idea de esa   
digievolución, Angemon y Angewomamon caían al suelo en forma bebe con profundos   
arañazos bordeados de hielo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Solo hasta vieronSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANa SnowTigrismon aun en pie y con un   
extraño aire frió alrededor entendieron todo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos habían quedados paralizados del   
miedo,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANSnowTigrismon planeaba   
embestir a Tai, Jolei no iba a dar para más y Angeline ya planeaba hacer la   
misma proeza que hizo con Marie Antoniette.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l38 level1 lfo154; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegamos!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los ojos de Angeline se dilataron al escuchar   
la voz de Ken. SnowTigrismon y Angeline se voltearon a ver. Ken, Izzy, Jô y sus   
digimon frenaron en seco al ver al grupo derrotado, los digimon heridos, el   
cuerpo de Marie Antoniette y... la macabra escena de Jolei y   
Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Nadie podía decir nada. Un gran nudo se les   
había formado en la garganta.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Izzy no podía creer que la chica que había   
ayudado hace dos días estuviera en el digimundo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken no podía asimilar la idea de que alguien   
que le hubiera ayudado a tener su emblema estuviera asesinando a su   
amiga.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y Jô noSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANpodía caer en su asombro al ver a su compañera de estudio asi... era como   
si sus sueños se hicieran realidad, hasta llego a pensar que e sus sueños no se   
veía a sí mismo, sino a Jolei.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l38 level1 lfo154; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Angi-Chan? –Preguntó aun presa del pánico y   
el asombro Ken.-¿Qué haces?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô vio sorprendido a Ken. "¿Se refiere a   
Hinemiya? ¿Conocía a Hinemiya? ¿Esa en realidad es Hinemiya?" Se preguntaba en   
su mente Jô.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l38 level1 lfo154; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Hinemiya! ¡¿Eres tú?! –Preguntó estremecido   
Jô.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline soltó el cuello de Hinemiya y ella   
cayó al suelo, buscando grandes bocanadas de aire.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l38 level1 lfo154; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Hinemiya?- preguntó tai enfurecido.-¿Conque   
asi se llama esta perra asesina?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l38 level1 lfo154; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué haz dicho?- preguntó más pasmado   
Ken.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l38 level1 lfo154; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Ella mató a uno de los nuestros! ¡A un niño   
elegido!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los 3 recién llegados vieron a Angeline con   
miles de pensamientos golpeándoles su cabeza.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
siento... – murmuró ella.- Nunca que lastimarlos... no cuando aún fueran ustedes   
mismos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"AngelineSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANalzó su brazo y una centelleante y   
cegadora luz dorada se formó e inundó todo el lugar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken-Chan, Kido-san, Koushiro-san,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcréanme cuando les digo que los   
siento... No quería que fuera así.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"*********o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"5:00 p.m. Hora este de Estados   
Unidos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"New York, USA.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El féretro n el que se hallaba cuerpo del   
chico Bruce empezaba bajar lentamente 7 metros por debajo de la tierra. Ya la   
policía y los organismos competentes hicieron las respectivas pruebas y   
autopsias y ya le pudieron dar la santa sepultura.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mimi, Wallace, otros chicos elegidos,SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANfamiliares y todos los que habían   
conocido a Bruce en vida se hallaban alrededor de este llorando y elevando   
plegarias al cielo para que su vida en el más allá, fuera más feliz y   
mejor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los sepultureros empezaron a hacer su debido   
trabajo y empezaron a tapar el hoy. Ya es el momento en el que la celebración   
religiosa había terminado y cada no podría volver a sus   
casas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Es   
muy triste que no pudimos localizar a elecmon.- Comentó amargamente Mimi.-   
Hubiera deseado despedirse de su compañero digimon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos estamos muy dolidos. Jamás hubiera   
imaginado que moriría tan joven.- Respondió Wallace.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"YSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANque moriría así.- Complementó Mimi.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, es una verdadera   
lástima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Los dos sintieron que faltaba una persona por   
irse, miraron atrás y vieron a un chicoSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANde cabellos de color caoba observando detenidamente como los sepultureros   
se ganaban el pan de cada día.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l21 level1 lfo158; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Joseph! – Exclamó   
Mimi.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Él aludido volteóSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANver y tanto Mimi como Wallace sintieron   
la mirada tajante de Joseph y decidieron seguir su camino vuelta a   
casa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l21 level1 lfo158; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Esta muy extraño, Joseph.- Comentó preocupada   
Mimi.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l21 level1 lfo158; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, es que desde antes tenia una relación   
tipo "antitesis" con Bruce y ahora que no pudieron darle fin, se volvió más   
cerrado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l21 level1 lfo158; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Eso esta mal. Mañana debemos hablar con él   
junto con los demás digielegidos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l21 level1 lfo158; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, tienes razón.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Mientras los dos se alejaban no percibieron   
que varios cuervos empezaron a planear cerca de allí.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l28 level1 lfo160; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Siempre fuiste un cobarde, Bruce.- Sentenció   
Joseph con rabia.- ¡Te moriste solo para o volverme a dar la cara! ¡Vaya Imbecil   
que fuiste Bruce! ¡Pero ni siquiera muerto te puedes quitar esa mala   
honra!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Joseph se alejó de la tumba y sus   
pensamientos solo giraban entorno al odio que sentía a Bruce y que ya nunca lo   
volverá a enfrentar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pasó al lado de un   
árbol...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y empezaron a graznar los cuervos y a volar   
alborotadamente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Una mano había tapado su boca y lo había   
llevadoSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANhacia detrás de una   
estatua. Una gata se paró en una de las tumbas frente a él, era de colores   
anaranjados y con un digivice encima de su nuca.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sus ojos se dilataron de dolor. Al sentir su   
cuello perforado. Un dolor agudo invadió su espalda, era como si un gusano se   
revolcara en su espalda y comiera de sus viseras. Intentaba gritar con más   
intensidad mientras sentía mayores espasmos de dolor y su peso extrañamente más   
y más liviano.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ya no había nada más que   
comer...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Quien sujetaba lo poco que quedaba de Joseph   
se acercó a un hoyo abierto para un futuro muerto y lanzó los restos de Joseph   
en él.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l28 level1 lfo160; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lo   
que no pudiste hacer en vida, tal vez lo puedes hacer en muerte.- Se burló   
Gami.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l28 level1 lfo160; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Vamonos. Tengo cosas que   
hacer.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l28 level1 lfo160; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau, ya te ganaste dos dosis de Catarsis.   
Jejeje, y Kotenmon pensó que no la veríamos en mucho   
tiempo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l28 level1 lfo160; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí... solo 2 dosis de   
Catarsis.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l28 level1 lfo160; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Miau, ya hubieras querido que fueran 4 dosis   
¿eh? ¿O tal vez 7?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l28 level1 lfo160; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Da   
igual... da igual... tarde o temprano todos caerán.- su rostro se oscureció en   
la oscuridad.- Todos... quiéralo o no.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l28 level1 lfo160; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angi Chan.- Nombró a su dueña   
preocupada.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya y Gami se alejaron del sitio en   
búsqueda de la computadora que las había transportado hacia esos extremos del   
mundo en busca de número 3599 en los registros de   
Kotenmon.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l60 level1 lfo162; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Y   
le avisaste sobre esto a la capitana Bangalter o a la lugarteniente Romero?-   
Preguntó curiosa Gami después de un largo silencio.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l60 level1 lfo162; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En el resto del camino Gami se fue riéndose   
con solo imaginarse los rostros de las dos chicas al saber del gran trabajo que   
iban a tener a sus espaldas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"*********o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Ken-Chan... Ken- Chan… o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió de haberse   
quedado dormido sobre el teclado de su computadora y al ver su cuarto se percató   
que ya eran casi las 7 de la noche.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Escuchó pequeños golpecitos en la puerta de   
su balcón.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Ken-Chan... Ken- Chan…o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se levantó y al ver, voy que era Hinemiya. Él   
sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza y abrió la puerta.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Buenas noches, Ken Chan.- Saludó triste   
Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella se sorprendió al verse rodeada por los   
brazos de Ken.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Buenas noches Angi-Chan. Me alegró que no te   
halla pasado nada malo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline se quedó estática por unos segundos.   
Sabia que él había visto como estuvo a punto de asesinar a una amiga de él y a   
pesar de saber, que ella misma había bloqueado la memoria de todos y de haberlos   
tele transportado a su mundo real. Sabia que ella no le había bloqueado el   
recuerdo de cuando lo noqueo y aun asi, él estuviera asi de preocupado por ella.   
o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline sonrió tristemente y le correspondió   
al abrazo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Perdóname. Te he hecho cosas horribles y aun   
así tú te comportas así conmigo... no te merezco.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken se separó de su amiga y le sonrió de la   
forma como solo Ken sonríe.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te pongas así, Angi Chan. Yo comprendo que tú solo buscas lo mejor y lo haces   
por tus proezas. Así, que yo no podría refutártelo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l45 level1 lfo156; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Muchas gracias, realmente, te doy las   
gracias.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken la vio con alegría y se lleno de   
energía.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l57 level1 lfo164; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Le diré a mamá y a papá que este aquí!   
¡Cenaremos algo muy rico y charlaremos mucho! – Pero, una pequeña incógnita se   
formó en la mente de Ken.- ¿Y como les explicare a mis papás que estas aquí?   
^^Uo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l57 level1 lfo164; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Diles que entre por la   
ventana.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A Ken se le formó una gran gota a recordar   
que vivían en un quinto piso. Ella solo encogió los brazos y con algo de la   
alegría que le había contagiado Ken, le fue sincera.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l49 level1 lfo166; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
te preocupes, ellos están mucho más acostumbrados a mis entradas que tú. Solo es   
cuestión que recuerdes y recordaras que he tenido entradas más   
espectaculares.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l49 level1 lfo166; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ahhhhhh. ^^Uo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken fue a la sala a informarles a sus padres   
sobre la llegada de Hinemiya, Angeline lo siguió sin antes dejarle un pequeño   
regalo a Ken sobre su lado del camarote... y de haber acariciado con nostalgia   
el camarote que le había pertenecido a Osamu.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se podría decir que a pesar de ser Hinemiya   
la que menos habló en la cena, fue el alma de la fiesta.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Todos los chicos elegidos se sorprendieron al   
despertarse sobre sus teclados ya por la noche. Nadie daba razones de porque no   
los habían levantado antes o que habían hecho despuésSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANhaber charlado con Kotenmon. Asi que lo   
consideraron muy raro.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"/SPANDespués de charlar con las web cam, Izzy   
les comentó su hipótesis acera de eso. Según él, el portal del digimundo les   
había producido una sensación en el cerebro, que había desencadenado la   
produccion natural de la morfinaSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANsus cuerpos y quedaron "anestesiados" por largo tiempo. Al no   
ocurrírseles otra razón, decidieron aceptar esa única   
solución.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"************o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Imágenes a una velocidad extraordinaria se   
arremolinaban e un torbellino veloz y sin fin. Los sonidos de esos crudos   
vientos y de las voces que salían de esas imágenes eran fuertes y   
ensordecedores.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Quién esta ahí? – Preguntaba confundido   
Ken.- ¿Dónde estoy?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"De pronto vio que todo se cubría por una   
larga tela color violeta. Alzó su vista y vio a tres figuras sobre   
él.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Te dije que te alejaras e ese digivice!-   
Exclamó Osamu.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Hermano!- Ken estaba   
sorprendido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Por aceptar ese digivice casi destruyes el   
equilibrio del digimundo!- Respondió la segunda figura.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡El emperador de los digimon!- Exclamó aun   
más boquiabierto Ken.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Por aceptar ese digivice yo perdí mi   
libertad! ¡Perdí mi vida! – Exclamó la tercera persona.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Ryu! ¡Yo no quería hacerte eso! ¡Lo   
siento!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Con perdonar no se corrige nada!-Exclamaron   
las tres voces al uníoslo.- ¡El pasado ya esta hecho y tú solo tienes un   
futuro!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Eso no es cierto!- Exclamó con toda fuerza   
Ken.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Equivocaciones, dolor y muerte!- Exclamaron   
los tres.- ¡Ya solo te queda una opción! ¡Una opción en la que para limpiar tus   
manos de sangre, te tocara hacerlo con más sangre!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Imágenes de Digimon y digielegidos masacrados   
parecieron junto con recuerdos de OSMU, Ryu y el emperador de los digimon. Eso,   
si que era una cruel tortura.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l68 level1 lfo168; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡Mentira!!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"La tela violeta rodeó a Ken y lo cubrió hasta   
la asfixia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l36 level1 lfo170; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡¡Mentira!! – Exclamó al borde de la   
asfixia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ken se levantó agotado y lleno de susto de   
esa pesadilla. Se vio a si mismo temblando de miedo y con su garganta amarga.   
Realmente rogaba que eso solo fuera un sueño.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Viernes 8:30 A.M.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Preparatoria Odaiba.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El toque de queda había finalizado y la   
ciudad debía seguir su curso normal sin importar los recientes ataques. Aunque   
algunos llegaron tarde por rodear la zona roja, que aun estaba en "proceso de   
recuperación"o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cada uno había ido a estudiar. Cody no fue en   
esta ocasión a la casa de Jô y siguió derecho a su escuela. Shun y Shin se   
quedaron jugando Go en casa, ya que Shun o tenia por el altercado de su profesor   
y Shin ese día solo tenia clases por la tarde.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tai e Izzy salieron juntos a la preparatoria;   
pero, tai se sentía solo durante la clase ya que ni Sora ni Matt habían asistido   
a Clase por obvias razones.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Algunos compañeros tanto de Tai como de   
Takeru les había a sus condolencias. Y las fanáticas de los Teen Wolfes estaban   
hechas un mar de lagrimas en la secundaria Odaiba. (Aunque en el fondo esos les   
daba un rayito de esperanza para ser la novia del guapo   
ídolo)o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A todos los profesores les sorprendió que   
Hinemiya fuera la primera en llegar... con una hora antes del inicio de   
clases.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô había llegado con los demás a clases y   
saludó a Hinemiya, pero, ella no salio de su ensimismamiento, ni siquiera fue   
capaz de alzar la vistaSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANen un libro   
de filosofía que tenia a la mano y no demostró demasiado interés o emoción que a   
las cortesías de Jô... o al menos eso quiso aparentar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Luego George y Kevin llegaron al salón y   
saludaron con animo a Jô y empezaron a contarles su odisea del martes. Y se   
pudieron divertir con la forma como George casi le había tocado irse a   
Inglaterra.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Kevin por su parte le dijo que Catalina le   
tenia una sorpresa para él y le propuso que fueran el día siguiente al   
departamento de ella, porque era allí donde tenia guardado el regalo. Jô al no   
percibir ningún aura de travesura en sus dos amigos   
aceptó.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Aunque nadie en el salón lo notó, Hinemiya   
salio de su abstracción al ver un pequeño y normal acto:o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"MientrasSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANKevin les contaban a Jô y a George como   
él y Catalina habían jugado twister y karaoke todo el día anterior. Jô sintió   
una ligera sensación de hambre, asi que sacó de su chaqueta un bombón de   
chocolate, le quito la envoltura y lo había introducido a su boca, mostrando una   
ligera muestra de agrado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ese día se hicieron las pruebas de selección   
de materias. La prueba duraba 4 horas y era el de contestar sinceramente los   
intereses, gustos, aficiones y demás datos que preguntaran en una prueba   
individual para saber el horario que le tocaría a cada   
uno.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya había terminado en menos de una   
hora. Así que se quedo embelesada intentando pensar en todo lo que había pasando   
en todos eso días y en los venideros.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Intentaba pensar en los futuros niños que   
debía asesinar. Como lo haría, a cual debería avisarle a Bangalter, en que   
momentos y lugar. En lo agradable que había pasado con Ken. En las dos dosis de   
Catarsis gastadas y hasta en como tratar a los 3 clientes que nunca faltaban   
todos los días. Pero...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRAD¡Su mente, solo vagaba en ese bendito   
bombón de chocolate!/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A pesar deque toda su mente le decía que no   
mirara al digielegido no pudo evitarlo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô se hallaba revisando sus respuestas.   
o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tiene bien definidas sus cualidades y   
objetivos.- Murmuró para sí, Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Cuando se percató de lo que había dicho,   
sitio una ligera sensación de calor en su rostro. Negó levemente su rostro para   
alejar esa idea.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô ahora estaba evaluándose a sí mismo unas   
respuestas en las que dudaba de análisis abstracto.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline Continuó   
analizándolo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Es   
precavido... se nota que no se deja llevar por sus   
hormonas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Se dio a sí misma un golpecito con su lápiz,   
para ver si aprendía a no continuar murmurando cosas "sin   
sentido"o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Aun así no podía dejar de examinarlo. Ahora   
se limitaba a pensar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tiene bien cuidado su cabello. Se nota que le   
dedica tiempo a su aspecto personal... es bien pareci...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella cerró sus ojos antes de que esa palabra   
pasara por su mente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella fijo su mirada al suelo y vio la   
envoltura del bombón de Jô. Alcanzó a leer que era un bombón de Chocolate con   
relleno de fresa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Asi que sus labios saben a   
fresa...o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ahora si que negó con rostro para espantar la   
idea y sintió su rostro completamente caliente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Alzó la vista y ahora si que sintió su cara   
ardiente.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô había ido a entregarle su examen a Sato y   
cuando volvía a su asiento vioSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcomo   
ella había negado levemente el rostro y tenia un leve rubor sobre sus   
mejillas.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y le sonrió.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya alzó la mano y le pidió permiso a   
Sato para salir del salón. El señor Fujita decidió que quien contestara el   
examen podía salir del aula. Asi que Jô y Angeline tuvieron que salir del   
salón.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Y   
adonde piensas pasar el resto de las 3 horas, Hinemiya?- preguntó amable   
Kido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"En   
las zonas verdes. – Contestó evadiendo su mirada.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Puedo acompañarte? Es que estoy seguro que   
Kevin y George duraran una eternidad y no quisiera estar   
solo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
es tan malo estar solo... uno se acostumbra.- Comentó con imparcialidad   
Angeline.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l30 level1 lfo172; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sé   
Franca, Hinemiya. ¿Por qué te incomodo?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella paró su caminata y fingiendo que veía   
por las ventanas de los pasillos de la escuela contestó.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l53 level1 lfo174; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Porque no quiero traicionar tu   
confianza.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l53 level1 lfo174; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Nadie te a dicho que debieras traicionarla.-   
Contestó kido con una sonrisa.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya vio al piso al ver la sonrisa que le   
dirigía a sus espaldas por el reflejo de la ventana.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l78 level1 lfo176; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y   
nadie te a pedido que confiaras en mí.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal   
style="MARGIN-LEFT: 36pt; TEXT-INDENT: -18pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-list: l78 level1 lfo176; tab-stops: list 36.0pt"![if !supportLists]SPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"-SPAN   
style="FONT: 7pt 'Times New Roman'"   
/SPAN/SPAN![endif]SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso.- Jô   
señalo a los salones detrás suyo.- las paredes tienen   
oídos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô hizo un ademán para que procedieran a   
salirSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANa los exteriores y ella   
decidió dejarlo que fuera con ella.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban bajo la   
sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles de los exteriores de la preparatoria. El   
sol brillaba como nunca,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANuna brisa   
refrescante amenizaba los rayos de sol y las hojas producían relajantes sonidos.   
AngelineSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANestaba sentada contra el   
árbol y Jô estaba semi acostado en el árbol y con sus brazos cruzados sobre la   
cabeza. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A pesar de que Jô había dicho que salieran a   
conversar,SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANninguno de los dos había   
vuelto a decir una palabra desde que estaban en los pasillos del   
instituto.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y aparentemente, no las necesitaban. En el   
silencio se entendían mucho mejor.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN lang=ES-TRADJô tenia sus ojos cerrados, le gustaba   
sentir el fresco aroma del céspedSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANde la mañana. Era realmente relajante. Angeline no dejaba de ver como el   
sol se filtraba y bailaba con las hojas./SPAN/P  
P class=MsoBodyTextSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalISPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You're   
gonna walk on home… /SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu vas a caminar a tu   
casa.Io:p/o:p/I/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalISPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You're   
gonna walk alone… /SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu vas a caminar   
solaIo:p/o:p/I/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalISPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You're   
gonna see this through… /SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu vas a ver todo a tu   
alrededor.Io:p/o:p/I/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalISPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Don't   
let them get to you…SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No   
dejaste que te acompañara.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline siguió uno de los rayos de sol y   
este se dirigió a los lentes de Jô, en donde chocó y un pequeño halo multicolor   
baño los párpados de Jô.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Shame…   
Lastima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Shame…   
/SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lastima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Shame… Lastima. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô sintió la mirada de Angeline y abrió sus   
ojos. Ambas miradas se encontraron y en silencio no se dejaron de ver. Hinemiya   
no entendía como alguien que presenció su forma atroz de actuar, la viera tan   
amigablemente. Y él no parecía tenerle miedo... parecía que le   
agradaba.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Love is good and love is kind… /SPANSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El amor es bueno y el amor es   
cálido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Love is drunk and love is blind… /SPANSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El amor esta ebrio y el amor   
esta ciego. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Love is good and love is mine… /SPANSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El amor es bueno y el amor es   
explotado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Love is drunk all the time… /SPANSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El amor esta ebrioSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANtodo el tiempoo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline apartó de su cabello unos traviesos   
mechones y volvió su vista a la copa de los árboles. Jô por su parte no dejaba   
de ver a la reflexiva de Angeline. Le gustaba verla cara de abstracción que   
tenia en ese momento.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Shame…   
Lastima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Shame…   
/SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lastima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Shame… Lastima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ella sentía que él no dejaba de detallarla.   
Sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, se sonrojo y lo volvió a mirar. Él al verse   
delatado, volvió su rostro para no aparentar lo evidente. Angeline no lograba   
entender el comportamiento de su compañero. Con su mirada le preguntó a él   
porque de su actuación. Jô solo bajo su mirada ruborizado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalISPAN lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You're   
gonna walk on home… /SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu vas a caminar a tu   
casa.Io:p/o:p/I/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You're gonna walk alone… /SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu vas a caminar   
solao:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You're gonna walk so far/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu vas a caminar tan   
lejos.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You're gonna wonder who you are/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"…SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPAN/SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu vas a sonar quien eres   
tu.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Angeline codeó a Jô. Él la volvió a ver y   
ella tomó una actitud muy relajada. Estiró sus brazos en tono de relax, los   
colocó detrás de su cabeza y cruzó sus piernas. Jô dejó escapar una sonrisa ante   
esa actitud inesperada y la imitó.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Shame/SPAN/ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… Lastima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Shame/SPAN/ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Lastima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Shame/SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"… Lastima.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Jô señaló una de las nubes que estaban sobre   
ellos: "Parece un barco velero" afirmó levemente, ella asintió. A los pocos   
segundos, ella señaló otro copo de nubes: "Se parece a Gami" Angeline se   
ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que le habló de algo "extracurricular". Jô a vio   
con duda y ella complementó con una escondida sonrisa: "Es mi gata" Ambos se   
sonrieron levemente y continuaron con el pequeño juego.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Love is good and love is kind/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US" … /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El amor es Bueno y el amor es   
cálido.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Love is drunk and love is blind/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El amor esta ebrio y el amor esta   
ciego.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Love is good and love is mine/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El amor es bueno y el amor es   
explotado.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Love is good all the time/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El amor es bueno todo el   
tiempo.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"El timbre para el final de las 4 horas de   
clase y eso los levantó. Sin que se dieran cuenta se habían quedado dormidos,   
apoyándose uno a uno con uno de sus hombros. Jô se levantó primero que ella y la   
ayudó a levantarse. Quedando frente a frente. Él le volvió a sonreír de esa   
forma que la hacia abochornarse levemente. "Me divertí mucho, Hinemiya" afirmó   
él con sinceridad. Ella solo se limitó a asentir, ya que el olor a fresa que   
salía de la boca de él, le hizo formar otra idea sin sentido en su mente.   
Hinemiya se separó de él y s alejó de ahí.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hello goodbye/SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"… Hola, adiós.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You know you made us cry/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu conoces como nos haces   
llorar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"A unos dos o tres pasos, ella lo volvió a ver   
y sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos le habló con verdad: "Hace dos días alcance a   
oír lo que le dijiste a tus amigos" Jô se había puesto de todos los colores al   
escuchar eso. "No le daría mayor importancia a que me dijeras Angi-San,   
Jô-San"o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hello goodbye/SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"… Hola, adiós.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You know you made us cry/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu conoces como nos haces   
llorar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hinemiya volvió a emprender la marcha. Varios   
alumnos ya habían salido a tomar el descanso y cuando por fin la idea pudo   
entrarle a la mente, Jô pudo sonreír abiertamente.. o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hello goodbye/SPAN/ISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"… Hola, Adiós.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"ISPAN lang=EN-US   
style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"You know you made us cry/SPAN/ISPAN   
lang=EN-US style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US"… /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Tu conoces como nos haces   
llorar.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD".o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Quiénes serán las próximas victimas de   
Angeline?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Lograra Sora salvarse del "derecho a morir   
dignamente"?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Por qué Angeline y Gami son más poderosos   
que los digimon normales?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Por qué la Familia Ichiyouji esta tan   
acostumbrada a las manías de Ella?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Lograran los niños elegidos recordar lo   
sucedido en el digimundo?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué es el   
Catarsis?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Quién es   
Alexander?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué son los extraños sueños de   
Jô?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado   
Catalina?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿Qué cosas están pasando en la mente y el   
corazón de los niños elegidos?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¿y en la mente y corazón de   
Angeline?o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerISPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/I/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta   
historia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: center" align=centerSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"************************o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Hola Holas ^o^   
o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANOjala les halla agradado este episodio. Conste que me toco cortar escenas   
y ponerlas para el siguiente capitulo ^^U. (Ya se volvió   
costumbre)o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"RATATIS:/SPAN/BSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANComo   
abogada legal y defensor de este fic, debo dar unos anuncios   
`(T)_(T)´o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Dilos pues, sino   
te dejo hablar terminaras mordiéndome. v_vUUBo:p/o:p/B/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"RATATIS/SPAN/BSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANEjem, debemos agradecer la colaboración de Minaya lilla en este capitulo   
por darnos los derechos de autor para un personaje de su autoría.   
¡Gracias!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:/SPAN/BSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANSí, lo que   
sea T__TUUo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"RATATISSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y le agradecemos   
a la doctora lain por ayudarnos en la inspiración "sádica" de este fic ¡Gracias   
doctora lain! ¡Viva la wired!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Sí, gracias   
igual. T______TUUUo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
H2SPAN lang=ES-TRADRATATISSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="FONT-WEIGHT: normal"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"/SPANY también agradecemos a la serie de   
Discovery Health "Emergencias, entre la vida y la muerte" Por su información   
acerca del tratamiento de los enfermos terminales./SPAN/H2  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Si, como sea...   
mientras continué la serie todo bien T_________TUo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"RATATISSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Y Gracias a los   
Smashing Pumpkins por dejarnos usar su canción Shame para este   
fic!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Si.... ejem...   
gracias T____________________TUUUU /SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: Wingdings; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings"SPAN   
style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings"ß/SPAN/SPANSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD" No   
cree mucho que ratatis les halla pedido permiso.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"RATATISSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Y Gracias a   
todos los amigas y amigos de esta loca!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Si.... idem   
T_______________TUo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"RATATISSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y gracias   
pulgicida "pulgis fin" de Bayer. ¡Porque con pulgas, ni pio!   
^_-Bo:p/o:p/B/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Oye... eso no lo   
use yo.. T________TUSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPAN¡y ya deja   
eso! Bo:p/o:p/B/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=EN-US   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US"RATATISSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=EN-US   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US"Well, web.   
/SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Pero, ¡Consté   
que son patrocinadores y equipo técnico! ¡Después no me culpes si te demandan!   
`(T)o(T)´o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"¡Hora de la   
cena! ¡Gami! ^o^o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
H2SPAN lang=ES-TRADRATATISSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD style="FONT-WEIGHT: normal"¡¿Qué que?!   
`(O)_(o)´o:p/o:p/SPAN/H2  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Ratatis sale   
corriendo hasta la Patagonia.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=EN-US   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US"TATIANA:SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=EN-US   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US"xDDDDSPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPANcaiste!B o:p/o:p/B/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=EN-US   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPAN/SPAN/BSPAN lang=EN-US   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"/SPAN/SPANSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"Y   
recuerden! Comentarios y Mails Bombas a A   
href="mailto:tv_maya@hotmail.co"tv_maya@hotmail.co/Am o A   
href="mailto:pitonisa_del_este@yahoo.es"pitonisa_del_este@yahoo.es/Ao:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"******************************o:p/o:p/SPAN/B/P  
P class=MsoNormalBSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"AVANCES DEL   
SIGUIENTE CAPITULOo:p/o:p/SPAN/B/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN¡¡¡¡¡CATALINA!!!!!!! O__oSPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN/SPANSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: Wingdings; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings"SPAN   
style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings"ß/SPAN/SPANSPAN   
lang=ES-TRAD style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD" y   
esta vez si es de verdad.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN¡¡¿¿Hinemiya?!!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN¿Alguien tiene hielo? Es que esta mejilla hiper inflamada la   
necesita.o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN¡¡Juego de manos, es de marranos!!o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPANEsa resaca la veo bien vengativa ^^UUo:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"SPAN   
style="mso-spacerun: yes"   
/SPAN¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!SPAN style="mso-spacerun: yes" /SPAN^^U ¿Algún   
presente de la audiencia sabe cavar fosas comunes?o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormalSPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="FONT-FAMILY: 'Arial Narrow'; mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P  
P class=MsoNormal style="TEXT-ALIGN: justify"SPAN lang=ES-TRAD   
style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD"![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/SPAN/P/DIV/BODY/HTML 


End file.
